Made For Each Other
by Jui2014
Summary: Usui Takumi, world's best businessman was forced to marry at a young age with a lady he didn't love. But he got divorced one year ago and had twins to take care of. There was no love in his and his kids life until a girl named Ayuzawa Misaki came in their life. Will Takumi fall in love for the first time and marry again? Will the kids accept her as their mother? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1:- The starting

**Disclaimer: I wish to own KWMS but this is only a dream which will never be fulfilled.**

**Here with the story…..**

**Made For Each Other-**

**Chapter 1: Prologue; The starting.**

It was a very good morning. The sun shone so brightly in the morning sky. A little cold breeze was blowing. All in all it was a very charming day.

A girl with straight black hair got up from bed eyes still closed. She stretched her hands above her head and then slowly opened her eyes. Today was the first day of her new job.

The job was little but the payment was good. Her work was to teach and play with kinder garden students. It was near of her University campus. She was a law student of Seika University, one of Japan's most prestigious university. She had a scholarship but to help her weak father and little sister who was in the high school, she needed the job. She was a night student and the work was in morning shift. So it wasn't a problem for her to handle.

"Misaki" a voice called from downstairs "breakfast is ready…."

"yes, dad coming!" she exclaimed. With that she quickly took a shower and got ready for her work. She packed the necessary books. Then she went down. She took her lunch and grabbed a toast. "Bye dad. Bye Suzuna." She went out of her house.

After a one-hour journey by the train and a half an hour walk she saw the building of Seika University. Behind it was the kinder garden.

When she entered the playground, her eyes widened. She had thought that a kinder garden would be little, But this was huge…

"Rich kids" she mumbled and entered the campus.

She went to the Principals office and then knocked the door.

"Come in." came a reply with a stern voice. She entered the room.

"Oh! Ayuzawa-san you are here" the middle-aged person's voice softened.

"Hello, Sir." replied Misaki. "Please take a seat" said the principal pointing at a chair in front of him.

Misaki took the seat and began "Sir can you please show me the way around here and my classes. I really want to start my job as fast as possible."

"Wow! Ayuzawa-san, you are so eager. So let's go the business. I will show you the way around." With that the principal stood up and so as Misaki, then they left the room.

Much to her surprise the kinder garden was far more bigger than she expected. There was a library cum study and a play ground which was hell big with so many rides. She thought that it was a little version of an amusement park. There was a swimming pool, a garden, a computer lab and an aquarium although she didn't quite understand, why they had it.

There were two buildings. It also had a junior school section.

The classrooms were ten times bigger than her own room.

Then she was introduced to the other teachers. They had 14 teachers without her. Then she was given her schedule.

She had a total four classes per day. She went through the schedule. It was mainly classes of 5 year olds and 7 year olds. She also had some classes of upper students. She looked confused. Sensing this, the principal said, "Ayuzawa-san actually we don't want to put you in the kinder garden only. We also want you to teach upper students. After all you are the top student of our University. Are you okay with it? We will pay you extra."

"Of course I am okay with it" actually she was more than okay. She had always wanted to teach children and this was her chance. Besides, she was getting paid. So she had no problem.

Then she went to her first class which was third standard's classroom.

The class went well. She was overwhelmed with joy. She introduced herself. The students were happy too, to have a young teacher. Since it was her first day she didn't took any lessons. She just asked the students to tell about themselves.

After the class, she had a fifteen minutes break. She rested a little while reading the school's guidebook. She only had two classes that day. Then she went to the next class which was class of 5 year old kids. When she entered the classroom she smiled to see cute little kids sitting on their small desks. She again introduced herself politely asked them to tell about themselves. But a thing caught her eye and that was a boy and a girl.

The kids told about themselves enthusiastly. But she was obsessed with the two kids. They looked like twins. They both had blond hair and emerald eyes and an expressionless face.

Then their turn came. The boy stood up and said "Usui Taichi. Hobby studying and best friend books." And he sat down. Then the Girl stood up and said, "Usui Meichi. Other things same as him." And she also sat down. Then the bell rang and all the kids ran out off the room. Well, expect for two. Misaki noticed them to help each other in packing their things.

She walked to them and sat beside them to match their height. The twins were shocked to see her action. They waited for a slap for being so rude to a teacher. But that never came. Instead of that they felt a gentle hand on their head.

She patted their head affectionately. The twins looked at each other and then at her, who was just smiling. She said, "I wanted to know about you two and you didn't tell me anything." Then she ruffled their hair.

The kids were shocked. No one had talked to them in such a good way except family members.

They said, "Sorry." in unison in a very cute way.

Now it was Misaki's turn to be shocked.

**A/N: I am very nervous about this story.**

**So how was it? Good or Bad? Should I continue or not? Please let me know and for that please leave a review. Criticizes are also welcomed.**

**Bye….. **


	2. Chapter 2:- The meeting

_**A/N: I am back! I am so happy that I got that many reviews, 200+ views and encouragement to continue. A special thanks to you all and as requested I am posting the next chapter.**_

_**One thing, It is true that Takumi and Misaki are meant to be together. They are couples made in heaven and when there is no Misaki then there's no Takumi. It is same in this story too. Its just that Takumi was forced to marry as the summary says. He didn't and don't the love her. I just added it for more drama. You guys will know as the story goes…..*smiling devilishly***_

_**Here with the story-**_

_**Made For Each Other-**_

_**Chapter 2: The Meeting**__._

Misaki smiled at them and stood up. The kids slowly and quietly walked out of the class hand in hand.

'They remind me of me and my sister when we were younger.' she thought and let out a sigh, remembering those sad memories. Then she packed her things. It was lunch. She went to the teachers cafeteria. There she sat with the other teachers and ate her lunch. It was only 12:15 and it was an hour and a half break. So she had plenty of time. She decided to talk with the principal about some matters. She went to the principal's office.

She asked the Principal about the two kids named Usui Taichi and Usui Meichi. She noticed that the Principal's eye widened after hearing those two names… but what he said after that was more shocking.

He said, "Ayuzawa-san, have you heard the name of Usui Takumi Walker, the youngest CEO of the Walker Corporation?" and she nodded. Well she had heard about him before. A very promising hot looking businessman or something like that. She didn't care. "They are his kids." now Misaki's eyes widened. The principal continued, "They both are smart and beyond their grade level but as you can see, they are rude and they don't talk to anyone except each other. We can't seem to understand what's going on in their minds. They are always like this, I mean hard to handle." He ended with a sigh and her eyebrows twitched. She said, "I think they need some time, Sir. But what does their mother says?"

"Ayuzawa-san, that's the problem. They don't have a mother. Their parents got divorced about one year ago. I don't know why, but the father decided to look after them instead of the mother. Their father is busy and can't give them as much time as needed. I think they really need a mother."

Misaki looked down for sometime after hearing that and then she looked at him and said, "Thank you for the information, sir."

"You are always welcome." The principal said smiling. Misaki stood up and bowed a little before she left.

Lunch was nearly over and she was going to the teachers lounge when she saw the two kids were talking about something alone in a corner. Then she saw that the girl opened her bag and pulled out a band aide and then stuck it on the boys elbow. She smiled at the sight and thought, 'I guess they care about each other a lot." And she continued to walk away, not wanting to disturb the close siblings.

She did some paperwork in the teachers lounge since she didn't have any more classes.

Time passed and when she looked up and she was already half an hour late.

She hurriedly packed her things and went out. As she was going out from the school campus, she saw them again sitting on a bench alone.

She walked to them and asked, "what are you two doing here alone and where is your parent?" bending a little, hands on her knees. At first the kids looked surprised but then they lowered their head. Seeing that they don't want to talk she sat beside them on the bench. The two twins looked at her all confused. Sensing this she said, "What? Don't look like that. I just can't leave you here sitting all alone!"

The kids again looked down like the soil was the most interesting thing. She cleared her throat to catch their attention and asked, "So, how's your elbow?"

"How do you know?" finally the younger sibling spoke. "I saw you and your brother. So, will you tell me how your brother hurt himself?" replied Misaki. "He got in a fight." she again spoke.

"What!" Misaki exclaimed. "The other kids were bullying Meichi." This time the boy spoke. "What you did was very-" but Taichi interrupted, "Stupid. I know." But Misaki only smiled and shook her head, "Brave." And she clapped for him.

After some time Meichi suddenly spoke, "Ma'am, what do you do when you are angry with someone?"

Hearing the question she thought for sometime and answered, "When I am angry I blow in a balloon, then I write that person's name on it and burst it or write that person's name on the paper and crush it." The kids started laughing loudly hearing her childish idea. "You two are laughing at me and who's the elder one here." asked Misaki with a pout. "Well you, but you don't seem like it." They both said in unison and they started laughing again.

Little did they know that another blonde was watching them.

_**TAKUMI'S DAY -**_

He was in his office checking file after file. He was so busy that he couldn't go home yesterday. So he called his house. He looked up and dialed his home's number.

A butler answered the phone, "Yes, Walker Residence"

"It's me. Did the kids go to the school?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, I will pick them up from school."

"Okay, sir."

He then hung up the phone.

He was divorced. His ex-wife was just after his money. The marriage was arranged. He didn't love her. She didn't even love her own children and abandoned them. So he divorced her. Although, unlike someone, he loved his children.

He was excited to see his kids. Then he attended his last meeting.

When the meeting ended it was already 3 pm which meant he was late.

"Shit" he mumbled and ran to his personal parking lot. He got in the car and quickly drove off.

When he entered the kinder garden it was already 3:10 pm. He ran in the campus and saw that his kids were sitting on a bench with a lady.

She had straight black hair, he couldn't see her eyes from there. He walked to them and heard them laughing loudly.

He felt so happy. He couldn't remember the last time he heard them laughing. Unconsciously, a smile also came across his face. He cleared his throat to catch their attention. The three of them stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Daddy!" the kids exclaimed. He sat on his knees and spread his arms. The kids came running and hugged him. He hugged them back and said, "Sorry, daddy was stuck at a stupid meeting" with his puppy eyes. The kids smiled and shook their head. "It's okay" they said in unison. Then Meichi said, "Daddy meet our ma'am, Ayuzawa Misaki"

Takumi looked up to look at her and when he did his eyes stopped. Now, he can see that she had huge amber-colored eyes. She was pale and slim. Her black hair fell upon her shoulders and on her forehead carelessly. The color of her hair went well with her pale skin. The most fascinating thing was her eyes, which were consuming him. Only one thought came in his mind, 'She is beautiful'

On the other hand, she was stunned too. This man had the same hair as the kids. No doubt that he was their father. His eyes, they were so deep and mysterious. He was tall, slim, yet, masculine. Only a thought came to her mind, 'He is handsome.'

"Daddy?" Taichi's voice startled their thoughts. Misaki blushed at her thoughts and looked away. Takumi smirked at her reaction. He stood up and went to her to thank her. Then he noticed that she was only one or two years younger. He said, "Thank you for looking after them." Misaki nervously answered, "Mention not. By the way it was my duty." Takumi smiled at her and she looked away. He chuckled and turned back and picked his kids up. He started walking away leaving the blushing Misaki behind_._

_Done. So how was it? Please tell me through a review. Most probably I'll update the new chap next R&amp;R_

_Bye-_


	3. Chapter 3:- Nervous

_**A/N: Hi! I again thank you guys for the reviews and I am sorry for the last chap's spelling errors. I will try my best to avoid them here.**_

_**AND REALLY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. IT MEANS SO MUCH FOR ME. THIS STORY HAS GOT 550+ VIEWS ALREADY. I AM SOOOO HAPPY…..**_

_**So…**_

_**Here is the next chapter….**_

**Made For Each Other-**

**Chapter 3:- Nervous.**

Takumi was once again stuck in his office, checking the files. He was so damn tired. He let out a sigh, closed his eyes. and pictured his two little precious angles. A month has already past since he met their new teacher. One thing for sure, the kids has changed after meeting her. He wondered what she did to them. The emotionless and rude kids he knew are gone and replaced with lively and energetic kids. They were never excited for anything, but the other day, when they talked about going on a excursion, they were really excited. Now, when he would go home, he would surely be greeted by two angles laughter and it would surely relax him no matter how tired he was. Seeing them only one thing would come in his mind and that is, the teacher who changed them. He was sure about it and for that, he was also thankful to her.

Suddenly, a urge came in his mind to see them, talking to them wasn't enough. So he Just got up from his seat, abandoning all those files. He was about to go out when his secretary, Kanou came and said, "Sir, its for you, to go to the opening of the new departmental store in the city." Takumi's eyebrows twitched hearing the fact and a shot a glare at his innocent secretary. He gulped hard and said nervously, "I…I mean Sir, you said yourself that you will attend this since it was your friend who was opening the shop." Takumi remembered saying so. He let out another sigh and said, "Okay, I will attend It, but cancel everything after this and set it all for tomorrow."

"Okay, Sir." With that he bowed to show his respect and left the room. Takumi ran his hand through his blonde hair and left.

After an hour or so he approached the department store. As soon as he got out of his car reporters and people crowded him, some for getting autographs or some for interviewing him. His bodyguards cleared a path and guarded him. Takumi put on his sunglasses, looking hotter, if that was even possible. Some girl's screamed seeing him. Takumi avoided all those who were trying to ask him stupid questions. He entered the elevator and pressed the button to the sixth floor, where the shop is located.

After five or six seconds the door opened. He got out with his bodyguards. Again, they cleared a path. He just walked through the crowd to the shop. There he found his long-time friend, come enemy, Igarashi Tora. He forced out a smile and took off his sunglass before walking towards him. He told the bodyguards to stop and wait for him there. He did a handshake with the owner, before entering the shop. Tora chuckled and said, "So you really came, I nearly thought you wouldn't attend."

"I thought so too." replied Takumi. "What a funny joke!" replied Tora.

"Keep your mouth shut, Tora, and feel proud because I attended this stupid opening. Anyways, what kind of shop it is?"

"Geez, Takumi, you didn't change a bit, and I told you about the shop when I invited you."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Care to tell me again if you don't mind."

"Oh! Of course since the great Usui Takumi Walker asked me himself. It is a spa for both men and women. Apparently, it's the biggest one here."

"Wow! Congrats. I guess, I should go now." said Takumi in his cold voice.

"Already?"

"Yes. Have a problem?" replied Takumi while putting his Sunglass on again.

"No. Um… So how is the juniors?" he hissed at Takumi.

"As usual" he thought for a moment and then continued, "No actually they are a little unusual." With that he started walking while smiling and leaving a confused Tora with his answer.

When he was going back he thought of buying some chocolates for his two angles, since the little one was sick. He entered the elevator and pressed the third floor button. When the door opened he entered the food floor and started walking without his bodyguards. He instructed them to wait in front of the elevator. The others were stunned to see him in the mall. He was going to the chocolate section and suddenly he heard a commotion. He looked at the source of the voice and he saw many people standing, covering his view. Curiosity got over him and he started walking towards the crowd. He was tall so he could see a little of what was happening and he saw the same raven-haired lady whom he met nearly one month ago, fighting with a pervert looking guy. Then he heard something like,

"Say sorry to me right now!"

"Hey! Missy, be cool."

"Say sorry."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You didn't? You bumped into me and the eggs I bought just broke. Then you tried flirting and now, you're saying what did you do?" And then….

"Shut up! You're being noisy."

"Really!"

And then the angry looking Ayuzawa Misaki ran her hand through her bag and she looked around like she was trying to find something. Then she looked at the shelf beside her and walked towards it. The other man was confused by her actions. But she came back with a broom in her hand.

Takumi was really amused to see that and he didn't know why, but he stood right there, watching the whole drama.

"You won't apologize to me, jerk? Then take this (BAMM) and… this(WACK) she started beating the so-called jerk with the broom. The whole crowd gasped and some even flinched in fear. There was someone was enjoying the show wholeheartedly. Some guards came running towards them. Seeing them approaching, Misaki let the man go, and he just fled away from the scary looking woman. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Watching all of this, Takumi couldn't hold back his laugh, so he started laughing loudly, "pft, hahaha that…. that was hahahaha really funny hahaha" hearing the laugh, the crowd cleared a path to see the man who was laughing in the scary situation and when they did so, their eyes stopped to see the Usui Takumi Walker was laughing, which, was the rarest thing to see.

"WHO THE HELL IS LAUGHING?" exclaimed the angry Misaki , while turning to see the source of the voice, but when she did, her voice didn't come out and her anger was replaced with embarrassment, since she was caught by someone she least wanted to see.

He walked to her with a smile plastered on his face. "Well, I don't think you have forget me and I think you are tired from all the shouting and beating, so, will you do me the favor of having a cup of coffee with me?"

Misakis mouth fell open with the rest of the people. Takumi walked to her, hands in pockets and he was looking damn sexy doing it. He took off the sunglasses again. She tried to clear everything he said in her mind and when she could barely understand what was going on she tried asking him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, just spare thirty minutes, come with me, share a table, and grab a cup of coffee while talking."

"I didn't mean that. I already know that. I'm not an idiot."

He chuckled and again asked, "So will you?"

"Okay, but don't take it as anything else."

He chuckled and started walking. Misaki followed him and the whole crowd cleared their road. Suddenly, he turned to see Misaki and saw that she was still carrying the broom. He smiled and asked her, "Are you planning to beat me too?" then he looked at the broom. Misaki understood the meaning and replied, "Well no, but since I am in a very bad mood, I can take your offer." Takumi was really enjoying this. "No thanks, but that was kind of scary you know."

"Whatever." She started walking away. But Takumi caught up with her. Misaki went to the counter and paid for it. For a moment, Takumi really thought that Misaki was going to hit him, but, much to his surprise, she packed the broom in a plastic. Suddenly he felt relieved. They walked together and when they reached the elevator, the bodyguards eyes widened at the sight of a commoner walking side by side with their boss. They approached to separate them. Seeing this, Misaki hissed to him, "See that's why I brought the broom for," and she held the broom like a defensive sword. The tall and muscular men stopped in front of her. And they were ready to start a war anytime. Seeing this scene he started laughing loudly again. Now that was weird, to see Usui Takumi, laughing two times in a day. He forced himself to stop and said, "stop all of you," and they both backed a little. "Men, you all are dismissed for today. You can go and Ms. Ayuzawa, please, you don't need to kill my men." He smiled a little. The bodyguards bowed a little before walking away, since their boss ordered them to leave the two of them. Then, Takumi leaned to her ear and said, "You really scared them." Which, really surprised Misaki and she backed off three steps again, using the broom as her defensive weapon. Takumi chuckled and raised both his hands in surrender and they started walking again.

They went to the top floor and there, they shared a table. Misaki heard some girls say; 'Wow! Look at him.' Or 'He is sooo hawt and sexy,' and some more but she didn't pay any attention. Soon, the waitress came asking for their orders. Misaki ordered a cold coffee and Takumi ordered a black coffee. When the waitress was gone, Takumi again started a conversation.

"I think you really need the cold coffee since your brain is so hot."

"Yeah. Sorry for before."

"Now that's something unexpected."

"Ah! And I thought you weren't a talkative type"

Takumi chuckled and said "Am I?" He noticed Misaki let out a sigh. Suddenly she asked, "Is Meichi okay now?" He noticed that there was concern in her eyes. Takumi nodded and said, "Yep. She is. Her cold is gone. They will be attending school from tomorrow."

" Now, that's a relief." She let out a sign again. "I was so worried. Um… tell them that I missed them and give them these." She said handing Takumi some chocolate. He was surprised to see Misaki had bought chocolates for them, which, he forgot. He smiled and looked at her.

"Why don't you go and tell them yourself?"

"What!"

"I mean, come to my house and meet them. I'm sure they will love it."

Misaki blinked once twice. But she nodded. And suddenly both of them felt very nervous, unknown to the other.

One, for going to the richest businessmans house and the other one for taking her to his own house.

**_So, hope you liked it. Maybe there will be some fluff in the next chap and I will post it on __next Saturday__._**

**_And please review because the reviews give me more energy to write and feel free to tell me about any suggestions you guys may like in the story. I'll try my best to put them in the story_**

_**Again thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Bye, See you guys on 11/9/14…..**_


	4. Chapter 4:- Liking

**Disclaimer:- Maid sama is owned by Fujiwara Hiro and Takumi is owned by Misaki. I own none of them.**

**Made For Each Other -**

**Chapter 4:- Liking.**

TAKUMI'S POV—

Aah! Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's not a big deal. Takumi, calm down, man. Look, she's so calm. Just end this stupid ride and end with this stupid meeting thing. Why in the first place did I invite her? Oh! Yes, to meet with the angels. Although, that fight earlier was something. I didn't think that the sweet teacher, the kids always talk about, also has this side.

MISAKI'S POV—

No doubt, this man really gives me a creepy feeling. He was serious a moment ago and now he is smiling. Just, what he is thinking? I can't get it. Aah! Don't be nervous, Misaki. Its just a meeting, nothing else. Just, act like nothing happened and don't hit in that mans pretty face. Wait…Pretty. No, that's not it. He is not. Okay… maybe a little. STOP THINKING UNNECESSARY THINGS!

Takumi was amazed, really amazed. He hadn't met anyone like her. She looked like she was in deep thought a minute ago, then she blushed and now she was hitting her head with her own hands. He couldn't help but smile. Then, he forcefully tried to fix his gaze on the front glass. After a thirty-minutes-no-talking ride they both noticed the huge gates. A Guard opened them, noticing the car and saluted both of them. Then, they rode five minutes and stopped in front of a breath taking house.

Misakis eyes widened. In a moment, she realized that the kids really came from a different atmosphere.

Takumi got out of the car first and Misaki followed him. When they entered the house Misaki suddenly felt dizzy from all the luxury.

There was a huge garden in front of the house. The house itself was huge and modern. As soon as they entered the house, they were greeted by two people and they both looked really confused to see her. Takumi started the introducing.

"Miss Ayuzawa, this is Cedric, our main butler. You have met him. He is the one who picks up the two of them after school." He said pointing at a man who was in his early thirties. They both smiled and bowed to greet each other. Takumi was really surprised to see that she bowed to a butler. She is the first guest who has done that. Then, he continued, "and she is the one who looks after the house and the two of them. Her name is Satsuki." Misaki noticed that she was a cheerful looking lady. She smiled and again bowed. "Her name is Ayuzawa Misaki. She is the teacher of Taichi and Meichi and she is here to meet with them. Satsuki, please instruct her to their room. Make her comfortable." Takumi made his leave, while unbuttoning his coat but he gave Misaki a smile before doing so which wasn't unnoticed by Satsuki.

When Takumi brought her home, Satsuki knew she must be someone special. Her master never brought anyone home before her. She again smiled at her and told Misaki to follow her. She started a conversation with her.

"So, Ms. Ayuzawa-" before she could finish, she was interrupted by Misaki, "No no, you are elder. Just call me Misaki."

Satsuki stopped and turned to see her and said, "You are telling a maid to call a guest by her name." Misaki nodded and said, "You're a maid, so what? You are still elder than me. Why not? I 'm not a big person." Satsuki smiled, "You are a big person. You have a big heart and that's why the kids like you, maybe more than their own mother." She then stopped in front of a door. The last part was merely a whisper, so Misaki couldn't understand it. Satsuki opened the door and they saw the two cuties. Their backs were facing the door. So, they didn't notice Misaki. Misaki smiled and wanted to surprise them.

"May I come in Prince Taichi and Princess Meichi?" she asked in a stern voice.

She noticed in the mirror that their eyes widened hearing her voice. They turned to her with a huge smile plastered on their faces.

"Ma'am!" and they ran towards Misaki to hug her. Misaki smiled and sat on her knees. She hugged them back and kissed their forehead. Satsuki couldn't help but smile at the scene. She looked at Misaki and said, "See, they can run but they can't eat. They only ate their lunch at noon."

Misaki tried to play along with her. "Really? So what is on the menu?" Satsuki smiled and replied, "Chicken Soup."

"Wow! My favorite. Can we have that?" she asked Satsuki.

"Certainly." She nodded and went to the kitchen.

Misaki then looked at them and they were pouting. Suddenly, Meichi spoke, "Why did you agree with her?" She smiled and said, "Because I really like soups and you guys will like it too."

They both sighed and but nodded. Misakis brows creased. " Don't be like that, Kiddos. Eat and then I will give you guys a surprise." She said the last part in a low voice like it was some secret between them. Their moods changed and they felt really excited about the surprise. Just then, Satsuki came in with a tray of two soup bowls in her hand and the kids moods again changed seeing it. Misaki took the tray from her and put it on the bed. She stopped and looked at the kids. " Kids, story time."

They looked at her and exclaimed happily, "Story!" and she nodded.

They sat on the bed. She took the bowl and started telling a story about a Prince and Princess, which were them, but the kids didn't understand that. They got lost in her story. Misaki fed them while they were distracted.

Takumi was really tired some hours ago but the tiredness was gone and he didn't know the cause. He took a bath and changed into a shirt and jeans. He went to the kitchen to get some water. Then he decided to see Misaki and the angels. He went to the kids room.

Entering the room he saw that Misaki was feeding them while telling them a story. his eyes widened at the sight. Nobody was able to feed them before not even him.

Satsuki noticed him and said in a very low voice,

"They really like her."

"Yeah. She is something."

"I agree with that."

Taichi and Meichi didn't know when they finished their bowl until Misaki said finished. It was their first time hearing a story not reading from a boring book. They felt like someone was caring for them. They both felt really happy.

Misaki smiled at them and said, "Now the surprise." And the kids smiled too. Misaki gave them the chocolate and they eagerly took it, mumbled a thank you and they both kissed her on her cheeks at the same time. Misaki smiled and ruffled their hair. The kids giggled.

Takumi was happy to see his kids happy. He didn't regret bringing her to his house. She just knew how to wrap the kids in her words and actions. He has given them many expensive gifts but their reactions were not like this. He never saw them this happy before. A thing for sure, this Ayuzawa Misaki knew magic. Actually, she had a motherly feeling around her. But then he remembered her other side and he couldn't help but smile.

When Takumi was lost in his thoughts, Misaki already fed the kids and helped them to take meds and sleep. She kissed both of their cheeks. She was about to go when she noticed there was another man in the room who was smiling at her. Suddenly, heat climbed up to her cheeks and she blushed.

Takumi chuckled. He walked towards her and said, "wow, you actually did all my work without breaking a sweat." in a soft voice. Misaki looked at the sleeping kids again and said, " They are so adorable and they remind me of my childhood."

Hearing that, Takumi's curiosity grew. He thought for a moment and proposed, "Should we take a walk in the garden?" Misaki looked confused at first, but then she smiled at him and nodded.

Takumi's heart skipped a beat.

They went in the huge garden and started the night walk. No one was saying a word. Suddenly, Takumi spoke breaking the silence, "Someday, You will be a great mother."

Misaki blushed hearing that and he chuckled.

Takumi again spoke, "I believe you have a great mother." Misaki frowned and said, "Yes, indeed. She was." Takumi looked at her. She answered, "She left us when I was seven." Takumi looked sorry and he apologized. Misaki shook her head and said, "Its okay."

Then they walked silently. Takumi noticed that she was looking happy.

"Why are you so Happy?"

"I don't know. Maybe because this place is so beautiful."

"My favorite." They both said together and laughed while looking at each other.

Again, they started walking silently. It was around 9 at night. But time was long forgotten by both of them. The full moon was up in the sky. The whole garden was lit in the moonlight. The trees looked silvery, the fruits looked silvery. The garden was filled by flowers like Tulips, Lilies, Red Roses, Blue Roses, her favorite, White Roses and many more. She could smell the flowers in the air. The sky was clear. Many Stars were seen in the sky. The night was peaceful. She was overwhelmed by the beauty. Garden full of flowers on both sides and she was walking between them in a moon-lit night. The other mans Presence was forgotten by her. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

Takumi on the other hand was busy in his thoughts about this extraordinary woman. He looked on his right to look at Misaki and she wasn't there. He suddenly panicked, his eyes searched everywhere for a familiar figure. He looked at every corner of the huge garden. He then noticed that she was beside a slope and bending towards a flower tree while smelling, it's beautiful scent. He felt relieved and walked towards her with a smile.

"You got me really worried." He stated with a little pout.

Misaki was shocked to hear him suddenly. "Um… Sorry." She said while turning and when she saw him, her heart skipped a beat. He was looking like a God in the garden of flowers under the moon light. And her leg slipped…

Takumi's smile went away and was replaced by fear as he saw Misaki falling. His eyes widened.

"MISAKI..." and he screamed and grabbed her one hand and tried pulling her. But he failed. Takumi hugged her protectively and Misaki unconsciously hugged him back. They both rolled down from that slope.

Misaki was so scared. But when Takumi caught her hand she was a little relieved. She then buried her head in his broad chest as they rolled down.

After some seconds they stopped and Misaki realized that they were hugging each other tightly. Her heart started beating really fast. She let go of his shirt hurriedly. Takumi was on top of her and she was under him. He loosened his grip a little so that he can see her face and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked so small under him and her eyes were sparkling under the moon-light.

He let out the breath he was holding. Misaki noticed how fast his heart was. 'Maybe he was really worried.'

"You got me worried two times and that's what you get."

And he kissed on her forehead.

Misaki blushed really hard and yelled, "YOU PERVERT!".

He smiled innocently like nothing happened.

_**A/N:- Done. I know I promised to update **__**on Saturday**__** but right now I am suffering from a fever. That's why I have no classes now. There is plenty of time, So I finished it.**_

_**Tell me if you like the chapter( I hope you liked it…)**_

_**A special thanks to…. UrbanOYSTER, peace, Tsuray, AnimeBestie, StarElise, louiseramzi, Shannon Jacob, misakiorimura, chicly, Medalin, angeline783, Kelly, WhiteAngel183, Melany, and the all guests who have reviewed until now.**_

_**Keep reviewing…..X-)**_

_**Bye for now…..**_


	5. Chapter 5:- Unexpected

**Made For Each Other-**

**Chapter 5:- Unexpected.**

One week has passed since that night and everything was pretty back in normal again.

Taichi and Meichi recovered from fever and were now attending the kinder garden again.

It was the day of Parents Meeting. The whole campus was filled with noise of children and their both parents. Some were playing, some were laughing and some were standing with their children hand in hand.

A certain woman was standing alone in a corner watching all of this with a smile.

'I wonder where is the two now.' She thought. Just then her eyes fell on two little blondes. Misaki's smile widened at the sight of them. She started walking to them, and then she noticed there was another certain blonde with them. Her legs stopped. They were laughing, so she didn't want to disturb the family. She walked away smiling.

She didn't know she was noticed by that certain blonde .

Misaki was busy. She had to fill all the paper works and she had to talk with the kids parents. But most of the parents were so co-operative, so she didn't have any problem.

She was alone in the office room, filling the remaining report cards of the students.

Suddenly she heard some footsteps. She looked up to see who it was and she saw a student of standard two named Hirose Takamine.

She smiled and walked to him, "So Mr. Takamine, why are you here?" she asked bending a little. The seven-year little kid smiled. "Friend (yes she was known as a friend to every student) this man here wanted to talk with you." he said pointing at a man in corner.

She looked up to see who wanted to talk with her. And, emerald met amber.

He started walking and stopped in front of her. Hirose waved at the two of them and ran away to somewhere.

Misaki's heart was beating furiously at the sight of this No.1 businessman. Then the scenes from one week ago came to her mind and she looked down. She felt heat climbing to her cheeks.

She tried to calmed herself and then went in her professional mode. She looked at him with determination and asked, "So Mr. Walker, what do you wanted to talk?" and Misaki can bet she heard him sigh. Then he spoke, "Ms. Ayuzawa, you were the one who changed my kids, so the principal told me to talk with you."

Deep in her heart, she felt a disappointment. But she nodded anyways. She again went in the office room.

"Please, take a seat." She said pointing at a chair in front of her.

Takumi did what he was told. He took the chair in front of her.

"There is not much thing to talk about. I think you know your children better than me." She said avoiding his gaze as much as possible. Takumi cleared his throat and said, "No, I think you know them better than me. You know they have changed so much after meeting you. Thanks for changing them."

Misaki gulped. This was getting way too difficult to talk with him even in her professional mode.

Misaki shook her head and said, "Please sir, I have told you that it is my duty, plus they are so sweet that I can't avoid them."

Takumi chuckled. "you don't need to call me sir." He said and smiled his best lady killer smile. Misaki looked away. His smile widened.

"Mr. Walker to be frank they don't have mother." and Takumi's smile frowned. Misaki inhaled and continued, "I don't want to get in personal matters but I think they need a mother. To be more specific they need time. Mr. Walker, they may be smart, they maybe intelligent but they are only five year old. They need attention, your attention. Mr. Walker you are trying to be their both parents and I don't have any objections but think a little, they don't understand that." She said in a polite tone. Takumi didn't say a think and she could sense the change of mood of Takumi.

Suddenly Takumi stood up, his bangs covering his face. "Sorry, but I think they don't need a mother. I am their mother and I am their father." He said before walked away from the room.

Misaki sighed and looked at the window beside her chair.

* * *

It was near about 3 in morning and Takumi couldn't sleep a little. He sat up on his bed. Only one thing was going on his mind, I think they need a mother.

He just couldn't rest. So many things were going on in his mind.

'_Am I really doing something wrong?_

_Do the kids really need more time, more attention. But I have been giving them attention as much as possible._

_But what if It isn't enough? What if she was right? _

_What if one day they ask me about their mother? _

_What will I answer them. _

_Do they really need a mother?__'_ these questions weren't just leaving his head.

He laid on his back again with the back of his right hand covering his eyes.

In these times in deep of his heart he really felt that if there was someone beside him to listen to him.

* * *

**The next day; lunch break at the kinder garden:-**

Misaki was playing with some kids in the playground. She was showing the kids how to build a sand castle. The kids were looking at her in awe. She smiled at them and finished her work. The kids clapped for her.

Then some other kids came and said to her, "Friend, come play hide and seek with us." Misaki looked at them and nodded. Then she looked at the younger students and said, "You guys play here. I'll be back in some minutes and I want to see a new castle." The kids nodded. She again smiled and stood up and went with other kids. On her way she noticed her two precious friends were talking.

She looked at her other friends and said, "You guys go, I am coming a minute later." The kids smiled and let her go.

She went towards them and sat beside them, on the ground. She asked, "What's the problem?" in a joking voice. The kids looked up.

"Friend, look he is not letting me play with the others." The younger sibling complained about her brother.

Misaki nodded, "Oh! I see. So that's the problem." She looked at the elder brother. "That's a very big crime. Why aren't you letting my princess play?" She scolded him a little in a soft voice.

Taichi looked at his sister and answered, "Because It's best for her not to run and the doctor uncle also forbade her to get excited." in a strict voice.

"But he didn't said that I can't play." Meichi protested.

"No. You can't and besides I am with you. I am also not playing." And they started arguing again.

"Okay, okay. STOP NOW." She exclaimed. The twins stopped hearing Misaki's angry voice. They gulped and looked up in fear. Misaki's face softened when they looked up. She smiled and said, "You know, Siblings shouldn't fight with each other." She looked at Meichi and said, "Your brother is worrying about you and that shows how much he cares for you. You should always listen to your brother." Then she looked at Taichi, "You are great brother, you know. But sometimes if you should let her do what she want. But if the doctor had said so, you should play with her and not let her run." she lectured him a little.

"Okay you can play." He said to Meichi. "Yay!" she exclaimed in joy. She stood up and kissed Misaki on her cheeks and ran off.

Taichi also stood up to run after her but Misaki stopped her by grabbing his elbow. He stopped and looked at her. Misaki smiled. "Promise me onething, You will always look after her. Promise me to never leave her side." He smiled and said, "I promise but you also have to promise me a thing." Misaki nodded. "You know our birthday is next week."

"Really! Then we will have so much fun." Misaki said joyfully.

"What present do you guys want?" she said eagerly.

"Promise me to give us anything we want."

"Okay" she nodded, "but what is it?" she pressed.

"You will know when the time comes. So promise-" Misaki cut him and said, "Promise." Taichi smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then he waved her and ran off to where Meichi was.

Misaki remembered he said something about doctor. She decided to ask their father about it. But then she remembered their last conversation. 'I have said something I shouldn't have.' She thought and stood up. Then she went to play hide and seek. She turned to see her precious friends were laughing happily. She smiled and went away.

When she was going, suddenly she heard Taichi screaming. She turned back and saw Meichi fell on ground.

Her eyes widened. She ran to them. The other kids panicked. She sat down, "W-WHAT HAPPENED?" She exclaimed. Taichi looked up. His eyes teary. She sat on the ground and shaked Meichi.

The other teachers came running. Misaki was panicking. She didn't know what to do. She felt like crying. But she couldn't, at least not in front of Taichi. She looked up, eyes full of tear, "Sir, p-please call an ambulance." The principle was also panicking. "I can't. Mr. Walker has strictly ordered us to call him first if anything like this happens."

"Then call him." The principle dialed his number. But no one answered the call.

"No one is answering." He said.

"We can't sit here like that." She shouted. "I will take her to hospital. I don't care what their father says." And she carried Meichi and told Taichi to follow her. They ran to take a taxi. Fortunately they found a taxi the moment they reached there. They got in. Misaki asked Taichi if there was any hospital his father prefers and he answered one.

"To the City hospital. HURRY." She exclaimed and the driver drove at full speed.

In the taxi Taichi kept crying. He asked, "She will be okay right." And Misaki nodded. "its my fault. I didn't look after her. I am not a good brother." He kept saying while crying. "No don't say that. Nothing will happen. She will be fine." Misaki assured him although she didn't know what was going to happen.

As soon as the taxi reached the hospital campus, they got off the taxi. Misaki hurriedly paid him and ran to the hospital building with Meichi in her arms. She didn't care for the change, she didn't care what will happen when their father know about everything, all she cared was Meichi was still unconscious in her arms.

"HELP! SOMEONE" she shouted at the entrance. Some nurses ran to her noticing the child. A doctor also came. "Oh my god! How did this happened." He asked. "Nurse, take her to the ICU right now." He ordered to the nurse who was beside him. When the nurses took Meichi from her hands, she couldn't hold back her tears. Taichi was just behind her.

Misaki walked with the doctor while they were taking her little friend to ICU.

"Doctor, will she be okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Miss, we are trying our hardest." The doctor assured her and went in the room. Misaki wasn't able to hold back her tears anymore. Then she felt a small tag on her jeans. She looked down to see Taichi was hugging her. She sat on her knees and hugged him and they both cried harder.

On the other hand Takumi was in a meeting. His phone was in silent mode. When the meeting ended he noticed there were 10 missed calls from the principal.

He dialed back his number.

" " The principal answered his call after the first ring. "Your daughter got her asthma attack."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Where is she now?" he asked.

"Ms. Ayuzawa has taken her to the City Hospital." That was all he needed to hear. He cut the phone, told Kanou to cancel everything.

He drove speedily to the hospital. 'Damn those meetings. Why did I put my phone on the silent mode. I am an idiot' His mind said repeatedly.

He ran to the building to see Misaki was sitting in chair, head low and she had a sleeping Taichi in her hands. He walked to them.

Misaki looked up hearing footsteps and Takumi's eyes widened to see her eyes red from crying.

"Mr. Walker. I am sorry. I didn't know. Taichi stopped me but I told him to let her play. Its all my fault. I am really sorry." She continued saying as tears rolled down her cheeks. Takumi quickly sat in front of her, "its okay. You are not to blame" He tried to assure her but he couldn't knew how to do this.

Just then the doctor came out. They both stood up noticing him. Takumi ram to him. "Doctor how is she?" he asked.

The doctor smiled, "She is fine, . Thanks to her." He said pointing at Misaki "She came in the right moment. We don't know what would have happened if she came later." He said and patted his shoulder.

Misaki felt so relieved hearing the doctor and she sat on the chair again. Taichi opened his eyes and asked, "is she okay?" Misaki nodded and said, "You sleep." And hugged him more tightly.

Takumi was looking at all of this. He just didn't knew how to thank her. He felt indebted to that woman.

After an hour of waiting a nurse came and told that she has woke up. Then the doctor came and said, "Look, her mind is so fragile now. Please don't cry in front her and keep her happy. Do anything she wants." The three of them nodded before entering the room.

They entered the room and saw their little angel was lying on the bed with her eyes open. "Friend! Daddy!" she exclaimed in a soft voice looking at them.

Misaki smiled at her and said, "Are you okay now?"She nodded. Misaki touched her forehead.

"Are you feeling better?" Taichi asked and she again nodded.

Takumi came at the side of the bed and said, "I am sorry."

Meichi smiled and shook her head. "Daddy you promised to us to give anything at our birthday. Right?"

"Yes. Anything you two want." Takumi said.

The siblings looked at each other and then looked at Takumi.

"We want a mother." They both said in unison.

Takumi's eyes widened.

"We want our friend to be our mother." They again said in unison, this time looking at Misaki.

The kids smiled. The adults frowned.

_**A/N:- So how was it? This chapter is the turning chapter of the story, I guess.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. And plz keep reviewing.**_

_**Bye for now... **_


	6. Chapter 6:- Will you?

**Made For Each Other-**

**Chapter 6:- Will you?**

"What are you two saying?" asked Takumi in disbelieve.

He sat on the edge of the bed. Meichi also sat up after seeing him. "Okay, why don't we arrange a party, and um…we will invite all your friends. There will be gifts, lots of balloons and candies. Okay?" he tried to convince them.

"NO!" they both shouted and hugged Misaki's waist who was just standing there. Misaki gulped.

The siblings stood up, eyes teary. "You promised us." Taichi said as tears started to fall. Takumi stood up and said, "Guys, try to understand. She can't be your mother."

Now they both started to cry. Takumi and Misaki both gasped. Takumi being the father tried to soothe them but Taichi slapped his hand away. They both stood up and hugged Misaki again. Misaki also hugged them back. They continued to cry at her shoulder. "Why can't you be our mother? Why?" the younger sibling said while crying. "Why everyone leaves us? Are we that bad?" the elder sibling spoke.

Misaki was speechless. No words were coming out of her throat. She tried to calm them, "Shh… stop crying." Then Taichi stand up straight, "Then stay…" he said which was more like an order.

"I-I" Misaki stuttered. But then she noticed Meichi wasn't saying anything. She hurriedly looked at her to see she was sitting on the bed and taking deep breaths. "Are you okay?" Misaki asked her worriedly.

But Meichi shook her head and then started exhaling sharply. Misaki's eyes widened and Takumi panicked. The whole time he was just standing behind and hearing all of this. But seeing his daughter like this he rushed to her and asked, "What happened?" as he rubbed her back.

"Aah…I can't…Aah…breath." She answered while taking sharp breathes.

"Oh no! Mr. Walker, please call the doctor!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi ran out of the room quickly. Misaki started massaging her chest, "baby, take breath." She said but there was only panic in her voice.

On the other hand Taichi was just standing there quietly.

After some seconds which seemed like hours, the doctor came running. He rushed at the child's side and said, "Let me see." He was examining her when Takumi said, "D-Doctor she was fine a minute ago."

"Mr. Walker, we did warn you about her condition. We are trying. Please leave the room." Said the doctor sternly.

"Please let us stay" Misaki begged as she tried to go near Meichi. But the doctor shouted and ordered the nurse to let them out. The nurse also did what she was told and pushed the adults out of the room.

She closed the door in front of them.

Misaki's chest was already arching, hearing Meichi's screaming from the room. She looked at her left and saw the other twin was standing there, with his head low. 'He was like this when we first met'

Misaki looked at her right to see their father. He was so messed up. He was sitting on a chair, his hands covering his face. "What if she leaves me?" He said in a low voice. But it was heard by the other two.

Taichi let go of her hand and went to his father. Takumi looked up to see him. "Daddy, don't worry she will not go anywhere without telling me. If she leaves you I will go and drag her to you." He said and smiled. Takumi was taken aback by his innocence. He quickly hugged her tightly and said, "Right. Nothing will happen to her." which was more like a statement to him.

Misaki, on the other hand, was looking at the closed door hoping that the doctor will come out and will tell she is okay. After some minutes like that she went to sit on a chair. Takumi was still sitting on his chair with his head low. While, on the other hand Taichi was sitting on a chair beside her. She noticed his eyes looked sleepy. Misaki touched his head, "sleepy?" she asked. Taichi looked at her and said, "A little" Misaki smiled and said, "You can sleep." But Taichi shook his head and said, "If I fell asleep who will look after daddy? He is broken." Misaki was so happy to see that this five year boy cared so much about his father and sister. "You know you will be a great man someday" she said while taking him on her lap. He sat on her lap and rested his head on her chest. "Then why can't you be our mother?" he said lowly before drifting off to sleep but it was still heard by her.

After ten minutes or so, the doctor came out. Takumi quickly stood up. Noticing him Misaki also looked up. "Doctor, my daughter?" Takumi asked. The doctor sighed. Takumi and Misaki both felt so worried. "It was a close call." the doctor said. "But she is alright now. Allow me say one thing please make her happy because if this happens again, I can't guarantee you her safety. So give everything she asks for. Okay?" The doctor patted Takumi's shoulder and stopped in front of Misaki, "Same for you too." And went away. As soon as the doctor went, Takumi came in front of her and said, "Cedric is here to pick him up."

Misaki saw Cedric behind him. She nodded and stood up. Cedric took the sleeping Taichi from her. She could bet that she heard him saying mommy.

"He has only eaten some cookies so feed him something when he wakes up." she said to the obedient butler. Cedric nodded and bowed a little before he left leaving the two of them alone.

Takumi sighed and asked, "Well, you ordered him to feed Taichi But what have you eaten?" Misaki looked at Takumi. "What have you eaten?" She questioned him back. Takumi chuckled for the first time that day. "Let me drive you home." he said. "No it's-" Misaki tried to say something but Takumi interrupted, "No it's not okay. You came here before me, so you must be really tired. I better drive you home."

Misaki nodded and followed him. She felt relieved to see him like that.

The ride to Misaki's house was peaceful and no words were spoken between them.

After a peaceful ride they stopped in front of her house. They both got out of the car.

Takumi looked at her house and said, "Wow! Nice house." Then he looked at Misaki and asked, "Can I go in?" Misaki also looked at him and said a cold, "No"

"Why?" Takumi asked with a little pout.

"Three reasons." Misaki said and looked away.

Now he got curious and asked, "And what are they?"

"Firstly, the house is not suitable for you. Secondly, Meichi is alone in the hospital, you need to go" she answered, still looking away.

"And the third?" he asked.

"My dad will get the wrong idea if you go with me. He will go crazy." Takumi burst into laughter hearing her third reason. Misaki looked at him, a little ashamed, "What are you laughing at? Agh…. You are unbelievable. I am going." And she took some steps towards her house but she stopped when a hand stopped her, she turned. Takumi was holding her wrist. His eyes were serious, and suddenly tension filled the air. Takumi let go of her hand and sighed. Then he finally spoke,

"Will you please marry me and be the mother of my kids for their sake?"

"I…I need some time."

"It's okay, take your time." He said and turned back. "I can promise you that you won't regret it." He said before he got in the car.

"Um…be careful on your way back. Your son cares a lot about you." Misaki said with hesitation. Takumi smiled and nodded at her before driving away.

'She will be a great mother no wonder.' His mind said. But deep in his heart he wanted to say, 'She will be a great wife too.'

Misaki was so tired from all the events that happened on that day. She was lying on bed and watching the white ceiling. First the school then the hospital then their wish and then her coming home late and lastly the proposal.

'Thank god dad understood my situation. Should I tell him about it? No, I guess not. Maybe later. But what should I do with the proposal. It's the question of my life, but I know he is helpless. There is no one beside him. And the kids, I think, they really need a mother but I am not suitable for them, I am not ready.' She sat on the bed. The more she thought about it the more she became confused what to do.

Misaki couldn't get any sleep in the night. She woke up at 6 in the morning and quickly took a bath. After taking the bath, she examined herself in the mirror. 'Nope, nowhere near him. He is way handsome…no….I mean pretty and he is rich and his background must be really good, our status don't match. I even had dark circles under my eyes. I really should have slept a little last night.' She thought and went downstairs.

"Sis, you're up" said her sister, Suzuna as soon as she saw her elder sister.

Hearing this, her father Sakuya looked at his elder daughter. "Misaki you should rest more" he said worriedly. "No dad I am fine." said Misaki as she grabbed a toast.

"Sis, are you going to the hospital." Suzuna asked. Misaki looked at her and thought a little, "No, I guess not now. But the visiting hours are at 12, so I am going then." Sakuya sat beside Suzuna and said, "You should ask how she is?" Misaki sighed and said, "I will."

She dialed a number on her phone. The phone was picked up after the fourth ring.

"Yes, Walker Residence" came a man's voice from the other side.

"Hello, it's me, Ayu-"

"Ayuzawa Misaki, right"

"Yes"

"Well please, talk to your student. He isn't listening to me." he said before handing the phone over. On the other hand Misaki couldn't help but smile. She really missed him although they only separated for seven hours.

"Hi!" came his cheerful voice. Misaki felt happy to hear his voice.

"So how are you?" asked Misaki.

"Good."

"Did you sleep?"

"Hmm"

"Did you eat?"

"Yea."

"Hey, Why sounding like that?"

"It was veg. soup. I hate it."

"But it's good for health."

"I know. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Misaki lied.

"Liar."

"What?"

"You didn't. I can tell from your voice, you seem tired. You were thinking about us, right?"

"You are sharp. You should be a detective in future." She tried to change the topic.

"Come to the point."

Misaki chuckled, "Yes, I was. I was missing you two."

"I also missed you, Mei (Meichi's nickname) and daddy."

"I will see you at the hospital, so be a good boy."

"But you said, I am a good boy."

"Then why aren't you listening to Cedric."

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"I can tell from your voice. So why?"

"He told me drink milk and I don't like it."

"Drink it, it's good for you."

"I will only drink from you."

Misaki sighed, "Okay, I will go to your house and play."

"Promise~"

"Yes."

"Then I will drink it. But you promised me one more thing."

"I…I am thinking."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" and she cut the phone.

"He seemed fine." Suzuna said finally. "Yea" Misaki answered. "You know you should bring them here sometimes. I want to meet them" said Sakuya. Misaki smiled and looked to him, "I will dad. But now give me the list, I am going to the departmental store." Sakuya also smiled and handed her the list. Misaki stood up and bade them goodbye.

She went to the store and bought all the things but her mind was in the hospital. 'It's good I didn't tell them about proposal. But I wonder how Meichi is right now. Should I call their father? No it wont look good after everything happened' She kept thinking until Misaki reached her home.

"I am home" she said as she went inside. 'There's a guest here. I wonder who?'

"Sis you are home. You have a visitor. She is waiting for you at the living room." Said Suzuna. "Me" Misaki asked surprised. Suzuna nodded.

Misaki went in the living room and she was shocked to see who her visitor was.

"Good morning, Ayuzawa-san. Sorry to disturb you."

"No its okay, Satsuki-san. But what brings you here? Did something happen" Misaki asked as some bad thoughts came in her mind.

"No, I just came to talk with you."

"Well, then please follow me to my room."

Satsuki followed Misaki to her room at the first floor. They both went in and Satsuki sat on the bed while Misaki sat on a chair opposite to her.

"May I ask you something?" Misaki asked politely.

"Sure" Satsuki replied.

"How did you know my address?"

"I asked the principal."

"Oh! I see"

"Ayuzawa-san I heard about it."

Misaki looked up, "About what?"

"About their wish."

"I see."

Silence filled the room. But it was Satsuki who broke the silence. "So did he ask you?" and Misaki nodded a little.

"So what are you going to do? Mind telling me?" Satsuki pressed her.

"I….I don't know. I am confused. I don't think I am suitable for them." Misaki said nervously.

"Ayuzawa-san, have a little confidence." The elder woman said.

"But our status doesn't match. And he have a higher background than me." Misaki finally said.

Satsuki sighed, "Right, status and background, huh" she said which was more like to herself.

"Looks like, I have to tell you everything from the beginning."

_**A/N:- Sorry if it was kind of dull, I tried my hardest. You see, English is not my first language so I had a hard time with it. I kept writing and deleting. **_

_**Please tell me how this chapter was? I am also open for suggestions.**_

_**And, really really thanks for the reviews. I had 16 reviews~ I can't write what I am feeling. It was so encouraging. Thanks again and please continue reviewing because it helps to write and it feels good to know that you guys are liking this story. Thanks again.**_

_**And, it's Diwali now, in our country, the festival of lights and fireworks. So,**_

_**A Very Happy Diwali to you all. I love all of you.**_

_**See you soon…**_


	7. Chapter 7:- I will

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own Maid-Sama!

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 7:- I will.**

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked Satsuki confusedly.

"I mean everything about his past, his background and his first marriage. Everything." answered the elder lady calmly.

Misaki looked down and said, "But I-I don't need to know."

Satsuki smiled, "Yes, you need to know. It will help you to decide. Now tell me, what you know about Mr. Usui Takumi Walker other than his name?"

Misaki thought for a moment, "I don't know much other than his name. Well, I know he is the youngest CEO of Walker Corporation and he is chosen world's No.1 business man and…" she again thought a little and continued, "he is an observant person who has some looks. Overall he doesn't look like a very bad person to me."

Satsuki chuckled hearing Misaki's description about her master. "Some looks." And she laughed. "You really are a very cute person, Misaki-san." She stopped for a minute. "Okay, enough joking-" she tried to say something but was cut by Misaki. "I didn't joke. It was all true." Satsuki smiled and nodded. "Now, Misaki-san tell me did you never got interested about his first marriage?"

This question caught Misaki off guard. She looked away. "I will not say that it bothered me but I never really thought about it until last night." Misaki looked above at the white ceiling and sighed, "I mean he doesn't look like a bad father and he is caring too. So what happened? Why did he divorce her ex-wife?" she asked.

Satsuki sighed, "It's a long story, but this part comes at the last. Let's start from the start." She said and started,

"The walkers, the big they sound the nasty they are. Richard Walker, the head of the walkers, married a Japanese and had a cute daughter named Patricia Walker. She was brought up with such care and love. I don't know many thing about her but I know she was married to a decent man whose name was Edward Walker. You have heard his name right?"

Misaki nodded a little. Edward Walker was also a famous business person. She have read about him in magazines.

"Soon they had a son named Gerald Walker. It was a happy family from outside but from inside Patricia soon fell in love with her personal butler named Yuu." Satsuki sighed.

"They did a mistake and soon Patricia was pregnant with that butler's child. Mr. Richard Walker was very angry with his daughter's doing. He killed that butler and also wanted to kill the child. But Patricia, she indeed loved the man very much so she wanted to give birth of the child. I don't know how, but she ran away from there and came to Japan. Soon after a lady found her. She took Patricia home and took care of her. There Patricia gave birth to a son and named him as Takumi." She stopped, "In other words he is the illegal son of Patricia Walker and the butler."

Misaki's mouth fell opened. She expected to hear a fairy tale where a kid was born and named Takumi. He was brought up with such care. Then he was married to a princess. But some witch or villain would have cast a curse which may have led them to break up. Surely, she didn't expect this.

"But due to extreme stress and tension in the pregnancy period, Patricia died after giving birth of him but before she died she told us everything and gave Takumi-sama to her care. That lady knew she were in danger, so she took him handed him straight to the Walkers. But she knew that child's presence so she was also killed. Takumi-sama was thrown into darkness at a young age. I heard Richard Walker also tried to kill him but it was Edward Walker who always saved him. Takumi-sama was brought up in a mansion. The outside world never knew his presence. He was thrown at the darkness. I have heard that a relative of the Walkers adopt him, and gave him their surname, 'Usui'. Takumi-sama was always an intelligent kid who was always home-tutored.

But then Gerald Walker who was four years older than Takumi-sama, suddenly fell in a sickness. So he couldn't be the heir. Soon after the Walkers decided to make Takumi-sama their next heir. Many of them were against this. They were against the child. But at last the Walkers decided to adopt him when he was twelve years old. It was then they also hired me for his care."

She stopped and looked at Misaki who had shocked face. Satsuki asked her if something was wrong. But Misaki quickly shook her head. She didn't dare to say a word. She was totally spechless. Sensing this Satsuki again continued,

" I could say, he was always like this. That expressionless face, that cold attitude everything was the same. When I came here I saw how unlike he was from other kids. Nobody knew his presence, nobody wanted him. Misaki-san, he was always alone. No friends, no parents, no love.

Being the illigial child, he was tortured and blackmailed at every steps. Even at the time of marriage.

Well it shouldn't known by me but I overheard some things. Gerald Walker, forced him in the marriage with a girl he never met. Takumi-sama being souless married her with no question at all. Her name was Tainaka Segumi. Hmm… the daughter of Tainaka group's president.

She was lovely and so friendly. They got married at the age of nineteen. I came to Japan with them. As the day passed her personality changed. I noticed whenever Takumi-sama was home she acted sweet, but as he would go to his office, her personality would change. Soon she started to bring her friends home. She was arrogant. Night parties, drinks everything. In other words full opposide of Takumi-sama.

Soon their relationship was affected and not to mention their marriage didn't work. But in the England it was another story. She never misbehaved with them and Takumi-sama never told them about anything. Soon Richard Walker declared that he want a grandson.

It was a really bad time. Takumi-sama started to overwork and came home seldom.

But in England, they really wanted a grandson. So they sent them in a vacation and there drugged him.

When they came back home it was known that she was pregnant with his child. When the news was revealed the Walkers were happy execpt one and he was Takumi Walker. Surely he was drugged and never remembered what happened with him.

He was so angry with everyone. He stopped coming back home. So he was declared as the CEO of Walker corporation. It was then when the world knew about his existence for the first time.

But then his so-called wife tried to abort the child. Fortunately, I found out and stopped her. I had no choice but to tell Takumi-sama about this.

He made a deal with her. She had to bore this child and for that Takumi-sama will give her everything except love and she agreed. Soon after that two precious child was born. Althogh Takumi-sama didn't happy with this at first but then when they came he was really happy. But the happiness didn't stay long. Their mother again started her arrogance. She had two three month old kids but she didn't cared about them-"

"What are you saying?" finally Misaki spoke.

"Yes, She started taking Money from Takumi-sama and did parties. The kids were growing and they seldom saw their mother. But Takumi-sama never left their side. He loved them. Then I was again called back at England and I came here like one-year ago. So don't know what exactly happed but I sensed there was a conflict in the married couples and the kids, they were also afraid of their mother. Then the next day Takumi-sama suddenly bought a paper and told her to sign it with was the divorce paper."

"And she signed it?" Misaki asked impatiently.

"Yes but after taking a huge amount of money." She finally ended.

"I see but Why did you tell me this and how did you know all of this?" asked Misaki.

"I don't know everything. Many more happened. I was a maid, so I saw some things before my eyes. And for the past, I knew it from my grandmother who is the main maid at the main mansion in England.

And I told you all this because you said that your status don't match with him and he came from a big background. That's not true at all. You know Misaki-san sometimes what we see aren't true and what we can't see are not always false." Satsuki answered as she got up. "It's entirely your decision so take your time. But let say one thing" she looked at Misaki "You have to take care all three of them."

Misaki looked away, "I didn't expect all this" Satsuki smiled, "I know" Silence again filled the room.

The clock stuck 11 and the ring broke the silence. Both of them looked at the clock. "It's time for me to go" said Satsuki still looking at the clock. Misaki also stood up and nodded. She accompanied her to the streets and saw her walking away. When her figure was completely out of sight she went in her house.

Misaki went up to her room again where they talked some minutes ago. She put on a light blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She took her purse and went downsairs. She might was doing something but her mind was not there.

"Sis, are you going to the hospital?" aasked Suzuna who was watching TV.

"Huh..Oh yes I am going to the Hospital. Why do you ask?"

"Are you okay, Sis?" asked Suzuna, a little concerned about her sister.

"Yes. Suzna I am fine." Misaki assured her.

"Liar." This time Sakuya responded. "I can see your mind is not here dear."

"No dad I am fine." Misaki again said.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Suzuna, this time looking at Misaki.

Misaki's eyes widened hearing the question. "What do you mean?" She asked although she knew what her sister meant by that.

Sakuya cleared his throat and said, " Misaki, what did you think? A black expensive car will stop in front of our house and we will know nothing? We know everything, Misaki."

"W-What do you know?" asked Misaki. She was scared.

"About the proposal. He asked you to marry him. Am I right?"

Misaki looked down and nodded.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know." She answered her father who just walked to her and patted her head.

"It's okay. No one know the need of a mother better then you. Whatever you decision is, we will respect it." He assured her. Misaki looked up and hugged her father. "Thanks dad", she whispered. Sakuya hugged her back.

"Sis, its about time." Suzuna reminded. "Okay, I am going then. Bye" she said as she waved at them."

"I am sure she will say yes." said Suzuna in her emotionless tone. Sakuya just smiled and nodded at his younger daughter's comment.

* * *

Misaki was standing in front of the Hospital gate. 'Misaki, don't be nervous. Just tell him what you thought. Don't be afraid, he will not eat you.' She said repeatedly in her mind.

In no time Misaki was already in the hallway of Meichi's cabin. Misaki noticed that the certain blonde was sitting on a chair. Just the sight of him made her very nervous.

Takumi looked up to see the person whom he wanted to meet, was standing a little far away. His eyes sparkled at the sight of her and he smiled. He stood up. Misaki also walked to him head low.

"I am sorry but the doctors aren't letting anyone to go inside." Takumi said. Misaki looked up and a frown came across her face. "I see" she said but there was dissapointment only in her voice.

"How is she?" She asked.

"The Doctors said she is fine now. We can meet her from tomorrow." Takumi answered. Silence fell on them.

"About last ni-" Misaki started but Takumi interrupted, " It's okay. I will respect your answer."

Misaki looked away and started thinking about something.

On the other hand, Takumi was waiting for answer. He stayed all night in the hospital and only had one cup of tea from morning. He was so tired even a minute ago. But seeing her made him feel energetic again. Not to mention, his heart was beating really fast about what she will tell. "Damn, why is this taking so long?' he thought.

"I will marry you." Misaki mumbled.

Takumi's eyes went wide after hearing that. It was so low that he really doubt if he heard it right.

"What did you say?" he asked

" I will marry you." She confident this time. Relieve filled Takumi. "But I have some conditions." Misaki continued.

Takumi thought for a minute than said, "I'll listen to you but not here. Let's go somewhere else."

Misaki nodded and followed her soon-to-be-husband. The thoght of it made her smile a little….

_**How was it? Please tell me.**_

_**The next update will be later than usual. My Final Exams are starting from this November. So I am so busy now with my studies. I do want to get good scores in every subject. So please bear with me.**_

_**And, they are getting married, and I am so excited about it. Ratings may go up. And the next chapter is going to be full of Takumisa moments. I will update it at the third week of November. Please forgive me for it.**_

_**Tsuray- I suppose I was able to answer your question.**_

_**Guest I know it's not necessary for them to get married immediately. But for this story I guess it'll be good. Actually I am planning to make them fall in love after marriage. **_

_**Thanks for the other reviews too. You guys are the best. **_

_**I love you all….. Bye for now… **_


	8. Chapter 8:- Conditions

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 8:- Conditions**

'Gosh… how did I end up in such a place?' thought Misaki clearly irritated by the looks of the place she was in. Well, she was sitting in a high class restaurant with a gorgeous looking blonde who was the centre of the attraction of everyone in the restaurant.

"So what should we eat?"asked the blonde who was also known as Usui Takumi Walker without noticing the brunette's annoyance. When he didn't get any answer he looked up from the menu list. "By any chance, are you uncomfortable here?"asked Takumi like he didn't notice her uneasiness. Misaki opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. She let out a sigh and nodded.

Takumi got up from his seat and Misaki saw him to talk with the manager. Soon Takumi came. "Let's go." he proposed.

Misaki looked up to him but decided to follow him. She also got up from her chair and they were led to a private room which had four chairs and a table in the middle of the room. The whole room was simple compared to the outside.

The man who led them into this room turned to Takumi and said, "Sir, this room is our special suite but we decorate it when someone hires it. Since you just requested us we couldn't give you anything more than this" he bowed a little and continued, "Please forgive us for the discomfort."

On the other hand Takumi who was busy watching the room looked to the man when he stopped explaining, "Um…no this is fine." He said and completed his sentence, "Now you can leave us." The said person left the room as soon as he got the order, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Are you okay now?" asked Takumi when they were alone in the room. Misaki-who was standing behind Takumi all time- looked up to him and answered, "Yeah, much better." She let out breath of relieve as they sat down on a chair. Takumi chuckled and took a chair opposite to her.

"So what should we eat?" he repeated his question. Misaki looked at him and blinked.

Takumi noticed her I-just-don't-believe-you glare and looked around the room. When he confirmed that no one was there behind him and Misaki was looking at him, he asked innocently, "what?" Misaki sighed and asked, "Um... are we here to enjoy our meals?" Takumi chuckled hearing her question, "No, but we have to order something otherwise we can't talk here."

Misaki again sighed and took the menu card. Her eyes widened to see the varieties of the foods. 'These are all expensive.' She thought 'What's the lowest price.' And she tried to find the cheapest food but much to her surprise there was none.

The other person opposite to her was sitting silently, leaning against his left hand which was on the table. He was watching her expressions changing one after another. First it was angry, then shock, then confusion, and now disbelieve.

Takumi then finally decided to ask her, "Is something wrong?" Misaki looked up to him with an expressionless face, "You are asking if I am fine? God… How can I be fine, all the things here are freaking expensive. I mean one cup of tea is…is 1000 yen." Though she started this sentence in a calm tone but her tone became high as she proceeds with her sentence. But Takumi burst into laughter hearing her thoughts and it grew her anger. "Why are you laughing?" she said as she stood up and slammed her both hands on the table. Takumi fought the urge to laugh and stooped. "You don't need to think about money. It's my treat after all." said Takumi.

Misaki looked at him for some seconds and the sat on her chair. She took the menu again and started searching something cheap again. Takumi on the other hand was expecting some protests but since it didn't come he decided to tease her more.

"Are you okay now?"

Misaki leaned on the back of her chair eyes still on the menu, "Yeah. I just came to a conclusion."

Takumi grinned, "Me too."

Misaki looked up to him and asked, "And what is that?"

Takumi stood a little and came closer to the table with his chair. "Ladies first."

"My conclusion is you are a spoiled brat who loves wasting money." Answered Misaki in an emotionless tone. Takumi again laughed to hear her description about him. "And my conclusion is that I am taking a great risk."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "And that is?" she asked.

Takumi moved this left index finger like telling her to come closer. Misaki obeyed and came closer. "My risk is that I am marrying a violent, unpredictable, and cute woman." It took her a full minute to understand what he had said. But soon she realized that it was told to her indirectly. Her face became red from both anger and embarrassment and she shot a glare to Takumi. 'Oh no. Wrong move Takumi' his mind said. But fortune was with him and the waitress came in to take their order.

"Sir what would you like to order?" she asked. Takumi looked at Misaki and told her to order first. Misaki took a deep breath, "I would like to order a cup of tea." The waitress noted it on her diary and moved her attention to Takumi. Takumi smiled sweetly at Misaki- which made her blush- and then looked at waitress who was also blushing although the previous wasn't for her, "I would like to order same as her." The waitress came out of her shock by his voice. "Uh... t-that's all?" she asked. Takumi nodded and gave her the menu. The waitress took the menu from him, making skin contact with him more than necessary which made Misaki to roll her eyes.

After the waitress was gone no one spoke a word. They both knew that they have to talk something serious. Soon the tea was served. After some time Misaki spoke, "Let's come to the point." And Takumi nodded.

"I am currently in Hakuo University Law section-" Misaki was cut by Takumi, "I already know that." Misaki took a sip from her cup, "How? I don't remember saying that to you?" Takumi shrugged. "I found out." Misaki again rolled her eyes. Takumi completed his sentence, "From my men." But he was surprised Misaki didn't react as he predicted. He looked at Misaki and she was calm. "Don't worry I kind of already suspected that." Takumi let out breath of relieve hearing that.

"But I want to tell you that I know a little about your childhood and past." said Misaki. Of course she didn't want to hide anything from him. "I see. I also kind of suspected that. It was Satsuki, right?" Misaki gave a small nod to him."Please don't-" she was again cut by Takumi. "It's okay. I won't tell anything to her." He answered even before asking him the question. "And I think we should know about each other." Takumi again spoke. Misaki smiled and again nodded. "So you heard that I was the ill-" this time Misaki cut him. "Let's not talk about this."

'This lady is really interesting and caring. I can see why the kids chose her to be their mother' thought Takumi. "So what are your conditions?" he asked finally. Though he didn't want to talk about this but he knew that they have to talk about this.

Misaki took a deep breath and then sighed. "Look, first things fast, I am a student. So I want to continue my studies. But I know the reason for our marriage, so I want to give them time as much as possible so I am thinking that I will transfer into morning shift." She finally stopped and looked at Takumi who was drinking his tea calmly. He looked at Misaki and spoke, "What about your job then?" Misaki thought for a moment before answering, "I think I have to quit it."

A few moments passed and no one uttered a word. Takumi was first who broke the silence. "I don't think you have to quit this job." He said looking outside the window. Misaki looked up, "What do you mean?" she asked confused. Takumi looked at her. "I have seen that the kids there like you very much. I will feel bad if I made you quit for my benefit. The kids won't like it too. So in my opinion you continue this job. You don't have classes every day, do you?" Misaki shook her head. "Then go to the school on these days with the kids. Then nobody will be upset. As for studies, they come first. So you have to continue it" He stopped. Misaki nodded and looked away. 'There's no doubt he is great businessman. I can understand from his words.' thought Misaki.

Takumi grinned. "I am amazing. Right?" Misaki looked back at him. "No!" she shouted, "There's nothing to be proud of." she said. Takumi just chuckled. 'Silly girl'. "Next" he asked. "I don't want it to be grand marriage ceremony." she said. "Why?" he asked. Misaki took a sip from her tea, "That's because it will create a mess and considering Meichi's condition we shouldn't stress her." she said. "I understand but don't girls have their own planning how they will marry." said Takumi. Misaki looked outside of the window and said, "Well, yes they have but I am not like them. In this Earth marriage was the last thing I wanted to do." Takumi smiled and nodded while saying, "Me too." Misaki chuckled and said, "Then that means we are on the same boat." Takumi again smiled and nodded. "Yeah"

They both finished their tea which was already cold. "Okay, both your requests are accepted." Suddenly Takumi said out of nowhere. Misaki looked up, "Wait…. I am not finished." She told Takumi whose jaw literally dropped hearing this. "The last thing is I don't want to change my surname." but Takumi pouted like a kid. "Why?" he asked.

Misaki matched his tune and copied him, "Why?"

Takumi put his fingers on his mouth to restrain himself from laughing. "You idiot, 'Walker' is a big surname. If I suddenly become a Walker then how our marriage will be a secret, huh? It will eventually leak out" Misaki tried to lecture him. "According to the law I'll be a Walker but to the world I'll be Ayuzawa. Of course there are exceptions. Our parents, close friends and some other people will know about it. I am fine as long as it doesn't leak in my University." She said in one breath. 'Because they will think that I seduced their prince charming' she added in her mind.

Takumi folded his hands over his chest and nodded, "Okay. This is also accepted. Is there anything more?" He asked impatiently.

Misaki shook her head slowly. Takumi looked up and sighed, "Phew…. Thank God it ended."

"Hey, what does that mean?" but her question was ignored as he stood up. "Let me escort you to your home my lady" he said seductively and bowed. Not to mention he got the expression he wanted. Misaki blushed at his words. She also stood up and said, "Mr. Walker please drop that." Takumi chuckled, "Still Mr. Walker, you should call me by my name" he said. Misaki's blush deepened at the mention of his name. "I-I mean….i-it will eh... t-take s-some… time" she stuttered and she saw Takumi smirking.

Soon they paid their bill and got in the car. No one spoke a word except Misaki kept lecturing him not to waste money.

They stopped in front of their house. Misaki looked to him and said "Look, my dad already knows about this so you don't need to act or anything. But I request you to keep your mouth shut and don't speak more that necessary. Understand?" Takumi got off the car and opened the door of Misaki's side. When she got out he saluted and said, "Yes maam."

Misaki just sighed. 'Man this is going to be hard' she thought.

**A/N:- Yay! My exams are done. Thanks for waiting. School starts from January so I will update the next chap soon.I am really sorry if there are some errors. Though I tried to avoid them.**

**And I made their marriage secret because I can't make Takumi kiss on her lips. I mean not now… It should be more romantic. :p **

**A special thanks to- StarElsie, chloe walker, Starfire95, Megica Ring, Tsuray, AnimeBestie, Louiseramz, shannonjacob21, Rebekah, Lilmontina, Alexis and four guests. **

**Thanks for reading too…**

**Bye….. **


	9. Chapter 9 :- Friends! Troublesome

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 9:- Friends! Troublesome.**

Misaki stood at her own doorbell thinking she should ring it or not. She looked at her behind to see Takumi grinning like an idiot. 'Somehow he seems excited about it.' she thought.

Misaki rang the doorbell. From the other side of the door they heard a female voice saying "Coming." After some waiting the door opened revealing Suzuna. Takumi's eyes literally widened to see how much alike they looked.

"Oh! Its sis." she said in her usual emotionless voice. Then she looked at Takumi from top to bottom. "Aah! You must be her fiancée." She said. Misaki blushed a little hearing her sister's words. "Hey! He is not" she tried to protest which was ignored by those two. Takumi -who was also ignoring all Misaki's protests- bowed a little and said, "Yes I am." But as soon as Takumi said that Misaki said impatiently, "No you aren't." and they started arguing like kids.

"Hey! Why don't we go in and complete our arguing inside" Suzuna suddenly advised which made them stop arguing. Takumi looked at her and nodded. "That's a good idea." Misaki just stood there while those two went inside the house.

Suzuna went in first. Takumi followed her and behind him was Misaki.

Suzuna went to call their father. Soon Sakuya came from the kitchen wearing an apron. Takumi again bowed after seeing him and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Usui Takumi Walker-" But much to his surprise Sakuya chuckled and slapped Takumi's shoulder playfully. "Don't need to be formal son." he said.

Takumi was kind of surprised but he straightened up. After seeing Takumi Sakuya put a finger on his chin like he was in deep thought. He examined Takumi carefully and their faces were just inches apart.

Takumi slowly swallowed and looked at Misaki who was standing beside Sakuya. Misaki looked at him and giggled softly understanding his uneasiness. She looked at Sakuya and elbowed him. "Dad what are you doing?" she whispered in Sakuya's ear. Hearing his daughter's statement Sakuya backed a little and said to Takumi, "You really are handsome" and gave him a smile before going back to the kitchen. Takumi blinked and then looked down. Misaki could bet that there was pink hue on his cheeks. She giggled and it caught Takumi's attention. He looked at her. Misaki on the other hand stopped her laughter and told him to come inside.

They both went inside. Sakuya was undoing his apron and Suzuna was sitting on the floor and reading a magazine. Sakuya saw the two standing. He looked at them and said, "Ah! Usui-kun this house is a little small so we have to sit on the floor. I guess." Takumi shook his head, "No, it's okay." he said and they four sat on the floor. There was small table between them.

When they were finished with their sitting arrangements Suzuna looked up from the magazine she was reading. She said to Misaki, "So sis I am guessing you accepted his offer." Misaki also looked at her (She was looking down all the time) and nodded slightly. "Good then when are you going to marry?" Suzuna asked to the two of them.

This question startled Misaki. "I…haven't thought about it." she answered hesitantly. "You two should think about it." advised Sakuya. Takumi and Misaki looked at each other and they told them everything about their conditions.

After hearing them Sakuya nodded. "Girls, can you two go in any other room?" Sakuya asked his two daughters. Suzuna nodded but Misaki shook her head, "If you have something to talk then say in front of me." she said stubbornly. Sakuya sighed and looked at Suzuna who understood the signal. She stood up and went behind Misaki. Suzuna kind of dragged Misaki out of the room. "Hey… Suzuna stop it." Misaki said while struggling. But at last Misaki gave in and outside of the room like a good girl.

After they went out, Sakuya began, "You know Usui-kun she is my life and I am giving her in your hands." Takumi on the other hand nodded, "Don't worry Sakuya-san I promise to take care of her." he assured Sakuya who gave a smile in return. "I heard that you have two kids." Sakuya suddenly said out of nowhere after some time. Takumi again only nodded. Sakuya again smiled, "I would like to see my grandchildren." he said excitedly. Hearing him Takumi smiled for the first time, "Yeah sure." Again silence fell upon them but Takumi broke it soon, "Don't you want to know about my past?" he asked Sakuya who just shook his head while saying, "No, there's no need. I believe my daughter. If she has chosen you then there's no need." Then both of them nodded at each other and looked at the locked door. "Our conversation is finished. You two may come inside." Sakuya said loudly to catch the attention of his daughters who were standing outside the door.

Suzuna may have dragged Misaki out of the room but two sisters were standing outside the room hearing their conversation. When their father called him both the sisters looked at each other and sighed. Suzuna opened the door and went inside. Behind her was Misaki. They sat on their previous position.

"If you guys wanted to talk about this you could have said it in front of us." Misaki said as she sat beside Takumi. Sakuya rolled his eyes and lectured his daughters. "You two shouldn't hear others talking, you know." he said. When the father and the daughter were busy lecturing each other Takumi cleared his throat to let them know that he was still there. "Um… I think I should be going then." Takumi said to them when they looked at him. Sakuya opened his mouth to say something but Misaki was faster. "No. If you are here already then do the dinner here and besides you haven't eaten anything in lunch." Misaki said. Seeing her concern Sakuya smiled. "I see. So sis is already worrying about her fiancée." Suzuna teased them which of course made Misaki blush and Takumi grin.

Sakuya went in the Kitchen and prepared the dinner while everybody talked about random things which mainly consist Misaki's childhood.

They had a peaceful dinner and Sakuya packed some food for the kids. Soon they bid goodbyes and with an argue it was decided that Misaki will led him to road. Not to mention Takumi was more than enjoying the situation which was embarrassing to Misaki.

"So are you going to hospital tomorrow?" asked Takumi as they stopped in the front door.

"Yeah I will." she answered.

"Do you have anything else to do?" he again asked. Misaki thought for a moment before nodding, "I have to go to the principle and then I have to explain the whole situation." she answered.

"But why do you ask?" Misaki asked him. Takumi let out a breath and answered, "I have to tell some of my friends and I know them. If they hear about you, they will surely come to hospital. That's why I am asking."

"I see." Misaki nodded and smiled at him. Takumi also smiled. "Bye then." he said as he went in his car. "I will see you tomorrow" he said to Misaki -who smiled and waved at him- before he drove off.

When he was gone Misaki let out a long breath. She looked at the sky. 'Today was a long day.' she thought, 'But tomorrow will be longer'

* * *

**Next day at principal's office **

"I see Ayuzawa-san, so many things have happened" said the aged principal as he leaned at the back of his chair. "Mr. Walker called me and told me about your answer. So when are you two going to marry?"He asked.

Misaki sighed and looked up and shook her head, "No, Sir we haven't thought about it." She thought about a moment before continuing, "Sir, actually I want to say is-" But he completed the sentences for her, "I can't work regularly. Right?" he asked.

Misaki slowly nodded, "Yeah." The principle chuckled. "Okay. You are allowed to but you are not allowed to slack off." He said jokingly. But Misaki being Misaki she took everything seriously. "Of course sir, I won't slack off. I promise." she said seriously but the principal laughed. "Ayuzawa-san, don't take it seriously." he said.

"Didn't looked like it though." Misaki mumbled. "Did you say anything Miss Ayuzawa?" the principal asked Misaki since he didn't hear what she said. "No...No nothing." she quickly denied. "I should be going then." she said as she got up. "Okay. Contact me before you join." he said also standing up. Misaki nodded and shaked her hands with him. "Of course, Sir." she said.

* * *

**In the hospital**

Misaki went in the hospital thinking what she will say after seeing 'that' person. Soon she came in the hallway of Meichi's room but her foots stopped to see some unknown people there. She also saw a knowing small blonde figure that came running to her as soon as she went there.

"Hi!" Taichi said enthusiast to her. Misaki sat on her knees to match his height. "Hi." she said to the kid. "How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." He answered with his cheerful voice. "Friend, meet them." he said pointing at the group behind him. Misaki got up and bowed a little to show her gratitude. There were two girls and two boys.

One of the girls came to her and shaked hands with Misaki. "Hi! My name is Igarashi Chiyo." she introduced herself. "And this is my husband Igarashi Tora." she said pointing at the man beside her. "Hi! I am Hanazono Sakura." This time the other girl introduced. "And this is my boyfriend Sakurai Kuuga" The two said boys were shaked hands with Misaki one by one. "I…I am Ayuzawa Misaki. Nice to meet you." Misaki introduced. The girl named Sakura came forward and pinched Misaki's cheeks, "You are so cute." She said cheerfully. "Stop that, Sakura." Chiyo ordered. Sakura pouted like a child to hear her order, "But she is soooo cute. I can't help it." Taichi giggled to hear them.

"Are you guys bullying my fiancée?" came a husky voice from behind Misaki which made her turn to see the owner of that voice although she knew who it was. Takumi came beside her, hands in pocket. Chiyo chuckled. "So you are really serious about it." Said the man named Tora which made Takumi to roll his eyes. Tora smirked and moved his gaze to Misaki. "By the way we are you soon to be husbands friends." he said. "Although he doesn't think of us as one." Kuuga quickly added looking at Takumi. 'Somehow the atmosphere is getting a little tensed' thought Misaki when no one said a word. Suddenly Sakura let out a long breath. "Guys, don't start the third world war here." she said jokingly.

Taichi was standing in front of Misaki all the time. He pulled Takumi's sleeves to catch his attention. Takumi looked at him with a questioning look. "Daddy when can we go in?" he asked. Takumi just smiled and carried him. "We can go in." he answered his son. "You guys go and see her." he said to his friends. They all nodded. Kugga took Taichi from Takumi and they went in leaving Takumi and Misaki alone.

"So how did this happen?" Misaki asked. Takumi understanding her question shook his head. "Don't ask me." he said.

* * *

_Takumi went in his house. Satsuki came to him with a glass of water as soon as she saw him. Takumi took the glass and drank the water. He looked at Satsuki and said, "she agreed." He gave her a smile. Satsuki also couldn't help but to smile. "Thank God." she mumbled. Takumi returned her the glass. "Did you told everything to her?" he asked Satsuki and she understood what he meant. Satsuki shook her head. "Nope. I don't know everything. I told her as much I knew." she said to Takumi who her that it was okay and she can go._

_Takumi took a bath and then went to his son's room. He kissed Taichis forehead. "You guys are going to have a mom soon." he whispered to him. Taichi jerked up hearing that, "Really!" he said in disbelieve. Takumi chuckled and ruffled his hair, "You naughty boy, why didn't you sleep?" he asked. "I was waiting for you." Taichi answered. _

"_So she agreed?" he asked impatiently. Takumi nodded. "How can anyone ignore your wish?" he said to him. "What about you?" Taichi asked. Takumi pretended like he was in a great thought. "Me?" he looked at Taichi and gave him a smile, "Your wish is my command." He said. Taichi smiled showing his little teeth and hugged his father. "I love you daddy." He said. Takumi just laughed and said, "Me too." _

_He made him sleep and then went to his study. He dialed a number and pressed the call button. A person answered after the fifth call._

"_Yo Takumi! How did you remember me at this hour?" asked the person._

"_Tora, I am getting married." _

"_What?" said the person who was none other than Igarashi Tora in disbelieve. "You didn't mean that."_

"_Yes I meant it." Takumi answered flatly._

"_You are getting married!" he said out loud._

"_You just repeated my words." Takumi said._

"_What?" came a female's voice from the other side. "Give me the phone" said the female. "No." replied Tora. And those two stated fighting over the phone. Takumi could hear some pillow throwing and then finally the female voice answered the phone._

"_Takumi, you are getting married?" she asked._

"_You guys repeated my words twice." He said flatly._

"_But with whom?" she asked._

_Takumi told them everything in summary._

"_You are saying princess and champ asked you do it. Right?" she again asked._

"_Yes Chiyo."_

"_Okay we are going to the hospital tomorrow to see princess and your soon to be wife and we will take Kuuga and Sakura with us." She said in one breath._

"_No wait-" but Chiyo cut the phone, "There is no need." He said to himself._

* * *

"I see." said Misaki and they went in the cabin.

Meichi was sitting on the bed and there were many chocolates in her hand. "Friend you agreed!" she said excitedly as soon as she saw Misaki who just smiled.

"You two took your time." Said Kuuga to Takumi. But Sakura elbowed him to shut up.

"So when you two are going to marry?" asked Chiyo.

Takumi looked at Misaki and answered, "We haven't thought about it."

"What!" all of them said in unison with the kids. "You haven't thought about it." Said Sakura in disbelieve.

Suddenly an idea came in Sakura's mind. She Looked at the kids, "Guys, What do you say? When they should get married?" she asked.

The two thought for a moment and looked at each other and then smiled. "Tomorrow." they said in unison. Misaki and Takumi's jaw dropped. Kuuga clapped to catch everyone's attention, "Fine then. They are going to marry tomorrow." he announced.

"But that's impossible. There are many works." Takumi tried to deny.

"Leave them to me. I will arrange a lawyer and the papers." said Tora.

Takumi and Misaki both tried to deny but failed badly. They looked at each other, "Fine then." They said in unison.

"Yes!" all of them said in unison.

'They are troublesome.' thought both Misaki and Takumi as they saw the others to talk about the next day excitedly.

**So guys, Happy 10 th chapter is coming. I put the wedding part in that chapter. Tell me if you liked this chap or not? And also you guys can always suggest me anything.**

**Thanks foe the reviews. They never fails to make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Bye**…..


	10. Chapter 95:- A evening in park (Extra)

**Friends, this is not Chapter 10. It's an extra. I was going to sleep and I had this idea. So I wrote it although I don't know if it's good enough. But I had to write it. **

**So, here with the story….. **

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 9.5:- A evening in the park.**

"I can't believe my own father drove me out from my own house!" Misaki shouted while walking in a park. On the opposite Takumi was sitting on a bench as he looked at Misaki who was angry; real angry. His eyes followed her walking figure and his head moved like he was watching a tennis match.

Well, they were in a park. A while ago, they both were kicked out of Sakuya's house because they (Sakuya, Suzuna, Tora, Chiyo, Sakura and Kuuga along with Taichi) were talking about something which both Misaki and Takumi shouldn't hear (in their opinion). That's how both of them ended here; in a park.

"I can't hear! What the hell are they talking about?!" she shouted. She was doing this for quite a while.

Takumi sighed and stood up. He caught her wrist which caused her to stop.

"Now, Sit here." he said as he forced Misaki to sit beside him on the bench. "Calm down." he said to Misaki in a soothing voice.

Misaki sighed. "It's just that today is my last day staying here and here I am sitting on a bench in a park." she said in a low voice and then chuckled. Takumi smiled a small one. "It's not like you are going for forever." Misaki looked at him and he looked at Misaki too. "You can always come here anytime you want. I will never say no. After all I owe you a lot." Takumi said like he was talking to his daughter.

"Owe…you?" Misaki asked in confusion. Takumi nodded still looking at her, "Yeah, you agreed to my stupid request." he said seriously but Misaki chuckled and shook her head. "No, it was fully my decision."

"So, if we met in a completely different situation, I mean if the circumstances were different, would still take my offer?" asked Takumi diverting her attention from the topic they were discussing previously.

Misaki looked at sky and thought for a moment. "Well, it depends." She answered.

"On what?" he pressed.

"Um… because-" she looked at him "-you are a very dangerous person." She said pointing her index finger at him which led Takumi to burst into laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" she asked. "Are you making fun of me?" Her face was flushed.

Takumi shook her head. "Well...how?" he asked between his laughter. Then his face suddenly turned serious and he inched closer to Misaki and she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Is it because of my looks?" he asked in a seductive low voice.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat at their sudden closness and now she was blushing madly unable to utter any word.

Takumi again chuckled. He pulled away and laughed loudly. Misaki on the other hand was feeling like an idiot then. Her forgotten anger grew again. "You are making fun of me." she said in gritted teeth. Hearing her words Takumi stopped his laughter and slowly looked at Misaki. Misaki grabbed his collar. "I will kill you!" she shouted and started beating on his chest repeatedly. "Hey! Stop that!" he said as he tried to block her hands.

He caught her hands suddenly causing Misaki to realize how close they were. If Misaki go any further she will land on his lap. They both stopped. Their eyes met and for the first time Misaki realized how beautiful were those emerald ones.

Takumi was also caught off guard. His eyes stopped in front of those big amber eyes. Their heart beat sped up as they both were getting absorbed in each other's eyes.

Moments passed and no one said a word. They just stared at each other. Suddenly Misaki's phone ringed causing them to come to real world. Takumi let go of her hands he was holding all along and as soon as he did that Misaki quickly pulled away her hands. They both went to their respective positions they were in before their small moment.

Misaki looked at the caller id and it was her dad. She pressed the green button. "Um… yes?" she asked.

"Misaki you shouldn't be outside at this hour? It's dangerous." he said in a tone like he was dead worried about her.

And all those anger came to her again. "Oh yeah! How could you say that when you are one who kicked me out!" she shouted through the phone.

"Okay okay. Now please Takumi-kun is with you, right? You wouldn't like a husband who has a hearing problem? Would you?" he said sarcastically.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" she again shouted and cut the phone.

Misaki let out a breath she was holding. She stood up. "I guess….I should be….going then." She said awkwardly to Takumi while trying hard not to look in his eyes. It was awkward for her after all that.

Takumi also stood up, "Let me take you there." He said. He gave her his hand. Misaki seeing it looked up at him like asking what it was.

"Well, don't be shocked." He said. After a little thought Misaki slowly took his awaited hand.

Takumi smiled his perfect smile; not a wicked one but a contented one and they started walking hand in hand.

Misaki was looking low all the time. Her heart was beating so fast. It was the first time she walked with someone hand in hand who wasn't her father.

Takumi squeezed her hand a little and Misaki looked up to see his smile and soft eyes which practically melted her heart. She couldn't stop the heat that was climbing up to her cheek along with her neck and ear.

Seeing her blushing madly Takumi leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't be embarrassed. After all, I'll be your husband from tomorrow. Mrs. Usui Takumi Walker and who knows what happens then?" in a very low voice. Gosse bumps appeared on her skin as she blushed more at his words.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked. 'Close…so close' her mind repeatedly shouted. "Are you thinking of…. Naughty Ayuzawa~" he teased in a mocking tone.

"Shut up! You pervert!" shouted Misaki at top of her lungs and they again started walking to her house hand in hand.

**So, how was it? Tell me.**

**Some replies to the reviews-**

**Guest 1- I know its hard to marry in 3 days but its just fun that way. But its impossible in real world but its fanfiction, right? Everything is possible here. **

**StarElise- Thanks for liking.**

**Maixaruforever 159- I will continue the story soon. I will update the 10th chap as soon as possible.**

**Starfire95- I will try my best to put some funny moments.**

**Bipsbip- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this extra.**

**Shannonjcob21- I thought about you request and when I thought about it, it felt good. So I am adding it to the next chap.**

**Magica Ring- Of course you are invited! How could I forget about my sis who helped me a lot. Actually everyone here is invited, you know. My first attempt to write something romantic, hope you liked it.**

**Ramona- Yep. I took the princess and champ idea from that movie. It is one of my favorite movie. The kids there are also adorable.**

**Sweet strawberry me- What do you mean by realistic? If you mean that friends are troublesome then i agree with you cause my friends (from school) are really troublesome. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Bye….**


	11. Chapter 10:- Wedding (part I)

**I own nothing.**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 10:- Wedding (Part I)**

"Dad, care to tell me what was going on here?" asked Misaki calmly to Sakuya. They all had their dinner sometime ago with all those guests and they just went home.

Sakuya looked at his daughter like he doesn't even know what was going on.

Misaki shot him a cold glare. "Don't give me that look!" she shouted.

Sakuya gulped hard. "No…um… n-nothing" he denied as he went to the kitchen hurriedly. Misaki was going to stop him but before she could do so Suzuna suddenly appeared in front her out of nowhere.

"Sis, let's go upstairs" she suggested as she grabbed her arm.

"But-" Misaki tried to stop her but Suzuna cut her, "No, buts. We don't have time sis. We need to pack your things too." She said in her usual emotionless tone but there was a little excitement hidden her voice.

The both sisters started packing all Misaki's clothes. While packing the clothes Suzuna questioned her suddenly.

"Sis, are you happy-" Misaki looked at her sister, "-I mean, with all of this." Suzuna completed her question.

Misaki smiled at her sister, "You know, sometimes happiness grows bigger when it is shared. If only one decision of mine change things like this then why not? As long as all of you are happy I am happy."

Suzuna also smiled a little. Somehow she felt relieved at her words.

"But there is a problem." said Misaki which caught Suzuna's attention. "I don't know if I can be a good mother."

"That's not a problem." Misaki looked at her confusedly after hearing Suzuna's answer.

"Today I met with one of them and he is just like you said. When I talked and played with him I understood he already considers you as his mother." She said to Misaki while packing then she looked at Misaki. "Sis, you don't need to try to be their mother because you are already a mother to them."

Misaki smiled a little and sat on her bed. Suzuna also sat beside her as she was finished with the packing.

"And then there's my brother-in-law. How can you not be happy when you have such a good looking husband?" Suzuna teased and Misaki's answer was told by her blush. "No there's isn't such a thing." Misaki protested but the blush on her face told some other things.

"But today you two came home hand in hand." Suzuna asked. Although she knew her sister liked him but it was always so fun to tease her.

The moments in the park came in her mind as she her blush deepened.

"No…no.. i-its not w-what you t-think..its…its j-just…that-" Misaki tried to deny but Suzuna cut her.

"I will miss you." Suzuna said.

She hugged Misaki and Misaki hugged her back, "Me too."

Sakuya was watching all of this from outside of the door.

* * *

**The next day...**

**6:30 am**

Misaki woke up at her usual time but there was something unusual going on in the house. She smelled something fishy….

Misaki went to kitchen and she was greeted by both Suzuna and Sakuya.

"Dad, today I have to go to the hospital now you know-" she said while sitting on her chair but Sakuya interrupted her.

"No! I mean you can't dear. Um… Yesterday Takumi-kun said he will take Meichi home alone and we can go to his home after that." Sakuya said in one breath.

"Did he? Really but he didn't tell me anything." Misaki asked and shot him a glare. "Are you trying to hide something from me." Misaki asked in a cold voice.

'This is getting too difficult.' Sakuya thought and looked at his younger daughter. 'Help me!' he asked his daughter mentally.

Suzuna understood what her father said and answered, 'This is the last time.' in her mind.

Suzuna looked at Misaki. "Sis, there is still some things we need pack and go easy on dad." she said to Misaki divert her attention. Misaki got up and went with Suzuna without asking any more questions. Suzuna went behind her and she winked at Sakuya which wasn't noticed by Misaki.

When they went out Sakuya sighed and he couldn't help but to smile thinking all the surprises they had planned for them.

* * *

**9:00 am**

Everyone was ready to go. Misaki wore a pair of white jeans and a striped shirt and everyone else were also wearing simple cloths.

When Misaki came downstairs with her bags, she noticed her father was carrying a side bag. Misaki's eyebrows twitched and she reached a conclusion, 'There is something going on. Something they want to hide.'

"Are you ready?" asked Sakuya to Misaki who merely gave a nod in answer.

When Misaki got out she noticed a taxi was waiting at their door. She looked at Sakuya and asked, "Dad, you sure he told you to go to his house." Sakuya shrugged. "Well yes. Don't you believe your father?" he said. "No, I didn't say that. It's just based on how much I have known him he usually sends a driver to pick up. That's it." She quickly responded and went in the taxi.

Sakuya just smiled. He went in and sat on the front seat. Suzuna sat beside her sister and they drove off.

Misaki was busy watching the neighborhood when they suddenly took a right turn instead of left. "Hey we are going on a wrong way. The house is in the left. Hey Mister, are you listening to me?" she said to the taxi driver. Before this could get any worse Suzuna spoke, "Sis, this is another way. The other way is blocked so we had to take this route."

Misaki stopped accusing but they were going on a full different route. The place and route was unknown to her. If she was alone by then the driver should be dead but that was not the case then. She was with her family so Misaki was more worried about her family than herself.

'Are we going to any other place?' she asked herself in her mind. But before she could take any actions suddenly the taxi stopped and Sakuya and Suzuna got off. Misaki also got off and her eyes widened to see the place.

They were in a church! A church!

"D-dad what are we doing here?" she tried asking her father who just smiled. Even Suzuna who barely showed any emotions was also smiling. Misaki wanted to say something but suddenly someone back hugged her causing her to jump in surprise.

"S-Sakura?" she asked and was answered by her giggle. She turned back and saw that she was dressed beautifully.

She was wearing a baby pink dress which hugged her figure perfectly. It was strapless and it reached all down to her toe. Her hair was curled and it was taken to one side. In her hand she was holding a purse which went good with her dress.

"You look beautiful." said Misaki in awe. "But why are you dressed up like this?" she asked her.

Sakura laughed to hear dumb question. "Well today is a special occasion. Misaki today is someone's weeding." she said excitedly.

"Who's?" Misaki asked and then she noticed the other three's eyes were at her. "Me?!" she exclaimed and all nodded. Misaki sighed and shook her head while saying, "You guys were all of this all along."

All of them laughed and shouted "Surprise!" Sakura grabbed Misaki's hand and said excitedly, "We need to change. Come. Suzuna, you too." The three of them ran in the church changing room actually most likely two of them. Misaki was dragged by them.

They went in the church hallway and took a turn which led them to bump into Takumi.

When he saw them he folded his arms over his chest. Sakura also did that. "This is not a joke." he said. "Who said it is a joke?" said Tora from behind as he came beside Takumi.

He was wearing a deep blue jeans and a white shirt with a black blazer. Chiyo was also there. She was wearing a black one strapped dress. Her blonde hair was curled and was put up in a bun. But some of the locks were left undone. She was also looking gorgeous.

"Hi Misaki." she greeted Misaki. Then she looked at Takumi, "We need to change her so you can go." She said and smiled at him. He sighed, "You didn't need to do this." He said. Misaki understood that he is as clueless as her. "Yes. There was no need." She agreed with him.

"Misaki you can agree with him after sometime but for now this is only the starting. We have many more surprises." Sakura half teased Misaki. She looked so excited that anyone could misunderstand that it was her weeding.

Chiyo, Sakura and Suzuna took Misaki with them and closed the door in front of the boys. Tora leaned in and whispered in Takumi's ear, "You know when you see your bride you will not regret it." Takumi smirked and went to the other changing room whistling.

* * *

There he took a bath and by the time he came out his dress was ready. He looked at Kuuga who was sitting on the couch.

"What did you guys planned?" he asked him. Kuuga looked up to him from his mobile and lazily answered, "Takumi I didn't know you were this dumb."

Takumi sighed. 'Today is going to be a hectic day.' He thought and decided to go with the flow.

* * *

Misaki looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her. She turned and asked, "Am I look okay?"

Everyone came into reality by her voice. "You are looking beautiful." everyone said in unison. Misaki blushed at the sudden admiration.

She was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. The gown was made from very smooth fabric and it was shining under light. There was slight curve at the upper part of the gown however it wasn't deep. The gown was strapless and in the back there was little cut. There was a big white flower made of the same fabric around her waist and there were two pearl chains around the waist. It made the gown look more gorgeous. Misaki had a slight make-up. They applied some mascara and a pink shade lipstick and a little lip-gloss. Her hair was curled and was neatly put up in a bun but they left some curls behind her left hair. And for the last touch she was wearing a veil which was attached with her bun.

Then there was a knock at the door and Sakuya came in. He was wearing formal clothes and a black tie. Then Misaki understood what was in that bag.

He looked at his daughter and his eyes widened. "Oh my, I didn't know my daughter is such a beauty! Surely Takumi-kun wouldn't be able to turn his gaze away from you." He said.

"Dad!" Misaki hissed. "We are waiting outside. Come when you are done." said Chiyo as they went out leaving the father and daughter.

Sakuya came forward and he pulled a box out from his pocket. He opened it and there was a chain. It had a silver heart shaped pendent hung with it. Sakuya took it and carefully hung it around the neck of his elder daughter. "It's your mother's. She wore it in our wedding and she wanted to give it to you at your wedding. So from now it's yours." He said to her. Misaki gave her father a big hug and he hugged her back.

"Ready?" Sakuya asked.

Misaki nodded as she gave him her hand.

* * *

Takumi was waiting at the spot where their wedding was held. Well, it was his second time but this time there was something different. There was nervousness and anxiety in his mind. His heart was beating fast. He hasn't felt like this before.

He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow. His hair was brushed backwards.

At the audience seat there were all his friends along with Suzuna. She was looking beautiful too. Then his eyes stopped at his two angles who were the main reason behind all this. Taichi was wearing a formal suite and his hair was also brushed backwards. He was looking like a little version of Takumi.

As for Meichi she was looking fresh after a long sleep. She was wearing a dress which was white but had a slight yellowish tint. Pleated bands of slight pink color were wrapped around the waist along with the hem. The sleeveless dress reached to her knee. Her hair was neatly combed and she was wearing a hair band.

Both of the kids were looking really cute.

When Takumi was in his world the door of the church opened and everyone's head turned into that direction. He looked at that direction too. He saw his father-in-law and behind her was Misaki. His breath literally stopped when he looked at her and she was looking really beautiful. Takumi's heart sped up more as they came forward. Suddenly Tora's advise came into his mind, _'When you will see your bride you will not regret it_.' A smile came to his lips as he remembered his words.

Misaki took deep breaths as she walked. She didn't want to trip so she was balancing herself in those hills. But everyone was looking at her so it was more difficult. Not to mention the guy who was standing in front of her was gazing at her with a smile. Although she hated to admit it but he was looking like a prince. Just a look at him made her more nervous.

Sakuya came at Takumi and the groom gave his hand. Sakuya smiled at Takumi and gave him his daughter's hand. "Take care of it" he said.

"I will." answered Takumi as he took her hand.

Sakuya went to take a seat as the bride and groom turned their attention to the priest.

While the priest was saying some quotes Takumi whispered, "You are looking really beautiful"

"Shut up." was the only response he heard from her. He chuckled.

"So, do you, Usui Takumi Walker, take Ayuzawa Misaki as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I, Usui Takumi Walker take Ayuzawa Misaki as my lawfully and wedded wife. I promise to love and cherish her forever in the good times or bad, until death does us apart." he took his vow.

"Do you, Ayuzawa Misaki, take Usui Takumi Walker as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest to Misaki.

"I, Ayuzawa Misaki take Usui Takumi Walker as my lawfully and wedded husband. I promise to love and cherish him forever in the good times or bad, until death does us apart." Misaki also took her vow.

"Now please bring the rings." The priest said.

Much to their surprise the little ones came with a tray which had the rings. Everyone with the priest smiled at the cute and adorable sight.

Takumi sat on his knees and took Misaki's ring which Taichi brought. He murmured a little thanks to him and stood up. He took Misaki's left hand and slips it onto her ring finger.

Her ring had a big diamond in the middle. The ring was in rose gold and the band had a curve around the diamond and the band was decorated with small diamonds.

Misaki then took Takumi's ring from Meichi and slipped it in Takumi's left index finger.

"So, in the front of God, I shall pronounce you as lawfully husband and wife." The priest finally announced.

They both turned to the audience seat and they all clapped for them. Suddenly Tora stopped everyone.

"Guys, there's still a thing left." He said loudly. "What about the kiss?" he asked them.

All of them cheered for them to kiss. Misaki blushed a little. Takumi looked at his friends and then Misaki. Suddenly he pulled her closer and kissed at her forehead.

Their friends were a little disappointed but they still clapped for them.

Both Takumi and Misaki knew that the path they were taking weren't easy. There were many difficulties in the path. Unconsciously they both held each other's hand tighter and then both felt it.

They looked at their joined hands and then at each other. Both Misaki and Takumi couldn't help but smile. After all they knew that they just have to hold each other's hand like that and they will overcome any difficulties.

**So how was it? It was part one. There is a part two. I will upload it later.**

**One thing, I don't have any ideas about English Wedding. I have read it in some fanfictions. That's all. So I don't know if there's some mistake. Please consider it.**

**If you guys would like to see Misaki's ring you can see it. I posted the link in my profile page.**

**Thanks for the reviews and leave a review for this chap too.**

**Thanks for reading….**

**See you soon….**


	12. Chapter 11:- Wedding (part II)

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 11:- Wedding (Part II)**

Soon the bride and groom came out from the church and they all stopped at the front loan of the church.

Kuuga looked at everyone, "We are going to take pictures." He said and before the main attraction of everyone could open their mouth, everyone left them and stood at their opposite. In kuuga's hand, he had a camera.

"I am not going to say anything." Takumi said sarcastically.

"Suits you." Kuuga and Tora replied quickly and everyone laughed.

When the new couple was ready, Kuuga counted, "One, two-" and both Misaki and Takumi smiled. Takumi put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. Misaki blushed a little. "-Three." Kuuga completed his counting and took the picture.

"Next is the new family." Sakura told and the kids ran to them. They both mentioned Misaki to sit on her knees. Misaki sat in front them.

"Can we call you mommy now?" Meichi asked sweetly and other's couldn't help but to smile too. Misaki smiled and nodded. The twins looked at each other and smiled showing their little teeth. "Mommy!" they both shouted and hugged Misaki. Misaki also hugged them back.

Click.

All of them looked at Kuuga who just took a picture. "Family moments." he said.

Misaki carried Meichi and Takumi took Taichi and they all smiled in front of the camera. Kuuga again took the picture.

They took many more pictures of the remaining couples and many group photos, also a photo where Sakuya carried his two grand-children.

Soon they went to the place where the cars were waiting. Before entering, Sakura opened her mouth, "Don't worry guys, there are more to come." Everyone looked at our newly wedded couple and they just sighed.

Suddenly the thought of her luggage came to Misaki's mind. "Um… do you guys know where my luggage is?" she asked them.

Chiyo looked at her, "Don't worry dear, Cedric picked it up." She said to her.

"Wait… don't tell me Satsuki and Cedric knew too?" Takumi asked and his all friend nodded.

"Everyone knew except you two." Tora said pointing at Misaki and Takumi. Soon realization hit Misaki and she asked, "Taichi and Meichi too?" She looked at the young ones who smiled and nodded. Kuuga looked at Misaki, "For your information, this two are the mastermind behind all this." he said.

Takumi looked at the young ones and folded his hands over his chest. "Oh really." He asked and the kid's smile widened as they hid behind Misaki. Misaki giggled at the sight and everyone else laughed.

Soon they all went inside the cars. The new family was in a car and the other's were in another car.

Takumi and Misaki sat side by side and the kids insisted on sitting on their lap. So Taichi was on Misaki's lap while the younger one was on Takumi's lap. After they drove off Takumi looked at the kids. "Guys why don't you guys try to sleep?" he said to them. The kids shook their heads in response. "Um… What is more to come? Can you please us?" This time Misaki asked them and they again shook their heads. They looked at Misaki and said in unison, "No cheating mommy."

Misaki sighed and looked outside of the window. Takumi also stop trying and looked outside of the window.

* * *

After one hour they reached their destination; Takumi's house. They all got off the cars. The house looked same. 'Thank God, they didn't try to renovate my house' Takumi mentally thanked the god as they all proceed to go in.

Tora rang the doorbell and Satsuki opened the door blocking everyone's view of the inside.

"Now my son and daughter should cover their eyes." Sakuya said as other's banded a black piece of cloth over their eyes. Then they all led them to the inside.

After reaching the inside, they all stopped and they undid the new couple's eyes at the same time.

Takumi and Misaki's jaw dropped to see the arrangements their friends had done for them.

The whole house was sparkling and it was lit in candle. By that time it was already dark at outside, so it was looking more beautiful. The shadowy room created a romantic and a mysterious mood. From the point they stood they could see the glass wall at the side of the pool and behind that glass it was decorated by many kind of lights. They all went out at the poolside. The tress at the poolside were decorated with beautiful lights and lanterns. On the other hand the pool was decorated with small lights floating over the water and there were also rose petals floating on the water.

Takumi and Misaki force to turn their attention from the beautiful scene to their friends who were standing behind them, grinning.

"So, guys there is still one thing left which is the cake." Sakura said before anyone could say anything like they didn't need to do this.

"Can we please have the cake now?" Tora shouted to give the signal. Soon Cedric came with a cake and knife. The cake was short two layered cake but it was more than enough for all of them.

Takumi and Misaki both decided not to say anything and they took the knife to cut the cake. Just when they were going to cut the cake Kuuga stopped them. He took a picture of the untouched vanilla cake and a picture of the couple holding the knife together. A blush was on Misaki's cheek all the time while on Takumi's face there was a grin.

The couple cut the cake and Misaki fed the first piece to the kids. Kuuga also took a picture of that. Misaki then fed Suzuna, Sakura and Chiyo and they also fed her back. Takumi also took a piece and then smirked.

He went to Misaki and held the cake in front of her mouth. Everyone cheered at the sight while Misaki blushed hard. She looked at Suzuna who winked at her mouthed her to eat it. Misaki slowly opened her mouth and took a little bite. She also had a piece in her hand so she held it front of Takumi. He grinned and ate the piece from her hand and Misaki could feel that he licked her hand. Her blush deepened as she fought the urge to yell at him.

Soon she wondered that Kuuga was taking all the pictures so why wasn't he taking this picture. She looked at him to see that Chiyo was recording it while smiling ear to ear.

"Nobody fed me." Tora said in a sad tone. Chiyo looked at him, "Aww" she said as she handed the camera to Kuuga and told him to continue recording. She took a piece and held it in front of Tora and just when he was going to eat it she pulled it from him. He pouted and everyone laughed. Then she seriously fed him. Sakura also fed Kuuga.

After that it was getting cold outside so everyone went inside. They took pictures of the decorated house and the pool and many more like Suzuna feeding the cake to the kids and Sakuya playing with them. They also gave some pieces to Satsuki and Cedric.

They all sat on the couch which was in middle of the living room. Some of them even sat on the floor. Satsuki also joined them and they all shared their stories like how Tora tripped on his first day at school and stories on how they all met in England. Suzuna also told some stories of her and Misaki's childhood. Sakuya and Satsuki on the other were telling the embarrassing parts which the young couples were skipping.

The house filled with laughter and they didn't realize when the clock hit eight.

"It's pretty late. We should have the dinner." Sakuya reminded everyone and they all nodded.

Soon dinner was served and everyone just dig in it. Misaki fed Meichi and Taichi was fed by Chiyo. All of them were hungry after laughing so hard and gossiping.

Soon they finished their dinner and after that all the girls washed the dishes but they didn't let Misaki do a thing as she was still wearing her wedding gown. After that they again gathered by the living room.

Then exchanged hugs and bid their good-byes there. Sakuya and Suzuna also wished them and then they all went on their different ways. Satsuki also went to her own room which was in small house outside the main house leaving the two of them alone.

As everyone went Takumi sighed; a long one. "Did you tell your family?" Misaki asked him and he nodded. "Did they agree?" she pressed. Takumi smiled and looked at her, "It was his great grand children's request, how couldn't they agree?" he answered.

"Now to speak of them-" Misaki's eyes searched for the kids since it was already their sleeping time. Soon her eyes fell on two sleeping figure on the couch. Takumi and Misaki both smiled and carried them to their room and put them on their bed. Misaki kissed on their foreheads. She was about to get up when she realized that Taichi was holding her hand tightly. She smiled at the sight. Takumi also smiled and helped her to loose his grip. He whispered to her, "Don't give them all your love at the first day. Leave something for tomorrow." Misaki chuckled to hear his words. Takumi told her to go and change and obeyed as she got up went to her new room.

Before going out she turned and asked, "Um…Can I use your room?"

Takumi chuckled and answered, "Of course, dear. After all now what's mine is yours and you have full authority on my house not to mention my room too."

Misaki blushed at his words and soon left the room. She went inside his bedroom for the first time and it felt strange really strange to her. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. There was a desk in the left of the bed and on it there was a lamp-shade. At the front of the bed there was a big TV and in the wall behind the bed there was an AC.

'Wait… Where are my clothes?' she thought and went to the big wooden cupboard of him to search of her clothes. She slowly opened the cupboard and took a peek inside. She saw his clothes and she could see one her clothes. She let out a breath of relief and opened the door widely. Her clothes were folded neatly in one side. In the other side Takumi's clothes were kept.

She looked at her side and searched for something to wear. As she searched for clothes her eyes fell on something black. 'It's not mine.' she thought and she unfolded the cloth.

Her mouth opened and eyes opened to see the cloth. 'What's this?' her mind shouted. It was night gown, a transparent one; a sexy looking transparent one which showed too much skin. Soon her eyes fell on a note which was attached to the gown. She took the note and read it.

'_Hope you liked it. Good luck for your wedding night._

_H.S, A.S, I.C'_

"I don't believe them." She said to herself as she quickly crushed the paper and hid the gown in beneath of her clothes, carefully. "I am embarrassed just by looking at it. How could they think I'll wear it?" she said and it was then when realization hit her. It was her wedding night. Holy shit it was her wedding night.

Misaki heart began to speed up as she thought about it. 'No. Nothing will happen. By the way we didn't marry on normal circumstances.' she made her mind believe all that so she could calm down. She grabbed a simple top and her pajamas and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

Takumi looked at the sleeping face of his kids. They looked so peaceful and happy in their sleep and he knew who was behind all this, a certain girl named Ayuzawa Misaki, no named Usui Misaki Walker. He chuckled at his own thought.

He kissed the kids forehead and slowly got up and turned the lights off.

'Now to think of it I had so much fun today. I had one more surprise for her' he thought and went to his room but no one was there.

His eyes searched for her but then noticed the bathroom door was locked from inside. 'Must be in there.' he thought as went to the closet to find something to change.

He opened his closet and a bright smile came on his lips. His closet which was most likely empty until the previous day was now filled, filled with his clothes and her clothes. He took a shirt and his night pajamas and went to the other bathroom to change.

* * *

Misaki on the other hand took a long warm bath to calm her mind. She carefully washed her face. She was wearing only her mother's pendent then. Unconsciously her left hand went to it, and she got lost in her own thought.

She didn't know how long she slept. Suddenly her eyes opened when her back slipped from the back of bathtub. She soon got off and dried herself. She quickly changed into the clothes she had bought and put her damp hair on a bun.

She came out of the bathroom to see it was nearly 10:30 and wasn't still in the room. Then her eyes went to the mirror. 'I shouldn't waste my mother's gift.' She thought and tried to open it.

* * *

Takumi went in the bathroom and decided to take a bath. He went in and thought of several ways to give her the surprise gift. He didn't realize when time passed as he was in deep thought about that woman.

His thought stopped and he came to real world when he felt that the water was getting cold. He got off and quickly changed. He came out and went to his room to find Misaki struggling with her necklace.

"Is anything matter?" he asked which caused Misaki to jump in surprise and her hair to loose. She quickly turned her head to Takumi and her damp hair fell on her face. Takumi's eyes widened at sight when she brushed her hair and tucked in behind her ear and a drop of water fell from her hair through her cheeks.

"Don't pop out from nowhere!" she yelled at him as she turned her attention to the mirror again and continued her struggle.

Takumi looked away and took a long breath to calm his heartbeat. He swallowed the lump which was forming in his throat and causing problems to speak. When his heart beat came to normal he went to her and stood behind her.

Misaki could see his reflection on the mirror. How his damp blonde hair fell on his forehead, how beautiful his eyes were and the perfect shape of his face.

Takumi slowly touched her both hands to take them off from the necklace. Misaki's eyes widened when he brushed her damp hair to one side of her shoulder. Her heartbeat began to race. Takumi slowly took the lock of the necklace in his hand and tried to open it. But his eyes never left her. He could see her beautiful, large and innocent amber eyes through the mirror. After sometime Takumi whispered in her ear, "It's not opening". His warm breath fell on her neck and she shivered. "L-leave i-it." She stuttered and then Takumi moved his gaze from her eyes to her neck. He lowered his head and tried to open it again with his teeth.

Goose bumps appeared on her skin as she felt his breath at the nape of her neck and his teeth touching her skin slightly. Then he let go off her locket and then successfully opened it. Misaki felt a wave of relieve went through her. Takumi backed off a little and gave the necklace in her hands. Misaki murmured a little thanks before she kept it in it's box. Takumi smiled at her and to the bed and sat on it.

"Today was really tiring day." he said.

"Yeah" she answered slowly.

"Did you enjoy?" he again asked and Misaki nodded with a smile on her smile. "What about you?" she asked and Takumi nodded.

"I am sure your kids enjoyed it too." she said unconsciously and she saw Takumi to sigh and then in three huge steps, he was in front of her.

"You know, it's ours. Not my kids. It's our kids." He said and Misaki looked at him with a smile, "Yes, sorry about that. It will take some time to get used to." She said.

"So, which side are you taking?" she asked Takumi.

"Eh… are we already sleeping?" he asked her. "On a second thought not this fast." He said as took some steps forward with a smirk on his face. He took a step forward and Misaki took a step backward. This happened until her back pressed the wall and Takumi caged her in his arms.

He leaned in and Misaki shut her eyes tightly waiting for something to happen but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see Takumi standing there with smile of amusement on his face.

Misaki blushed hard out of her anger and embarrassment both. "I will kill you!" she shouted as she repeatedly beat on his arms, chest, everywhere but Takumi laughed like her beatings didn't hurt at all.

He caught her arms and pulled her to him causing her to fall on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Now… wouldn't it be bad if you kill your husband on your wedding night?" He chuckled a little and continued, "I have a surprise for you." He let go off her and pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened the box and gave it to Misaki.

Misaki's eyes widened to see her first gift from her husband. It was a ladies wrist watch. The dial was small and was decorated with small diamonds. On the band, there were many butterflies designed on it in a messy order. Actually the butterflies were the band and in their wings they had bigger diamonds.

"It's beautiful." She said after examining the watch but Takumi smiled and said, "No, it's not beautiful." He took the watch and slipped it in her left wrist, "Now, it's beautiful." he said and kissed her hand. Misaki blushed a little.

Takumi bended a little, so that they were in the same eye level and said,

"Lost the energy to fight with me?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Misaki answered.

"Feeling tired." He asked and Misaki nodded.

"Should we sleep?" he again asked and Misaki again nodded.

"Which side will you like to take?" he pressed.

"Right." Misaki answered sleepily and yawned.

Takumi steadied himself and locked the door as Misaki put the watch in it's box carefully.

Soon they got on the bed. "Turning the lights off." He said before turning the lights off and they both drifted off to sleep soon.

* * *

A phone came in Satsuki's mobile at midnight. She answered the call,

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"Is everything fine there?" an old man's voice came from the other side.

"Yes sir. Everyone enjoyed so much."

"Good, did they find out that I knew everything? And I told you go and tell her everything" he asked.

"No, Mr. Walker."

He sighed and asked, "Are they in love?"

Satsuki smiled to hear the old man's question. "No sir, not yet. But they are going to fall for each other soon." she said.

"I hope." He said and cut the phone.

Satsuki smiled at looked up, "I hope so too."

**This was wedding part II. Liked it?**

**Sorry if there are some mistakes.**

**Tsuray: Don't worry they will kiss but after some time. I just want it to be in a romantic way. After all, their first kiss in this story. :D **

**The other's, thanks for the reviews. They make my day. Hope you guys liked it. So far this is the longest chapter I have written,**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Bye… **


	13. Chapter 12:- Soul-mate

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 12:- Soul-mate.  
**

Bright sunlight came in from the curtains which made Misaki stir a little in her sleep. She took a long breath and tried to sleep again… The brunette was still asleep but the other person was watching her to sleep. But much to his annoyance the alarm started to ring and his show of amusement turned her head at the left with a huff.

"Stupid alarm clock, where is that thing?" she murmured while her left hand went to search it and on the way it found Takumi's head which she thought was the cloak. She started to tap on his head in attempt to stop the alarm. "Stop." she said as she tapped harder but suddenly her hand stopped and rubbed his head slowly.

"Wait… it is so soft. An alarm clock shouldn't be this soft." She said to her and slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by two emerald eyes and a wicked smile and before she could say anything or retreat her hands Takumi's mouth opened, "Hmm…so you think my hair is soft." He said like a matter of fact and was rewarded by a throwing pillow. "Stop that alarm!" Misaki yelled at him as the pillow made contact with his face.

He chuckled. "It's not a clock. It's my phone." he said as his hands went to the night stand beside him and he stopped that alarm.

"It was beside you all the time why didn't you stop it?" she asked him with an angry tone as she got up. On the other hand Takumi again chuckled and answered, "Didn't have the time. I was busy watching you." With a smile and he was again rewarded with a throwing pillow and Misaki's yelling, "Pervert". As soon as she said those words she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Takumi laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." he shouted, loud enough for Misaki to hear and covered himself with the blankets.

Time skip…..

After a warm bath Misaki came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white top and three quarter jeans. She saw Takumi still asleep on the bed.

Misaki sighed. 'Maybe I should let him sleep for a little longer' she thought as she went out in the Kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

When Misaki reached the kitchen, she found that Satsuki was already there.

"Good morning." Satsuki greeted Misaki in her usual cheerful voice.

"G-Good morning."

"Surprised to see me, I guess." Satsuki asked and Misaki nodded.

Satsuki smiled at her. "I have spare keys." She answered while handing Misaki a cup of coffee.

"Well, you shouldn't be up now." Satsuki looked at Misaki "You should have slept more" she told Misaki. Misaki took a sip from the coffee and answered, "Don't worry, Satsuki-san. By the way I have classes today."

Satsuki smiled and handed Misaki another cup of coffee. Misaki took it and looked up to Satsuki for an explanation. Satsuki chuckled. "It's for your husband." she explained. Misaki slowly shook her head while saying, "No. He is still sleeping." Satsuki's eyes widened at her comment and she face palmed. "Don't tell me, you abandoned your poor husband on bed." she said dramatically, in a voice filled with sympathy for Takumi and before this could get worse than this Misaki opened her mouth, "O-On a second thought, I should wake him up." she said to herself and went to his no their bedroom.

Misaki stood in front of the bed with the coffee in her hand,

"Hey, you wake up." She said in a emotionless tone.

No response

"Don't you dare to sleep after waking me up!" she threatened him.

Still no response.

"I will pour cold water on you."

…..

"I swear I will! Mr. Usui Takumi Walker." She said in greeted teeth.

And when Misaki was seriously going to pour water on him, Takumi sat up and stretched his hands over his head. Then he slowly looked at Misaki who was already looking annoyed. She had a cup of coffee in her left hand and a glass of water in her other.

"Wow! What a view! I have my wife waking me up in the sweetest way." he said as he took the cup of coffee from her hand. "Sure it is a very good morning." He took a sip from the coffee but it was then when he noticed that there was black aura coming out of her but he ignored her as he got up and placed the cup over the night stand.

Misaki looked up to him because she was nowhere near his height. Sure she was tall but he was taller, way taller than her. She saw at him and met his soft gaze and immediately her anger, annoyance melted in his soft gaze. Takumi's lips curved in a smile and he hugged Misaki followed by a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning." he said and pulled a little to see his cute newly wedded wife who was blushing madly. He smiled at her causing her to blush a shade deeper.

"G-Good morning." she stuttered as took the cup from the night-stand and without wasting any time she made her way back to the kitchen.

As she went in the kitchen she found no one was there. She washed the cups and then looked at the clock. It was near 7 in the morning. 'Time to wake up them.' she noted in her mind. 'But I kind of miss Dad and Suzuna. I wonder what they are doing right now? I will make sure to contact them later.' she thought and when she was lost in her thoughts, Satsuki entered the Kitchen.

"Misaki, can you please wake the kids?" she asked causing her to jump in surprise.

"Of course." she said as she dried her hands and went to their room.

* * *

Misaki entered the kid's room room and the sight of the sleeping kids made her smile. She sat on the floor beside their bed and looked at both of them. 'How can that annoying pervert's kids be this cute?' she thought in her mind. She bent down and kissed their cheeks. Meichi flinched in her sleep and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. 'She is so cute' thought Misaki.

"Daddy?" Meichi asked with her soft low voice. Misaki smiled at her. "No, It's mommy." she told her and as soon as Meichi heard her voice a cheerful smile came to her lips. "Mommy?" she asked in such a cute manner that Misaki chuckled and nodded. "Time to get up." She said to her and then Misaki moved her gaze to Taichi. Misaki slowly sat on the bed and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Why are you pretending to be sleep?" she said and started tickling him. Soon the house filled with their laughter which also made the other two person in that house smile.

Misaki stop tickling him after some moments of laughing, and eventually from all those laughing they were fully awake and had tears in their eyes. The small ones stood up on the bed and Misaki got off the bed to carry them to the bathroom but a voice stopped her from doing so,

"It's mean of you. You are sweet to them but mean with their father." said Takumi from the door, with a pout. He was ready to go his office.

The kids jumped from the bed to see him and to him to hug him. Takumi also hugged them and carried them but he then looked at her like he was waiting for her answer.

Misaki chuckled at his expression and answered, "It's because you are not as sweet as them."

"No, mommy you are mistaken. Daddy is also sweet." Meichi replied to her answer and Taichi also nodded like he agreed with her. Misaki frowned and Takumi grinned. "Thanks sweetie." He said as he kissed Meichi's cheeks and the kids also kissed him back. Misaki couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Then both parents helped them to wash their mouth and they also helped them to bath separately which also made them a little wet. After all the fight with water, dress and then shoe laces they all went to the dining table.

Satsuki served them breakfast and they all ate with a not so peaceful atmosphere. Misaki had to run after Taichi in the whole house to make him drink the milk while on the other hand Satsuki fed Meichi and on the other hand Takumi ate his breakfast quietly while reading the newspaper.

Then Cedric came to pick them to school. The kids promised that they will not say anything about Misaki being their mother in school. Then they kissed Misaki and bid them good-byes and went to their school.

After all of those Misaki was beat. She was so tired that she went to their bedroom and sat on the bed. Soon after Takumi came in to look for some papers and found a tired looking Misaki sitting on the bed. He smirked and decided to join her so he sat beside her.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Not exactly. It's just that I never saw them this energetic."

Takumi chuckled, "Me too maybe they were like this after seeing you."

Misaki also chuckled, "But now when they are not home it's kind of lonely."

"Did you sleep well?" Takumi suddenly asked her.

Misaki was looking straight all the time but this question made her look at him, "Mister I was sleeping on a new bed not to mention not my own one. So how can I sleep well on the first day?"

"But you were sleeping peacefully every time I looked at you."

"Were you looking at me all night?" she asked and he nodded.

"That's creepy you know." Misaki snorted and Takumi laughed.

"I can't help it." He said and slowly leaned in and when their faces were inches apart he continued, "You looked so cute in your sleep that I wanted to-" Misaki stopped him (unable to hear more) by placing her hand over his mouth which also surprised Takumi and Misaki felt him grin under her hand. She slowly and shyly pulled her away. For the next moments no one spoke a word and Misaki's eyes fell on the dress he was wearing.

"Um… why aren't you wearing a tie?" she asked him.

Takumi pulled away and sighed, "Why asking this suddenly?"

"No…I was just curious because I never saw yo-"

"I don't know how to wear one." He said flatly.

Misaki's jaw dropped and she couldn't believe her ears. "What?!"

"I don't know how to wear a tie." He again said much clearly this time and he saw that Misaki blinked at him, once twice before she burst out laughing.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "What's so funny?"

Misaki forced to stop her laughter before answering, "No, it's because world's best businessman who is rumored to be perfect at everything doesn't know how to wear a tie."

Misaki told him to wait and stood up. After seeing her Takumi also stood up. Misaki went to the cupboard and there searched for something. Takumi just stood there dumbfounded. Then after sometime, Misaki came to him.

"Put off your coat." She said and Takumi couldn't understand what she meant by that. "Put off." This time she ordered in a stern voice.

Takumi smirked. "You asked for it." He said as he put off his grey-colored coat revealing a white full-sleeved shirt which hugged his abs tightly. Misaki didn't even try to look at his body as she went near him. She tip toed a little to match their height. Takumi's eyes widened when he felt her hands on his shoulders and then she put a tie over his neck and slowly did the knot of tie for him. On the other hand Takumi was scared; scared for that she will feel his heartbeat which was already racing by then but thanks to God, she didn't feel it. She did the tie and straightened it. Then she helped him to wear the coat.

"Now, it looks complete." She said after doing all the things. She told him to come out since it was already time for them to go. But no word's reached him since he was in shock. Takumi came out from his shock when he heard Misaki yelling at him like if she gets late it'll be his fault. Takumi turned his gaze to Misaki and smiled his perfect smile causing Misaki to blush immediately and she went out of the room realizing what she just did. But Takumi could still hear saying, "Idiot." before she went out.

Satsuki packed lunch for them and she was giving Misaki her lunch when Takumi appeared Misaki. She noticed something was different about her master. He was smiling and in his eyes there was a tint of joy and then her eyes fell on his tie. Satsuki knew her master never even tries to remember how to wear a tie, which only means….

Satsuki's eyes widened and she smiled ear to ear. She first looked at Takumi who was grinning then a blushing Misaki then again at a grinning Takumi. She squealed in delight as moe flowers covered her. Misaki murmured a little Thank you and went out of the house before she can question her.

After a little while Takumi also smiled at Satsuki and made his way out but Satsuki stopped him.

"You have one lovely wife."

"That sure she is." and he went out and smiled for the surprise he had stored for her.

* * *

**In the University…**

Ayuzawa Misaki made her way to the Hakuo University campus. It was first time coming in the day shift but the university still felt as huge as ever. Surely it was only for her scholarship, that she could attend this university.

As she made her way, she tried to search for someone she knew but failed. Suddenly a person behind her spoke,

"Misaki is that you?"

Misaki turned her head to meet with a friend. "Hinata!" she exclaimed. Not that she was searching for a friend but meeting with him somehow relieved her.

"Misaki what are you doing in the morning? I thought you were a night student." He asked.

"I was but I am starting in the morning from today." She answered and they started to walk together. Hinata was her high school classmate and a friend since then. He had brownish hair and he was also taller than her, not like her husband but still taller.

"So do you know your horoscope?" he asked.

"You still believe in those?" Misaki asked and rolled her eyes. Hinata nodded as he pulled out a magazine from his bag and searched through it. "Here. It says today who will catch you, will your soul mate for the rest of your life." He read and looked Misaki, "That's an odd one," he said and she shrugged. "Anyways I don't believe in those." She said and soon they parted ways because Misaki had to talk with the teachers.

After a class, Misaki noticed that everyone were in a hurry. They had their cultural festival coming soon so she thought that must be the reason. Misaki went to the auditorium since she was gold to decorate the stage. There she found Hinata was also working.

Misaki went to him and asked, "Hey, is someone coming?"

He turned and said, "You don't know?" like it was the most obious thing in world and Misaki shook her head,

"Misaki today-" but someone cut him.

"Misakiiiii" someone shouted and in an instant she knew who it was.

"Hi, Sakura." She greeted her when she squeezed her in a hug.

"Misaki I am so happy to see you." She said cheerfully. Misaki forced out a smile. Chiyo came behind Sakura and answered her unspoken question, "We are also students here. I am in the fashion designing section while Sakura is in photography section."

"I see." Misaki nodded.

"Misaki you know them?" asked Hinata.

Misaki nodded and introduced them. They became friends and talked about different things while doing the work. Suddenly the horoscope scope part became the topic.

"Really! What did her horoscope scope said?" Chiyo beamed.

"It said, she will find her soul mate today. It'll be the one who catches her." Hinata answered ignoring all Misaki's protests.

"Really, that's romantic!" Sakura said with a smile.

"I done believe in them." was Misaki's reply.

"You should cause the one from the magazine is really accurate. It never fails." Hinata explained.

"Now to talk about soul mate-" Sakura looked at Misaki and smiled which sent shivers. Sakura took a step forward and Misaki took one backward. Before they knew it they were already at the edge of the stage. Misaki didn't knew about it because it was at her back.

She tried to take one step back and lost her balance when she found nothing under her feet. Everyone gasped and Sakura screamed and covered her eyes.

Misaki also closed her eyes tightly and waited for the hard floor to hit her back but it never came. Instead of that she felt two strong arms stopped her.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes to see her savior but her amber eyes were greeted by emerald eyes and blonde hair.

Hinata's words came in her mind, _today who will catch you will be your soul mate for the rest of your life. _

**Done. Thanks for the reviews friends. I have some awesome readers. Plz let them come.**

**This story has officialy reached 10000+ views. A big thanks to you guys...**

**I love you all….**

**Thanks for reading….**

**Bye…..**


	14. Chapter 13:- Jealousy

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 14:- Jealousy.**

A smirk came on the blonde's lips as the girl's eyes widened. Takumi smiled at her and he greeted her. "Hi"

Misaki noticed their positions. She was in his arms while her hands were clenching his collar. Misaki let go of his collar. "Let go off me." She said in annoyance as she struggled. Takumi chuckled and let go her. While she was busy balancing herself on her foot Takumi whispered in her ear, "Don't act like you don't know your husband." Goose bumps appeared on her skin as she heard his low husky voice.

A teacher came running to them. "Mr. Walker are you okay?" he asked like it was him who was about to fall.

"I am perfectly fine." Takumi answered with his business tone. He looked at Misaki; "Are you fine Ms.-" he acted like it was his first time to meet her and waited for someone to fill her name. The teacher looked at Misaki, "Ayuzawa." he completed Takumi's sentence. Takumi heard the teacher and completed his sentence, "Are you fine Ms. Ayuzawa? Are you hurt somewhere?" he asked with concern.

Misaki was looking down all the time to hide her blush which wasn't leaving her face. She looked up but didn't look at his eyes. "I-I am f-fine." she stuttered. Takumi gave her the oh-really-is-that-so look and looked at her foot and then looked at her. "Then walk some steps." he ordered and moved a little to the left, clearing Misaki's way. Determination filled her mind and she took only one step but she left a sharp pain from her right foot. Takumi noticing her painful expression quickly grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"I guess you are not fine." he said after Misaki balanced herself on her one foot. The teacher looked at Misaki, "Ms. Ayuzawa, please go to the infirmary." Before Takumi could say anything another voice spoke, "I will take her." Misaki and Takumi both turned their heads and saw the owner of the voice. He came down beside Misaki and then looked at Takumi, "Mr. Walker I will take her and I am her friend so you don't have to worry." He said and took her arm on his shoulder. "Hinata-" Misaki tried to protest but he didn't listen and continued to support her in walk.

Takumi looked at them walking and he could feel his brows twitching. 'Hinata' he remembered that boy's name and put his hands in the pocket. He told the teacher to lead the way and he followed him with his bangs covering his face.

Sakura and Chiyo were watching everything from the stage. They watched Takumi following the teacher with his bangs covering his eyes. Sakura giggled after seeing him and elbowed her friend. "Hey, Chiyo can you smell something?" she asked and looked at her. Chiyo also looked at her with a big smile. "Yes, it's like something or rather someone is burning." she answered and they both nodded and giggled.

After Hinata took Misaki to the infirmary, her foot was treated. The nurse applied some ice-cubes and a gel on her swollen foot before wrapping a bandage around it. After they were done the doctor came in. "Ms. Ayuzawa, are you fine now?" the doctor asked in a calm voice. Misaki smiled at him and nodded.

"There's nothing to worry. You twisted your leg a little. So take plenty of rest and don't use your leg too much." the doctor assured her as he prescribe some medicines for her. He looked up and handed the prescription to Hinata as he was standing behind Misaki. Then the doctor left them alone.

Hinata sat beside Misaki on the bed. "You should go home." he advised. Misaki sighed and agreed since she can't walk due to pain. They talked with the teachers and the teachers arranged her taxi to go home. On the other hand Misaki was only lying on the bed all the time. Then Hinata again supported her to walk to the gate and helped her to get in taxi.

"Should I go with you?" asked Hinata, "I'll make sure you go your home safely."

But as soon as those words left Hinata's mouth Misaki quickly denied. "N-no, there's no need for it. I can handle myself and… you have done enough help I can go." she exclaimed. After some more arguing finally Hinata let Misaki go alone but before going Misaki smiled at him. "Thanks Hinata for everything." she said to him sweetly which caught him off guard. Soon the taxi went towards the road leaving the blushing boy behind.

Little did they know that another person was watching them. That person dialed a number and called.

"Yes, sir." came in reply.

"My wife is hurt and she is now on her way to home. Pick her up and take care of her, Cedric" he ordered sternly.

"Certainly, sir." came Cedric's reply before Takumi cut the phone.

He looked up in the sky and sighed. _Hinata…_

Misaki's POV…

That was a close call. Thank God, he agreed to stay behind. Otherwise he would've known that I am married to that person…speaking of him what was he doing there? I did tell him to keep this marriage thing secret, didn't I? I will kill that guy for sure. Ahh… I wouldn't like to admit to anyone but seriously my foot really hurts. I hope it goes soon so that I can kick that idiot.

I heard my phone was ringing and then checked the id and it read Chiyo. I picked up the phone,

"Misaki are you alright? I am sorry we got busy with our classes so we couldn't meet you and yes don't you dare to call me Mrs. Igarashi or something. Call me Chiyo." she said to me in one breath. "Yes, I am fine and… don't worry I don't mind." I answered. "Where are you?" she asked me and I answered that I am on my way to home. But then she asked, "Don't tell me Takumi didn't send any driver to pick you up?" She was whispering the sentence so I had a hard time to understand what she was saying but I have sharp ears so I answered, "No" like it was the most obvious thing.

"What?!" she shouted and as a result I had to cover my ears. "Don't tell me he lost his brain in jealousy." and that pulled the trigger. I felt heat climb up to my cheeks. "N-no. What are you saying?" Jealousy how's that possible? I mean why would he be jealous. "Eh… this isn't good to be this clueless Misaki. Did you see the look on his face when your friend, Hinata took you from his grip? He looked like he was going to murder someone and believe me I never saw that look on his face." Okay I must be blushing madly now and to make things worse no words escaped from my throat. Could this day be worse? But I suddenly felt the taxi to stop and the door opened to reveal a man in black suit which was Cedric.

I quickly bid bye and cut the phone. Cedric bowed to me, "Sorry mam, but I have my orders. Please come with me." I didn't want to argue so I nodded and paid the taxi driver who was all confused. Cedric helped me to get off and I took a look behind him. Guess what I saw? I saw a gorgeous, shiny, expensive black limo standing proudly in middle of the road and Cedric led me to it and passersby eyed me as he helped me to get in.

Okay, I admit. This day can get worse.

Time skip~

Takumi quickly did all his works, checked all the papers and signed them at the speed of light. He left his office early which was rare. His co-workers also noticed his bad mood so they didn't dare to ask him directly.

Takumi got in his car and drove to his house. Soon he reached his home and went in. He noticed that his angels were still in their school so he straight went to their bedroom.

As Takumi entered the room he found a sleeping figure on his bed. A chuckle escaped his mouth. Just then Satsuki entered the room to check. But she noticed Takumi looking at Misaki with a tender expression with a smile on his face. Satsuki giggled to see the look his face and it caught Takumi's attention. He looked at Satsuki who was also smiling at him.

"I gave her a painkiller so she must be okay when she gets up and yes, I fed her before doing so." Satsuki answered before Takumi could've asked her. Satsuki smiled at him one last time before leaving the room.

Takumi ran his hand through his hand to make it messy. He sighed and took a last glance at the sleeping figure before going into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into a v-neck black shirt and khaki colored trousers.

When he came out of the bathroom and went near their bed. He looked at Misaki's swollen foot and slightly touched it. He looked at her to find her eyelids open.

"Sorry, did I just wake you?" he asked in a guilty voice. Misaki sat up and Takumi quickly arranged pillows behind her back to support her. "No. The painkillers are so strong so I happened to take a little nap." she answered him and yawned. Takumi sat on the bed beside her.

"So care to tell me how did you fall from the stage?" he asked.

"Um… Why were you there?" she changed the question.

"We are planning to open a hospital in the campus so I went to take a look at the place." he answered but before Misaki could open her mouth he quickly added, "And don't change the question."

'I guess there's no turning back now' she thought answered, "Unknowingly I came at the end of the stage and my leg slipped." Takumi looked at her and gave her the oh-rally-is-that-so glare which again annoyed Misaki. "Hey don't give me that look!" she screamed. Takumi just chuckled and patted her head. Misaki's eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"So were you okay? Did you have any problem to reach our home." he asked while his hand still rested on Misaki's head. Misaki rolled her eyes at him, "Don't use that tone with me. I am not a kid and I didn't have any problems since Hinata was so supportive." she said to him. She noticed her brows twitched a little at Hinata's name. He sighed and stood up with hands in his pocket. He didn't say anything and went towards the door. Misaki noticing the change in his mood, tried calling him, "Hey, where are you going?" He didn't answer. She again called, "Hey, Ta… Mr. Walker" This made him stop. He turned and came beside the bed again and sat on it. "My name is not Mr. Walker you know, Misaki." he told her. Her common name coming from his mouth felt unknown to her and she looked down to hide her blush. "B-but t-that's so…embarrassing." She murmured. "Then don't you feel embarrassed calling that boy by his name?" he asked in a cold voice. Misaki looked up, "He is my friend. But wait…" she thought for a moment before continuing, "Why are you asking me this? Are you… I mean… are you jealous?" she asked but it took all her courage to ask him directly like this. Misaki's this bold question caught him off guard and Takumi's eyes widened. He chuckled and came closer until their faces were only an inch away. Misaki felt her back hit the back of the bad as she backed. "Yes, I am jealous." he said in a low voice. Heat climbed its way to Misaki's cheek. Soon some noises filled the house and Takumi backed off. He smiled and looked at the door. Soon the little ones came running in a room with a worried face. They came beside the bed. "Mommy are you okay? Ceddy said you fell from stage and you are hurt?" asked Meichi with concern and Taichi started to look at her swollen foot.

Misaki couldn't help but to smile at them. "No, I am totally fine. I just twisted my foot a little." she said to them. The kids looked at her with a worried face and they both climbed on the bed and hugged her. "Mommy don't worry. We will not leave you alone." Meichi said sweetly, still hugging her. Misaki let go off them and kissed their cheeks. The kids also kissed her back.

Takumi was somehow feeling lonely so he cleared his throat to catch their attention which he successfully did. The kids looked at him also kissed him. "Daddy you will not leave mommy right?" Taichi asked him and much to Misaki's annoyance Takumi shook his head.

"We will not leave mommy's side no matter what." he said looking at Misaki with a smirk on his face.

Misaki just sighed. 'This day can get worse than this.' She added in her mind.

**Sorry for this late update. I didn't have a net connection. **

**Thanks to all those who read the previous chap and reviewed. Actually the new books are killing me and got me so busy. I know, there might be some mistakes in my writing and I am not proud for that. Many of you are pointing my mistakes and I thank you guys for that. It always helps. I will try my best in later chapters. But I don't know about this one because I typed it in a hurry so please don't mind.**

**A special thanks natnatgibbs, Tsuray, Chuga-chu mj. mb840, maixnaruforever159, animelove22, Rebekh, starfire95, shannonjacob21, bipsbip, kamisama no angel, Kimi Ayuzawa, Megica Ring, leerin, xXCopyCatXx and 6 guests who reviewed.  
**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Bye...**


	15. Chapter 14:- Really Jealous

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 14:- Really Jealous.**

Just then Satsuki came in with a bucket in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Misaki.

Misaki looked at her own foot and moved it a little. "I guess the medicines are working." she answered while doing so. Then she looked at Satsuki, "You guys shouldn't worry for such a small thing."

"It's not a small thing!" Taichi scolded her. Meichi also agreed with him. She said, "Yes mommy, you took care of us when I was in hospital. So it's our turn and you need to be a good girl and you have listen all daddy and aunt Satsuki says." she stopped and then the other one began, "Which means you just lay there, take rest, eat your foods and drink medicines. You understand?" Taichi lectured her and the siblings crossed their hands over their chests. Misaki chuckled and nodded, "Yes, sir." she answered.

"But for that you guys have to change first." Satsuki said, interrupting their conversation. The kids looked at Satsuki and sighed. They looked at their father and he told them to go. Satsuki put the bucket on floor which she was carrying all the time.

"It's hot water. Misaki if you soak your foot in it, you will feel better." she instructed as she went to unwrap the bandage but Takumi stopped her. "I will do it."

Misaki knew that fomentation was good for easing pain so she didn't argue. Her mother used to do it and Satsuki was just like her mother; soft, gentle, and caring. Misaki felt happy for having such a caring elder but at the same time she felt sad for troubling her. Everything was quite good but when Takumi said that he will do it her jaw dropped.

"N-No I can do it." she said full alarmed. Takumi just sighed hearing her protest and gave her a glare which silenced her. Satsuki didn't say anything and left them.

Takumi arranged the bucket in front of the bed and Misaki slowly sat up. Just when he was going to unwrap the bandages Misaki stopped him, "I-I can do it." she said. Takumi looked at her and smiled, "Mommy, you must listen what daddy says, right?" With that he left Misaki speechless and sat on the bed. He took her foot on his lap and started to undo the bandages. By the time he was done with the bandages he could already hear that Satsuki was trying to feed the kids.

Takumi slightly touched her foot and Misaki again flinched a little. "Does it still hurt?" he asked in a soft voice. Misaki looked down and murmured a little no. Takumi chuckled and kissed the foot. Misaki's eyes widened. His soft lips touched her foot like a feather. It didn't hurt even a little. Takumi looked up and smiled at her which caused her blush. He took some cotton and soaked it in water and then he slowly started to clean the foot. His hands were gentle against her skin. After cleaning he slowly sink the foot in the bucket of hot water. The water felt good against her pain.

After twenty minutes or so the water started to get cold. Takumi sat on the floor and took her leg. He slowly dried it with a towel before applying a gel. Then he wrapped a crepe-bandage around her leg. Takumi stood up and Misaki again sat in her previous position.

"Hungry?" asked Takumi. Misaki answed him by a little shook of her head. "Okay but you have to eat. The medicines are strong. I'll be in the study. If you need anything just ask me or Satsuki." he explained. After a little pause he continued, "The kids will come here in sometime. Be careful with your leg." With that he gave her a smile and then went to door but Misaki's voice stopped him.

"Thanks, Ta-Takumi."

The said person's eyes widened and then he smiled. "You are the most welcome." and he went out.

Takumi was in his study. He had some documents on the table but his mind wasn't in the document. It wasn't in the works. It wasn't in the room.

He tried reading some books but failed miserably. Today he just couldn't do any work. He looked at the clock and it was already six in evening. Again his mind went to a certain person. No matter how hard he tried it still went to that person.

His brain only repeated a sentence, _Thanks Takumi_

After a while he opened his eye-lids to hear his phone ringing. He again took a glance at the clock. It showed six-thirty. He looked at the caller id, _Kuuga. _He touched the green sign on the screen and answered the phone.

"Yes,"

"Yo, I heard Ayuzawa-san I mean Mrs. Walker which means your wife-"

"Stop joking." Takumi said in a calm voice.

Kuuga laughed. "Okay, jokes apart. Um… is she okay? I heard from Sakura." he asked.

"Yes. She is better. She said the pain is decreasing."

"I see. That's good. Hey, I am putting the phone on speaker. Sakura wants to talk." Kuuga said and then Sakura's voice came from the phone.

"Takumi, where are you?" she asked.

"Right now at home." Takumi answered.

"Home?" she said in disbelieve, "If I am not wrong it's only six thirty now. In this time usually you stay in your beloved office. What happened today?" she asked.

For the first time in life Usui Takumi Walker was speechless. He didn't know what happened? Why he left the office early? He was clueless himself. Maybe… he was really jealous.

After hearing the silence Kuuga and Sakura teased him.

"Jealousy~" Kuuga sang.

"Aww… so the horoscope was really true!" she squealed.

"What horoscope? I don't believe in any of them." said Takumi alarmed.

"Huh! Misaki-san didn't tell you?" Kuuga asked.

Now the curiosity was high. "About what?" Takumi again asked.

"So Misaki didn't tell you. Poor Takumi." Sakura teased him.

Takumi shrugged. 'What the hell are they talking about?'

Then Sakura told him the whole story in her cheerful voice.

"Okay listen, today when I was in the university, I happened to meet with Chiyo and then Misaki. She introduced us to her friend, you know Hinata. They were high school buddies and from what I understood Hinata believed in horoscopes. He told us that those horoscopes which he saw is really accurate. Can you guess what the horoscope was? Today who will catch Misaki will be her soul-mate for the rest of her life. Do you who caught her? It was you. Which means you will be her soul-mate for the rest of her life. I know you don't believe in those kind of things but it was really romantic~"

It took him a whole minute to understand what she said. By the time he understood everything, Kuuga already cut the phone since their whole purpose was to tell him the story.

Takumi smiled and whispered, "I would like to believe in that horoscope."

It was already seven so he stood up and went to their bedroom.

He went in and saw Misaki was still sitting on the bed and on her lap the two kids were fast asleep while Misaki was playing with their hair with her both hands. But Misaki felt someone was watching her. She looked up and saw her husband was watching her, more exactly them.

"Fast asleep." Takumi said in a low voice.

Misaki looked at the sleeping figures on her lap and smiled, "Yeah, they got tired." Then she looked at Takumi, "But they did their homework with me and I have fed them, so don't worry. Let them sleep."

He just sighed and sat on the bed and kissed the kids forehead. "They are so precious to you, right?" Misaki asked him. Takumi just nodded. "Only to me, not to you?" he asked. "Does it look like it?" she asked him back. Takumi chuckled and shook his head.

After a little silence Misaki's phone rang. Misaki quickly took it and answered. She didn't even look at the caller id since it could have wake the kids up.

"Misaki how are you?" the person asked.

"Hinata?" Misaki asked but she controlled her voice.

"Yes, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, quite better." she hissed.

"Misaki, why are you whispering? Is someone there?" he pressed.

"N-No, Hinata I want talk with you when I will go to university."

"Okay sure. Take care." and he cut the phone.

Misaki looked at Takumi and he was looking at the sleeping kids.

"I am planning to tell him everything." Misaki said finally causing Takumi to look at her. "You don't need to." he said and then continued, "It will bad if this leak out so you don't need to."

Misaki opened her mouth to say something but Takumi cut her, "And besides, I am not jealous of him anymore. After all I am your soul-mate" he quickly added.

Blush formed on her cheeks as she understood the meaning of his sentence, "W-What do…you mean? H-How d-did you k-know?"

"Misa-chan, it is not good to ask so many questions." he said smirking.

Then suddenly he stood up and took the kids in his arms. He carried them to their room and placed them under the blankets. He kissed them before switching off the lights. On his way he saw Satsuki preparing dinner for them. He went to her.

"Dinner is ready?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, I thought it'll be good for you guys to rest early." answered Satsuki and went to their bedroom with their dinner. Takumi and Misaki both had their dinner. After their decent dinner Satsuki gave Misaki the medicines before she went to her room.

As usual Misaki felt sleepy after taking the medicines. She yawned. Takumi came inside the room to find Misaki already half asleep. Takumi smiled at him and since he wasn't feeling sleepy he went to his study to do some works but Misaki stopped him.

"You won't sleep with me?" she asked sleepily.

For the second he stooped and his eyes widened. He turned and smirked, "Do you want me?"

He was answered by a soundly asleep Misaki.

He just sighed a little disappointed.

**Merry Christmas to you all guys~**

**Thanks for the reviews, friends.**

**Let them coming,**

**Thanks for reading…..**

**Bye….. **


	16. Chapter 15:- A Decent Morning

**Happy New Year!**

** Made For Each Other:-  
**

**Chapter 15:- A Decent Morning.  
**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Again that stupid phone…Stop it." muttered the sleepy girl as the phone kept ringing, causing the sleepy boy to turn it off.

After stopping his phone, he embraced the sleeping beauty (who was sleeping on his chest) tighter. She looked up and was greeted by two sleepy yet beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled his perfect smile, "Good morning."

She blinked once, twice and then quickly sat up blushing madly.

Takumi opened his eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked. Misaki covered her face to hide her blush. Takumi slowly sat up and matched her gaze. "You seem fine to me." he said like answering his own question.

"Don't act like you know nothing! Why were you embracing me?" shouted Misaki. Takumi looked at her face for a moment before pouting. "But Misa-chan snuggled closer to me and told me to embrace her." he said.

"Liar! I never said that and besides who's this 'Misa-chan'?" she asked. Takumi again examined her face before answering. "You." he answered like it was the most obvious thing.

Misaki looked at him in disbelief before sighing. On the other hand, Takumi covered his beloved ears and mentally prepared himself for screaming or shouting which never came. Misaki didn't do anything, she slowly stood up and balanced herself on her two legs. Takumi slowly opened his ears. "Does it hurt? Should I help?" he asked with concern. Misaki just shook her head to answer his questions before going into the bathroom.

Takumi got off the bed. He went to his cupboard. He took a white shirt and a grey jacket. He was about to go, but his legs stopped him. He smiled and took a grey-colored tie before going to the other washing room.

Misaki, after taking a long warm bath, came out of the bathroom to find the bedroom empty. She put her hair in a messy bun. Suddenly, she remembered two days ago, when Takumi opened her wedding necklace with his teeth. Heat instantly climbed on her face. Unconsciously, Misaki touched her wedding ring which she was wearing with a chain and got lost in thought…

'I couldn't believe I'm already married. Life just changed so much. It's hard to believe that not even a month ago I wasn't thinking about marriage, let alone marrying this guy. I guess, he's getting ready for work. I knew he was caring, but never thought that he would have a playful side.' A chuckle escaped her mouth. A voice then interrupted her thoughts.

"What's so funny?" asked a smooth silky voice causing Misaki to turn and there stood Mr. Handsome by the door frame with the tie in his hand. He walked to her and repeated his question, "What's so funny?"

"You." Misaki answered like the most obvious thing. Takumi cleared his throat to stop his laughter, "Are you taking some kind of revenge?" he teased. Misaki nodded as her answer and this time Takumi couldn't stop his laughter. He laughed loudly. "What's so funny?" asked Misaki causing him to laugh even harder. "You seriously are taking revenge." He said between his laugh.

Misaki just sighed and went to the door ignoring her husband. "Hey…wait!" he stopped her, "Where are you going? You still need rest."

Misaki turned and answered, "Nowhere, just to wake up the kids." She started walking slowly but steadily and Takumi followed her lest she fell. On their way they found Satsuki who was, as usual, in the kitchen preparing their morning tea. Satsuki smiled at them. Both of them entered the kid's room. Takumi pulled aside the curtains. The room filled with sunlight and the kids stirred a little in their sleep. Misaki bended a little towards them and murmured, "Wake up." The elder sibling slowly opened his eyes and Misaki helped him to sit up. On the other hand Takumi helped Meichi to get up. Misaki kissed their foreheads and greeted them, "Good morning." The kids also smiled at her, "Good morning."

Misaki steadied herself and went to their cupboard to get their school uniforms. While she was busy doing so, Takumi bent and whispered, "I envy you guys." The siblings looked at each other and then looked at Takumi, "why?" they asked. "Because your mother always sweet to you and at the same time mean to me." he again whispered. The kids giggled hearing their father's logic. "Don't worry daddy, we will help you." Meichi said and winked at him.

Misaki came with the uniforms. "What are you guys whispering about?" she asked. Takumi steadied himself and looked at Taichi. He took the signal and answered, "Private talking. You are not allowed to hear, mommy." Both Takumi and Meichi nodded as they agreed with him.

Misaki sighed and smiled. She stretched her hands and the little ones quickly got up and hugged her. The kids giggled as Misaki ruffled their soft blonde locks. "So, get ready for school-" but Meichi interrupted, "No." she said. "Why?" Misaki asked.

"Because you are hurt and we will take care of you." She explained. Misaki laughed and pinched her nose, "No, sweetie. There's no need. Mommy is able to take care of her." As soon as she said those words, Takumi opened his mouth, "And that's why you fell from a giant stage."

Misaki shot him a dark glare causing him to shut his mouth. The kids pouted, "Please…." they chanted. Misaki thought for a moment and then answered, "Okay." A bright smile came on their lips as they jumped from their bed and went to the kitchen to tell Satsuki the news.

Takumi was again alone with Misaki in the room. He walked towards her and when he was in her arms range, he gave her the tie which he was holding all this time.

"What?" Misaki asked confused.

"It's your fault." He answered.

"What's my fault?" she again asked.

"You made me wear that tie yesterday and everyone saw it. They told me to wear it every day because it suits me. So…"

"I need to teach you how to wear one, right?"

"No" he said flatly. "You need to tie it for me every day and I don't need to know how to wear one as long as I have you." he said smiling.

Misaki blushed after hearing his words. Oh! How he loves that blush

She quickly grabbed the tie and started to put it on him. Takumi smiled looking at her. When she looked up, Takumi pouted. "What?!" she screamed.

"Mommy, I also want to take care of you. I will not go to office today. Please…."

Misakis blush deepened and hide her embarrassment, she punched him hard in the abdomen. "Oww…That hurts, Misa-chan." he whined. Misaki gulped. "You deserved it!" she shouted and then tried to walk out of the room but a hand stopped her. Takumi pulled her smiling, "Mommy, you didn't answered my question." he said while doing so.

Misaki lost her balance from the sudden pulling and she tripped over a toy which was on the floor. She fell on the bed and Takumi fell on her as he was holding her hand.

Their faces were millimeters away and both of their eyes widened. They stared at each other as their heart-beat started to speed up. Takumi tried to pull himself but something stopped him from doing so. Misaki was blushing madly. She noticed that there was also a pink tint on his cheeks. They both then noticed that Misakis chain got stuck with his shirt's button.

They both tried to separate it and their fingers touched. Takumi looked at her and she looked at him. Their faces were so close that they could feel each others warm breath. Misaki moved her gaze and separated the chain and button. Takumi was just about to get up but…

"Daddy, look-" Meichis eyes widened as a smile came on her and her brother's lips. They both hurriedly covered their eyes with their hands.

Noticing them, Takumi quickly stood up, Misaki following. He put his hands in his pockets and asked, "What's the matter?"

The kids opened their eyes and giggled. "We didn't see anything." They said in unison. "And besides we know mommy and daddy likes each other." They said and ran outside of the room.

Misaki was blushing madly now. What's more embarrassing than getting caught by your kids when your husband fell on you? Before Takumi could open his mouth, Misaki quickly walked outside of the room.

Takumi remembered his kids words and a chuckle escaped from his mouth. He touched his chest and noticed that his heart was still beating rapidly. Inside his mind, he knew only one person can make his heart beat this fast.

After having a no-talking-breakfast, Takumi left his house and got in his car. He saw the kids wave at him from the balcony, his wife stood behind them, looking everywhere except at him. He smiled and waved back at them. Then he drove off.

He walked in his office and, as usual, everyone greeted him. His phone rang, he looked and saw the caller ID was _Richard Walker. _He stopped. After a little hesitation he answered the phone,

"What took you this long, Takumi?" asked the old man.

"What do you want?" asked Takumi coldly.

"Watch your manners, Kid." The old man said in same voice.

Takumi just sighed and continued walking. Soon, he was inside his cabin. "Why are you calling me, _grandfather_?" he said the grandfather part bitterly.

Richard Walker sighed. "I wanted to let you know that I'm coming to Japan. Gerald will also be coming." He said and Takumi's brows twitched. After talking a bit about business, his grandfather said his goodbye. Takumi sat on his chair and thought for a minute before dialing a number,

"What do you want this time, Gerald?"

**Done. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**My school has started so there will be one chapter in a week and it will be on weekends.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed or followed or added it in their favorite list. I thanks you guys from the bottom of my heart.**

**Bye for now. See you guys soon...**


	17. Chapter 16:- Feelings

**I own nothing.**

**Made For Each Other:-****  
****Chapter 16:- Feelings.**  
"What do you want this time, Gerald?" asked Takumi annoyed.

"What?" came from the other line of the phone.

"Don't act like you know nothing." He said in a calm voice. "Why are you coming here?" he pressed.

"You mean Japan, of course to meet with my sister-in-law. After all, she is my one and only sister-in-law." Gerald replied.

"Don't mess with my family!" Takumi threatened him in his usual calm voice.

"Woah! Calm down, brother." He chuckled, "I guess, you know, I also got married like six months ago. You didn't even come. So my wife, Rui, wants to meet the two of you. She asked me and I said yes and my intensions are really pure." He explained.

"You are taking your marriage seriously?" Takumi asked not believing him.

"Hey, what do you mean? Even if it's a arrange marriage, I still love her." Gerald thought for a moment before continuing, "Now answer me, are you taking your marriage seriously? Do you love your wife?" Gerald asked him back.

This question startled Takumi but he quickly recovered and answered him back, "That's none of your business." With that, he hung up the phone.

**Meanwhile in England…**

Gerald sighed after Takumi hung up.

"What's the matter?" asked a feminine voice causing him to turn and a smile came to his lips.

"Rui." He said, as she sat opposite to him. "Why are you frowning in such a good garden, not to mention in such a good weather?" she asked him.  
Gerald chuckled, "Nothing dear, I just talked with Takumi and he hung up before answering my question." He again sighed.

"And what was your question?" she pressed.

Gerald looked at his phone. "I asked if he was taking his marriage seriously and if he loved his wife."  
Rui laughed, "And he cut the phone, right? Maybe he said, 'none of your business', right?" Gerald nodded and asked what was so funny.

"I didn't know that Gerald Walker was this dumb" she teased and continued, "It's because, he himself doesn't know the answer."  
Gerald rolled his eyes, "It isn't that difficult-" but Rui interrupted, "Remember when I had a little food poisoning and you thought I was going to die? It was then when you realized you loved me. You were even going to fire every one of our chefs."

Gerald shrugged. What she said was true. Noticing this, Rui continued, "Maybe your brother doesn't even know what love is and how to love a girl. After all, loving your kids and loving your wife isn't the same and when it's your brother, it's all possible." She finished with a chuckle.

"That's mean." He smiled, "You want to help them realize their feelings, that's why you wanted to meet them." He said knowing his wife. She nodded and smiled.

Gerald kissed her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too"

**Back to Japan…**

Only one question swam around in Takumi's mind ."Do you love her?"

He didn't know the answer. He didn't know what was happening to him because he was never this confused before. He loved his angels, but Misaki? He wasn't sure. One thing he knew, he doesn't hate her and he will do anything just to make her happy.  
All this was new to him, he has never felt this emotions before. He liked her, she made him feel jealousy, which, he never felt before, not even in his childhood. He cared for her and he wanted to protect her from everything.

Takumi dropped his pen. He opened his drawer with the key and took out a picture; his family picture which they took after their wedding in front of the church.  
A smile came on his lips.

He heard a knock on the door and he quickly put away the photo. "Come in."

His secretary, Kanou, came in with a file in his hands. "Sir, this is the papers for the new deal." He said. Takumi took the papers and started looking them over. Suddenly a question popped in his mind, "Kanou, do you have a girlfriend?"

"E-Excuse me, Sir?" he was taken aback by his boss' question. Takumi looked up, "I mean, have you ever loved a girl?"

Kanou gulped. He couldn't believe his boss, the Usui Takumi Walker, asked him this question. "No sir, I haven't."  
"Sorry for asking a personal question like this, actually, my friend likes a girl and he isn't sure if it's love. So, he asked me about it and I was clueless. So I tried asking you. Hope you don't mind." Takumi lied and gave his attention to the papers in front of him.

Now Kanou was really surprised, he has never heard his boss talk this long other than in business meetings. He thought for a moment, "Sir," he called and Takumi looked up, "I don't know much but everyone says that if you truly love someone, then you see their face when you close your eyes or when you dream. I don't know if it's true though, but if you want you can tell your friend that."

"Okay, I will." He handed him the file. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked and Kanou nodded while saying, "Of course, sir."

"Please don't tell this to anyone. My friend told me to keep this a secret." He again lied.

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't dare to." He said before bowing and he left the room.

Takumi sighed. He knew he just made a fool of himself. Who would believe that pathetic lie of his? But anyway, he dropped his thoughts and went to attend a meeting.

**In the house…**

Misaki was sitting in the kitchen with nothing else to do. She was watching Satsuki cooking their lunch. Taichi and Meichi were also sitting with her. They both were drawing pictures with crayons. Suddenly the phone rang interrupting their sweet and quite time.

Satsuki was about to answer it but Misaki stopped her saying, "Satsuki-san, I will answer it."

She picked up the phone. "Yes, Walker Residence."

"Ah…You must be Misaki! Hi…" the other person greeted cheerfully.

"Hi…" she nervously answered. Sensing her nervousness, the other person added, "Most probably you don't you know me. I am Gerald Walker, your husband's elder brother."

Misakis eyes widened after hearing his name. "Hello, Mr. Walker." She greeted him politely.

Misaki heard him fake a laugh. "You don't need to address me formally. You can call me brother if you want to. By the way, what I wanted to say is, my dear wife, Rui and my grandfather wanted to meet with you so we decided to come to Japan tomorrow. Do you have any problems?"

As soon as he stopped Misaki quickly said, "No, not at all. You can come any time."  
Hearing this, Gerald chuckled. "Okay, then see you soon and yes, you know, my dear brother is a workaholic so please take care of him." he stated.

'He doesn't seem so bad.' Misaki thought and replied, "O-Okay." Then the line was cut.

Misaki came back into the kitchen. "Mommy, who called?" asked Meichi. Misaki smiled at her and patted her head. "Your uncle called. They are coming tomorrow."

"Really!" the kids said cheerfully and Misaki could tell they loved their uncle a lot.

Satsuki also heard what she said but decided not to say anything. She heard Misaki tell them exciting stories about her childhood. Suddenly Taichi asked,  
"Mommy, can we go to grandpas house?" Misaki thought for a moment before answering, "Sure why not?" and she also felt happy about seeing them. She missed them so much.

After some time, the lunch was server and Misaki fed the two of them. After that, the they went to the garden to play while Satsuki and Misaki ate their lunch.

"So, have you asked your husband about it?" asked Satsuki.

Misaki looked up. "About going to my house?" she asked and Satsuki nodded. "I'm sure, he won't say no."

Suddenly moe flowers were around her as she kept dreaming about them, "You know your husband that good… the bond is great. God, young love, so touching." she kept murmuring.

After hearing all she was dreaming, Misaki choked and Satsuki quickly handed her the water. After calming down, she opened her mouth, "N-No Satsuki-san, you are getting the wrong idea. T-There's nothing between us. I just know he won't say no." She said while blushing.

Satsuki looked at her with teary eyes, "You hate him?"

"N-No why would I? I mean, he is kind and caring. There's no reason to hate him only he teases the hell out of me" She answered while looking down but when she didn't heard anything from Satsuki she looked at her to see she was covered with moe flowers.

Misaki quickly stood up. "I-I… am finished. I'm going to the garden to see them." She finished and ran out of the dining room in embarrassment. Satsuki just smiled.

**Misakis POV**

Love…that's not possible. It hasn't even been three months since we met each other, we didn't marry in normal circumstances. My legs stopped, this kind of thoughts shouldn't come. Okay, I admit he is caring and he saved me the other day and he even told me he was jealous. On the other hand, I always shout at him but that's not my fault! He always teases me. But still…I kind of like his teasing. Heat climbed to my face. God, what's happening to me? Why am I thinking about him? Why does he has such an effect on me? I will never say that to him! Maybe I should be more kind to him, after all he saved me and I owe him one. Okay, I should repay him! And I will be more kind, I mean… I will try to. And with that determination, I walked to the garden.

**Time skip~**

Takumi was in his office. He was writing an email on his laptop. After sending it, he looked up and let out a long breath. He checked for the last time if everything was done for the next presentation. After checking, he got up from his chair and picked up his car keys. It was then when he noticed his watch. 'Shit! It's already past midnight.' He thought and ran to his personal garage.

'Shit! I didn't even notice when the time passed and I thought I could change myself' he quickly got into his car. After a half an hour ride he approached his home. He got out and went to the door. He was going to ring doorbell but a thought stopped her. 'Maybe she is already asleep.' And that's it. Just by a little thought of her, all that he thought earlier came running back to him.

He sighed and shook his head puzzled. He took out the personal key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He twisted the door knob but before entering his house, he tried Kanous advice and slowly closed his eyes. 'Damn, I couldn't see anything. It's dark and dark.' He thought and chuckled but then after a moment his smile was gone as a splitting image of a certain girl with dark black hair came to his mind. Takumi hurriedly opened his eyes and sighed. He went in without thinking anything.

But a thing surprised him that the lights were still on. Usually, Satsuki would turn them off but this was a rare mistake. Takumi looked around and sighed. He was going to his bedroom but suddenly his eyes caught something.

The person causing him so much confusion was sitting on the couch and she was reading some thick book.

Misaki suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching her so she looked up and her eyes met his. Misaki smiled at him and got up. "Welcome back."

Takumi's eyes widened. It was the first time someone greeted him after coming home. He smiled and asked, "Were you waiting for me?"

"N-No. I wasn't. I was reading the book and didn't notice the watch. That's all." She lied. Actually she was waiting for him. Reading a book, was just was an excuse.

Takumi chuckled. "Do you know that you don't know how to lie?"

Misaki just smiled to restrain herself from hitting him. "What a joke! Um…we still have some dinner left. Why don't you change? I will serve the dinner." She said and went towards the kitchen.

Takumi stood there dumbfounded. This wasn't the girl he knew. But he decided to go with the flow. He went to their bedroom and quickly changed into simple clothes before coming down. By the time he reached the dining hall, Misaki was already finished.

"Sit." She ordered. Takumi followed and sat down. He took the spoon and was going to eat but a thing stopped him. He looked at Misaki, "Did you eat?"

Misaki turned her gaze from him and murmured, "I told you I forgot the time."

Takumi smiled at her. She was just too cute. He stood up and went to the kitchen leaving a confused Misaki. Soon he came with an extra plate. He sat down and also motioned Misaki to sit down. Misaki followed him.

Takumi served some rice and curry on the plate and gave it to her. "Hey, you didn't need to." Misaki protested but Takumi just smiled and answered, "Anything for you." Misaki blushed at his sweet words and punched his arm.

Takumi laughed, "Now, that's the girl I know." Misaki rolled her eyes at him.

She said, "And I tried to be gentle with you."

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Because, you always take care of me and you even saved me the other day, I feel indebted to you. So I decided that I will repay you by being gentle and caring." She answered honestly.

Takumi was surprised. He didn't expect this. He chuckled and took a spoonful from his plate and held it before her. Misaki opened her mouth to protest but he took the chance and shoved it in her mouth.

While Misaki started chewing, Takumi opened his mouth, "Look, don't ever think like this." He said politely, "You don't how much indebted I am to you." Misaki finished chewing and swallowed before opening her mouth to protest but he put his left hand on her mouth to restrain her from talking.  
"You changed my life. You changed my angels. You filled our life with happiness, you turned this building into a warm home. You took care of Meichi, you even became their mother and accepted my selfish request. You made them smile, you made them cry for you. You made my family a proper one. See, there's a lot of 'you'. Misaki, you're like a bright and warm light to us which changed our cold and dark life." He smiled and repeated his sentence, "Don't ever think like this. We are family and whenever you are danger I will definitely rush there and save you. We all will take care of you."

He pulled his hand and touched her warm cheek. Misaki was taken aback by all he said. It was first time he told everything in his heart. He never told her all this before, did he? And by the way he said everything was enough for her to move into tears. Takumi smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb and leaned in. He kissed her beside her lips. Misakis eyes widened. Takumi slowly pulled his head and their foreheads touched. Misaki looked in his eyes and he did so too. They both could see their reflection in each other's eyes. They both smiled at each other.

She knew Satsuki was right.

He knew Kanou was right

They knew the walls around their heart were being torn apart.

She felt safe.

He felt whole.

She felt secure.

He felt blessed.

They felt love.

**Sorry for the late update. I was really busy but the next one will be fast.**

**I wanted to write a chap about their feelings. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for the reviews and Thanks for reading….**

**See you soon…**


	18. Chapter 17:- Honeymoon (Part I)

**Sorry! I was so busy and couldn't update. Please forgive me!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I thank Jessica, Kikat and mita who told me update fast more than one time which encouraged me to write even in my busy schedule.**

**I also thank, miyan27 Kimi Ayuzawa, Rebekah, Kamisama no angel, Nour, Megica Ring, White Okami, sugarandpepper, shannonjacob21, But free, maixnaruforever159, StarElise, Starfire95 and the guests who reviewed.**

**I thank teralieben77, who helped me to edit this chap.**

**Here's the new chap.**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 17**:- **Honeymoon (Part I) **

"Are you sure I'm not forcing you to do this? We can d-" a female voice interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes! I want to do this." exclaimed Misaki with confidence.

The boy just sighed and shook his head. Misaki rolled her eyes at him, "What do you want? You want to go on an out so that your grandfather can see your house is locked and go back!"

Takumi looked up, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying." he grinned and continued, "By the way, your idea is not bad. We can do this."

Misaki blinked once, twice. She couldn't believe this guy's guts. After one hour of arguing of what to do, Misaki finally sat on the bed, exhausted from all the shouting. Takumi sat beside her and handed her a glass of water. She took it without thinking twice and took a sip from it. She was a little thirsty after all it was still early in morning.

"I don't want to meet them. That's all." Suddenly Takumi said in a serious tone. Misaki looked up, "Yeah I can sense that. But the kids seem to like him." She told him as a fact.

Takumi chuckled, "They don't know the real him." He added. Misaki nodded, "But maybe he changed, you can't tell until you meet him in person. When was the last time?" she asked.

Takumi shrugged. "Three…no four years ago." He looked at her to find her smiling.

"Daddy?" suddenly a sleepy voice interrupted their conversation. Both of them looked at the door to a sleepy little boy who was forcing his eyelids to stay open. Noticing him, Takumi stood and quickly ran over to him. He lifted him up in his arms and he asked with concern, "What happened? Did we wake you?" But the boy shook his head and looked up, "I just missed you last night. Mommy said you will come but you didn't." He said in a sad tone before he fell asleep in his arms.

Takumi felt guilty and murmured a little sorry which wasn't heard by the little one.

"You know, you two are really identical even the face you both make when you sleep." Misaki said with a chuckle.

Takumi mentally grinned as he thought of a plan to irate her. He pouted, "Buuuut Misa-chan, I don't want to meet them."

Misaki's smile faded as she again sat on the bed. She just couldn't believe this guy.

**Time skip~**

**At the airport…**

As soon as the Walkers landed in Japan, the reporters surrounded them. At the front there was the head Walker, behind him was Gerald Walker and his wife Rui Walker. Cameras flashed to take the pictures as the bodyguards cleared their way. The head Walker may look old but he was still strong and well built.

Soon they were out of the crowd and spotted Takumi waiting for them with the guards. He shook hands with his grandfather as well as Gerald and his wife. The reporters continued to take pictures while Takumi led the three of them in his black limo.

Silence fell upon them as the car drove off. Richard Walker was the first one to break it.

"How's the company, Takumi?" he asked. Takumi nodded a little and answered, "Good." The rest of the ride was peaceful and no one spoke a word.

After two hours of peaceful ride, the four of them reached the house. Cedric opened the door for them and led them in the house. They went in and all of them sat in the living room.

Satsuki came in and bowed to show her respect and handed them water.

"Where's your wife, Takumi?" asked the old man and looked at Satsuki. She cleared her throat and answered, "She is helping the kids dress. I wanted to do it but they are so stubborn and wouldn't let me."

Finally Gerald opened his mouth, "It's okay. Takumi, why don't you go and help her?" Takumi eyed him but went anyway. "Hey, should I go?" Rui hissed and Gerald smirked, "Yep."

Takumi walked out of the room and let out a long breath he was holding and went towards his destination to find that the three of them were sitting on the bed, side by side. He chuckled at the side and went in. He bent down to match their height. "What happened?"

Meichi looked up, "Mommy is nervous." Taichi nodded. Takumi shook his head, "That's a very big problem" he looked at Misaki, "See, told you we should have gone on an outdoor picnic." Misaki looked up, "I was mentally preparing myself." She took a long breath and stood up, "Now, I am ready."

"May I come in?" a female voice said causing the four of them to look at the door frame. Takumi nodded and introduced her. After they greeted each other Takumi took the kids and went out leaving the girls.

"So, how is your leg?" she asked. "H-how do you know?" Misaki asked her back in shock.

She smiled and said, "I know everything." Misaki smiled nervously, "G-Good. The Pain is gone."

Rui smirked, "Of course. After all I heard that Takumi took care of you. The pain had to go." She teased which caused Misaki to blush immediately. Rui giggled seeing her reaction. She took her hand and they went to the living room.

They went in and all heads turned to see them. Misaki felt a bit awkward and she looked at Takumi. He just smiled and winked at her. But the girl controlled her temper and looked at the girl beside her who was trying her best to control her laughter.

**Misaki's POV**

Eh…. That pervert winked at me! To make things worse Rui-san just saw it! I bet Satsuki-san too. That guy…

Suddenly I heard Takumi's grandfather clear his throat and everyone looked at him. He had grayish hair and he was quite tall for his age. He looked at me with his stern eyes and I could feel my palms getting sweaty.

"I would like to talk with you." He looked at Takumi, "Alone." Yep, I was expecting this. I hope he won't eat me… No, he is not animal, he wouldn't. I guess….

I saw Takumi roll his eyes at his grandfather but he stood up. He took Tai and Mei (who were playing with their uncle all this while) and went out. But when he passed me, I heard, "Be careful." Soon Gerald Walker and Rui-san went out but they smiled at me before doing so. And now it's only me and 'him'.

"Sit." He commanded and I followed his command. Silence fell on us before Mr. Walker finally opened his mouth.

"I hope you know everything."

I nodded. Wait… he sighed after noticing my nod.

"Please don't be so tense. I won't eat you." He chuckled.

"Oh…" I smiled and relaxed a bit. Thank god.

"I think you don't know, I was the one who told Satsuki to tell you everything."

What! He did! But why?

"You know I made him marry a girl he didn't know." He looked at me for any response. I nodded but I didn't know why but this topic disgusted me.

"And the next events which happened. I really don't know what happened between them but when they got divorced, my great grandchildren were so little. I once saw Gerald suffering when my daughter died. Though, Takumi wasn't my real grandchild, but still, he has my blood and I knew I will not be able to see those children suffer. I was searching for another bride but Takumi told me that he will not marry at any cost." He stopped and looked at me, "Are you listening?"

"Y-Yeah." Okay there are so many things… so he isn't that bad which Takumi thinks and he felt bad for what he did. I saw him take a sip from his coffee. I think there's more to come, be prepared Misaki.

"Then I heard the little ones were changing and it was done by you. Takumi even brought you home, which was very rare and odd. I thought you were behind them for money and I investigated you a little. When I got every report about you, I thought, you are the perfect one for him. So I planned to blackmail both of you to marry but some kids beat me to it." He again looked at me.

I swallowed. I wanted to ask him many questions but my mouth wasn't opening.

"So, Mr. Walker what do you want me to do?" I asked him after some time; to be more accurate, 10 minutes. He smiled, "Call me grandfather." He took another sip from his coffee, "Promise me to never leave their side."

I also smiled, "I promise."

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, Takumi, isn't she a little cute for you." Gerald said in his brother's ear which caused Takumi to roll his eyes. "Yeah, she is so adorable. I liked her a lot." Rui said as she came between them to stop the fight which was going to happen.

Takumi smiled a little and murmured, "Thanks." Gerald smiled at Taichi and bent to match his height.

"Good job." He said as the kids smiled proudly at him.

All of them waited until their grandfather came out followed by Misaki.

"We have a meeting to attend." He said and went out. Both of the remaining guys sighed at the same time. They looked at the girls and smiled. Takumi kissed Tai and Mei before they went out cursing under their breath.

"Is he always like that?" Misaki asked Rui after they were gone. Rui giggled and answered, "Yep."

Soon they proceed to sit in the living room as the kids went to play with Cedric.

"So how's new life?" Rui asked.

Misaki smiled, "Quite busy."

"So, how was your wedding?"

"Good."

She pouted, "Why am I asking all the questions, ask me some too."

"O-Okay." She thought for a bit, "Rui-san, what do you usually do in the house?"

Suddenly there were tears in her eyes, "Nothing. Gerry doesn't let me do anything."

Misaki couldn't help but to smile at her child like behavior. "So does Takumi have a playful side like Gerald?" Rui asked and Misaki nodded. "You know, Misaki, your husband is very popular among ladies. I used to hear a lot about Gerald and Takumi but now, when everybody knows that Gerald is married, all the girls are interested in Takumi." She said as a matter of fact.

"England…That's far. My own classmates are fans of him. I don't know why?"

"Aren't you jealous?"

Misaki's eyes widened, "No, Why should I?!" she denied but her face said something else.

Rui laughed inwardly.

The girls continued their chit-chat. In afternoon the boys came and they had their dinner. After dinner they bid goodbye and parted their ways. Rui and Misaki became really close friends. They decided to talk through phones. After sometime the three of them went on their way back to England.

After they went on their way, Takumi turned to Misaki, "So what did he tell you?" he asked finally.

"Who?" Misaki tried to act innocent but failed miserably when he glared at her.

"N-Nothing. He just told me to stay by your side." She murmured but still the boy heard her. He smiled, "What did you say?" Misaki looked up and blushed to see his seductive smile.

She turned her gaze and murmured, "I said, okay. I have to look over the three of you."

Takumi smiled and kissed her hand. He took her hand and led her to their kid's room. When they reached there, the two of them were reading a storybook. "Hey, guys." Takumi said to catch their attention. The kids looked at him and smiled. Takumi sat in front of them.

"Had a lot of fun?" he asked. The kids smiled, "Yeah! A lot." They said in unison.

"You guys want any present?" he asked and continued, "For your birthday."

A smile came on Misaki's lips at the mention of their birthday. She went to stand beside them. Much to her surprise the siblings shook their heads. Takumi looked at Misaki, noticing this she sat beside them.

"Why?" she asked.

The younger sibling smiled and answered, "Because, we already have the best present."

"Where?" both Takumi and Misaki asked in confusion.

The kids smiled and looked at their mother, "Here". Misaki's smile faded as she felt pure love for the two them. She leaned and kissed their foreheads.

"I was thinking we should go on a vacation." Suddenly Takumi suggested. The three of them looked at him.

"Where?" they asked surprised.

"To the beach."

The kids smiled widely and they shouted, "Yay!" in excitement.

"When?" Taichi asked.

Takumi looked at Misaki who was still in a daze. He smiled, "next weekend." and then he mouthed to Misaki, _for our honeymoon_.

* * *

"So, did you force him?" Rui whispered to her husband.

"No, he understood everything I said. I didn't had to force him." He answered back.

"That's good. I hope they get to spend a good time together."

Gerald put a hand on her shoulder, "Not everyone is romantic like me."

Rui smiled at him, "You are not romantic, dear."

Gerald pouted and Rui smiled. But both of them wished best of luck for them.


	19. Chapter 18:- Honeymoon (part II)

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 18:- Honeymoon (part II); just arrived.**

"Daddy, are we there?" Meichi whined.

"Yes, sweetie." Takumi answered his daughter. They were on their way to the beach. He was driving the car while Misaki sat beside him and the kids were sitting in the back seat. As the blonde kept driving the car, the other three of them looked at the scenery. The houses and trees that ran past them. While the five year olds were busy admiring the scenery, the other brunette was lost in her own thought, so much that she didn't notice the quick glances she was getting from the person behind her.

**_Flashback…_**

"_What! You guys are going on a vacation." exclaimed Chiyo, who was beaming with excitement after hearing the news from Misaki._

" _Shh…" Misaki hissed. "You are too loud."_

"_Oh my god, I can't believe that workaholic proposed to go on a vacation. Right, Sakura?" She asked and Sakura giggled in return._

"_I guess, Takumi changed after Misaki came in his life. Maybe he wants to be a good father to princess and champ. And a good husband too." Sakura teased and Misaki blushed._

_The three girls were sitting in the huge garden of the university since it was the lunch break. Misaki decided to tell them about their vacation but after hearing this, the girls began to tease her in everyway possible and Misaki instantly regretted her decision._

"_By the way, where are you guys going?" Sakura asked._

"_To the beach."_

"_Beach! That's so romantic." Chiyo said as she daydreamed and kept smiling._

"_You think?" Misaki asked puzzled. Romance was the only topic, about which, she knew nothing._

"_Yes!" the two girls shouted together. "Isn't this marriage a secret? But people will know if you guys go in a public beach." Chiyo asked confused._

_Misaki answered, "No, he said something like, it's a private beach, he owns a beach house there. But this beach is a good one to spend a quite vacation."_

_Sakura and Chiyo laughed together hearing her answer. Chiyo stopped her laughter and said, "It's not a quite vacation, Misaki. He just wants to spend some time with you alone with no one around you guys to disturb. But it will be hard since champ and princess will be with you guys. Misaki, you could leave them with us." She proposed but Misaki quickly denied as her motherly instincts kicked._

"_No. I don't want them to feel neglected and by the way it's nothing like that." She said._

_Both of the girls smiled at her which told you-know-nothing-we-are-the-right-one which caused her to blush._

Takumi took a left turn and the deep blue sea could be seen. The kids awed at the sight. Misaki turned to see the beautiful sight of the beach and sea. It was a little hotter today but the cool breeze made it feel nice and relaxing . The sound of the waves crashing in the seashore amused the five year olds. After a short ride by the sea they reached their destination. Takumi stopped the car and got out first.

The sun was shining brightly above their head. Takumi wore the sunglasses since he didn't like the bright sun in his eyes.

"Daddy, are we here?" Meichi asked excitedly. Hearing the excitement in her voice, Takumi smiled and nodded, "Yes dear." The kids smiled showing their perfect teeth and shouted, "Yay!" Misaki got out of the car and felt the cool breeze.

She turned and opened the door for the kids to come out. As the door opened, they quickly got out of the car and looked at the sea like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Misaki smiled while looking at the view. The wind picked up and swept away her hair. She closed her eyes savoring the nice feel of the wind. Takumi was looking at her and smiled at the most beautiful sight. He then walked over to the kids and her and said, "So, how's it?"

"Huge." The older sibling answered, awed by the sight. The younger sibling stared at her father and pointed at the sea, "Daddy, it's far bigger than our bathtub." The adults chuckled and looked at each other. It was their first time coming to a beach as Takumi was always busy with his work. Takumi ruffled Taichi's soft hair to catch his attention, "Let's go inside, we will take a little rest there and then we will play." The three of them nodded and Takumi took Taichi's hand, at the same time Misaki took Meichi's

The family walked a little and they reached the beach-house. As they entered the house, Misaki noticed it was very clean. The house was big but not like their house. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms and one living room. There was a balcony in the front with a beautiful view from where one can gaze the sea and a garden behind the house. It was a modern house but still had a warm feeling to it. The kids liked it so much since they could see the beach from there and it was in a short walking distance.

"How's this place is so clean?" Misaki finally asked Takumi who looked at her and smiled in return. "I informed Cedric and he made some arrangements." he said proudly. "But still, isn't it risky to be on a beach with no one around." She said, concerned about her little children.

Takumi smiled and took off his glasses before coming to her side. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, whispering to her "Earlier, when the wind caught your hair, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen". Misaki's eyes widened as a blush formed on her cheeks and her hands rested on his chest. Takumi slowly leaned in and for Misaki it was like a million years. He leaned in and whispered, "Nothing will happen. Just relax and enjoy." in her ear and blew which shivered Misaki. The blush on her face reddened as his warm breath fell on her neck and his lips touched her ears every time, he spoke.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Meichi said which startled Misaki and only Misaki. Takumi looked at her direction and answered coolly, "I am teasing mommy." The kid giggled, "Okay. Go on" she said and ran to upstairs. Takumi turned his gaze to his wife (Who was in his arms). "Shall we continue?" he asked and was rewarded with a smack on his chest and a yelling, "Stupid pervert!" before she stormed to upstairs.

Takumi chuckled and shouted after her, "I will take that as a compliment." _This vacation is going to be fun. _

**This chapter is a little short but I had to stop there or else it would be hard for me to stop.  
**

**By the way the most awaiting chapter is coming, when they will share their first kiss. :) I will update on Valentines Day. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing...**

**See you guys soon...**


	20. Chapter 19:- Honeymoon ( Part III)

**So friends as promised here's the new chap. It's the longest chapter I've written so far, 4136 words. I guess, it's not boring.**

**By the way, Happy Valentines Day!**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 19:- First kiss  
**

"So, what are you going to wear?" Takumi whispered in her ear causing her to jump in surprise.

"What are you saying? The kids are here." She hissed but her husband ignored her. He walked over to the kids who were busy in exploring the house, "Who wants to play at the beach?" he asked.

The kids grinned and raised their hands excitedly. Takumi laughed and said, "Let's get ready." and eyed at Misaki who stood there dumbfounded.

After 30 minutes the three of them got ready and sat on the couch, waiting for Misaki.

"Daddy, why is mommy taking so long?" Taichi asked, being bored.

"No idea." answered Takumi.

"Daddy, what do you think mommy will wear?" Meichi asked.

"No idea." Takumi again answered.

"I think the chance is 80%" Taichi said with confidence. Just then the door opened revealing Misaki. The three of them turned their heads towards the door and disappointment fell on them. Misaki wore a shirt and a skirt which stopped at her mid-thigh.

The three of them pouted and Misaki rolled her eyes at them, "What?" she asked and the three of them answered, "Nothing." They stood up and walked out.

'_My calculations can't be this wrong.' _thought the five year old boy.

The family went to the beach and the sea amused the kids again. "The breeze is quite strong." Misaki said and sat on her knees, "No playing in the sea." She warned them and gave them a short lecture on safety. "That's all." She finally said and the kids ran as soon as the words were said.

"Hey, don't run on the beach?" she shouted after them but they didn't hear it as they were busy talking to each other. Takumi and Misaki both sat on the sand. _'He seems disappointed.'_ She thought and asked him what was wrong.

Takumi looked at her and he looked sad, "I thought you would wear a swimsuit."

Misaki smiled at him and then looked at the kids who were collecting sea shells, "I hope your perverted-ness doesn't affect Taichi."

Silence fell on them until Takumi broke it. "Let's go swimming." He proposed suddenly and stood up. Misaki saw he said something to the kids and they went to the sea. Misaki smiled as the three of them played in the water. After a while they got out and the little ones ran straight toward Misaki. Misaki wrapped them in a towel and dried them. Takumi was standing behind them with some extra clothes.

Takumi took Taichi and changed his wet clothes while Misaki took Meichi and changed her clothes in private. When they came back Misaki saw Takumi was finished helping Taichi. They kids ran, saying they were going off to build a sand castle.

Misaki sat beside Takumi. He was very quite which was unusual (in her opinion). Then she noticed he was still wet. She took the towel and wrapped it around his wet hair and dried it. Takumi turned his head, shocked. "You will catch a cold." She mumbled in a low voice. He smiled and touched her hand which was over his head. "Want to go swimming with me?" Misaki opened her mouth but he cut her, "Don't tell me you are scared of water." He teased.

"I am not!" she exclaimed and quickly stood. Takumi chuckled as his plan worked successfully. "You are going in wearing these." He eyed her. Misaki looked at him and smirked, "What do you think?" Takumi smirked back and answered, "I think it's a no." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Then don't think too much!" she said and ran towards the house. Takumi smiled and sat back down on the sand. He took the towel and wrapped it around his wet shirt. He smiled and looked at the endless sea.

After a few minutes, suddenly he felt something and turned around. His eyes widened to see two slim, pale legs. His eyes went up and stopped to see a blushing face. There stood his wife wearing a simple white colored two-piece swimsuit. It was so simple that other girls of her age would never had bought it but she looked beautiful in it. He slowly stood, balancing himself on his feet but his eyes never left her face. Misaki was feeling very embarrassed in the bikini and to make things worse two emerald eyes were staring at her continuously. She turned her gaze, "D-don't… stare"

Takumi was brought to reality by her words and he realized that his breathing has stopped. He took one last look, breathed then smiled, "Can't help." He chuckled as a small blush appeared on his face. "Thank god it's not a public beach or else I could have died of jealously." he admitted. He stretched his hand and she slowly took it. Takumi smiled and kissed the back of her hand before going the sea.

Taichi and Meichi were making a castle. Suddenly Meichi spoke, "Do you think we should give mommy and daddy more time together?" she asked and Taichi nodded in answer.

He said, "Yes, we should." He thought for a moment and asked, "Don't you want daddy to be happy?"

"Of course, I want that." She looked at her brother, "And he looks happy."

Taichi smiled, "We are too. Our mommy is the best."

Silence fell upon them until something caught their eyes, "Hey isn't that mommy and daddy?" Meichi asked pointing at two figures in middle of the sea, playing (more like fighting).

Taichi giggled and nodded, "See, my calculations weren't wrong."

After a while the four of them returned to the beach house. Misaki and Takumi both were wet so they decided to take a bath while the kids watched TV. They had lots of fun for the rest of the day. Misaki and Takumi had a cooking contest and the kids were the judge. But Takumi won the contest without breaking a sweat and that's how he got the prize which was beautiful crown of leaves made by Meichi and also the title 'Alien' by Misaki. For the rest of evening, Misaki kept telling him that he cheated but he just laughed and said, "Maybe yes, maybe no."

All of them had their dinner and went to bed early since they wanted to see the sunrise in the morning. Just when they were about to go to bed, Meichi spoke, "Mommy, can we sleep with you?"

Misaki was taken aback by her sudden question, "Yes, of course but why so suddenly?" she asked.

"This house is still unfamiliar and it's a little scary." Taichi admitted. Misaki smiled at them and hugged both of them, "Of course you guys can." And she led them to their room.

Takumi was already in the bed as he was checking some mails from his mobile. He heard some footsteps and looked up. "These little ones will sleep with us today." Misaki said as soon as she entered the room. Takumi smiled and walked towards them. He lifted them up, "We'll have fun then." He said started tickling them. Laughter filled the house. Misaki tried to stop him but Takumi pulled her and started tickling Misaki. "Hey… stop it!" she shouted and struggled to get away from his grip. Taichi took this chance and tried to stop him but Takumi was far stronger than him. After a while, the four of them felt really tired and fell on the bed, Meichi on Takumi and Taichi on Misaki. Both parents hugged their children protectively. Soon the kids fell asleep in their arms. Takumi smiled and kissed his two precious angels. Then he smiled at Misaki who also smiled back at him.

They both faced each other so that the kids were lying on the soft mattress of the bed. Then they both enclosed their arms around the kids before falling asleep.

**Next Day… **

"Mommy, wake up." Taichi said as he shook her. Meichi did the same with Takumi. Misaki opened her eyes slowly, "What…time is…it?" she said sleepily. "It's early in morning, the sun is going to rise soon, wake up!" Taichi answered. Hearing him shouting both Misaki and Takumi sat up.

"How did you guys wake up?" asked Takumi.

"We heard the alarm clock." Meichi replied. Misaki stretched her hands and got out of the bed, "I will be ready in two minutes." She said and ran to the bathroom, Takumi doing the same thing. Soon the adults got changed and went in the bedroom to find the five-year olds already asleep. Takumi sighed and shook his head. Misaki chuckled, "Maybe their energy got drained from over excitement." She walked towards them and shook them, "Hey, sleepyheads, wake up. The sun is going to rise soon, come on, wake up."

The girl slowly opened her eyelids, "We don't….want to go." The boy also yawned and agreed with her. "I am sleepy." And they both fell asleep. Misaki sighed and looked at Takumi, "So, what now?"

"Since we are already up, let's take a look." He looked at the kids, "Let them sleep."

Misaki thought for a moment before she again shook them, "We are going out. I am leaving my cell-phone here. If anything happens call daddy, okay?" she said and the kids nodded. Misaki left her phone and they went out.

Misaki shivered as the cool breeze ran past them. "It's still a little cold out here." Takumi stated and Misaki nodded, "Yeah." They took a small walk but decided to stay close to the house because the kids were alone in there. Both of them sat on the sand.

"There's still some time before the sun rises." She said and looked at the sea. The waves were pretty strong this morning. Suddenly she felt a hand over her shoulder. "Feeling cold?" asked Takumi and she nodded, "A little." Takumi smiled and pulled her closer so that she can be warm.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

"Anything."

"You are a great father." She smiled at him, "I thought, you were like those who always ran after money or profit but now I know you are different from them. You are always there for your family whenever they are in danger."

Takumi looked down, "I am not as great as you think."

He pulled his hands and sighed, "When I first found out I was going to be a father, I didn't like it. When I found out I had twins on the way, I didn't like it. When my kids were only one-day old, I went to South America to attend a conference. Two months later I came back, till that day, I hadn't seen their faces. Gerald sent some pics of them but I deleted them." He chuckled bitterly, "For the first two months, my kids were neglected; neglected by their mother and father. How am I a great father, I…" he stopped unable to say anymore. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up.

"You know, the past can't be changed or replaced, but you can make the future better. I don't know the past, I only know the present where they are not neglected but dearly loved by their father." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "So to me, you are a great father."

Takumi smiled, "But I am thankful to them, for them I got to meet you, to know you. Maybe someday when they will know the truth, they'll hate me but now I know I can never hate them, I can't live without them." Misaki looked up, "You think they'll hate you? Never. No matter what you did in past, they can never hate you."

Then she pinched his cheeks and said, "Now, stop that face. I think the playful Takumi is better that this one." Takumi chuckled and enclosed his arms around her and looked at the beautiful sunrise in front of them No one spoke a word, they just enjoyed each other's presence. However, for him the sunrise was nothing compared to the beautiful women in his arms. He just wished to stay like that forever; with the ones he cherished. He was sure of something, he loved her.

They both got up and approached the beach-house. When they reached there, Misaki first went upstairs to see if the kids were still asleep and they were. She came downstairs and found Takumi was already in the kitchen, making the breakfast.

"You know, if everyone finds out that the Usui Takumi Walker, is good in the kitchen, what will happen?" she asked as she came behind him. Takumi turned and shoved some salad in her mouth, "A good husband could do anything for his family." Misaki felt relieved that he was back to normal. They both smiled and looked at each other in the eyes. Takumi came closer and slowly leaned in, Misaki following suit. She also tip-toed a little and closed her eyes until their faces were only centimeters away…

"Mommy?" Misaki's eyes widened as she pushed Takumi and turned, "Y-Yes."

"I am hungry." Taichi said and came closer to Misaki. He stretched his arms, motioning to lift him up. Misaki got the signal and quickly lifted him and patted his back. "L-lets go to the room." She said and ran off to their bedroom, blushing madly.

On the other hand, Takumi was to close to ripping his hair in frustration. _So close... _

He turned and sighed before resuming his work. After a while, when he was already finished, he decided, _I will confess to her._

The family had a decent breakfast and no one spoke a word until it was broken by the five-year olds.

"Daddy, will we go to beach today too?" Meichi asked her father.

Takumi thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah, sure."

"Mommy, will you go too?" She asked.

"Um…No, I think I will stay inside."

"Why?" the three of them asked in unison.

"Because, today I want to take a shower inside." She answered and the three of them looked down.

"What's with you guys?!" Misaki asked.

"I wanted to see you in a swimsuit again." Takumi answered fast and in reply, he got a kick from the under of the table. The kids laughed.

"Aww, Misa-chan, it hurts!" he whined and Misaki kicked him again under the table.

* * *

"You sure you will be okay?" Misaki asked Takumi who was getting ready to go out.

"Are you concerned about me?" he said hopefully

"No, about the kids." She answered flatly, " will you guys be okay? Should I go with you?"

Takumi looked at her and smirked, "Oh! You want to see me shirtless that badly." Misaki blushed. "Then you don't have to go to the beach you can see it here." He said as he started to unbutton his shirt. Misaki quickly stopped him by putting her hand over him. Takumi smiled, "Oh! You want to unbutton my shirt, you are really naughty~"

"Shut up you pervert!" Misaki exclaimed as her face reddened.

"But you said yourself, you like the pervert side of me~"

"I never said that! You as-" Takumi cut her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shh… you shouldn't use bad language mommy and don't worry, I will let you see me shirtless. It's especially for you" he whispered seductively and winked at her before he went out.

Misaki just stood there with a hot face.

**Meanwhile~**

"What do you think?" asked the five year old boy.

Meichi thought for a moment, "We should leave them alone."

Taichi shook his head, "Nope, that won't work, we have to do something other than that."

"What are you guys going to do?" Takumi asked startling them.

"No-Nothing." They answered nervously and Takumi caught them. He went towards them and bent down, "You shouldn't hide anything from me."

The two siblings looked at each other and nodded. "We were thinking if we should leave Mommy and you alone or not." Meichi answered.

Takumi frowned a little, "Is that why you guys didn't go to see the sunrise?" he asked and hearing his question, the kids looked everywhere but at him.

"Tell me." He pressed.

The kids nodded and said, "Yes."

Takumi grinned and patted their head, "You guys have such awesome acting skills." The kids gave him a look which said after-all-we-are-your-kids

Takumi chuckled, "Can you guys do me a favor?"

They nodded. "Will you guys stay here while the sun sets?" he asked.

The kids nodded and smiled, "Okay." Takumi smiled and kissed them before they went out.

* * *

**Takumi's POV~**

I can't believe my kids have such acting skills. I didn't have any doubts. Maybe they will be a good actor and actress someday. I guess, sunset will be a good time but I am felling a little nervous. Okay, I am very nervous about that. Seriously, when did I become like this? She can really change a person. I turned and saw the beach-house. Misaki must be in the shower. Geez, I should have stayed. Just imagine her, standing in front of me, her damp locks falling on her face and water dripping from her hair and falling down her neck and… stop! What's happening to me? She will kill me if she finds out that I was fantasizing about her. I was grinning too. Meichi must have sensed something. "Daddy, are you okay? Your face is red." She told me. Geeze, I am turning into a lovesick teenager. Takumi, you are in front of your kids, behave yourself! Looks like I will have to wait till sunset.

**Misaki's POV**~

His words kept ringing in my head. What did he mean by, 'It's especially for you. ' I am sure my face is still hot and my heart is beating like a maniac. Hmn, he should have good abs and a nice bod- Misaki stop! You are becoming a pervert too! And what was that, I was going to…to kiss him! B-But he was the first one. Maybe he has feelings for me. Is it possible? But what is he to me? I'm not sure. I know he is not like any other guy. He has an effect on me and…and whenever he comes near, my heart beats loudly. Is it normal? I don't think so. Maybe it's heart disease. I shouldn't go near him but I have to admit, I like his company and when he is away I miss him. I care for him but it's different from the kids. What's this feeling? It's like my chest is aching. I shook my head, perhaps a shower will clear my head.

**Time Skip~**

"Let's go, we will have fun." Misaki said for the millionth time to the kids but there answer was still a 'No'

"But why?"

"Because... we don't want to go to the beach anymore." Meichi lied.

"Yeah! We can see the sunset from our house too." Taichi said.

"'But, it's more beautiful." She whined.

"What's the problem?" Takumi asked while he came behind her.

Misaki swallowed before answering, "They don't want to go to the beach."

"Yes!" Both of them agreed. Takumi smiled after witnessing their acting, "Then, I guess we will have to go alone." he said to Misaki

She looked at the kids and then at her husband and they looked determined. She sighed and gave in, "Okay." And happiness could be seen on their face.

Misaki and Takumi walked to the beach. The sun was still up and there was a little time left until it sat. Takumi noticed Misaki was watching the sea and the cool breeze was blowing. Takumi exhaled and then put his hands in pocket. "Want to walk by the sea?" he suggested. Misaki looked at him and agreed, "Okay, this idea seems nice."

Takumi smiled and they took off their shoes on the beach. Takumi slowly stretched his hand and she hesitantly took it. He squeezed her hand and they walked to the seashore and started walking by the sea. The cold water was soaking their feet as soft waves crashed against their feet. While Misaki was busy admiring the nature, Takumi was busy admiring her. Her glowing face looked majestic to him.

"It's beautiful" she said, looking at the red sun.

"Yeah, your beautiful." Takumi said looking at her. Misaki looked at him, surprised at what he said, "Um…can I ask you something?" he said, changing the topic.

"Y-Yeah"

"Were you always like this?"

"What to do you mean?"

"I mean, always dishonest."

"I am not dishonest."

"Yes, you are. You are dishonest to yourself."

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

Takumi chuckled, "And this cute too?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

Takumi smiled, "No ma'am, I wouldn't dare to."

After a sort silence Takumi again opened his mouth, "Have you ever scolded anyone?"

"What's your problem?"

"Just curious."

"Yes, I have."

"Seriously?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, once Suzuna took her friends pen without her permission and I scolded her."

"Why?" he asked.

"It's because, if you take other's thing without their permission, then it's called stealing and stealing is a crime." She lectured him, "And I don't want to see anyone I know committing a crime."

"You have committed a crime?"

This made her stop. She turned to face him, "What do you mean?"

Takumi also turned so that they were facing each other, "You have committed a crime?" he repeated his sentence.

The atmosphere turned serious and Misaki's heart started beating rapidly. "What have I done?" She finally asked as she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"You stole my heart without my permission. Isn't that a crime?"

Her eyes widened as he came closer, "With that charming smile of yours you stole my heart. I was caught off guard since I wasn't prepared for it." Millions of thoughts came running to Misaki as he said those words.

"Like a fairy you came into my life, so suddenly, and made it a mess. I locked my heart from everything but you entered there and made it your home without breaking a sweat. The cold winter of my heart turned into a warm summer. With you came such brightness that the moon looks like a mere shadow" He stopped and then continued, "Just when I thought, God is selfish, he sent you to me, just when I thought I can run away from reality, he sent you and made me face my problems. It is said that God has made someone for each other, maybe your meeting me is a sign from God, maybe you were made for me." He stopped and looked into her eyes with a serious face, " Isn't it bad that I have to do everything to win your heart when all you have to do is smile for mine. They're interesting but dangerous enough to make my heart race."

Misaki was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Was she dreaming? But the water felt cold at her feet, so it was reality. Her heart was beating loudly. It was sinking in his voice. Perhaps she was really dishonest to her heart. She could feel her eyes watering. When did she become this emotional? Looks like this person changed her as well. He came closer and took her hands between his.

"Like a shadow, I will follow everywhere, to the end of the world. Like the sun and moon, I will always be your side and support you. Will you stand by me as well?"

Misaki nodded as tears leaked out. She bit her lower lip as she tried to come up with a good answer, "Seasons change, the sound of rain changes but I'll will there always, by your side, embracing you, every moment and every second."

She was rewarded with his perfect smile which melted her heart. Takumi leaned forward and cupped her soft, warm cheeks. He slowly came closer and closed his eyes like her before sealing his lips on her soft ones.

Soft waves crashed against their feet, soaking them. The sun was setting, leaving an orange hue on the sky and sea. Birds chirped and the sounds of crushing waves seemed like a lullaby to them, the most beautiful music and there, they stood, kissing like they could hear the words of their hearts which were yet to be spoken.

Slowly Takumi rested his head on her head and pulled her by her waist. They both smiled at each other and Takumi finally said those three magical words, Misaki was dying to hear, "I love you."

Misaki smiled back and rested her head on his broad chest. "I love you too." She murmured.


	21. Chapter 20:- The lion's den

**It's been long. Isn't it? Well I finished this chap a long time ago but couldn't have the time to post it. School works are also getting on my nerves. I hope you guys understand.**

**This chapter is a little short considering the fact that I haven't updated for the past three weeks. But I hane already wrote the next chapter so next update will be in four or five days.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. They all are appreciated from the bottom of my heart.**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 20:- The lion's den.  
**

"Misaki~ tell us what happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Misaki shouted. Why couldn't she just drop it? Sakura was constantly bugging her to tell what happened during their small trip to the beach.

"Then why are you blushing so hard?" Chiyo said flatly.

"Eh?!" Misaki gulped and tried to control her blushing but no use. "Um…we had a lot of fun-"

"What kind of fun?" Chiyo cut her off, showing her a sly grin, causing Misaki to blush harder.

"N-No. L-let's see… we played at the beach, built castles, did fireworks and we also had a cooking competition but that's all"

"I bet you are hiding all the romantic parts." Sakura concluded, looking disappointed.

"What are you guys talking about?"

All three girls looked at the direction where the voice came. "Hinata?" all three of them said in unison.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully as he sat beside them. "So, what were you all talking about?"

All three of them looked at each other and then Chiyo opened her mouth, "Uh…we were talking about, um… about our upcoming test." She said and the other two nodded.

"Oh. Hey, do you know, what happened?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"What happened?" Sakura sounded pretty excited too.

"Yesterday I was watching an interview, Guess who it was?"

"Who?" three of them asked.

"Takumi Walker!"

"What?!" three of them said, astonished as they didn't have any idea about the interview.

"Yes, it was his first live interview. He even said which type of girl he likes."

"What! Who?" three of them again said, astonished.

"He said he likes girl who have raven hair and big amber eyes. She has to be sweet but scary at the same time, caring but violent too. That's a weird combination. Isn't it?"

Sakura and Chiyo grinned as they eyed Misaki, "Yes, indeed." Misaki's suddenly felt out of place and blushed a little understanding the meaning behind his words. "Ah… look my class is going to start soon." She said and ran towards her class.

"Something has definitely happened." Sakura and Chiyo said together.

'Damn, that idiot. He is such a jerk, yes a jerk.' As she proceeds to her classroom, she continued to curse her idiotic husband mentally.

"Miss Ayuzawa" this voice made her stop and turn around to see a middle aged man standing there.

"Hello sir" she said and bowed.

"Come to my office. I have something to talk with you." He said sternly and went to his office leaving her dumbfounded.

'Have I done something? The principle (of the university) asked me to meet him. She stopped for a moment, 'No, I haven't.' She concluded and went to the principal's office.

She knocked on the door and went in.

"Sit." He ordered.

Misaki just did what she was told. "Well, you still are teaching the kinder-garden class, right?" he started.

Misaki nodded and said, "Yes, I am now on leave now but I will join after the festival."

The principle nodded and opened his drawer. She saw him pulling out something. After he was finished he looked at her and said, "I am giving you a task. You have to invite the principle of the school to our festival. Will you be able to do it?"

Misaki smiled and heaved a sigh of relief as she was really worried. "Yes, sir I will be able to do it."

The principle also smiled at her and handed her the invitation cards. Misaki checked the card and saw there were two cards there, "Um…sir, there's two cards here."

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you, you have to invite Mr. Walker too. You know he is helping us build a hospital here, so he is very important and as I can remember, the last time he visited he saved you. So you owe him one. So, I thought you would be perfect for this task and besides, you are our best student." he explained while looking at the papers in front of him. He looked up, "Do you have any problems with it?"

"No Sir, but where can I meet him."

"At the Walker corporation building. But go to the kinder-garden first and then go there afterwards . Leave now, I am giving you permission to go and put the invitation in his hand and not anyone else's."

'Let me see…the first thing I saw after getting up was that bastard's face. That's why the day isn't going well'

"Okay."

Misaki was standing in front of the Hakuo Kinder-garden campus. She sure missed that place a lot. A small smile came to her face as she went in. It was their lunch break, so everybody was playing or eating their lunch together. There was so much noise. She missed that noise.

As she walked, in memories from some months ago came to her. She never would have thought that life will change this much. "Friend." She heard a voice and looked down to find one of her student.

Misaki smiled and sat down, "Hi"

His smile brightened and he shouted, "Hey, look who's here." catching everybody's attention. All the kids looked at her, all their smile widened and they all came running at her. Some hugged her, some even cried, some said, how they missed her, some said what happened after she left. Misaki just smiled all the time and patiently listened to what they all told her. She patted their heads and said that she will back at school soon and their reactions were priceless.

She stood back up and greeted all the teachers. Every time she would come across a student, he or she would tell her everything she missed during her absence and it made her smile every time. It took her 1 hour to go to the principal's office when other times it only takes 10 minutes maximum.

She knocked on the door. "Come in" came a stern voice. Misaki smiled as she remembered on her first day exactly same thing happened. She opened the door and went in, "Good morning, sir."

He looked up, "Ah, Ayuzawa-san no I mean Mrs. Walker, long time no see. Please take a seat"

Misaki sighed and sat on the chair opposite to him, "Sir, please don't call me that, I am fine by what you called me back then"

The principal laughed and said, "When I heard all the chaos, I presumed that you were here. Took you long enough."

Misaki smiled and nodded, "Sir, I came to invite you in the University Festival."

"Oh…I see." He said and took the card from her. "Please do come."

"I will. So, when are you going to join."

"Right after the festival." She said and stood. They shook hands and he said, "I will be waiting, I look forward to that day." Misaki chuckled, "I do too."

She came out and heard a small whisper saying, "Mommy"

She turned and saw her two precious angels standing there. "What are you doing here?" they asked.

Misaki sat on her knee and answered, "I am here to invite someone to our school."

Taichi thought for a moment, "Will you stay here?" he asked.

Misaki slowly shook her head, "No I have to go somewhere else." She kissed their foreheads before waving and started her journey to her next destination.

'So, next is the lion's den.'

She sighed for the millionth time. She was standing in front the Walker Corp building, but couldn't go in. Maybe because she was nervous meeting him or maybe because of the 20 floored building's outlook which caused her eyes to widen. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, some people were eyeing her suspiciously. Who wouldn't? She was standing there for the last 30 minutes and was watching the building.

As she entered, her jaw dropped. It was…it was like some five star hotel, besides the fact that everyone was busy talking to people, taking calls or typing in computers.

She swallowed and went to the reception. She noticed there was one lady there. She approached her, "Um… Can I meet with the CEO?" The lady looked up, surprised, after all not everyday someone comes and wants to meet with the CEO.

"Excuse me?" she asked, doubting that what she heard that correctly.

"I-I want to meet with the CEO." Misaki repeated. The lady blinked, "Do you have an appointment, miss?" she asked.

Misaki shook her head. The receptionist smiled at her and said, "Then, I am sorry. He is busy and doesn't have the time to visit anyone" and then she went back typing something.

"Actually it's very urgent and I have to meet him. I am from Hakuo University and I am here to invite him in our festival"

The lady looked up, "You can give it to me. I will hand it to him later."

"I am sorry, but I have orders."

The lady sighed and called someone and said something. She cut the call and said, "You can proceed. Go straight and then turn left, take elevator and go to the top floor. There you will find his secretary and personal assistant. Talk to them and see if they can let you enter without an appointment. "

"Thanks" said Misaki and did what she was told. But a thing surprised her that she couldn't find any left turns.

'Did she tell me wrong directions. No I guess, not. I should try asking someone.'

She noticed some one was coming towards her direction with an envelope in his hand, so she tried asking him, "Excuse me, do you know where the elevator is?"

The said person looked at her and eyed her before smiling, "Go straight then turn left."

"More straight?" those words left her mouth before she could understand them herself.

The other person laughed after hearing her question, "Yes, more straight. This building is bigger than it looks." He stopped a moment before continuing, "May I ask where you are going, Miss?"

"I am going to the CEO's office." She answered like it was the most obvious thing.

"Are you a terrorist?"

"What! No!"

"Then, do you have an appointment?"

"No."

The mans mouth dropped, "Then, how are you going to meet him? Do have permission to enter."

"Um…yeah, the lady in the reception said to talk with his secretary if they can allow me in."

The man raised one eyebrow and chuckled, "Then, best of luck."

"Thanks."

Just when she was going to start walking, the other person opened his mouth, "Beware of his secretary."

She turned, "What?"

The man just smiled, "You will know soon." And he went on his way, leaving Misaki dumbfounded.

'I get it, everyone who works here is weird.'

She continued walking after a moment she saw the elevator and a sigh escaped through her lips. She waited in front of it and after some time the door opened to reveal a person standing inside it. She hesitantly got in and said top floor.

The other person in the elevator turned and eyed her suspiciously. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Top floor."

"Do you, who's floor that is?"

"The CEO's, I guess."

"Do you work here?"

"No"

"Do you have an appointment?"

'Again that question.'

"No"

"Then what are you doing here?"

'He is so rude'

"I am here to invite him in our festival. I am student of Hakuo."

"Do you have the permission to go up."

"Yes, the receptionist said it."

"Okay." He said and finally pressed the top floor button and the door of the elevator closed before it started going up. After 10 minutes the door opened and Misaki's eyes widened. Takumi's floor was way more beautiful than the lobby. Before she left the elevator she heard him say, "Take a right turn and you will find his secretary."

Misaki smiled at him and bowed before she went on her way to the secretary desk. She noticed that there was a lady there writing something on a notebook as well as in a computer. She was beautiful.

Misaki approached her and asked, "Can I meet with the CEO?"

"No." she said flatly. She didn't bothered to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up with a bored expression, "I said you can't go in."

"But why?"

"Because I said so."

'She is getting on my nerves.' She thought but kept her cool, "Excuse me miss, but I have a invitation card for him."

"What? Invitation to go in your room?"

'WHAT THE HELL?'

"N-No, why would I do that? And besides I am here to invite him to the Hakuo Festival."

"Leave the invitation here. I will hand it to him later. I can't let you enter without an appointment."

"I have orders to hand it only to him." She said a little louder than the other times. That lady was getting on her nerves.

The secretary raised her head, "How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I am sorry but you are insulting me."

"Me? Insulting you? I just said he does not have the time to meet someone like you?!" she said, annoyance was evident in her voice.

Misaki sighed and fought hard not to yell and kept her cool, "But you didn't even ask him."

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?"

"N-No, why would I do that?"

"Then, leave whatever invitation you have and get lost. I know people like you, always running after people with money."

Now, Misaki was annoyed truly annoyed. How could someone insult her like that when she hasn't done anything, but she decided not to say anything because she couldn't say she was actually his wife. She turned but bumped into someone.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked causing her to look up to meet with someone about her age. Misaki looked at him and answered, "I was here to talk with the CEO."

"Then why are you going back?" He asked politely.

'Because she told me so.' She thought but answered, "I don't have an appointment with him."

"Well, can I ask why you wanted to meet him?"

"She had an invitation for him." The other lady answered, in her place. 'Wow! Her personality changed.' Misaki thought.

"Oh! Then you should give it to him yourself." He said, "By the way I am Kanou Shoutaro, personal assistant of Usui Takumi Walker. Well, he is in his office right now, you can meet with him."

"Okay. By the way I am a Hakuo University student. My name is Misaki Ayuzawa."

Kanou smiled, "Please, follow me."

He started walking and Misaki followed him. She heard the other lady murmured, "Go, you commoner but I am going to be his wife soon."

Misaki turned and shouted, "Best of luck!" before she continued to follow Kanou.

"I have to say, you have a lot of guts." Kanou said while walking.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"She is known for her mean talking, not everyone can talk to her like that."

"Yeah, she was getting on my nerves. I think she is fortunate that I didn't lose my cool."

Kanou laughed but stopped immediately when he noticed she was emitting some kind of black aura behind him. He flinched a little and turned, "D-Don't t-take her w-words seriously."

Misaki looked at him and asked, "Does she have some kind of crush on the CEO."

Kanou thought for a moment before answering, "Doesn't everyone here? I mean they all work hard to get his attention but it's all in vein. That's kind of person he is, always strict and bossy but also dependable."

Misaki agreed with him, after all he is always dependable but before she could reply, they were already in the front of his door.

Kanou knocked on the door, saying, "Sir, someone's here to give you an invitation. Should I send her in?"

Misaki heard a voice saying, "Yes, send her in."

Kanou slowly opened the door and Misaki could already feel her heart racing. 'Oh! Stupid heart, stop racing!' she thought.

* * *

**Some replies of the reviews...**

**RHEA:- hi, thanks for the review. By the way I am from WB**

**Kamisama no angel:- No need to be sorry for the long review. I always love them and thanks for always reviewing.**

**Sighttobehold:- Yes, you guessed it right. Her line is from that movie. I love that movie. it's just awesome and never fails to bring tears to my eyes.**

**Kikat:- yes, I am a fan of SRK. Thanks for liking the romance and reviewing.**

**AiramEnayle:- Thanks for liking and reading the story. I hope, you will read the further chaps too.**

**Twilightphantom2:- Sorry, for not updating earlier. But the next chap will be soon.**

**MyDreamDragon66:- Don't worry, I still have many things to share in this story. I don't think it's going to end soon.**

**Mita:- Actually I was planning to write the confession part last and when i started to write all those idea's came one by one and I wrote them. As a result the last chap became that long.**

**A big thanks to Crimson sama, Rebekah, StarElise, Nour, bipsbip, Shannonjacob, animelove22, Angel of black and white, Ishita.d, Magica Ring, Starfire95 and 5 guests who reviewed. I hope you all guys will continue to read this story.**

**I thank all you guys again.**


	22. Chapter 21:- Office romance

**Hey, friends here's the next chap as promised. **

**I own nothing. **

**Here's with the story...**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 21:- Office romance.**

'Oh! Stupid heart, stop racing!'

As she entered the big room, she could see a blond-haired alien typing something on his laptop with rapt attention, so much that he didn't even look up to see who brought the invitation. He just stretched his right hand and muttered, "Sit.", still looking at the laptop screen.

Kanou looked at Misaki and gave a nod, while stretching his left hand towards the chair opposite to the CEO. Misaki nodded at Kanou and slowly made her way towards the chair. She approached it and slowly sat down on the nice looking chair.

'It's just him; just him.' Her mind continued to scream but her heart couldn't seem to hear that. Misaki just sat there and quietly studied the surroundings. On the other hand, Takumi never looked up.

After 30 seconds or so, he stopped typing and lowered the screen of his laptop. He looked up and stopped. Shock was evident in his eyes but he composed himself.

"Kanou, you can go now." He said, looking at Misaki. Kanou bowed and left them alone.

As soon as he was gone, a big smile broke on his lips, which of course caused her blush a little. "You brought the invitation?" he asked

Misaki nodded and handed him the invitation quickly. "Pleasecome." She said at a inhuman speed.

"What was that?" he asked, while reading the invitation card.

"Pleasecome."

"Didn't heard that~"

"I SAID PLEASE COME!" she literally shouted but then covered her mouth, fearing that someone might hear them.

Takumi chuckled, "How can I not come when my little wife personally came all the way to my office to invite me."

Misaki restrain herself from shouting. After all, it would be a bad impression, if any workers hear her shouting at their CEO.

"I am not little, you hear that. I am mature enough." She said through gritted teeth.

He smirked and got up from his chair, ignoring her annoyance. He walked towards her and turned the chair so that he was facing her. Misaki's mouth dropped in shock and she backed away as his face came closer to hers, soon her head touched the back of the chair.

Their face was so close that she could feel his breath and not to mention, her heart felt like it was running a marathon.

"By little I didn't mean immature. I meant beloved and I can see that you are mature enough" he said seductively causing her blush to redden. She opened her mouth to shout but he put his arm on her mouth, "I know, you will shout saying I am a pervert, and I will love to hear that from you but I don't want my co-workers to think that I am a pervert. I am only your pervert." He said with a wink and slowly pulled his hand away to see if she still try's to scream or not but when she didn't , he sighed and patted her head.

Misaki's eyes widened, how dare he pat her like she was some kind of cat, but what annoyed her the most was how he can act like that, yet someone even suspected that she would invite him to her room, just the thought of it disgusted her.

"What are you thinking about?" he suddenly asked startling her thoughts.

"Is your secretary always mean to you?" she asked, without noticing.

His brows frowned and he straightened himself, "Why are you asking that?"

It was then when she noticed what she has asked. "Um…sorry, please don't mind it. I-I should go back now." she said while getting up. She was about to pass him when he grabbed her wrist causing her to stop.

Her eyes widen as she felt two strong arms hugging her from behind. Those hands stopped on her belly and she felt a chin on her shoulder.

"You can't lie." he said as a matter of fact.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she stammered.

"Hugging you, of course and to answer your question, I am the boss here so she's never rude to me. If she was rude to you then I will talk to her about it. Perhaps she got jealous after watching my beautiful wife." he explained with a soft voice. His statement was enough to make her heart to leap out from it's place.

"Idiot, she doesn't know it." she lightly scolded him, "And you don't have to talk with her about this matter. Got it?"

"Why, is Misa-chan jealous?" he teased which caused her to turn. Takumi saw her face was full red and she hissed, "No." Takumi chuckled, she was too stubborn.

"Don't chuckle you idiot."

"But Misa-chan, I want to introduce you as my wife~" he whined like a kid.

"Stop whining. How old are you?"

"25"

"I didn't ask that?"

"You just did."

"I didn't mean it like that?"

He leaned forward, "Then, what did you mean by that?"

"I…you are unbelievable!" she said, annoyed.

"I know that."

Silence….

"What are you staring at?"

Silence….

"Idiot, say something?"

He slowly shook his head, "Can't, busy watching you."

He heard her mumbling, "Pervert."

He grinned and pulled her to him before hugging her. After a little hesitation Misaki also relaxed and rested her hands and head on his chest. Noticing her hesitation, he chuckled, "You are so adorable, Misa-chan."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I wouldn't dare to."

"I should be going. It shouldn't take this much time to invite someone and you have other work to do."

"My family is my top priority."

"I know that. I went to the kinder-garden today. The kids there were so happy. I met the little ones too."

"Are they doing fine?"

She nodded, "I should go."

He loosed his grip a little so that he can see her face, "I will follow you."

Misaki also looked up, "Don't you dare to." She threatened him.

"I promised that I will follow you. Didn't I?"

"Stop it." She said as she hit on his playfully.

He laughed, "But still, I am going to follow you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay, no."

Misaki sighed and tried to get away from his grip. Takumi smirked and tightened his grip around her, "Where are you running to? What about giving me a goodbye kiss?"

"What! You sick pervert, keep your hands to yourself." She hissed, as she couldn't scream.

"But, you love this pervert." This statement made her eyes widen and stop her struggle to get out.

He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips on her forehead. Misaki also closed her eyes and noticed how soft his lips were, like a feather, and her grip on his shirt tightened as she crumpled it .

Takumi straightened and tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear before smiling and letting go. Misaki was still dumbfounded by his earlier comment. She looked at him to find him smiling.

She let go of his shirt and turned, "Bye." She said and walked quickly out of the room.

Takumi stood there smiling but the moment she went out his smile also vanished. He looked at his surroundings, this same place was so warm a moment ago, but now it was cold again.

He looked at his hand, the hand which touched her hair a moment ago. He put it on his racing heart to calm down a bit but he couldn't calm that heart of his. He could still smell her; her smell, it was emitting from everywhere; from the room, from chair she sat in, from his shirt where she gripped a moment ago.

On the other side, she wasn't any better. Her heart still hammered against her ribs. She touched her forehead, where he kissed. The feeling of his lips was still there. It was not that he hasn't kissed her forehead before but this time it was different. It was softer, more caring, it had more feeling. She closed her eyes to calm herself but in vein. His touch, his scent was so intoxicant that it never failed to make her heart race.

She made her way towards the elevator, with a small smile on her lips. She met Kanou on her way. He smiled and Misaki bowed a little. She met his secretary and she was glaring at her but she could care less.

She stopped in front of the elevator, after a while the door opened revealing the same man. She entered and told him ground floor. The man nodded and pressed a button. After 20 or 30 seconds, she was down at the ground floor.

She was walking on her way to go out but a voice stopped her, "So, what happened, you got to meet him?" Misaki looked up to see the same person who helped her. She smiled, "Yes, thanks for your help."

He smiled and came forward, "It's okay, I didn't help much. By the way not everyday somebody comes here who doesn't work here. Well, I forgot to introduce me. I am Ken Tachibana, nice to meet you." He said and shook his hand with her but much to her surprise after shaking hands he bowed and everyone stood from their seats. Misaki noticed everyone's eyes were on her back.

She slowly turned and stopped. There he stood with the dazzling smile of his. He came forward and Ken took a step backward.

"Well, Ayuzawa-san, I said I wouldn't come but then I thought I might as well come." He said and then continued, "To Hakuo, of course."

Misaki could understand the meaning behind his words. He never said that he would not come to Hakuo to begin with. Misaki rolled her eyes at first but then smiled and bowed, "Thank you sir."

"No need to bow." He said to her and then turned to the others, "Everyone, go back to your work." he ordered and in an instant, everyone went back to there work. Then he turned to her, "I will accompany you to the entrance." He said softly and led the way.

Misaki noticed how everyone there respected him. Every one of them bowed when he passed. Some talked to him but never matched their gazes with his. She also noticed, that his playful personality was replaced with a serious one. She never saw that side of his, it was just like Kanou told; bossy, strict yet dependable.

Misaki didn't noticed when they reached the gates until Takumi opened his mouth, "How long are you going to stare at me?"

"Huh… me… stare. No I didn't." she quickly denied. It was a good thing nobody invented a machine which can help to know someone's personal thoughts or it would be really bad.

He chuckled. "You can have this car. I already instructed the driver to give you a ride to Hakuo." He said while pointing at a white Audi.

"I-Its okay I can go alone."

He came closer to her and whispered, "You want to go in my personal car?"

Misaki looked at him and hissed, "No thanks."

Then without further declining, she got in the car and looked at him from the corner of her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by him. He just smiled and thought,

'Just you wait, I still have a big surprise for you.'

**So what do you think? I don't think there was much romance here but I couldn't find any title. :( **

**Thanks for always supporting me. :)**

**Ah! Yes! I want to ask you guys for a favour. Do tell me if you guys ever think this story is getting boring or something that doesn't keep you guys interested and more if you think the story is progressing very slow. I would love love to know all your thoughts and I'll always try my best to fix it. **

**I think it will at least take me 7 or 8 days to update the next chap as I even started it yet.**

**So, until next time, thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 22:- One-month

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. You see, my exams are from next week so I think the next chap will be late too. Most probably at the end of April and forgive me if there are some errors.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, every one of it made me smile. :)**

**So, here's the chapter...**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 22:- One-month.**

"Dad, are you prepared? They should be here in a minute" Suzuna said while walking through the door and saw her father was running through the house, "On a second thought, what are you doing, dad?"

"Suzu-chan, I prepared everything. I even-"

He was cut by a car horn. "I guess, they are here." With that Suzuna went to door and opened it, only to be greeted by her brother-in-law.

He smiled and bowed. "Oh! So my dear ones are here." Came Sakuya's voice, from behind Suzuna.

"Yes!" said the little ones, as they came from behind their father and ran towards Sakuya, who sat on his knee and hugged them. After hugging, he looked to see his son-in-law was still standing at the door.

"Takkun, why standing there? Come inside." He said.

Takumi nodded and came inside while Suzuna closed the door. Soon, all of them went to their small living room and sat on the floor around the table.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Suzuna asked the kids, with a small smile plastered on her face.

Meichi smiled as she said a big 'good' and started saying their small holiday experience. After a while Sakuya came with some snacks and tea and joined them. Noticing him, Takumi opened his mouth, "Are you sure, Ayuzawa-san-" before he could complete his sentence Sakuya cut him, saying, "Takkun, I am you father-in-law. At least call me dad, since I never had a son."

He looked down for a moment before continuing, "Are you sure dad that you can take care of them?"

"Of course." Said Sakuya, confidently, "What do you think of me? I took care of two girls all alone."

"And they're easier to handle as they aren't as stubborn as a certain someone." Suzuna quickly added as soon as Sakuya finished.

Everyone laughed except for the kids since they couldn't understand what they were talking about.

After a while Sakuya asked, "So, Takkun, how is everything going? Is she still very stubborn?"

Takumi took a sip from his tea before answering, "I think everything is fine. As for stubborn, she still is, but only with me, never with her kids." He finished with a chuckled. As soon as he finished, relief filled the elder man's mind and he sighed, "I am relieved now." He looked at the kids (who were busy playing with Suzuna) and continued, "I was very worried thinking that she will not handle being a mother. After all, she still is very young and everything happened very quickly but now after looking at you guys, I am very happy."

Hearing his words Takumi smiled, remembering all the past events which took place in less than four months. He watched his clock and said, "Dad, I think I should go now. Misaki will come and pick them tomorrow." He got up and looked at the kids, "Hey, you guys, don't trouble grandpa, okay?"

Both of them nodded and kissed him before waving at him. He also smiled and bowed at both Sakuya and Suzuna before leaving.

He got in his car and waved at the kids for the last time and gave an understanding nod to Sakuya before driving off with only one thinking in his mind, 'First step, done.'

Time skip~

A long sigh escaped from Misaki's lips. The day sure was very tiring for her. At first, the constant bugging of Sakura about their so called honeymoon then the ridiculous proposal to invite Mr. Walker but the main problem started after that when every girl of the university asked her about her short trip to his office. Some questions were same like 'Did you see him?' or 'Is he really that handsome?' and not to mention her answer was, 'I don't know.' Then there was Chiyo, who teased her all the day about her dear idiotic husband said in his interview. She made sure that she will teach him a lesson as she remembered all those experiences she had to gone through.

While she was lost in her own thoughts, she had already reached her house which was still very new to her. She noticed the house was quite which was very unusual. Usually whenever she would come home, she could hear noises coming from inside.

'Did something happen?' was the only thought that came to her. Without wasting any more time, she rang the doorbell. Once, twice but no one answered. Her heart was already racing in fear by then. Satsuki would never do this as she always opens the door as soon as she rings the doorbell.

She hurriedly reached to doorknob and tried twisting it and….it opened. 'What?' she thought and quietly opened the door like she was scared that someone might see her.

"Misa-chan, why are you entering to your house like a thief?" this sudden voice made her jump and turn to see a smirking idiot who's beautiful…no disgusting eyes were sparkling with mischief as if it caught something; something it shouldn't witness.

"W-What are you doing here, pervert?!" she screamed at him.

He looked at her innocently and replied, "I was in the garden and I came back to found you peeping inside the house."

"I wasn't peeping you idiot?!" she again screamed at him.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I-I was j-just making sure that everyone was okay as no one answered the doorbell and-" She was cut when she saw him come towards her. He bent down so that they were on same eye level and he finished her sentence, "And you thought, something bad happened." He then slowly put his hand on her head and slowly patted her head, her eyes widen at the sudden warmth, "Don't worry, nothing happened. No one can touch my family while I am alive." He smiled and straightened himself up. "Lets go inside." He said and led her inside.

Misaki noticed everything was fine, maybe she got worried for no reason. Then a question popped into her mind, "Hey, where are champ and princess and Satsuki-san too?" she asked to the person who was just a little ahead of her.

Takumi turned and answered, "Satsuki took a half day off as she had to go her cousin's house."

"I see. But where is the kids?" she again asked.

"Um…they told me that they want to spend a day with their grandfather so I left them to your father's and saw house." He answered while looking down at his mobile and smirked at the same time. Suddenly he heard a sound; a sound to drop something. He looked up to see that she dropped her bag and has turned into a stone.

He approached her and waved his hand in front of her but no response. He smirked at her reaction and clapped in front of her.

'S-Satsuki-san isn't home, the kids are at dad's place, surely they will be fine but…but that means I am alone with him. Just he and me in the whole house…' those thoughts were having their mini marathon in her head but she was back to her senses when she heard a clap. She looked up and saw he was grinning.

"What was Misa-chan thinking?" he asked and his voice filled with mischief.

"N-Nothing." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"Really?" he raised one of his eyebrow in disbelieve and came closer. "Then why are you blushing now?"

"Me? Blushing? No…you must've seen wrong?" she denied but all her efforts died when her back pressed the door. He came closer, so much that their noses were touching, "No I don't think I am wrong?"

"N-None of your business!"

"Then can I tell what I was thinking?"

She gulped as he brought his mouth to her hear and breathed there. Misaki could already feel her heart racing as he slowly whispered…

"I was thinking that we should have our dinner."

"What the hell?!" she said and threw a plastic vase at him which was just beside the door.

* * *

**At the same time-**

"Tai-chan, Mei-chan, dinner's ready!" Sakuya shouted before sounds of footsteps echoed through the whole house.

The two of them entered the dinning place at the same time; followed by Suzuna. Suddenly tye boy spoke, "Don't call me that! I am a boy!" hearing him Sakuya laughed.

"But you look like a girl." Suzuna spoke flatly which caused him to turn, "I do not."

"Yes, you do." And they started arguing but Suzuna and the other sibling were clearly enjoying teasing him like that.

Soon, Sakuya came behind them and carried Taichi. "Ah! My bad. Then can I call you Tai-kun." He asked him but he turned his gaze and murmured, "No, it's okay. Call me whatever you want." Everyone burst into laughter as they watched his cuteness.

After a little teasing they all sat on their seats and Sakuya served their meals. Sakuya watched them eating and a thought came to his mind, "Wow! You guys sure have some well manners."

The two of them looked up but Meichi spoke first, "Mommy taught us." And Taichi nodded.

Suzuna also looked up and asked, "Is she strict?"

The two of them shook their heads and answered, "Nope."

Sakuya chuckled, "That's good. You know I am very scared of her." He said truthfully.

The kids giggled and answered, "Daddy too."

Just then they heard the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Suzuna said as she got up.

"Hey, kiddos, your mommy wants to talk with you." Suzuna yelled after a while. As the kids heard it, they ran there. Noticing them Suzuna handed the phone to Meichi first.

"Mommy?" she asked, her voice sounded like she missed her a lot.

"Yes dear, are you fine?" came from the other part of the line.

As soon as she heard her voice, a bright smile came to her lips. "Yes." She answered excitedly but soon it faded away as she continued, "But I really miss you and daddy."

"Just today sweetie, I will definitely pick you up tomorrow."

She smiled and answered, "Okay. Oh, and don't scold daddy for sending us here." After all, she knew her mother well.

"Oh! No but I will punish him a little. By the way is your brother there?"

"Yes" she said and handed phone to Taichi.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi, everything's good?"

"More or less"

"Why?"

"They are saying I look like a girl." He whined.

He heard her chuckle, "No, you don't. Don't worry I will teach them a lesson, once I get there."

He smiled, "You okay?"

"More or less." He wanted to ask why but she cut him, "So, look after your sister, okay?"

"Hm."

"See you guys, tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye" and she hung up the phone.

* * *

"See, they are safe." Takumi said to her as soon as she cut the phone.

"You… don't talk" she said through gritted teeth. Misaki looked at her phone and sighed, "Though they said they are fine but when princess told me that she missed us, she sounded pretty hurt."

"Don't worry, it's just a night. I am sure they can stay there." He told her tenderly because he knew, she missed them too. Suddenly an idea came to him which could light her mood. He smirked and leaned closer, "So, Misa-chan wants to punish me, huh?"

Misaki was worried; for them. Maybe she wasn't worried because she knew her father can look after them, perhaps she was just missing them. But when she heard what he said, her eyes widen.

"Aw, come on don't need to be shy. I am ready for getting punished."

Misaki looked up and glared at him, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't pretend like you know nothing! You…you came early even before than be and you left the kids at my father's place. Satsuki-san took a half day off and you didn't tell me. Why are you doing all these?"

Takumi grinned and leaned in, "Surprise" he said before he got up and gave her his hand. She hesitantly took his hand and also got up. "Let's have dinner." He said and looked at her, "Why don't change? I will serve the dinner." He proposed and she just nodded as a reply and go up.

'What is this guy thinking?' she thought and stared at the whole house, 'It sure is odd to live in this hell big house with just two people. I can never get used to this'

She took a bath and changed into casuals before coming down. She went to the dining area but much to her surprise, there was no one. 'Where did that idiot go? He didn't even serve the dinner.' She sat down at her usual chair and got lost in her thoughts before a voice startled her.

"Misa-chan, what are you doing sitting there?"

Misaki turned and glared at him, "Waiting for you."

He chuckled, "I didn't serve the dinner here." Hearing this Misaki got up, surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked. He just smiled and came closer and leaned in. Before she could protest, she felt a hand on her back and one behind her lags. She gasped as her legs, lost contact with the floor. Noticing this, he smirked and said, "Let's go, your highness." With that he carried her upstairs.

Her eyes widened with each step he took but her mouth seemed to have paralyzed. "Close your eyes" he whispered and when she looked at him, he again smiled at her and said, "Believe in me."

His tender and confident voice made her relax and she closed her eyes. He continued walking a while before he stopped walking and slowly put her down before saying, "Open your eyes."

Misaki slowly opened her eyes and her eyes widened as she saw where they were. She turned at him to have an explanation. Noticing this, he smiled and said, "Happy one month marriage anniversary."

It was then when realization hit her and her mouth opened. She wanted to say something but he put his finger above her lips to shut her mouth and continued, "I know, it's childish and nobody celebrate this but I just want to enjoy everything with you." He slowly pulled away his finger and she smiled and turned to see a table and chair in middle of their balcony from which they could see their garden and the swimming pool. There were three candles in middle of the table and she could see a lot of foods in the table.

"When did you prepare all this?" She asked. Takumi came beside her and answered, "I came early. So, shall we?"

Misaki nodded and led her to her chair and even pulled the chair for her like a gentle man. Misaki rolled her eyes at him but he just smiled innocently. They all sat down and started having their dinner. Her eyes widened as she ate the food. They all were delicious. "You know, I think you are a better chef than a businessman. I really love your cooking" Before she could understand her words, those were already out of her mouth. His widened after hearing those words and little pink hue came to his cheeks but he recovered quickly so that she couldn't see his face.

"Really Misa-chan love my cooking. I am honored." He said grinning.

She blushed a deep shade of red. "N-No…it's n-not like-" she tried to deny but she looked up the look on his face made her skip a beat and butterflies in her stomach. Her face grew redder f that was possible and she just concentrated in eating and he didn't say anything as he drank her beauty. Her face looked angelic in candle light. He just wanted to capture her face in his eyes, in his brain; in his heart.

After their dinner Misaki was still silent so he decided to break the silence.

"So, before we finish our dinner, may I show something to you, your highness?" He asked her politely in which Misaki rolled her eyes and said, "Will you drop that?"

He chuckled. "Then, I have something for you."

"If it's another expensive thing then it's going back to the store." She quickly added before he could do or say anything. He smirked, "Well, I am afraid, it's not going to." He said and pulled out a gift for her. He got up from his seat, came in front of her and sat on one of his knees before handing the gift to her.

She blushed a little from his act. "Please get up." she said and slowly took the gift from her. She noticed it was quite heavy and well packed. "What is this?" she asked. "Why don't you open it?" he said from behind her. He bent down and his hands were beside the seat she sat. It was like he was hovering her from the back and Misaki could see his face from the corner of her eyes.

She decided to open it. As she slowly opened the wrap, she guessed it was something big and thick. 'Is it a book?' she thought but her eyes widened when completely took the wrap off. It wasn't a book, it was an album; a photo album. She turned her face to the left to see him. He smiled at her and motioned her to open it.

She slowly opened it by turning it's cover and a small smile appeared on her face. The first picture was the one; they took fist after their small wedding; in the church ground. Under it, the date, place and the things, which happened before taking the picture, were written accurately. She turned the page and the next one was taken by Kuuga; when the kids first called her 'mommy' and they hugged each other. Her smile widened as she looked at every picture and read the descriptions written below. She remembered everything which happened just one month ago.

Takumi was lost in her face. All his hard work seem to pay with just her smile, unconsciously he smiled too.

She slowly turned to see him and smiled at him, "Thanks Takumi. I'll treasure it for the rest of my life." The sweet smile and her words caught him off guard as his heart stated racing just by looking at her and he straightened himself. "But I feel bad." this words of her made him turn quickly to see if there was something she disliked. She got up and faced him, "You are always doing everything while I even forgot the day. I feel bad for always taking from you. So, it's my turn now. What do you want?" she asked.

Takumi smiled and came closer before saying, "You are always with me, isn't it enough?"

She slowly shook her head. He looked down for a moment before looking up, "Promise me to give me anything?"

"You are not going to ask something like Tai and Mei, are you?" she asked, seriously. Hearing her words he chuckled and then smirked, "You judge."

She gulped and regretted saying those words. But she put up a brave front and said, "Go on."

He put his finger on his chin like he was in great thought. After some time he looked at her like he have found something, he wants. He smirked and said, "Kiss me."

Her eyes widened at his bold words and heat again climbed up to her face. "W-What!"

"I said, kiss me." He repeated.

She opened her mouth to say something but no word seemed to come out. 'What should I do? K-Kiss h-him…I have never kissed someone. But… it's the first time he asked something but-" while this 'buts' were running in her head, he was watching her expressions; at first it was shyness, then she blushed, then nervousness and then it turned into something soft and it went on. He was biting his lower lip to restrain his laughter but he failed and burst out laughing.

Misaki looked at him, with a questioning glare while he was having a hard time to stop himself. After a while, he stopped and touched her cheeks with his both hands.

"Hey, I was just kidding. No need to take my words seriously. You are with me and that's more than enough for me. I don't want anything else." He said and patted her head affectionately. Though he was a little disappointed, he didn't show it.

He turned to leave but before he could go out from the balcony a soft hand caught his wrist which made her turn. Before he could understand what was happening, she came closer and tip-toed a little to match his height. In a second, he felt two soft lips on his cheek. His eyes widened as he felt those two lips.

After a second or two, she let go and saw he was shocked. He looked kind of cute with his eyes open wide and a slightly opened mouth with reddened cheeks. She chuckled after looking at her and tried to sneak out of the place while he was shocked. She didn't feel shy at first but then her face was on fire. She tried to leave but the same thing happened to her.

A strong wrist caught her hand and pulled her. She gasped when her back touched the wall; just beside the door.

"Where are you running to?" he asked, fully recovered from the kiss.

"W-What? Y-You got what you wanted. Now let me go." She said as she tried to break free from his grip but he was stronger.

"It wasn't a kiss. It was a peck." Hearing his words she blushed, "I-I don't k-know."

He leaned in and whispered, "Then let me show you how" before closing the gap between their lips.

She was shocked first but soon she found herself responding. She had tons of butterflies running through her stomach and she couldn't feel her legs. Hopefully he had a hand on his waist, or she could have fallen surely.

After a while he let go of her and they both panted. "That's…how you kiss someone." He said while catching his breath. Hearing his words, she blushed a deep shade and looked up. They stood like that while catching their breaths before he broke the silence.

"So, now that I have taught you, give me my kiss." With that he received a smack on his head a push.

"No, you idiot!" she yelled at him before leaving the place, blushing madly.

He just chuckled, "Just how cute can you get?" he said no one before chasing after her, saying, "But, Misa-chan, you promised~"

"I did not!" came from the downstairs and he made dash to there, where she was in.

**Don't forget to tell me what you guys think.**

**Thanks for reading... **


	24. Chapter 23:- Who is that?

**After a long time I am back... I know I told that will update at the end of April but life is full of twists. Just when everything was going back to normal, I caught a cold. But now I am fine. **

**I don't know how should I thank you guys for always supporting. I really really thank you guys for the reviews and views. **

**Oh, lets clear something, Takumi, Tora and Kugga are 25 years old while Misaki, Chiyo and Sakura are 22. Suzuna is 19 and Hinata is also 22. **

**Lets not waste more time...**

**I own nothing. **

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 23:- Who is that?**

The clock struck 7 as people were getting ready for their head start; some for going to offices and some for going to schools. Well, not everyone. Two persons slept peacefully, in each other's arms, while the sunshine tried to peek inside through the sides of curtains, making things in the room a little brighter.

Both of them, not knowing the time, slept like they didn't care about the outside world at all but unknown to the other, one was awake, only pretending to be asleep.

_Just a little bit more._ He said in his head for the millionth time but his wish lasted only for some time until the other stirred a bit as the sunlight fell on her face making it glow. He noticed this and chuckled before guarding her face with his hand so the sunshine wouldn't disturb her. But soon, she slowly opened her eyes to find a big hand in front of her face, guarding her face from the sunlight which made her awake a moment ago.

Immediately she knew who the owner of that hand was. She moved her gaze and saw him. "Good morning, my queen." He said and flashed his charming smile.

She smiled a little and rubbed her eyes, "Geez, cut those cheesy lines of yours." And then everything clicked.

"Wait" she removed her hand from her eyes and fixed her gaze on him, "Usually the sun doesn't shine this bright when I wake up." She rolled her eyes at him, "What time is it?"

_I guess lying to her wouldn't be a good idea_. "It's 10 minutes past 7 now."

The mention of the time made her sit up. "Don't you have a home to go to?"

Takumi gave her a questioning look. She knew what he meant, "What? Your office, your another home." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled and pulled her by her hand, "Rather, I will stay at this home, with my beautiful family." She fell on the soft mattress and before she could say something, he hugged her tightly.

"Mr. Usui Takumi Walker." She said, well, threatened.

"Yes, Mrs. Usui Misaki Walker." He mocked her tone.

"If you don't let me go in next five seconds, I promise you will not make it out of this room alive."

In the last one month he has spent with his wife he has come to understand one thing and that is, when she is angry she can fight with a tiger bare-handed. So, he decided to let go of her which was a very clever move.

She gave him a look that said you-have-got-a-little-brain. He only smirked in return. She got out of the bed and combed her hair a little with her hand.

"Please get up and go your office, your majesty." She teased.

He raised a bow in amusement, "Why is Misa-chan in a very good mood today?"

"Well, a good sleep always helps to refresh you." She said while stretching her hands over her hand but what he said after that made her mood bitter.

"Is it the good sleep or the kiss?" he said with a smirk.

Hearing those words made her blush, "You-"

"Love me. I know." He added for her with a wink and a smile. And of course, he got a good punch in his cheek in return. After a little boxing she went to the bath-room and shut the door with a bang.

He laughed silently watching her getting embarrass while rubbing his left cheek. He got up and went to the other bathroom, only one thing in his mind, 'She is so cute.'

He went his bathroom, brushed his teeth, took a shower but his mind was somewhere else. Sensing this, he thought, _'This happens a lot nowadays._' Before turning around only to find, he has forgotten to bring any spare clothes. '_I guess this is a side-effect of my mind's_ _absence._' He signed and scratched the back of his head.

After a minute of thinking what to do, Takumi finally decided to put the robe around his waist and went out.

Misaki was taking her long warm bath. It sure helped her to relax a lot. She mentally made a note to drop by the library as she needed some reference books for an assignment. Then the thought of seeing her dad and Suzuna came and a big smile came to her face. She has missed their small, cozy house a lot. Also she needed to pick up the kids. Without them the house seemed empty; it felt like a big part of her was empty too. She chuckled after finding, how attracted she was with them and it's been hardly four months, she first met them. She smiled.

Then the thought of a certain someone hit her head and her heart skipped a bit. She still couldn't find out why he had such an effect on her. Sometimes it also felt like, she's in a dream, where everything is fine and everyone is happy and then any moment she will wake up only to realize that it was all a dream. Only the thought of it scared her.

Misaki sighed and tossed out all those unnecessary thoughts out of her head. She got up, dried herself and put on the spare clothes she brought. When she was done, she felt refreshed. She inhaled and let out the breath, 'Ready to fight with that alien.'

She opened the lock and came out before starching her hands one more time before turning towards their closet and her eyes caught something else.

"Like it?" inquired the blonde who was only in a towel, wrapped around his waist tightly.

Before her mind could register anything, her eyes betrayed her by watching his upper body; his well-shaped, well-build, well-toned, masculine body. While her breath literally stopped in her throat, the blonde smirked and turned towards her revealing his full body to her view. "I said, like it?" he repeated his question.

The second time he asked the question, she came back to her senses only to realize that she has been staring at him and as soon as she realized this, a deep blush covered her face and she turned.

"W-What a-are you d-doing?" she yelled, embarrassed for her earlier act.

"I was looking for some clothes." He said in an innocent tone.

"Then…Then why aren't you wearing anything." She yelled again.

"Eh? But I thought Misa-chan was enjoying this." She could already imagine the smirk, he had on his face.

"I-I… c-certainly was not?" she stammered, still facing the other side.

"I doubt that."

Now, she had enough. "You are dea-" she turned to see he was still like that and she quickly turned, "J-Just wear anything."

He chuckled and resumed his work.

"Hey, Misa-chan, do you know where my blue shirt is?"

"Somewhere in there."

"You sure."

"Of course I am." She answered, annoyed.

His arms stopped searching, when his eyes spotted something.

"Hey, Misa-chan, is it under the black colored, sexy looking, short lingerie."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she heard this and she quickly turned to see her handsome…no I mean idiotic husband was looking at something, he shouldn't. Noticing this he pulled out the dress and showed it in front of her. "Is it yours?"

Her smile faded when she watched him pulling out the night dress Sakura, Chiyo and none other than Suzuna gifted her in their wedding night. "You-" her voice stopped, "PUT THAT DOWN!" she screamed and ran towards him at once but he hid the dress behind him.

"Hey, I didn't know you had this one."

"Shut up! And give it back to me!" She exclaimed while trying to snatch it from her.

"But I would like to see Misa-chan in that."

This one statement made her stop and to look at him. Sensing her uneasiness, he quickly added, "On a second thought, I will not." he leaned in and whispered, "because, then I will definitely die from a heart attack and nose bleed." His smile widened as he was awarded the most beautiful award of the world; her blush.

**After one hour…**

"Aww… are you still mad at me?" asked Takumi while steering the wheel but his wife still refused to talk with him.

"Come on, I was joking and I am sorry for that." He again tried but no use.

Suddenly he stopped the car, and she looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"We've reached." He announced and got out of the car and before Misaki could open the door, he already came and opened the door for her. She sighed and came out.

"Now I guess, our dear kids wouldn't like to see their parents fighting."

She looked at him, "We aren't fighting."

"But you aren't talking to me."

"Look at me now."

"But you are still mad."

"No I am not." Her voice, clearly irritated.

He sighed and then looked at her with an unreadable expression, which somehow scarred her even for a bit.

He suddenly sat on the ground on his knees and then caught his ears with both his hands before saying, "I am really sorry."

Misaki's jaw dropped at his childish act before she burst out laughing. Seeing her laughing like this, made him smile too. She stopped her laughter and crossed her arms over her chest, "Now what if the reporters see the most powerful CEO sitting like this in middle of a street what will they tell?"

He shrugged, "I could care less. All that concerns me is my family."

She smiled, "Get up."

"Really?"

"Get up before I change my mind." She threatened.

He nodded and got up, "So, am I forgiven?"

"Depends."

"What?" he asked, mixed with a little laughter. "There's more."

"Yes, on your future behavior." She said and started walking towards their door to ring the doorbell but before she could do so, another hand went up and rang the doorbell. She looked at him with a questioning look and he answer was, "I am a gentle man."

After a while, the door was opened by her father, Sakuya and he had his cheerful smile plastered on his face.

"Dad." Her smile also widened at the sight of him and both of them hugged each other. They both hugged as one or two drop of tear rolled from Sakuya's eyes. Noticing this, she touched, her father's face and wiped his tears saying, "Hey, don't cry." But Sakuya only kissed her forehead and said, "I just missed you so much."

Soon, Suzuna came and joined them, and as the small family was having their reunion, the sound of little footsteps echoed through the house, before two small figure came in sight just behind Sakuya.

"Mommy" the kids cheered.

Misaki smiled. After seeing them, she realized how much she has missed them. She sat and stretched her arms. The kids came running to them and threw their arms around her before hugging her.

"Yes, this guys missed you know." came Sakuya's voice from behind Misaki.

The kids leaned back and agreed, "Yeah."

Misaki smiled, "Me too."

After that the family went to their small living room and Misaki remembered the times they have spent there.

Sakuya went to the kitchen to make some tea for them (in spite of Misaki's protests) and the kids dragged their father, upstairs, saying they have something to show to him. So two sisters were alone in the room.

"So, sis how is everything?" Suzuna asked.

"Good, more or less." She sighed.

"Hey, why that sigh?"

"Hah, no actually it's nothing."

"Some problems with my brother-in-law."

Misaki blushed at first but then chuckled, "Your brother-in-law sure knows to melt anger."

Suzuna smiled, sensing her sister was happy. But then a thought came to her.

"So sis, you used your wedding gift." She asked.

Misaki looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, before everything came in her mind,

"Yes, Suzuna, what kind of indecent gift was that?" she said blushing, while in her head she remembered what happened in the morning.

"Judging from your face, you didn't use it" she concluded.

"Of course, who would wea-" but Suzuna cut her.

"So, you guys haven't done it." She said, while her sister's blush deepened, hearing her words.

"Suzuna-" she yelled, red in face.

"I knew, he is such a gentleman."

"Who is a gentleman?" a voice startled them. Both heads turned towards the voice to see Takumi standing there with the kids. The kids came running towards Misaki and sat on her lap while Takumi came and sat across the table. "So, who is this gentleman you sisters are talking about?"

Suzuna looked at him and answered flatly, "You."

"Me? Thanks." He looked at Misaki, "but apparently your sister doesn't consider me as one."

Meichi looked at her mother, "Why mommy? Daddy is such a gentleman. Everybody says that."

Misaki smiled at her and ruffled her hair before looking at Takumi who was trying to suppress a laughter, "Yes, very" she said with sarcasm.

Then Sakuya came in, "So, what were you guys doing up there?"

"We were watching mommy's pictures." Taichi answered.

"My pictures?"

"Yes, little Misaki's pictures." This time Takumi answered.

"She was cute right?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, very" Takumi answered and Misaki gave him the look, wait-till-you-go-home.

Suddenly Taichi's voice startled them, "Mommy, they were bullying me, yesterday, saying that I look like a girl. Please tell them that I don't." He complained.

Misaki remembered the incident and looked at Suzuna, "My sister, my son is very handsome, well, way better than a certain someone and he doesn't look like a girl." Misaki fake scolded her and knowing this Suzuna decided to keep her mouth shut. Then she looked at Meichi, "Sweet heart, your brother looks after you all the time. Don't tell him like that." She told her and Meichi also apologized.

After that, they had a little chit-chat and their breakfast before they got up to leave. All of them hugged for last time and came out. Takumi went in his car because they had decided that the kids will have a ice-cream with their mother and he wasn't allowed to go there. Despite all his protests, Misaki said that she will be alright. He sighed and started the engine, "Will you be alright?" he again asked.

"Of course, you be careful"

Takumi smiled and waved his hand to the little ones and he smiled at Misaki (Which made her blush) and drove off.

After he was out of sight, Sakuya opened his mouth, "He cares a lot about his family." Suzuna nodded.

"Yeah, more than needed." Taichi and Meichi both said in unison and the adults laughed at their thoughts.

After that, Misaki took a taxi and went to an ice-cream parlor. She could've taken the bus but she had two little kids with her and their safety was very important to her too. As the kids busied themselves by watching the shops, tress, roads they passed, Misaki called Rui, Gerald's wife and talked with her a bit.

The taxi stopped and they guessed that they've reached. Misaki got out first, paid the money and then helped the kids to get out. She took each of their hands and walked into the café.

When they entered, a lady, dressed in a maid costume, bowed to them, "Good Morning, my lady."

She smiled, "A table for three."

The lady again bowed and told her to follow her. Soon they were seated in a round table. Misaki's back was facing the entrance and the two of them sat across the table. Soon another lady, who was seemed to be in her middle thirties, came and bowed,

"Sir and Madam, what would you like to order?"

The kids were examining the menu card very carefully. Noticing their cuteness, the lady chuckled and looked at Misaki who smiled in return.

"Hey kiddos, only one." She reminded them and both of them nodded before putting down the menu.

"I'll have a Chocolate chip" Taichi said.

"I will take an august pie." Meichi said.

After them Misaki ordered, "I will take a cold coffee."

The lady smiled and asked, "Are they your cousins."

She shook her head, "They are my kids."

"Your kids?" The lady said, not believing her words, "You're married?"

Misaki nodded and showed her the wedding ring. The lady smiled and looked at the kids, "They are so adorable"

"Thanks." She said.

Soon, the lady excused herself and kids started to tell their mother about their experience in their grandpa's house. Misaki just listened to them quietly; she has missed their voice too.

Soon their ordered foods came and they started eating. Sometimes Misaki had to remind them to eat slowly or else they will have a headache. The kids and mother was enjoying themselves, until,

"Hey, Misaki, is that you?" A voice startled her and what's worse, she knew that voice.

She slowly turned her head and yes, her fear has come true,

"H-Hinata?" she stammered, suddenly tensed and frightened.

"Mommy, you know him?" Meichi asked. It was then When Hinata watched the two little kids.

"Mommy, you know him?" Taichi asked.

Hinata looked at Misaki, confusion written all over his face, "M-Mommy?" he asked.

Misaki noticed three of them, confusion written on every one of their faces. Only one thought came to her.

'Crap.'

* * *

**What will happen now? Don't ask me. I am clueless. Lets see what comes to my mind while I write the next chap.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for errors.**


	25. Chapter 24:- Confusion

**This update didn't take long, right? **

**This chap doesn't contains much romance and their may be some errors (forgive me for that), so it can be a little boring and I was really clueless about what to write. Well, the outcome is below...**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 24:- Confusion.**

Hinata looked at Misaki, confusion written all over his face, "M-Mommy?" he asked.

Misaki noticed three of them, confusion written on every one of their faces. Only one thought came to her.

'Crap.'

**Misaki's POV**

God! How did I end up in this mess? I looked at their faces and confusion was written all over it. Maybe there's no use telling a lie then. I looked at the kids, maybe I should clear their confusion first.

"Kiddos, he is a friend." I stated and realization fell upon them. I noticed Hinata was looking at the kids. The five year olds took a glance at him, and then looked at me. "Mommy we will take an orange juice." Taichi said before the younger sibling spoke, "The vending machine is over beside the door. We will take it." She said and both siblings made their way over there; leaving the two adults alone.

I smiled at them, smart kids. Then I looked at Hinata and he looked somehow…. frustrated? I don't know. I told him to take the sit in front of me and he did so. Now, here it begins…

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked and all my efforts of hiding my nervousness were in vain as it was evident in my voice.

"I-I was h-here to eat but w-who were…?" he wasn't able to complete his sentence. I sighed.

"They are my kids." I stated calmly. After all, I was mentally preparing for this day all along.

"Yours?" I nodded.

He became silent. I stirred my coffee while looking down. "You didn't tell me?" his said, his voice sounding upset.

I looked up. "Actually, I met them only four months ago." He looked up, wide eyed, "That means…"

I nodded, "I am not their biological mother but I don't like to remember the fact."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I looked at the kids, who were still standing in front of the machine. They were taking as long as possible.

"So, a single mother?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You're married then?" I slowly nodded and then looked at him. I could see that he forced himself to smile. "How long?" he asked. I felt like I have hurt him for somehow so, I answered truthfully, "One- month."

"You didn't change your name?"

I shook my head, "Actually, we got married in only one day. You see, the both of them liked me a lot and didn't have anyone who will take care of them. Things happened and they asked their father to marry while they asked me to be their mother. The little one was in hospital, and the doctor told us to hear everything she says. So after thinking about all the chances and placing conditions I decided to marry him." I told him in one breath. It feels good after telling someone your biggest secret.

Hinata looked like he was taking in everything I spoke. After a second or two, he opened his mouth, "So, who is this person?"

Bang! I was waiting for this question. What should I do? Think Misaki, think!

Argh… human brain is the most complicating thing ever. It never works in need!

"Usui Takumi Walker." I found myself murmuring.

"What?!" he literally screamed, catching everybody's attention. "Y-you m-mean… t-the-"

"Shhhh…." I said and then whispered, "Nobody knows, you have to keep it a secret."

He looked dumbstruck. It was quite funny to watch his expression. I could have laughed at his expression if the situation was different.

"I know you have questions and I will answer that but not now." I said quickly as I saw the kids were returning.

When they came in front of us I made some space for them to sit. "Say hi, guys." I told them.

"Hi… Nice to meet you" both of them said in unison, in a very cute manner.

"Hi…" Hinata said enthusiastically and stretched his hand. They looked at me and I nodded.

"You will keep it to yourself, right?" I asked again just to make sure.

He smiled, "You can believe in me." He spoke like a kid, who has just knew that earth is round.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his way of speaking. Okay is it me or he really blushed right now?

After a bit of chit-chat, Hinata stood up to leave and I made him swear that he will keep it a secret. After he left, we also stood up to leave and it felt good, like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

**Time skip- **

**Normal POV…**

Misaki looked at the sleeping face of them. It was unusual for them to sleep at that hour, perhaps they were very tired. She smiled after seeing them, it felt to be able to touch them again. As she lightly stroked their hair, she felt her phone was buzzing. 'Unknown number', she thought before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Is it Misaki." Came a male voice and she knew that voice.

"Mr. Igarashi Tora?" she asked, not too sure.

"Cut that Mr. Call me Tora or something."

"Okay." She thought for a minute, "So, Igarashi-san how can I help you?"

"Straight to business, huh?" he chuckled. Suddenly, he spoke with seriousness in his voice, "Have you seen Chiyo?"

"N-No, I last saw her two days ago." She stuttered, hearing his serious voice, which was her first time.

"Good. Have you noticed something strange about her?"

"No, she seemed fine."

She heard him sigh. Then he spoke in one breath, "Okay the next time you see her, ask her if something is wrong? She is being strange for some days. I have asked her million times but she always says she is fine. But clearly she is not. You are her friend so I guess, she will tell you."

Her eyes widened, hearing his voice. One time, he was chuckling then the next moment he was dead serious. "Okay, don't worry I will ask her." She tried to assure him.

"Hmm, talk to you later then…"

"Okay."

And the line was cut. Misaki smiled to herself, 'These all people can panic over simple matters.' But before she could put down her phone, the doorbell startled her.

Satsuki gave a nod towards her and proceed to open the door. After a while a sad looking Chiyo came in. On the other hand, Misaki was shocked to see her; especially after watching her reaction which was a mixture of worry and frustration.

"Chiyo?" She asked while slowly getting up. Okay, now she understood why Tora was so worried for her.

"I need to talk with you." She stated calmly.

Misaki nodded as she went to their living room. For some reason, she was a little bit nervous.

* * *

"So, what did you want-" but Misaki couldn't get the chance to finish her statement before the other girl interrupted, "Don't you dare to laugh at my questions, okay?" Misaki nodded.

"Um… how should I say this?" she mumbled under her breath and then she inhaled a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself. Then, finally she opened her mouth, "How does it feel to be a mother?"

Misaki was a little taken aback by her question but answered truthfully, "I honestly can't describe the feeling to you. It's…it's a warm feeling. Like today, if I win a gold medal, I'll be happy but if tomorrow the kids come and show me any type of drawing or certificate or medal or anything; I'll be much happier. It's just that when I see them happy, I am happy too."

"Are Tai and Mei easy to handle?"

This question made brunette laugh, "Well, in some times like eating, they are a little difficult to handle but at other times they are very easy."

"Can I handle them?"

"Of course you can. They are very obedient most of the times but why asking all this?"

Chiyo looked at her before opening her mouth, "Misaki I'm pregnant."

She blinked, once, twice before everything clicked, "Wow! That's wonderful news!" she literally yelled.

"Misaki calm down." She hissed.

"Okay, I just got so excited, sorry."

Chiyo sighed, "I-I am s-so nervous. I feel like, I am not prepared."

"Look who came to ask whom." Misaki mumbled but enough for Chiyo to hear. When she looked at her confusedly, Misaki opened her mouth, "I mean, I was in that state a month ago, So…you know what I mean. But does Igarashi-san know?"

Chiyo slowly shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him. He never talked about starting about family. So, I couldn't tell him but then I thought about you as you are such a great mother so I came to you."

Misaki smiled, "You know, you will be a great mother and as for your husband he called me a moment ago."

"What?!"

"Yes and he was very worried about you. You should talk to him first." Misaki suggested.

"Can I ask you one last thing?"

"Of course."

"How can you be so cute?"

Misaki blushed. Chiyo laughed, "See, I told you! Aww…" She said while pinching her cheeks.

"Cheeyo, it ish hultin"

"Oh" She laughed as she let go of her. "So, now I am confident. I will talk to him." She said while getting up.

"Be careful." The brunette told the blonde.

"Don't talk like my mom." Chiyo whined.

"If you act like a child I will" Misaki said while walking behind her before they bumped into Satsuki.

"Girls' I was taking some juice for you guys." Satsuki said as she saw Chiyo was going back.

"Ahh… Satsuki-san I will any other time but if you insist-" She took the glass from the tray Satsuki was carrying and gulped it down, "I will take one." After that she went away to be stopped again. She again bumped into someone.

"Hey, what's with the hurry?" came a husky voice. She looked up, "Takumi, good to see you. Actually I came to talk with Misaki and I am done. So, see you later." She said, while walking away leaving the male dumbfounded.

It was Satsuki who broke the silence, "What just happened?"

"No idea." was his answer.

"She came to talk with Misaki-chan, so it should be okay." Satsuki said while she went towards the kitchen. After she was gone, Takumi approached his wife, "So, how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked him back.

"Ouch! Misa-chan, can't you appreciate me a little. I came back because I missed you guys." He answered and Misaki could bet that she saw some kind dog behind him.

"You are skipping your work."

Takumi sighed, "There's no use then. By the way where are the kids?" he asked while making his way towards their bedroom.

"They are asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Yeah, tired maybe.

"So, anything happened while I was away?" Takumi asked as he pulled her close to him by her waist.

"A-Actually many thing happened."

"Like."

"Chiyo came."

"Yeah, why was she here."

"She wanted to ask something."

"And you helped. How nice you are!" he said as he kissed her on the cheek making her face burn.

"Y-You" She yelled.

"I know. Pervert, right?" he answered flashing his smile.

"Yes!"

He chuckled. "So, why was she here?" He asked changing the subject.

"She is pregnant." Misaki blurted out.

"What?!" his legs stopped. "Tora as a father, I can't imagine." And he burst into laughter.

"Hey, it's not good to laugh at someone." Misaki said while she was suppressing a laugh.

"Okay, I know. That's a good news, I should call him." He said while taking out his phone but she immediately stopped him, saying, "Wait! He doesn't know."

"I see, then anything else?" he asked causing her to look away.

"Well, I met Hinata." His eyes widen as he heard the name. That name alone is enough to bring out is possessiveness. "And?" he asked, getting a little impatient.

"He kind of caught me." She looked at him, "So, I told him about everything."

Takumi looked at her with confusion and she sighed. The day was still far from being over.

* * *

**Done.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They all are very encouraging.**

**Daniya- Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question, I am from WB, well from the capital.**

**The other reviewers, I thank you all again...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Until next time...**


	26. Chapter 25:- Sweet-talker

**Made For Each Other 25:-**

**Chapter 25:- Sweet-talker.**

"Um… from where should I start?" Misaki mumbled under her breath before looking up, "Look, first don't freak out."

He nodded and led her to their bed to sit down. When both of them were in their respective positions, Misaki spoke first, "When I took Tai and Mei to the ice-cream parlor, I accidentally met Hinata there. Oh! Do you remember Hinata? My friend, the cheerful one with short-" Before she could explain any further, Takumi interrupted.

"I remember him." He stated. Like hell, he could ever forget that guy!

"Okay" Misaki took a deep breath and then started again, "Hinata, caught from behind and the kids didn't know who he was, so they called me mommy in front of him, so I had to tell him everything."

"By everything you mean…?"

"Yes, everything but I didn't got the chance to all his answers. But I think, he was kind of hurt when I told him."

_He must be. _Takumi looked straight ahead and thought for a moment, before speaking his doubt, "You think, he will keep it a secret?"

"He promised."

"Yeah bu-" he stopped when he heard her phone buzzing. Takumi looked at her and stood up to bring that phone which was lying on the table beside their bed. He took the phone but couldn't stop himself from seeing the caller id. His eyes widen as he saw the caller id. _Hinata_. He frowned but composed himself.

"Your friend's calling." He said as he handed the phone over. Misaki took the phone and answered the call. She believed in Hinata but somewhere in her heart, she was tensed, more like scared. If he exposed her secret, then not only her but the kids' life will change for sure. Needless to say, this could cost them a lot.

"Yes," her voice a little hesitant.

"Misaki, can I talk to you?" his voice as innocent as ever.

Misaki smiled. His voice made her feel relived as someone innocent like him can't expose her biggest secret.

"Yes, you can." She answered.

"Can you meet me?"

"Now?" she asked, not believing him.

"Yes." Misaki could imagine him, nodding his head while answering, as his voice shook. She chuckled.

"Where?" she asked.

"In the park, we used to hang out." came his answer.

"Okay." She said and hung up.

Misaki looked up and found Takumi was still standing there with an unreadable expression. He was spacing out. She slowly stood up, "I need to go out for a second. Hinata want to meet, I think to ask some questions." She said and as she went past him, something he said made her stop on her tracks.

"Misa-chan, do you regret marrying me?" He blurted out. When, he saw her smiling while talking to him, he felt a hot flush stabbed his stomach. She was very easy talking to him while with him, she was clearly not. Not that, he was doubting her but that was only thought which came to him, at that moment.

Misaki turned to look at him, wide eyed. He still stood with his back facing her, "W-What?"

"Do you regret marrying me?" he repeated himself, still not facing her. Silence filled the room. The more time passed, the more negative he felt. But that was until… a sudden, strong smack landed on his head making him fall on the bed. He turned to look at her while rubbing his head and she looked… scary. Okay, the most powerful CEO can get scared sometimes, nothing to be ashamed of!

"You…" She said through gritted teeth. As she took a step forward, a shiver ran down his spine. Before the situation could get any worse, he opened his mouth, "Sorry, Misa-chan. I didn't mean it, I swear." But unfortunately, this couldn't save him from a good beating.

He dodged some attacks, he blocked some but still some landed on his chest. He caught her hand and pulled causing her to land his chest before tightly embracing her but Misaki still struggled inside his arms. "Woah, Misa-chan, any more of this and then I will have to spend the night in hospital, for sure."

"I don't care." She mumbled and stopped struggling.

When she didn't answer for a long time, he smirked, "What happened? Is Misa-chan crying?" he teased.

"Who's crying?!" Misaki screamed and pushed him. She sat up. Noticing her mood, he decided to sit beside her and chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Why did you ask that?" Misaki asked, in a small voice.

"I was just…um…a little jealous. No, I-" He took a glance at her and she was looking at him amusedly with a small smirk plastered on her face.

"What did you say? Say again."

This time, he shook his head. "I won't."

"Aww, when did my husband became this shy?"

Takumi's ears perked up as he heard her, "Since when did I become yours?" He asked smugly. He saw her as heat slowly climbed her face. _So cute_, his mind screamed but he kept his smug look on. Before she could protest or yell at him, he added, "But I liked it." he inched closer, "To be addressed as yours." And he kissed her nose.

Hot steams could be seen coming from her face as she stood up and screamed, "Stop teasing me! I am going!"

Takumi also stood up. "I am coming with you." He stated seriously.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Misaki could only sigh and nod.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on a swing while waiting for _her. _He was, of course, shocked when he heard the news of her secret marriage but what shocked him more that she didn't speak any word about it; for he was considered as a good friend of her. A long breath of frustration escaped from his mouth. He longed to hear the answers of some questions which were not leaving his head; like how they met and what exactly caused them to marry secretly and that was with a famous businessman.

Hinata was well aware of his feelings towards her but he was also aware of the fact that he wasn't a well match for her, as she was excellent in everything; on the contrary, he was rather clumsy. So, he had decided to keep his feelings hidden for everybody's good.

While the train of his thoughts was going, he heard faint footsteps which he thought were coming towards him. He looked up and found the one for whom he was waiting before his eyes landed on an _uninvited guest_.

Misaki came forward, "I am sorry, I am late."

Hinata shook his head, for he was spacing out and didn't keep the track of time, "No, it's okay."

And soon the two of them started a conversation, leaving the person. Takumi cleared his throat to catch their attention, which he successfully did. Noticing her mistake, Misaki quickly introduced him, "Hinata, this is um…Takumi Walker um…whom I married" Takumi merely chuckled under his breath, noticing her expression.

"So, what you said was true." stated Hinata.

"What do you mean?" replied Misaki, bewildered.

"I mean about marring and stuff."

"Of course, it was true." This time replied Takumi, "And, nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand, hoping for a handshake. Well, he wanted to say not nice to meet you but after the long lecture about behavior from his wife; he dared not.

Hinata was surprised at first, as one of the great businessmen not to mention handsome also, extended his hand first for a handshake. So, he took and slowly shook it. "N-Nice to meet you."

Misaki noticed the atmosphere was kind tensed as both the males didn't let go of each other's hands and stared at each other. Soon the silence was broken by Hinata,

"So, why keeping you weeding as a secret?" Hinata asked, directly Takumi.

"It's a thing I don't want to share with anyone" Affected by the glare his wife was throwing at him, he changed his answer, "But since you are my wife's friend, I think I can tell you. As you can see nobody knows about my marriage and kids and I want to keep it as it is; for I want my kids to grow up in a normal atmosphere, not surrounded by any reporters or media." He answered sincerely. For a moment Misaki thought, it was very nice of him to think that way until he added, "And I personally think, it is better this way to hide from the whole world as I don't want them to find how beautiful my wife can be."

Takumi smirked, Misaki blushed while Hinata stared at him, astonished. "S-So, um…how did you guys got married?" Hinata asked, not sure what to ask next.

"Oh, that!" Takumi smirked and put his hands in his pocket, "She kind of seduced me into marriage."

"I did not!" Misaki yelled at him, blushing. Then, she looked at Hinata, "Don't mind him. He is only spouting nonsense."

"Quite hard to believe." Hinata smiled at her and she smiled back which annoyed the other male more.

He put his hands over her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I think we should head back now. Tai and Mei get moody while eating. They will need you, dear." He looked at Hinata, "Now, if you excuse us."

Hinata nodded, "Okay, sure."

"Hinata, come once in our home." Misaki invited him. He smiled and gave her a small nod.

Takumi pulled her with him, "Yeah, come once." They turned back and he added in whisper but loud enough for him to hear, "Just once." Misaki glared at him as they made their way towards the car. They got in.

"Takumi, you didn't behave himself." Misaki said, angrily, "And what was that? 'Just once', you can't talk to people like that"

"Is he in the category of people?" Misaki glared at him, "I can't help it. I don't like him."

"Yes, why?"

"Cause he likes my wife." He said still looking at the road ahead.

Misaki nearly face palmed, "You? Are you dreaming?"

"No dear, it's you who is dreaming." He stopped the car and looked at her, "His feelings for you is noticeable and-"

"Look, he is like my brother."

"To you, but you clearly aren't sister to _him," _His voice was also a little angry.

"But he is my friend? What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulder.

Misaki stared at him for a moment before turning her head the other side and staring outside. Noticing her stubborn behavior, he could only sigh, "Hey, Don't be like these."

She made no answer.

"Misaki, if you want, I'll apologize to him."

"Really?" she looked at him, her eyes looked like a 5 year old whose father had just told her he will buy her a toy. He might have laughed at her expression if they weren't in middle of an argument themselves.

"Really." he said, "And if you want you can call him now."

"No, it's okay." She breathed, "Sorry I overreacted."

He smiled and leaned in, "My Misa-chan is always forgivable." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I will talk to him next weekend." He said as a matter of fact.

"Next weekend?" she questioned.

He looked at her, "Don't tell me Misa-chan you forgot about the festival."

"No I did not." She lied, "And you are coming?"

"Of course. My wife personally invited me. I have to come. Stupid meetings can wait but the love of my life can't." Takumi said, with a charming smile, which was one of her greatest weakness.

Misaki stared at him, blushing. He sure knew how to wrap a girl's heart with simple words. She wondered why people bothered to fight with weapons when sharp words are there.

"How can you be this sweet?" she muttered under her breath. "What was that?" he asked, immediately after she said those words.

"I was saying, we are getting late." She told him as she showed him the wrist watch.

He smiled and started the engine. Of course, he had heard it.

_How can you be this sweet? _

Those words made his day. With that, he drove the car and made a mental not to make sure he will apologize to that guy in the Hakuo festival next weekend and also to tell him, she was his.

* * *

**So, the festival is near. So many surprises awaits for you guys there.**

**Okay, frankly, I don't know how to thank you guys for those encouraging reviews. I thank every one of you who reviewed, added favorite or added as a alert. **

** Daniya:- I can understand for I am in the same situation myself.**

**Neehar2170:- I would like to but your email didn't came. You cant write the full id here. Just write the first part and tell me where your account is. Thanks for the review.**

**Mademoiselle:- Thank you so much for those encouraging reviews. It feels good to know that you're liking this story.**

**MioTheGreat:- Dont worry. This story will be at least 35 chaps long or more.**

**animeaddict:- Thanks for the review. I will think about your advice.**

**The other reviewers, I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart again.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**See you next time...**


	27. Chapter 26:- Hakuo Fest (part I)

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 26:- Hakuo Fest. (part I)**

"Welcome to Hakuo Festival!"

This line can be heard from the whole campus as crowd was pouring into the campus. Every student from every department was running here and there, distributing every kind of leaflets. Every department held their theme like the Science department's theme was Global Warming while the Arts department's theme was 'Pirates', the Economics department's theme was Japan and while every department had their own theme, some other students also held their own booths; some held magic shows, some held flower exhibition, some held their own café.

Speaking of café, a group of students were opening a maid and butler café. They were using the cafeteria as their booth and cafeteria was decorated with various kinds of curtains, the table wares were clean and the forks and spoons were shining and a small vase was kept in middle of every table. A soft music was also going on creating a relaxing atmosphere for the customers.

But the unusual thing was, some squeals can be heard from the girl's dressing room.

"Misaki you are looking super cute!" Sakura squealed.

The said girl only stood there blushing madly wearing a black simple maid dress which stopped at her thigh with a simple white apron. Some time ago when she was having a walk around the campus calmly, these two girls, Sakura and Chiyo told her to come and enjoy at the cafe and when she did so they kind of dragged her into the dressing room and forced the dress on her. This describes the current situation she was in.

_Flash._

Misaki's eyes widened to see Chiyo taking a picture of her. "W-Why did you do that?!" she stuttered.

Chiyo looked at her innocently, "What? I am sending this picture to Takumi." Chiyo smirked when Misaki's blush deepened, "I am sure he is going to have a heart attack seeing you like this." Chiyo winked at her.

"N-No…No Chiyo don't. H-He will humiliate me for the rest of my life." Misaki stuttered while trying to snatch the phone away phone her but Chiyo was doing…well to keep the phone away from Misaki.

"But Chiyo, how did you tell your condition to Tora?" Sakura who was silent all this time inquired causing Misaki to stop from pulling her own hair.

Chiyo looked up and smiled, "That…"

_Flashback…._

_A tall blonde named Tora came in while undoing his tie. After a long day he was damn tired and the constant worrying about his wife's strange behavior wasn't helping either. As soon as he came into the room his eyes fell on the beauty who was standing in the kitchen making something. _

"_Chiyo?" he called out causing her to turn and smile at him._

_Somehow, seeing his wife in her usual self made him smile a bit. He went forward, "What are you making?"_

"_Um…nothing, just two glasses of cold coffee." She said and handed one glass to him but Tora being Tora set that glass aside and encircled his hands around her small waist. No matter how he looked from outside or how he acted in front of the reporters, he was a caring husband from inside. _

_Chiyo smiled at his behavior and also encircled her hands around his neck and gave a small peck on his lips understanding his worries. Tora grinned and said, "So now that my sexy wife is okay, can she tell me what was bothering her?"_

_She looked down for a moment and then slowly retreat her hands. Watching her Tora frowned, "Is someone bothering you?" He asked in a serious voice. Chiyo looked up and was going to say something but Tora interrupted her, "Tell me, Chiyo, I swear I am not going to let he or she bother you."_

"_You would not." Chiyo said suppressing a smile but Tora's frown deepened, "Why are defending he or she?! You are acting weird for whoever it is for days and now you are defen-"_

"_Because that he or she is our child." _

_Tora blinked, once, twice, "W-What?"_

_Sometimes, it feels good to see one of the powerful CEO to stutter. Chiyo smiled and caressed his cheeks with her palms, "I am pregnant." She finally blurted out._

_His eyes widened as he digested the news, "You are pregnant." He whispered and she nodded. "Then we are having our child." He again asked dumbfounded and she again nodded, "Then I am going to be father."_

_Now she was at her limits, "Yes!" she screamed. But then a thought came to her head, "Are you happy?"_

_Tora only stared at her and this frightened her a little, "Tora, I asked, are you happy?" she reaped her question, this time a little louder._

"_Happy! I am more than happy!" He exclaimed and came closer, "Don't tell me, you were bothered by this."_

"_Well…um…I thought-" She stopped to see he was doing something on his phone, "What are you doing?!" She snapped._

"_What? I am planning everything. I need to get you an appointment then we need to buy clothes, shoes, and then also we need to make a new room and then-" _

_And the list went on for the next hour._

"Aww… That was very sweet of him." said Sakura.

"Yes, at first I thought he was kind of scary." Misaki said without thinking.

"Yes, I thought so too." Chiyo agreed and the three of them laughed.

"Okay sent." Chiyo said between his laughter.

Misaki looked at her, "What?"

Sakura smiled, "Your picture to Takumi."

Misaki looked pale, "I-I n-need to get out of this."

_Beep _

"Hey look Takumi sent me a massage." The two girls looked at her and Chiyo continued, "He wrote _Don't let her come out of that dress I am coming~"_

"I seriously need to get out of this dress! Wait, where is my uniform?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"In that cupboard and it won't open. I have the keys." Sakura answered when Misaki was going to run towards the cupboard.

"Yep and Misa, you think everybody is going to think we are slacking off. We need to get out."

"No!"

"Yes!" said Sakura and Chiyo in unison.

**Meanwhile…**

Takumi was sitting in the front row of the auditorium where the opening ceremony was held. Most of the crowd was here but some of them were still preparing for the next events. His eyes were roaming around the hall to catch a glimpse of the black haired brunette but unfortunately she wasn't there. The programme started but his attention wasn't there.

"Pay your attention." Kuuga who was beside him whispered causing him look at the stage in front of him where the principal was giving his speech.

"It's boring." He whispered.

"I know. Look at Tora, he is into his phone since we came here." Takumi looked at his right and truly, Tora was doing something into his phone.

"What are you doing?" Takumi asked him.

"Playing"

"What?"

"Sudoku puzzle, at least this is interesting."

Takumi sighed. "I am going out" he announced.

"What?!" Kuuga whispered, "That will look bad."

Takumi shook his head, "Tell them I had an important call to receive and besides I need to meet someone."

"Misaki?" Tora asked.

"No someone else." Takumi said while sitting but he had a phone in his head and acted like it was buzzing. He gave an understanding nod to the principal and went out.

_Beep_

A frowned a little to see a massage but when he opened it, his jaw dropped. There stood his wife in a maid outfit and pulled it off. He couldn't help but to think she was very adorable. He smirked at knowing his wife he replied, _Don't let her come out of that dress I am coming~_

His smile widened when Chiyo replied him back, _We won't. By the way we are in the cafeteria. _

Before he could think, his legs were already taking him to the cafeteria, oblivious to the screams and squeals he was receiving from other girls. But he could care less as all he wanted to do was to see Misaki in that cute dress with his own eyes as if seeing a picture of her wasn't enough.

In a matter of time he found the cafeteria and massaged the other boys his whereabouts.

He pushed the door open and he entered. He took off his sunglasses and hanged it in middle of his both collars causing the every customer of the café to look at him and, not to mention, to blush.

A maid came forward blushing, "S-Sir, please c-come this way."

Takumi nodded and scanned the room to find a certain someone but there was none. Though he was a little disappointed, he didn't show it. He nodded, "Sure."

Both of them made their way towards a table and he took his seat. One of the butlers came forward and handed him a glass of water and the menu card. He shook his head, "I will take a tea." The butler looked shocked for a moment before nodding and going towards the kitchen. He looked out of window, unaware to the crowd which has gathered outside of the café in order to catch a glimpse of him.

Suddenly Takumi could hear Chiyo, Misaki and Sakura talking.

"Misaki, go out." Sakura said.

"No." Misaki said, immediately.

"He came to see you." Chiyo whispered.

"No, he came to humiliate me."

"Okay now get out." Sakura said and most probably pushed her forward.

Takumi was still looking outside the window and smirked.

"S-Sir, your tea!" Misaki said through gritted teeth and put the tea on the table while glaring.

Takumi, pretending to be shocked, looked at the tea first and then looked up. At first, his eyes widen a little and a smile could be seen on his face; a smile of amusement which of course annoyed her more.

Misaki forced a smile and said, "Get out from here. The others are waiting."

But Takumi raised an eyebrow before standing up. "Hey, you are one who fell from that stage and then came to invite me." He acted like, he didn't know her, "What was your name again? Mi…Miki…Ah! Misaki, right?"

Misaki glared at him and he bit his lower lip to restrain his laughter. Misaki looked at her surroundings and yes, she guessed right, every eye was looking at their direction.

"Yes, sir, I am that girl." Misaki forced a smile.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He commented causing her blush. He smirked, now, causing everyone to blush.

"Thanks." Misaki quickly said and made a dash to the kitchen making the blonde chuckle. Then for the next twenty minutes he sat there while Misaki served the other customers. His eyes weren't, couldn't leave her figure as she looked really cute in that dress and every time she would smile towards other customers, his eyebrows would be knitted together.

* * *

Misaki was now in her school uniform. Her shift ended a while ago and then her friends told her to take a break but now it was not possible as a certain green eyed alien was standing in front of her, blocking her way. After all, he was known as a stalker for nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked, irritated.

"Eh…Weren't you the one who told me to come here in the first place." He replied innocently.

"Yes, I did but not here and do you know if people see us here what will happen?"

"Nobody will. We are in the back of Hakuo and nobody will come here on such a busy day."

Misaki sighed. "I believe I called you to enjoy the festival."

Takumi came forward, "You are my enjoyment."

"Stop your sweet-talking."

He chuckled, "I loved that dress. Can we take that home?" He teased.

"Takumi Walker." Misaki warned, "I don't want to be seen with you."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"That's suspicious." He came closer so now he was in her arms range. "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No"

"Tell me."

"Fine! I don't want my classmates to think that I seduced their prince charming." As soon as those words left her mouth, her hands covered her mouth.

Takumi was shocked at first but then it was replaced by a smirk. He took her wrist and pulled her in a hug. "I don't want to be their prince charming. I want to be yours."

Misaki, shocked by his sudden act, didn't struggle in his arms as that place surprisingly felt very relaxing. Even, after hearing his question, she stood there silent.

They were like there for a moment before she looked up, "On a second thought, I think this will be fun to their reactions." Takumi chuckled, "I didn't know, my wife is this Evil." Misaki playfully punched on his chest and yelled, "Hey! I am no-"

"Shhh… People will find us here." He cut her and stared at her eyes before his phone startled them.

Misaki, realizing how close they were, took two steps back as Takumi answered the phone,

"Kuuga, what's your problem?" He asked, obviously irrited by the call.

"I know Mister, you were enjoying your time-" Takumi could hear Sakura giggle, meaning they all were together. "-But, unfortunately, you need to come as we need to discuss our deal with the principal."

Takumi sighed, he sure was enjoying his time, "I will there in a minute."

"Okay and we have seen what happen earlier. My dear girlfriend recorded it." Takumi could imagine that he had a smug look plastered on his face while saying this.

"Good." Takumi answered and hung up his phone before looking at Misaki, "I am sorry. I need to go."

She shook her head, "It's okay."

"Bye." Takumi said.

"Bye." Misaki also said but both were glued to the spot. Nobody was leaving.

"What?" Misaki demanded.

"What?" Takumi asked her back.

"You aren't going?"

"You aren't too."

"Who need to go?" Misaki asked.

"Don't wanna." He whined.

"Geez…Go!" Misaki said while pushing him. He laughed, "I love you."

Misaki stopped pushing him and looked down, "Me too."

"But I love that blush more." He teased.

"You!" Misaki yelled and before this could go any further, he quickly walked away from that spot, laughing.

When he was out of site she also let out a chuckle. She was acting like a lovesick teenager.

After a little thinking on what to do, she decided to take a walk. She walked behind the campus where there was no one as she hated the crowd and after her little interaction with the infamous Usui Takumi Walker in the café, many people will stare at her. But when she said, she would like to see every body's reaction when they will know their prince is already taken, she meant it. But then again, keeping their marriage secret was also fun in its own way.

Misaki was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the footsteps behind her.

"Misaki?" A voice startled her train of thoughts as she turned to see who it was.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

Hinata looked equally shocked to see her, "No, I mean, it's rare to somebody here on a day like this."

"Well, it's not. We are here, see."

Hinata smiled a little, "Misaki do you have a minute, I need to tell you something."

Misaki slowly nodded. That situation felt very awkward after their last encounter in that park.

"Misaki," Hinata started, suddenly serious, "I know your situation and I understand it but I have thought about it many times and I think you should know this-"

Misaki swallowed. Why did it feel like, she knew where this conversation was going?

"I love you."

Her eyes widened; so he was right all along,

"_Look, he is like my brother."_

"_To you, but you clearly aren't sister to him."_

He slowly came closer and pulled her in a hug. Misaki didn't struggle as she was too shocked to struggle. She didn't expect this to happen….

But what she didn't know was, Takumi was watching her.

* * *

**So what do you think? Maybe there were errors. I am sorry for that.**

**A thanks to Takumisa17 to give me this idea.**

**Also, thanks for those reviews. They made my day.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Until next time...**


	28. Chapter 27:- Hakuo Fest (Part II)

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 27:- Never In A Million Years.**

Takumi was heading towards the principal's room where their next meeting was to be held. Though he had more important works like had to meet with _someone _but the problem was, that _someone_ was nowhere to be found. He looked around and sighed; one step forward and he will be in middle of the crowd.

But before he could take the step, his phone buzzed causing him to stop. He took some steps back and looked at the caller id. His eyes widen as he answered the phone…

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"Daddy?" He heard his son's voice.

"yes, what happened?" Somehow, Taichi's voice made him worry.

"Daddy, where is mommy?" Takumi could understand, Taichi was fighting hard not to cry.

"Mommy… She is here but why?" Takumi murmured, while looking around hoping he will catch a glimpse of her.

"Daddy, w-we w-were sleeping and…and then suddenly I heard M-Meichi was screaming and s-she was also s-sweating. I t-think she h-had the same dream…and…and she was crying. I-I have given her the inhaler and she is okay now. But-"

"Where is Satsuki?" He cried, impatient.

"S-She went to the market. We are alone. Daddy, she keeps asking for mommy. Pass her the phone…" he finally broke down.

"Shh… Don't cry… Pass the phone to her."

"She isn't even talking with me, if this goes on…"

"I know, I know. Y-You just wait, I will find her." Takumi quickly said and hung up before running towards the back where they previously but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around, his throat felt dry, he tried calling her but it was switched off. Damn it, everything was going out of control but he didn't give in. He still tried looking for her before he heard a voice which sounded like Misaki's. Takumi looked around, breathing heavily before following the source of that voice.

Soon, he could hear more voices and the shocking thing was it wasn't just one voice, there were two voices. He slowly came forward and he found a bush. He quietly moved it a little so he could see whats going on.

His eyes widened to see Misaki standing with…Hinata.

"_Misaki," Hinata started, suddenly serious, "I know your situation and I understand it but I have thought about it many times and I think you should know this-"_

Takumi's breathing stopped, he knew this would happen, sooner or later and his calculations were right.

"_I love you."_

_He slowly came closer and pulled her in a hug._

His eyes widen as he felt anger boiling in him but she didn't struggle and it angered him more. His brows knitted together as his fists clenched. As far as he could remember she had always struggled in his arms but now she wasn't. Does that mean…? He saw they pulled back. Both were talking about something but those didn't reach his ears as all his thoughts were jumbled together. Suddenly he felt a pain causing him to look at his hand which was now bleeding but he could care less. He took a last glance at them before heading back.

"Really?" he heard Hinata.

"Of course." He heard Misaki and imagined her smile before turning back to see her smiling and hugging him. He resumed his walk and the sound of her laugh reached his ears. His fist tightened.

* * *

Hinata smiled a little, "Misaki do you have a minute, I need to tell you something."

Misaki slowly nodded. That situation felt very awkward after their last encounter in that park.

"Misaki," Hinata started, suddenly serious, "I know your situation and I understand it but I have thought about it many times and I think you should know this-"

Misaki swallowed. Why did it feel like, she knew where this conversation was going?

"I love you."

Her eyes widened; so he was right all along,

"_Look, he is like my brother."_

"_To you, but you clearly aren't sister to him."_

He slowly came closer and pulled her in a hug. Misaki didn't struggle as she was too shocked to struggle. She didn't expect this to happen….

But much to her surprise he pulled back. "But you don't have to answer me" He started, "I know, you don't have feelings towards me and I understand."

"I..I am sorry but I have someone else and I love him…very much." Misaki said, "I think you know who he is."

"Of course, I know, Takumi Walker, right? He is a great man and I have to admit, your kids are very cute." He said while smiling. "Ah! I have something for you." He said and pulled out something from his pocket. "Here is some chocolates for them." He said while handing them towards her, "Give it to them."

Misaki also smiled, this boy was very innocent and sweet. He deserved someone better than her. "Hinata, don't worry, you will find someone who will give you the love you deserve."

"Really?" he asked, hopefully.

Her smile widened, "Of course." and she softly hugged him. After pulling back she could see his face was flushed and couldn't stop her laughter.

* * *

Takumi was sitting alone in a bench. He didn't bother to attend the stupid meeting with everyone. By now, it might have ended too. So, he was free sit there. Perhaps, it was his fault; he was late. If could find that Hinata before Misaki, then he could stop it. But question was now if was to leave him, what will he do? What will he answer the kids.

They were fine now. Satsuki called him a moment ago and informed that his daughter is fine now but she told him to call Misaki and tell her to come back if possible which was not possible for him. But his memories told him that he had forced the marriage on her, so now if she could find her happiness, why not let her?

Takumi chuckled at his own thoughts. He felt pathetic for thinking about these thoughts. If he didn't see all those with his own eyes, he could have never believed what he was believed now.

Takumi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the footsteps coming towards him.

"Takumi?" he heard Misaki's voice. Was he hallucinating?

"Hey? What happened?" This time he also felt a hand and looked up and chuckled. He sure was hallucinating. He pinched his nose and he felt it. So, was it real?

Misaki stood there dumbfounded. He was acting strange. "M-Misaki?" Okay, now she knew something defiantly was wrong as it was very rate to see him stutter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly his voice cold.

She frowned, "I thought you had a meeting."

He stood up and was about to go when she stopped her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

He turned, "What the hell is wrong with _you_?!" he demanded causing her frown to deepen. Takumi sighed, "Why is your phone off?"

"I was working and then I forgot to-"

"Forgot? How can you forget? Don't you remember you have two kids waiting for you in home?" His voice was calm but icy cold which made her flinch before her eyes fell on his hand. She gasped, "Your hand is bleeding."

Takumi noticed his hand which indeed was bleeding. She tried to take his hand but he pulled it back. Okay, he was acting stupid. She didn't deserve this but he couldn't help.

Misaki, noticing this, understood something may have happened in house. So, she took a turn and made a dash towards their house leaving him alone.

He looked down, his bangs covering his face. Sometimes something should be left unheard or they can hurt you; that was what he was thinking. He sighed and walked towards his previous destination to tell them he was heading back as he wasn't feeling very good. Bit a voice stopped him,

"Mr. Walker?" His eyes widened. It was Hinata. He took a sharp turn towards him; anger suddenly boiling in him.

He came closer and looked concerned which angered Takumi more. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

That did it. Takumi lost control and grabbed his collar pulling him closer, "Stay. Away. From. Misaki." He said through gritted tooth, emphasizing each word.

Hinata looked dumbfounded before realization hit him, "Y-You h-heard everything." He muttered.

His grip on Hinata's collar tightened, threatening to tear it. "Wait, you are misunderstanding something." Hinata said.

Takumi still stood there, grabbing his collar. "Then make me understand?" he hissed.

"Why are you this mad at me? I just told her my feelings but I know she loves you not me." Hinata answered and hearing this Takumi's grip loosened.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"What?" Hinata asked back, "I didn't ask her to answer but she did. She answered she loves you." He said as a matter of fact.

Takumi slowly let go of his collar, wide eyed. "She is yours, dude." Hinata said, punching him softly on his chest, "Treasure her and if you ever make her cry, I will kill you." He softly threatened before walking past him.

"Wait." Takumi said, still taking in all information. "I am sorry."

Hinata laughed, "Don't worry, if I were at your place and if I were to see someone else proposing to her, I would've killed him. But-" he looked at Takumi sharply, "If you ever let go of her, I will not hesitate to snatch her away from you."

Takumi turned and smirked, "I am afraid, that will never happen."

Hinata smiled and resumed his walk leaving him alone in middle of an empty street.

Suddenly his legs gave out as he sat down on the street, cross legged. Now, that everything was clear, he felt bad for doubting her. But one thing he knew for sure and that is, he is a big fool.

* * *

"What happened?!" Misaki screamed as she opened the door causing three heads to turn at her.

Misaki, who was still panting, looked at Satsuki's face who gave her a reassuring smile before proceeding towards the children who were looking at her with a horrified expression. Soon, the little girl stood up, her eyes still teary. Watching her crying, Misaki's heart clenched as she rushed towards her and took the girl into her arms. Meichi hugged her neck and nuzzled her neck in the crook of her neck.

Misaki patted stroke her hair to soothe her and looked at Satsuki as if wanting a explanation. Satsuki taking the signal, shook her head, "She just saw a bad dream and that's all."

Misaki frowned, "What dream?" she asked her little girl who only shook her head in response. Satsuki gave her a look which told her Takumi-will-tell-you-later.

After Satsuki left them alone Misaki let Meichi sit and looked at the boy who was sitting silently all along.

"I am sorry." She told him. The boy looked at her confused.

"I forgot to turn my phone on."

"It's okay." He spoke, "Daddy told you?"

Misaki nodded and kissed both of them on their foreheads. "Mommy?" Meichi asked.

"Yes dear."

"You won't leave us, right?"

Misaki smiled and pulled her closer so that now she was in her lap, "Never in a million years." The girl smiled making her smile too. Misaki hugged her and also took Taichi on her lap and protectively held them. Both kids rested their head on her chest and smiled at each other; knowing what happened in the past will never ever happen to them.

Misaki made them eat and then put to sleep while telling them a story. The kids were again back to their original self and it lightened her mood. Now that, they both were asleep, Misaki now understood why Takumi was so mad with her. How could she be this irresponsible! What would have happen if Satsuki-san didn't come at the right moment? No matter how much she tried, she couldn't forget their horrified expression when she got home. Unconsciously, she ran a hand through Meichi's hair; for she was now sleeping soundly.

An exasperated sigh escaped from her lips as she inched closer to the sleeping girl.

"I am sorry." She whispered, "For making you cry. Mommy will never do that." She kissed her forehead before getting up. She looked at the other bed where the boy was sleeping. She smiled at her brave boy and also kissed him on his cheek before ruffling his hair and tucking him in. She straightened herself up and turned towards the door to see Takumi standing there leaning against the doorframe. She slowly walked towards him hoping to pass him without any eye contact but all her efforts went in vain as he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him in a tight hug.

"Wha-?" she couldn't even end her sentence as the arms around her tightened. "I-I…can't….breathe."

Takumi let her go but still held her wrist. Misaki eyes him, he was definitely acting weird.

"We need to talk." He stated seriously and pulled her to their bedroom. Once they were in he let her go and stood in front of her,

Misaki looked at his hand, "Your hand-"

"Later." He said sternly and she could only give a nod.

Takumi breathed, "Look, first, I am sorry for yelling at you."

"When?" She looked confused.

"Earlier in Hakuo."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You never yelled. You used a cold voice."

"Yes, I am very sorry for that." Misaki noticed the teasing expression on his face was gone and now she also noticed what state he was in. His hair was messed, his tie was loosened, there was dirt in his pant and his hand…it's better not to talk about it.

"O-Okay, but you had a reason." Takumi looked at her, "I mean, Princess…"

He sighed, "That's partly the reason."

"Explain."

Takumi scratched his head and she had to admit he looked cute while doing that. "I thought you accepted Hinata's proposal."

"What?!" She yelled.

"I am already sorry. I am feeling pathetic right now but then he came and he told me and I understood my mistake. I am really sorry." He said in one breath and waited some earfuls which never came. He slowly opened his eyes which he had shut a moment ago and saw Misaki was fighting hard not to laugh. But she still did as she couldn't stop it.

"What's so …funny?" he asked dumbfounded.

Misaki stopped her laughter, "How can you be so smart and dumb at the same time."

"What?"

"You thought I accepted his proposal, right?"

He nodded.

"That's why you acted like that?"

He nodded.

"You are a stupid."

He nodded.

Both looked at each other for a minute before she again burst into laughter and seeing her like this made him smile too.

"Sit." She said and made him sit on the bed. She went to their bathroom and came out with a medical box. She took some cotton, added some liquid on it and started cleaning his hand.

"So, you were jealous." She said while treating his wound.

He nodded. "I feel very ashamed." He admitted.

"Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is this dream which made princess this scared?" As soon as this question left her mouth, she noticed his eyes to harden. He took his hand from her, "That's… that's a past. Let it go."

_Wrong question, Misaki~_ She thought and took his hand again. She wrapped a bandage around it, "Done,"

"So Mr. Walker do you know what I said to Hinata?" Misaki asked coming closer to him. Though she was never bold before but seeing him, made her realize that she has to do something to lighten his mood which she successfully did. A smirk can be seen on his lips.

He looked at her, "No I didn't."

"I said-" she started in a soft whisper and took her mouth closer to his ear, "I said you are an idiot!" She exclaimed and was going to get up when he pulled her down and pinned her on the bed.

Misaki, blushing of course, was glad that her perverted husband was back.

"How could you tempt me?"

She looked at him in disbelieve. "What? A single breath of yours in my neck is enough to drive me crazy." He whispered seductively and rested his head on the same spot, her daughter did earlier but this time it made her stiffen. To make things bad, he blew there and she shivered.

Misaki could feel him smiling. "You smell good." He said. His lips toughed her sensitive skin as he spoke causing her to have goose-bumps.

"S-Stop it! Y-Your h-hair is tickling me." She said, breathing heavily. She wanted to push him but god knows why, she couldn't.

He pulled his head to see a flushed Misaki and believe it or not it tempt him more. "So, now you know how it feels."

She swallowed, "I never blew." She said still fighting with the whole zoo which was now in her stomach.

Takumi only raised a brow and smirk. He was about to go to his previous position when she realized her mistake, "Okay I am sorry. Now let me go."

"Never in a million years."

"What?"

He touched her cheek which felt warm with his left hand and came closer as if their current proximity wasn't enough. "Because someone threatened me."

Before she could answer back he put his left index finger on her lips. "Besides, we need to go to Hokkaido."

This made her eyes to widen, "W-Why?"

"To attend an engagement party." Takumi said while getting up and also pulling her up.

When both were seated, Misaki asked, "Whose?"

"Kuuga and Sakura."

Her jaw dropped. "Kuuga proposed to her today in the campus in front of everyone and don't worry Sakura is dying to tell you every details of it." He answered her unsaid question.

"I missed it." She said and punched in her other palm showing her regret.

"I never knew, you liked these things."

"N-No, a-actually."

"Shhh…" he said putting his palm over her mouth, "No need to deny and I am going to the bathroom to take a bath. Feel free to join me." He winked at her and went to the bathroom while smiling to himself; leaving a blushing Misaki behind.

"Pervert!" she screamed once he was in his bathroom and laid down on the bed exhausted.

"Not again to a trip with an alien." She said but this time with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors. I typed this in a hurry. This part is actually, Hakuo Fest(Part II) but I thought this title will suit it better.  
**

**Don't forget to tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks for those reviews. I loved every one of them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time...**


	29. Chapter 28:- Girls Hangout

**A new chap! Well, I thought I should write how Kuuga proposed, so I wrote this extra chap. **

**Enjoy~**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 28:- Girls hangout.**

"Misaki, let's go there ~" Sakura whined.

Misaki sighed but nodded and followed Sakura.

"What should I buy?" Sakura said as looked through all the dresses.

"Um…Don't you have enough dresses?"

"No, I don't have a green one."

"But you just bought one."

"Yes, but that's not the shade I want."

"Then why did you buy it?"

"Because I liked the design."

An exasperated sigh escaped through Misaki's lips for the millionth time that day. Surely, handling Sakura in a freaking big mall was a tough job. While Misaki walked fast to get out of the mall Sakura kept lagging behind, attracted by all kinds of shops. Now, she could understand why Chiyo alerted her about Sakura.

"Mommy, can we sit?" Meichi whispered who was holding Misaki's hand. Now to mention, the kids were also with her.

"Hmm…sure." Misaki smiled at her.

"Yes I am done too." Sakura announced, "Let's go and take a rest."

"Aunt Sakura, what are you going to put it?" Taichi asked innocently. Sakura stopped.

"Y-You a-are right. I-I don't have enough places." Sakura looked at Misaki, "Misaki~" she whined.

"Okay, okay, I will help. Geez, Sakura, how old are you."

"I love you." She said as she hugged Misaki.

"Who's older?" Meichi asked.

"Us." Taichi answered and both giggled.

* * *

"Sakura where's Chiyo?" Misaki asked once they were in food area.

"That Tora is being very protective of her."

"And here I am!" Both girl's looked at the source of the voice.

Both girls head turned towards the source of the voice, "Chiyo?" they both said, not believing the fact that she was standing in front of them.

"Yes." She said as she slowly took the seat beside them.

"How? Tora said you wouldn't…?" Sakura asked.

"Aww, come on! Shopping and me, not coming! You believe this nonsense?" Chiyo said as she took a mouthful of pizza laid in front of them, "I seduced him then I sneaked past him." Chiyo finished with a innocent smile.

"But that's bad. You're with a child. Don't be so reckless." Misaki lightly scolded Chiyo who only pouted in response, "Hey, I am not fragile."

"But you should rest." Misaki argued.

"Aunt Chiyo, can we play with her?" Meichi asked.

Chiyo smiled at her, "Of course. But how do you know if it's a girl."

Meichi looked up like she was thinking, "I am getting a feeling." She said like an adult and every adult burst out laughing hearing her.

"What?" the little girl asked, "I want a sister."

"But I want a brother." Taichi said.

"Ask your mom." Chiyo said while suppressing a smile.

"Mommy, I want a sister."

"I want a brother."

Both said at the same causing their poor mother to choke on her food.

"W-What?" she asked, heat climbing up to her face.

"Please, mommy." Both kids gave her an adorable look while pouting.

"Um…ah..um..w-why don't y-you guys t-to the…game section?" She stuttered, "I have heard they have a good collection." She said to divert their attention which she successfully did.

"Okay!" they both said and ran towards the game section.

"Be careful!" Misaki yelled.

As soon as the kids were out of side both Sakura and Chiyo burst out laughing.

"Chiyo, you shouldn't say that to a kid!" Misaki exclaimed.

"But Misaki, I am sure Takumi wants a kid too." Sakura teased.

"Sakura!" Misaki blushed.

"Okay okay, enough teasing." Chiyo said causing Sakura to stop.

"Sorry, Misaki." She admitted.

"It's okay. By the way I missed the proposal." Misaki smiled when Sakura blushed a little. "Say it." Misaki pressed.

"Yes, you missed it." Chiyo said, emphasizing the part 'missed'.

"Yes, something came and I had to go back home."

"It's okay. We have Sakura and she will tell us." Chiyo said, "On a second thought, I will tell you…."

_Flashback…._

"_So, ladies and gentlemen, we here, in the Hakuo Fest, are holding a show." The host, who was also a student, said causing the crowd, which has gathered, to cheer. They were holding different game shows in a classroom. Previously, they have played truth and dare, memory game and also shooting games for only fun. There were also prizes for the winners._

"_Well, our next game is about confessions. I am going spin a bottle. When the bottle stops spinning, the person, standing in front of it has to confess something. To make things a little more interesting, I am going to ask you question and you have to confess what you did in that situation. Once you have answered one question, you can't play more which means you can play only once. Is it clear?" The host said loudly. The crowd nodded, some also whistled._

"_Hey, Chiyo, let's play this game." Sakura begged, "It seems interesting."_

"_Correction, it seems embarrassing."_

_Sakura pouted. "I am going to play this game; after all we are here to have fun." _

"_As you wish."_

_Sakura went forward and stood in the circle, the people, interested in the game were creating. After they all were ready, the host came in middle and spinned the bottle in the middle._

_Sakura who was watching it excitedly pouted when it stopped in front of a little boy, about the age of nine or ten years. She looked at Chiyo and Chiyo flashed her smile._

"_So, we have a little participant here." The host came forward. "What is the naughtiest thing you have done which no one knows?"_

_The boy crossed his arms on his chest and looked down. After a little thinking he answered, "I threw a ball at our schools principal. I was practicing how to catch a ball before our baseball match and somehow I missed one catch and the ball landed on our principal's head causing him to fall and hit his head."_

"_He didn't see you?"_

"_No, I had fled from the spot by the time he recovered from the shock and fortunately, nobody saw me." The boy ended with an innocent smile. _

"_Wow, you sure are brave. Now, guys clap for this little guy for he has said the truth." The crowd clapped for him._

"_Hey, I have a request, can you tell my mom not to scold me." _

_The host laughed, "Sure." He turned at the boy's mother who looked like she is going to pass out any time. "Please, don't scold him. He admitted his fault and what he did was an accident, right?" the boy nodded. The boy's mother also nodded._

"_So, our little warrior, we have a little prize for you. Please, do wait a little." The boy nodded and went out from the circle._

"_Our next participant will be…" he spinned the bottle again._

_Sakura who was watching the bottle nearly jumped when it stopped in front of her. No, wait, it wasn't in front of her, it stopped in between of her and the person beside her._

"_Me." said a familiar voice causing her eyes to widen._

_Sakura took a turn to see Kuuga, standing behind her. _

"_K-Kuuga Sakurai." The host said, in disbelieve._

"_Yes." He came forward. "Can I play the game?" He asked the crowd. The crowd came out of shock and said "Yes!"_

"_Sure." The host also said. "I can't believe this." He muttered before questioning him, "Actually, I wanted to ask you this for quite a while." The host took a deep breath, "Who is the love of your life?"_

_Kuuga looked at Sakura and smirked, "To tell you the truth, she is right here."_

_Chiyo's eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked at Kuuga, expecting him to tell the truth._

"_What?" _

"_Can I confess to her?" Kuuga asked. Sakura's eyes widened._

_The host, hesitantly nodded. _

_Kuuga turned towards Sakura, and kneeled on the floor causing the whole ground to gasp before he began singing…_

_Without myself, I started living_

_In your wind, I am drifting_

_Don't know, how I became yours_

_Fell like, I am a wish of your heart_

_With you, I learnt to live_

_Now, this moment may pause, stop._

_Sakura's jaw dropped. Her boyfriend was kneeling in front of her and more he was singing for her in front of everyone; for the first time._

_The cloud which was tied_

_Has opened in your eye,_

_Am living within you_

_Now where else you need to go _

_Because of you I am new._

_I haven't told you earlier_

_But now I am telling you,_

_That I love you._

_Kuuga smiled at her and took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He looked up to see the shocked expression on her face. He was thinking of proposing her from a long time, but never thought he would do it here. Good thing, he had the ring with him. He closed his eyes to calm his beating heart but his heart didn't listen to him. Kuuga opened his eyes and said, _

"_Sakura, I have loved you from a long time and I still do, more than anyone else and I want to make you happy; I will do everything just to see the smile of yours. I want to introduce you in front of everyone; I want to write my songs for you, I want to sing for you, I want to grow old beside you." He took a long breath,_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Sakura who was stunned by all of this was moved to tears. Perhaps, it wasn't the best proposal or it wasn't a perfect place for a marriage proposal but it was more than enough for her. _

_She nodded, "Yes, I will." She murmured._

_Kuuga grinned, "What did you say?"_

"_Yes, I will marry you." Sakura said, louder this time._

_The whole crowd, who couldn't believe their eyes, came out of shock and clapped for them as Kuuga slipped the ring on her finger. Chiyo went forward and hugged them and congratulated Sakura who couldn't stop grinning._

"So that's how it went." Chiyo finished.

"I missed it." Misaki said looking at Sakura.

"It was very romantic for me and also embarrassing." Sakura said, "Girls gave me glances."

"I think they were thinking how you stole their charming singer." Chiyo giggled.

"I am very happy for both of you." Misaki said.

"Media knows Tora is married and now, they know Kuuga is also going to marry so the only one remains Takumi. I wonder what will their reactions." Sakura said.

"I wonder too." Chiyo said as she took the last piece of the pizza.

"I don't want to think. I don't want people to judge me."

"Yes, Misaki, I want you meet someone." Sakura said.

"Who?"

"My cousin. He's a fashion designer. Just wait, Takumi won't be able turn his eyes from you."

"I certainly want that."

Three girls looked at the intruder who happened to be none other than Takumi Walker.

"What are you doing here?" Chiyo asked.

"Well, somebody called me saying that his wife sneaked out of the house so I tried to look for her with him." Takumi reasoned as Tora also came in sight. Kuuga was also behind him. The three of them were wearing their sunglasses, hoping no one will recognize them.

"Sorry." Chiyo said to Tora who only sighed and sat beside her, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me do shopping."

"So, Kuuga, how is everything going?" Misaki asked.

"Everybody is giving me a headache. The whole media is now wants to know about my personal life." He sighed.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Sakura said.

"When you are beside me, I know." Kuuga smiled.

"Hey, love birds, no matter how much I want to stay here and tease you two, I still want to take my wife home." Tora said and Chiyo pouted.

"Daddy!" Takumi looked at his kids who just came from the game area and took them on his lap, "Where have you been?"

"Game centre." Both answered.

"Don't worry, Chiyo, wait a few months. Your lap is going to be full soon." Misaki said to Chiyo who was smiling at the kids.

"Then I will see if Tora get jealous, certainly Chiyo will not going to pay attention to him once that happens." Kuuga said and everybody laughed.

Everybody stood to leave when Takumi put his hand around Misaki's waist. Misaki glared at him but he smiled.

"Hey, kids, come I will buy you two ice-creams." Kuuga said and the kids went with him.

"Bye, guys, see you in Hokkaido." Chiyo said as they left. Sakura also stood to leave.

"Hey, you are not going to neglect me in future, right?" Tora whispered.

Chiyo giggled and elbowed him, "Who knows?"

Suddenly Sakura stopped and turned, "Hey, Takumi" she called.

Takumi looked at her while tightening his grip on Misaki's waist as she was trying to break free.

"You know Champ and Princess have asked for something? Well, they asked Misaki but she can't give that to them. She needs your help. Will you help her?"

Takumi smiled, "Of course I will help her but for what?" he asked.

"Ask Misaki." She said and both Chiyo and Sakura giggled. They resumed their walk.

"What is it?" Takumi asked to Misaki, who was blushing madly. He flashed her a smile.

"What did they want? Say it, I will help you." He again tried but was rewarded with a smack in his head.

"Shut up!" She said and walked away while blushing leaving Takumi dumbfounded.

"What exactly happened?" he thought aloud.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I never get bored while re-reading them over and over again. **

**Don't worry guys, the truth of Meichi's dream will be revealed soon.**

**Miku Hanazona:- Hi, thanks for reviewing. I don't know Japanese that well. I know a little but if you really want to learn that badly, you can learn from the net. If you want I can tell you the website, I have learnt from. **

**The next chap will be about their engagement. **

**I have also started a new story as 'The Story Of Us.' Those who haven't read it, check it out.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**See you guys in Hokkaido...;)**


	30. Chapter 29:- Wedding Trip (part I)

**Sorry for this late update. You see, I am going through hell right now. My teachers suddenly announced that they are holding a test at the end of this month and I still have a lot, let me repeat a lot to revise and memorize. I feel like banging my head on the wall... Sorry, for blabbering.**

**I typed this chap in a hurry, so there maybe a few mistakes. Sorry!**

**Thanks for those reviews.I cant believe, I reached 600+ reviews. Thanks to everyone of you, for supporting me. Congrats to my 600th reviewer, Sakurablossom.**

**Thanks to innerflame98 for this cover pic.**

**Enjoy~**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 29:- Wedding trip (Part I) **

The flight to Hokkaido was relaxing and tiring at the same time. All the six adults and two children had come in private jet, No wonder, it was fun. The constant talking, teasing was the main course of fun and poor Misaki was blushing the whole journey because of the embarrassing questions which were getting thrown at her and her idiotic husband wasn't helping her at all. Misaki even wondered why they were teasing her when the to-be bride and groom were present in the flight and when she asked so, all of them just shrugged and told her that she was more fun to tease in unison.

Now, when they were all standing in their hotel's lobby, Misaki had sleeping Taichi in her arms while Takumi had sleeping Meichi in his arms. The kids surely exhausted themselves in the flight.

"Hey," Tora called out causing both of them to turn, "This place has different kinds of rooms and also some cottages. Kuuga booked us two cottages." He informed.

Takumi looked around, "Okay, where is he?"

"He went to see the other guests. I have already sent Chiyo towards the cottage since she was sleepy and I suggest you guys go to yours too and have a rest there." He said as he gave Takumi the map. "By the way the cottages are a little far and you guys have to walk a little before getting there and the luggage's are already there. Now I have to go. See you guys in dinner." Tora said in one breath and ruffled the sleeping kids' hair before walking off giving the couple no time to ask questions.

"He is in hurry." Takumi said when Tora was out of the sight.

Misaki nodded, "He is worried for Chiyo."

"And I am worried for you."

Misaki looked at him, "Why?"

"Because you are holding him for a long time." He said pointing at Taichi.

"Shut up." She said as she started walking ahead, "But you are also holding princess and I am not weaker than you. Besides he is light."

"Yes yes." Takumi chuckled and followed her.

The rest of the walk was in silence partly because Misaki was busy admiring the beauty in front of her but mostly because Takumi wanted to reach their destination soon so that she can rest.

The cottages which were booked were situated a little far from the main hotel and one had to walk in between the garden more like fields of flowers and that garden made her mesmerized. If she didn't have Taichi in her hands, she would have stopped to admire such beauty and the orange hue of the setting sun only made it more beautiful. Takumi, on the other hand, was mesmerized by her face. If not for this woman, he would have never got to know the feeling of seeing your dear ones happy. He smiled too.

Soon, they reached for their destination and went in. No matter how it looked from the outside, it was very modern and lavish from the inside but the whole place was made of wood.

After tucking the two kids in the bed Misaki sighed and voiced her thoughts.

"This place is beautiful." She said.

"Not more than you." Takumi said while kissing the kids foreheads.

Misaki glared at him, "Be serious for a moment."

"That I am." He said as he approached her. "You are the most beautiful."

"Well, it's not. There is someone present who is more beautiful than me?"

His brows ceased, "Who?"

Misaki looked at the sleeping kids and Takumi followed her gaze, only to smile. He came closer to her and pulled her by her waist. "They are beautiful in their own way."

"Can I ask you something?" She said. Takumi smiled at her, "Anything."

"There will be a lot of people. Don't you think, they will know about Tai and Mei?" She finally asked the question which was bugging her.

"Don't worry, for the party tomorrow, we will go their alone and for the actual wedding, their will only be some relatives and some VVIP. No reporters. And these persons already knows about Tai and Mei." Takumi explained and Misaki heaved a sigh of relief.

"But they don't know you, I can't wait to see their reactions when I introduce you as my wife." He smirked when she blushed.

His smirk quickly turned into a smile and before she could understand he swept her off her feet. Misaki gasped.

"Now, my queen, it's time for you to rest."

"Let me go!"

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Sakura asked when the couple with their two little kids walked in the restaurant.

"Well, someone was sleeping soundly." Takumi answered while sitting down and received a good smack on his head. "I was not." Misaki defended herself. Everyone laughed.

"Are they always like this?" Chiyo asked the five-year olds and to everybody's surprise, they nodded causing everyone to laugh again.

"We were playing!" The kids exclaimed. They were full of energy after a sleep.

"And you didn't invite me." Kuuga said to the kids, pouting.

Taichi looked at Meichi and then looked at him, "Sorry, we forgot." He said cutely while scratching his head.

"Misaki, rest well. We are going to the beauty parlor tomorrow." Sakura informed.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet him." Chiyo said, excitedly.

"Um…who?" Misaki asked.

"My cousin." Sakura answered, "He is also a friend of ours."

"Right, you haven't met him." Kuuga said.

"Then get prepared for tomorrow." Tora started and when she asked why everyone only smiled at her and said, "You will know soon."

"So, have you guys decided where to go in your honeymoon?" Tora asked the soon-to-be husband and wife to change the subject.

"Well, I have." Kuuga looked at Sakura, "But that's a secret." He winked at her causing her to blush a little.

"I miss my honeymoon." Tora and Takumi both said in the same time and were rewarded with the smacks of their dear wives.

* * *

"Mommy, wait?" Meichi said who was holding hands with her father.

"Yes, princess?" Misaki turned.

"Let's go there." She said pointing at the children's park. Well, after finishing their dinner the small family was heading towards their cottage.

"Yes, mommy, let's go." Taichi who was holding Misaki's hand also said.

"I guess, mommy is still a little tired. She didn't take a nap then." Takumi turned towards the kids, "Why don't, we go there while she takes a little rest."

"Okay" Meichi said before she turned towards Misaki, "Take rest, mommy."

Taichi also nodded as if he agreed with her.

Misaki eyed at Takumi who also nodded and glared at him earning a chuckle from him. She looked at the kids and her eyes softened. She bent forward so that she was in eye level with them. She kissed their forehead. "Be careful and don't let go of daddy's hand." She said.

The kids grinned showing their little white teeth and nodded.

Misaki smiled at them and straightened herself and let go of her son. She waved at them and resumed her walk.

"Daddy, let's go!" Taichi said before he pulled his father towards the park. Takumi chuckled at their enthusiasm and followed them while they pulled him. He also noticed they never did let go of his hand like their mother said. He smiled.

"Let's go on the swing." Meichi proposed and Takumi could only nod.

He helped her to sit on the swing. "Daddy, push!" She exclaimed. Takumi obeyed her daughter and gave a small push. "Higher!" she yelled and he used a little more force. Laughter babbled out of her throat. One by one both siblings went on every small ride.

Meichi yawned since she was definitely tired and it was also getting late. Sensing this, Taichi, the dutiful big brother, opened his mouth, "Daddy, let's go."

Takumi nodded, "Sure, but-" He kneeled on the ground so that he was facing them, "-I want tp ask you guys something."

Both kids frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Have you guys asked something?"

Meichi looked at her sibling who looked as clueless as her, "When?" she asked.

"Um…on the day you guys went for shopping with aunt Sakura." He explained, "Did you two say something to her?" He asked them, finally. Actually, he have asked her countless time but time either she avoided the subject or made an excuse. So, finally he asked them thinking at least they will tell him.

"Ah! That!" Taichi said as if he has remembered, soon, Meichi's looked like that too.

"Yes, what is it?" he pressed.

"We said, we want a brother." Taichi said.

Meichi looked at her frowning, "Hey, I want a sister!"

"No, a brother!"

"No!"

"Daddy-" Meichi turned towards him as well as Taichi but both siblings looked at him, confused since their father's eyes were wide. "Daddy, are you okay?" She asked.

"Your face looks red." Taichi said. Takumi quickly stood up, his bangs covering his face. He took a deep breath and let it out in order to calm his stupid hear which was racing.

"Yep." He said after composing himself, "Let's go in. It's very late."

Both of them nodded and started running towards their cottage leaving their father alone.

Takumi, finally alone, regretted asking them. Now that he thought about this, he has made a fool of himself, he was very embarrassed about this. He started walking, no wonder, Misaki always avoided this topic. And the most embarrassing fact that, he told her he will…he will… he couldn't even tell it in his thoughts.

Soon, he was in front of their cottage. Takumi again took a deep breath and let it out. "Calm down…calm down" he chanted while getting in.

"Look, here comes the person, whom I told to take care of two kids." Misaki said as he went in causing him to stop.

"You haven't slept?" he asked.

"Where were you? Those two came a while ago." She asked, ignoring his first question.

"I…I was clearing my head a little." He was very late indeed.

"That's unusual."

"What?"

"You and stuttering." She said it as a matter of fact.

Takumi chuckled. "Misa-chan knows me too well." He flashed her smile. She blushed and quickly turned.

_She looks cute when she blushes,_ "You look cute when you blush like that." He said without thinking.

Misaki's eyes widened as she took in his words. She looked at him wide eyed.

_Crap._ He thought. "I…it's late. Let's go to sleep." _Come on, Takumi, what are you doing? Get a hold of yourself!_

"Y-Yeah."

Misaki walked first and he followed her. When he went in their bedroom, he noticed two sleeping figures on their bed.

"Oh, yes, they said they don't want to sleep alone so I let them sleep with us." She explained.

"You know, you are spoiling them."

"Says the man, who gives them everything they want."

"Yeah." _Well, not everything._

He noticed as she went towards the big widow of the room. The wind was swaying the flowers and the sight really attracted her. Those flowers looked majestic to her. She felt two arms which hugged her waist and knowing, this touch she tensed.

"It's quite chilly you know." His hot breath fell on her shoulder as he rested his chin of her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah" she stuttered fighting a blush which was threatening to come up.

"What are you watching?" he asked when he felt her relaxing.

"Um…nothing particularly. Hokkaido is really beautiful."

"Hmm, it is known for its nature and especially for its flowers and hot springs."

"I finally know why Sakura chose this place as their wedding venue."

"Finally, regretting the fact that we didn't have a grand wedding."

"Hey-" She said as she turned, "Our wedding was special too; in a church with only our closest friends and relatives. It was very special for me."

He chuckled, "Is it because, you married someone you didn't love?"

Misaki looked up and smiled, "So what? I made the right choice. I have a great family, two wonderful and caring kids; an overprotective son and a kind daughter and last but not the least a husband whom I love dearly."

His eyes widened at her blunt confession. Good thing, the room was dark and there was no light without the moonlight or else he could've seen the small blush which appeared on his face.

He smiled at the woman in his arms and made a promise to hold her all his life. He cupped her face and she smiled at him. His heart filled with happiness and he leaned in. She closed her eyes. But something was wrong. He was having a feeling.

He stopped just before his lips touched hers and she also opened her eyes at the same time.

"Are you feeling this?" She asked.

"The feeling of being watched by someone?"

She nodded.

Both of them looked at each other and swallowed before turning back to see two people, who were supposed to be sleeping, laying on their stomachs with eyes wide open.

"See, I told you, mommy loves daddy." Meichi said.

"Yes, I knew it but now it's a proven fact." Taichi said while nodding.

Both adults stood there, with a blush and again they thanked the god that it was dark in the room.

* * *

**The next day~**

"Feeling nervous?" Chiyo asked Misaki.

"I don't know why but yes." She admitted.

"Don't worry, he won't eat you" Sakura said but Misaki didn't know if she was right but there was hesitation in Sakura's voice.

"I guess." Sakura completed her sentence.

They were standing now in front of Sakura's cousin's room. Misaki didn't know why but they insisted that she have to see him. After the embarrassing incident last night, the couple had gone to sleep immediately and on this morning these two dragged her all the way out here.

Sakura knocked the door. They heard footsteps before the door opened revealing blue haired boy who looked like the same age as the three of them.

"Aoi, how are you?" Chiyo asked.

"Would have been better if my sleep didn't get broken." was his answer. By this time Misaki had already analyzed his character. His name was Aoi and he was arrogant, self-confident boy. At least, she can't call him a jerk at the first sight.

"Aoi, we need help." Sakura announced causing the boy to look at her with his piercing deep-blue eyes.

"This person here-" Chiyo said pointing at Misaki, "-Needs a make-over."

Aoi noticed Misaki and eyed her top to bottom. His brows also ceased. Misaki also followed his gaze and noticed what she was wearing; a red t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Um…Hi, I am Ayuzawa Misaki."

"She is Takumi's wife." Sakura answered for her.

"I see." Aoi nodded, "So, Misaki, I must say, you don't have a single sense of the thing called fashion. I hope at least you have about it."

Misaki gulped, somehow she felt like, she had been insulted just now.

Aoi came closer, "You does have a good body, well toned skin and good features but they needs polishing." He stated. "You need a hair spa, then hair fixing and also cream massage, a manicure…" and the list went on.

Misaki who was really afraid felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Sakura speaking, "He is very passionate about these things. By the way he is a great dress designer."

Chiyo also nodded before turning her attention to this Aoi, "Aoi, do everything you need and make sure Takumi have a heart-attack seeing her."

"Hmm, and tell him that he will not be able to see her before the party." This and Sakura and Chiyo went out leaving her alone. Misaki looked at them for help but they just smiled at her.

"How come Takumi chose a tomboy like you?" Aoi said when everyone were out.

"Do you have a dress?"

Misaki shook her head.

"Good, I have some extras with me." He said and opened his cupboard and took out a dress which was too revealing in her opinion. "This is what you are going to wear." He said as he tossed it on the bed.

"Um…that's too revealing. I should wear decent clothes since I am a mother." She voiced her opinion.

Aoi thought for a moment, "Okay, then this is what you are going to wear." He said, pulling out a black dress. It looked decent from the front as the dress was a full length one. He tossed it on the bed.

Her eyes widened, the dress would show half of her back.

She was about to protest but Aoi beat her, "You HAVE to wear that, you tomboy!" He screamed. Making her shut her mouth.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Was her only thought.


	31. Chapter 30:- Wedding Trip (part II)

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 30:- Lifetime promise.**

"Hey, dude, why's the long face?" Kuuga said while suppressing a laugh. To him, when you have nothing to do, go and tease Takumi.

"Shut up and don't show me your face, Kuuga!" Takumi said, annoyed. While, he was this tensed these two were teasing him all the day.

"So just three months and you can't spend your day without seeing your wife." Tora said as he elbowed Takumi who just groaned.

"Hey, one glass of beer for our Romeo here." Kuuga said to the bartender. Well, they were now sitting at the bar section of the party.

"I am not Romeo." Takumi said; his voice not very calm.

"Sir, your beer." The bartender said and went.

"Where is she?" Takumi finally let out his thoughts.

"Who?" both Tora and Kuuga said earning a glare from Takumi.

"Okay, when did you last see her?" Tora asked, getting serious suddenly.

"Today at 8 in the morning." Takumi said as he took a sip from his glass. He had last seen her in morning before Chiyo and Sakura took her with them and she never came back. The girls said that she is in good hand but when his friends were saying that she was in good hands, Takumi knew it was time to get worried for her. It was already 7 at evening and he was now starting to get worried. He was going to search for her but instead these two dragged him in this stupid party even when he was in no mood.

"If you are that worried call her." Kuuga suggested him as a matter of fact.

"I did." What did they think of him? An idiot? Of course, He had called her; countless times. "But her phone is switched off."

Takumi was getting very impatient. Who wouldn't? If the love of your life suddenly gets vanished without telling you anything, you would get impatient too.

"Is she that important to you?"

"Of course she is! I love her, damn it!"

Kuuga raised a brow and Tora smirked before they both burst into laughter. Takumi, defeated, just gave his attention to the glass in his hand.

"So, you finally admitted." Kuuga said, while clutching his stomach. It was very funny to hear something like love from the mouth of Takumi Walker who always had a bored look plastered on his face even a few months ago before he met Misaki.

"Don't worry, where she is, is a surprise for you." Tora said after calming down.

"I don't like surprises."

Tora smirked, "You are going to love it."

Suddenly they heard some whispers beside them. The other boys were most probably talking about some hot girl and Takumi, being himself, paid no heed to them.

Kuuga turned back to see what was going on and a grin broke out on his face. He patted at Takumi's back, catching his attention but Takumi slapped his hand off. Tora also looked back and grinned.

"Hey, dude, look back." Tora said in Takumi's ear, "Look who is here."

"I don't care." Why didn't these guys understand that he is worried for Misaki?

"Yes, you do care." Kuuga said and turned him.

Takumi, without any interest, looked back. The first thing he could see long silky raven hair which were taken to one side and some curls were left loose, then his eyes fell on creamy skin which went good with her dark hair. Who was this girl? Then his eyes fell on her big, tantalizing amber eyes. His breathing stopped. Was it Misaki; the same person for whom he was waiting the whole day?

His eyes went wide as he took in her mesmerizing form. She was wearing a full length black gown which hugged her body perfectly, showing the curves she was blessed with. Was that her specialty to pull off every simple dress she wore; first it was that wedding dress, then that white swimsuit and now this dress. Suddenly she turned back to see Chiyo who was telling her something. His eyes widened. That gown was showing her perfect creamy white back.

Kuuga looked at Tora who smirked in return. They had finally seen the stunned face of Takumi Walker.

* * *

"Misaki, you look beautiful!" Sakura, who was talking with some other girls, came towards her and squealed and engulfed her in a soft hug.

"Do I?" Misaki asked awkwardly. She was feeling very self-conscious in that dress and the eyes on her back were making things more difficult for her.

"Of course." Chiyo said before she moved closer to her. "Do I look fat?" She whispered into her ear.

Misaki examined her and she looked stunning in her golden dress. "No, you look stunning."

Chiyo heaved a sigh of relief hearing that.

"Hey, don't forget me." Sakura said.

"Aww, how can I forget our main attraction here?" Chiyo said. Misaki examined Sakura and she looked very gorgeous too.

"So, how was your experience?" Sakura asked Misaki, probably to tease her and the expression on her face was priceless.

"He…he even put a band on my mouth, so I couldn't scream…and those people only rubbed my skin and pulled my hair. "Misaki explained with a horrified expression as if she had seen a ghost. "And you two…left me alone."

Both Chiyo and Sakura gave her an innocent look and then burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing!"

"S-Sorry." Both said in unison.

"Hey, Misaki-" Sakura puller her by her hand, "-Can you see that girl?" She asked, pointing at a girl. Misaki noticed her; surely she hadn't seen her before. She had blond hair like Takumi and had reddish eyes. The girl was little, maybe shorter than her and that girl had some kind of rich girl's aura around her.

"Yes." Misaki nodded.

"Good. Now listen, don't let her come near Takumi." This time Chiyo whispered.

"But, why?" Misaki said, confused.

Both of the girls shook their head and sighed before Sakura spoke, "Because, her mother and she are planning to hit on Takumi." Misaki looked at Sakura with an unbelievable look but Sakura only nodded. She said, "Her mother is planning that from a long time ago but they haven't succeeded and today, before you came, they were even talking about this matter. I have heard it." While Sakura explained. Misaki was somehow…speechless.

"But, he is marr-" Misaki was cut by Chiyo.

"They know and they even know about Tai and Mei but still they are trying. Not only her, here are many girls like that but she is the most dangerous one. If you let her come near Takumi, she won't let go of his arms like leech." Chiyo said in one breath and instantly Misaki knew they didn't like her. So she had to change the topic.

"Specking of him, where are they?" Misaki asked and the mood changed into playfulness.

"Misaki, did you mean, where is _he_?" Sakura asked.

"Just one day and you can't stay away from him?" Chiyo asked making her blush.

"N-No, t-that's not it." Misaki tried to deny but the blush on her face said something else. "I-I w-was going ask a-about Tai and Mei…yes, I was worried about them"

The girls gave her a look which said 'Really?'

Misaki blushed harder.

"Look at your back." Sakura said.

"Huh?"

Chiyo pointed at her back and she turned. Their eyes met. He was looking at her. He was looking all this time. Her blush deepened. He smirked. Misaki quickly turned back.

"See, he is awestruck." Sakura teased. Well, it wasn't really a tease because he really was awestruck.

Suddenly, a guy clad in a tuxedo came towards them and bowed. "Hello, ladies." He said.

The three girls look at each other and Chiyo and Sakura nodded their heads.

"So, ladies, she seems new." He said pointing at Misaki. Misaki noticed that guy was very attractive and some of the girls were already glaring at their direction. Maybe he was also some businessman or maybe a son of a businessman.

"Ah, right." Sakura said. "Jun, meet her, she is Ayuzawa Misaki. Misaki, meet Jun, he is next heir of Mashima Industries." Sakura introduced them.

See, Misaki was right, he was some rich business man. "Um…hi." Misaki said and they shook their hands.

"You are very beautiful, Misaki." He said and kissed her hand. Heat crept to her face.

Jun smiled. "If I take this beautiful lady's hand, her fiancé is going to kill me" Jun said looking at Sakura who giggled. "If I take this fairies hand, then her husband is going to strangle me." He said while looking at Chiyo who only smirked in return. Jun again started, "So, mind if I take your hand." This time he said to Misaki.

"Will you join me for a dance?" He asked.

"Um…I-I am sorry but I'm not into dance." _Is he nuts? Who can dance in these killer shoes!_

"I'll teach you." Jun said, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"No…Um…" Misaki was trying to come up with a good excuse and failed miserably.

"Mr. Mashima, I think you shouldn't force a lady for dance."

The four of them turned to see the source of the voice. Misaki mentally prayed that it wasn't _him _and her prayers….went in vain. It was him, after all.

Takumi stood there with a smile. He was wearing a white shirt with blue blazer, his hair brushed backwards. Speaking of attractiveness, if Jun had some of the eyes on him then he had most of the eyes on him.

Takumi came forward and bowed like a gentleman and smiled at Jun. Misaki instantly knew, it was a fake smile.

"Mr. Walker, it's nice to see you." Jun smiled and extended his hand which Takumi shook with a smile too.

"It's _very _nice to see you." Misaki glared at him.

"Mr. Mashima, I think your father needs your presence." Takumi said pointing at a middle aged man who was having some talk with some other people. Jun nodded, "I see." He looked at the girls, "If you guys excuse me." Then he looked at Misaki, "Good bye, I hope we meet again." He again kissed her hand and went away. Takumi rolled his eyes at Jun.

"So, Takumi, see your wife is fine." Sakura whispered to make the tense atmosphere loose a little.

Takumi sighed and looked at Misaki. She was looking even more beautiful from closer. He smiled, not a fake one but a contented one. Misaki blushed and looked away.

"How cute!" Chiyo squealed. "I hope if you guys had met earlier."

"We can't do anything, it's fate which bring people together. So, when it was the right time, they met." Tora said as he and Kuuga came closer. Takumi rolled his eyes at them.

"Misaki, your caring husband was going to call the corps a moment ago." Kuuga informed.

"If it was you, you would've done the same thing." Takumi defended.

"Definitely." Kuuga answered and pilled Sakura closer, "So, my love, you have to meet with some important people, you have to come with me." Sakura sighed. She has been meeting with people since she has come here but nodded anyways.

"Excuse us for a moment." Kuuga took Sakura to attend some guests.

"I guess, they are going to be busy." Chiyo muttered.

"You bet." Tora looked at her, "You should rest a little."

Chiyo glared at him. They argued a bit and then decided to take a rest but only for two minutes. Tora satisfied with that led her to the near bar section where she can sit for a moment.

"Tora is being very caring." Misaki said watching them.

"Hmm." Was his only answer.

Takumi was going to ask her about where she was, though he kind of already knew, but Misaki beat him as she asked him a question first.

"How are the kids? Did they eat?" She asked Takumi.

He smiled at her question. She was always such a caring mother. "Where were you?" He asked, ignoring her first question.

"Those girls suddenly left me in Aoi-kun's care and that boy….it's better not to think about that. I couldn't even call you to ask if the kids were okay. He even took my phone and hid it and yes, don't even think to ignore my question." She said in one breath making him chuckle.

"Of course they are fine." He lied. It took one hour just to make them eat. Those kids just kept asking for her and didn't listen to their father. Takumi sighed. It was a hard day.

"Why that sigh?" Misaki asked.

"I was thinking how I spent the whole day missing you and you wanted to call me just to ask me if the kids were fine or not. You're so mean." He said, pretending to be hurt. Misaki rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

Suddenly he came closer. "By the way you look beautiful." He said in her ear and softly kissed her on her cheek, making her blush. She looked at him, wide eyed. What if somebody had seen it?

"Hello, Mr. Walker." Somebody said and Misaki's heart skipped a beat.

Takumi turned, maintaining his façade and he smiled at a middle aged lady. Misaki's eyes enlarged a little. This lady was with the same girl with blond hair and reddish eyes, the same girl whom Sakura showed a while ago.

"Hello, Mrs. Hirakata." Takumi said and shook her hand. Then he turned his attention to her daughter and bowed, "Hello, Ms. Hirakata." Misaki also smiled but none of them looked at her, so she decided to stay quiet.

Takumi noticed this and tried to introduce them. "Mrs. Hirakata, meet her." He said pointing at Misaki, "She is-"

"I know, school friend of Sakura."She looked at Misaki and eyed her from top to bottom. Misaki swallowed. This was the second time in the day when somebody looked at her that way, like they were criticizing her in their mind. First it was Aoi, then this lady but at the end Aoi became friends with her but it didn't seem like she will become friends with this lady, not that she wanted to.

The lady, Mrs. Hirakata, looked at Takumi, "I would like to talk with you. Do you have a minute to spare?"

Takumi nodded, "Sure." But Misaki knew better that he was annoyed.

"Actually, this is not a topic to discuss publicly." She said, intending to point at Misaki who got the point.

"Um… I-I'll go…to take a drink." Misaki said and though Takumi signaled her to stay, she still excused herself.

"How are your children?" She said when Misaki walked away to the other side and Takumi had to take away his eyes from Misaki to the lady in front of him.

"They are fine."

"Are they here?" This time the younger girl asked and he nodded.

"Can I see them tomorrow?" She again asked.

"Sure."

The elder lady smiled seeing the younger ones to talk with each other. To her, she didn't care if this guy already had two kids or not. He was Takumi Walker, the hottest and strongest businessman.

"Why don't you two dance is little? Everybody else is." The elder lady proposed.

Takumi frowned. He was already enough annoyed that Misaki left him alone to handle this people when she could've said that she was his wife and now this ridiculous proposal. What he wanted to do was to spend time with Misaki, not to dance with someone he barely knew. But before he could refuse, his 'supposed' to be dance partners eyes filled with hope and she took the proposal and dragged him to the dance floor which made him more annoyed.

* * *

Misaki walked to the other side and took the seat beside fuming Chiyo who was watching the whole scene all along.

"Misaki! Why did you do that?" Chiyo asked before she could even seat properly.

"Do what?"

"Don't try to act innocent! Didn't we just told you to be aware of that girl." Chiyo said through gritted teeth, like she wanted to yell but couldn't; fearing that people might hear them.

Misaki thought for a moment and before she could respond Chiyo held her chin and made her look at the dance floor. "See."

Misaki noticed the girl, with blond hair, was dragging Takumi to the dance floor, probably to dance.

"See, I told you, she is a leech. We warned you not to leave Takumi alone you her, why did you leave him?" Chiyo asked.

"Because, I trust him." Misaki looked at Chiyo and smiled, "I trust him that he won't let me down."

Chiyo stared at her for a moment before she sighed and shook her head. She looked up and smiled, "You know Misaki, you are amazing."

Misaki opened her mouth to say something but Chiyo beat her as she stood. "I've had enough rest. Now it's time to enjoy." Chiyo said and waved at her before she went to Tora and they both went to the dance floor.

Though Misaki had said that she trust him which was true, she was still a bothered by it. To watch, your husband dance with someone else shouldn't be problem but Misaki wasn't feeling that way. The girl was surely trying to get his attention and distance between them wasn't sufficient enough, they were closer than normal. Misaki looked down and shook her head. What was happening to her? She needed to cool off.

Misaki noticed Sakura and Kuuga were laughing about some matter, Chiyo and Tora were dancing and they looked like they were in their own world, and Takumi…he was also dancing. Misaki sighed again and stood, prepared to sneak out.

Many boys tried to flirt or asked her for dinner but she just said no to all of them and headed out.

* * *

Takumi was getting more annoyed if that was even possible. This girl was literally pushing herself against him. Takumi tried to push her but she was determined.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hirakata, don't you think our distance is decreasing?" He asked.

"Why?" The girl looked up to him, "Why don't you look at anyone?"

"Pardon?"

She just took her left hand from his shoulder and rested it on the back of his neck.

Takumi rolled his eyes, "Ms. Hirakata, I respect you a lot, please don't do something which make my respect for you to disappear."

She smiled, "Mr. Walker, you know, there are many girls who are after you. Then why did you look so happy with that commoner."

"Ms. Hirakata, for your information she isn't a commoner. Her name is Misaki Walker and she is my wife."

Her eyes widened and her smile vanished. "You…remarried?"

"Yes, I did and now if you excuse me, I would like to talk with her." He said as he let go of her and walked away, leaving her at the dance floor dumbfounded. He smirked to remember her expression.

But now the question was where Misaki was?

* * *

Misaki looked at the same flower field in front of her. Somehow, she liked it better than the party. It was refreshing and relaxing to at those flowers, swaying their heads in the wind.

Her mind drifted to Tai and Mei, thinking if they were okay but then Aoi had promised her that he will look after them, so she wasn't that tensed about them.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. Did just someone brushed the back of his hand on her back? She quickly turned, preparing to kick him hard and she was going to do so but that guy stopped him. Wait…she knew that touch.

She looked up to see Takumi smiling at her. She sighed for the third time that day and she came here to cool off…

She turned and gave her attention to the view she was watching. Takumi chuckled and took the place beside her and also looked at the view.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Yes." Misaki admitted.

"Why did you come out?"

"To see the view."

"Liar."

Misaki looked at him, "What?"

"If you were that disturbed by that girl, why did you leave me there?"

Misaki stared at her for a moment, "Don't get ideas?"_ How did he know…?_

"I just know." He said, staring at the view. After a moment, he said, "I have something for you."

Misaki turned at him. "Not again."

Takumi chuckled and turned at her. "You like flowers, right?"

Misaki nodded.

Takumi smiled and took out a bunch of flowers. Misaki noticed, it was simple white colored, nothing too extraordinary and surely it wasn't a lily.

"Have you ever this flower?" he asked. Misaki shook her head.

Takumi gave it to her and smiled, "It is called water hemlock. Do you know its meaning?"

Misaki shook her head.

"It means, you will kill me."

Misaki stared at him, confused, "What?"

He nodded, "What do you think, if you come in this kind of dress if front me again, I'll be able to live. I nearly had a heart attack today and if I get respiratory problems tomorrow, it will be your fault too. You always make me breathless."

Misaki stare at him before she laughed. Takumi smiled too, "Don't laugh, its true."

"I have some more."

"More?"

He nodded and took out a blue colored flower. This flower was deep blue and was very beautiful. He gave it to her.

"Do you know what it is?"

Misaki shook her head.

"It's called ipomoea."

"Ipomoea?"

"Yes. It means, I belong to you. So, don't get jealous, my dear."

Misaki blushed, "I wasn't jealous!"

Takumi chuckled, "I know, I know." He took out another flower.

"How many flowers you have?" _Is he an magician?_

"Just see."

He gave it to her, "Do you know this one?"

Misaki carefully examined it, "Purple primrose?" She said, not too sure.

"Yes, it means I can't live without you." She blushed harder.

"This is the last." Takumi said and sat on his knees. He took out a red rose and held it to her, "Do you know this one?"

"Rose."

"Red rose." He corrected. "It means passionate love, which I have for you."

Misaki just stared at him. This guy really knew how to make a girl for him. Even her heart was dancing with joy. She smiled and took it. "What should I do with you?"

"Let me dance with you."

"What?!"

He repeated himself.

"But I don't know how to."

"Let me show you."

Takumi smiled and got up. He took the flowers from her and secured them on the railings, making sure they wouldn't fall down. He came back and took her hand, rested on his shoulder and he rested his left hand on her waist. He held her other arms and started moving slowly.

Misaki chuckled at his childishness. "There isn't any music."

"Do we need one?"

Misaki shook her head, "No."

"It will be our first dance together." He said and she couldn't help but smile.

They just moved their bodies in sync and did steps on their whim. Takumi twirled her and pulled her closer, making her fall on his chest. She looked up.

"You are the magician."

She looked at him bewildered.

"I can't spend a day without seeing you and today your absence proved it."

_It wouldn't hurt to tell the truth_, "Neither can I." She admitted.

He smiled and caressed her cheek with his hand before sealing their lips, as a life long promise for loving each other.

"You promise to stay beside me forever?"

Misaki smiled, "I promised." And she pressed her lips on him.

* * *

**The longest chap I have written so far. Do tell me your thoughts.**

**Guest:- No, this story don't get update when The story 'Emerald meets Amber' gets update. It just happens...I don't know how. Seriously, your review made me laugh. And I wasn't waiting for that story to get updated. It took three days to finish this chapters. Thanks though, your review made me update quicker.**

**Many of you told me to update faster and it encouraged me, so thanks.**

**My exams are near, so the next update will me late. i will probably update on August. Be a little patient guys... That's why I didnt left this chap as a cliffhanger.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 31:- Wedding Trip (Part III)

**I just finished my exams today and I haven't gotten enough sleep in the last two weeks and now it's past midnight. i feel so exhausted and can barely keep open my eyes. So, without further ado...**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 31:- Curiosity.**

"Mommy, who gave you those?"

Hearing her daughter's question, Misaki followed her gaze and saw what she was indicating; the flowers.

"T-That…um…" Misaki stuttered, as she recalled the past events in her mind.

"Daddy gave you?" Meichi asked, suppressing a smile and catching the attention of her brother, who looked up to see his mother's reaction.

Misaki gulped, for, she can't ever hide anything from them. Like father like kids, so she just gave up and nodded and gave her attention to she was previously doing, which was brushing Meichi's hair. Misaki loved doing this. She had such beautiful and smooth blond hair.

Meichi looked at her brother who smiled at her. A lot had happened; meeting her in that classroom, then her coming to their house and then they suddenly asked her to be their mother, then their father got remarried and now here they are, together as a family surrounding with love for each other.

"Done." Misaki announced and turned her little angel. Meichi just smiled and hugged her by her neck before kissing her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked, shocked by the sudden action.

Meichi smiled sweetly. "Just like that."

Misaki chuckled and mocked her before she stared ticking her. Sounds of laughter filled the room.

"Am I missing something?"

The three of them looked at intruder, who happened to be the other member of their family, standing at the doorframe. Taichi stood and faced his father, "A lot of thing."

Takumi smiled and came in smiling, "Then tell me what I missed."

"No." Three of them answered and he pouted. He came forward and helped Taichi to get of his bed. "Let's go breakfast's ready."

As soon as those words left his mouth, both of the kids ran out of the room. But something else was going in Misaki's mind. She looked at Takumi, "You…sure?"

"About what?"

Misaki sighed, "About taking them to the breakfast area."

Takumi chuckled. To him, she was the most caring lady of the world. He took her hand and suddenly pulled her close to him while she was still trying to figure out why he was smiling.

"I don't mind telling the whole world that you are my wife and those are our beautiful angels." He said, his grin widened when a red hue appeared on her cheeks at the mention of being his wife but soon she softly punched him in his chest in order to escape from his embrace, in which she failed miserably.

"Be serious. Will you?"

"Who said, I am not being serious."

Misaki just rolled her eyes at him. Was it really that fun to tease her all the time? She will never know the answer. Just when she was about to give up on this matter…

"Most of the guests and celebs took the midnight plane and returned. Right now, only some of the guests are here and most of them know about champ and princess though they haven't seen them."

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief but little did she know that he had other plans…

"But they certainly don't know about my beautiful wife and I can't wait to let them know." He added while coming closer. Misaki opened her mouth to protest but protests never came out of her mouth as his lips were already on hers, kissing her but this time there wasn't only love in that, there was something more and when they pulled apart, due to the lack of air, both were panting.

He noticed the flushed lady in his arms. He had noticed, he had gotten more attracted to her, not that he wasn't before, but now it was not the same, this time there were also possessiveness, jealousy and many unknown emotions added to it. Whenever he sees her, he gets unreasonably happy and afraid at the same time, afraid that he might do something he might regret later but that didn't made him stop. He still came to her whenever she was around. It was like, she was a magnet and he was a metal object; always getting attracted to her.

"Usui Takumi, what do you think you're doing? The kids are still outside." She hissed, oblivious to his thoughts. "And don't even try to do something funny outside. Or else…" She threatened.

As usual, her threatening didn't had any effect on him as a smug smile appeared on his face, "Or else what? Will you punish me? Then I am looking forward to get punished by Misa-chan." He said seductively as he came forward and she leaned backward.

"Daddy, we are getting late!"

He stopped in middle and a crestfallen look appeared on his face. Misaki noticed his once hopeful and playful eyes lost its glow as his smile vanished. At first, she tried to stop but then she burst into laughter.

He watched her in amusement. Her laughter seemed music to his ear and unconsciously a small smile made its way to his lips before sounds of tiny foots appeared in the room.

"Why is mommy laughing?" Taichi asked once he came inside the room.

"Why is daddy looking disappointed?" Meichi asked just after her brother.

"Because I am disappointed." Takumi whined.

"Why?"

"Because mommy-" but Misaki cut him, "Because daddy thinks you two love me more than him."

Both of the kids crossed their arms on their chest like they were in great thought. Takumi at Misaki and She shrugged.

Finally, Meichi spoke, "No daddy, it's not true, we love you two, maybe a little less than mommy. But only a little bit. A little…" She said holding her hand up to show the amount by putting her thumb and index finger very close to each other, leaving a millimeter gap between them.

Both adults smiled at her cuteness and shook their head before looking at each other.

"Why don't you two go out first, me and daddy will catch up to you guys." Misaki suggested and the little ones nodded before going out. "Don't be late!" Taichi added later.

Now that, both adults were alone in the room, the disappointed look again appeared on his face which didn't go unnoticed by the other person of the room. She elbowed him, "Don't be so disappointed, daddy." She said with a smug smile.

"You won't understand." He pouted.

"Oh yes, I understand." She said and much to his shock, she tiptoed and gave a small peck on his lips. His eyes widened and by the time he was out of his shock, she was already by the doorframe, smirking to see his reaction. She was going to go out when a thought came and she stopped,

"But Tai and Mei still love me more than you even if it's just a bit." He said and went out.

He chuckled completely recovered from the shock earlier.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Aoi asked standing outside the restaurant.

"Mommy and daddy were talking about we love whom the most." Taichi answered before anyone else could answer as both of the kids ran towards Aoi.

_So innocent… _Three adults had the same thought.

Aoi looked at the couple and gave a look I-know-what-you-two-were-doing. Takumi smirked and Misaki blushed at the same time which proved Aoi's stare. Aoi smiled and kids looked back and forth at their faces, confused.

Then Aoi looked at Misaki and noticed she was wearing a yellow sundress with her hair untied. "Looks like, your dressing skills have improved after the spending the whole day with me." He commented while watching her who just rolled her eyes at him. Aoi then looked at Takumi who was also admiring Misaki's view, "Takumi you sure about this?"

The said person looked at Aoi and said with determination, "Yes I am." He went to Meichi's side and picked her up. Misaki also took Taichi's hand and Takumi placed his other hand around her waist.

"Let's go in." They both said and nodded in agreement, mentally preparing for what was coming next before going in.

The door creaked open and Takumi went in with his little daughter in his hand. He noticed that there were approximately 20 people in that place and most of the eyes were on him and the chit-chat which was going on has died down. He held the door open and made space for Misaki to enter. Soon she entered with Taichi and looked very confident making Takumi smile. He placed a hand around her shoulder and led her to the table where Chiyo and Sakura were seated.

"Good morning." Sakura said as the couple came closer who only nodded in response. Soon enough, they created space for Tai and Mei to sit down and both of them sat down quietly, aware of the stares they were getting.

"Sit here, I will have to talk with some people first." Takumi said bending down to the kids. He knew that they weren't used to getting attention from people and was trying to get them out of that place as soon as possible But when he was trying to leave he felt a small hand holding his hands. He looked back to see Mei holding his hands, preventing him from going further. He bent down again.

"What happened, beautiful?"

"Daddy, why is everyone looking at us?" This time it was Taichi who spoke.

"That's because you two are the cutest in this whole room." It wasn't a lie. Both Tai and Mei were looking so cute in their matching outfits. Tai was wearing red shirt with blue jeans and his golden blond locks were brushed in front covering most of his forehead and Mei was wearing a red top and a jeans skirt with her golden blond locks brushed backwards by her hair-band.

Takumi's comment made the kids a little relaxed as a small smile came on their faces and Meichi slowly let go of her father's hand. He looked at Misaki who gave him a nod to tell him to go and he did so.

Takumi noticed the kids slowly started speaking with Sakura and Chiyo and became less attentive to the stares but now most of the people in the room were whispering about the same thing, 'Is that his children?', 'Is she his wife?', 'Hey, that girl was present at yesterday's party.' These were some common topic.

Takumi made his way to Tora and Kuuga who were also watching the whole scene.

"You did a good job." Kuuga commented when Takumi came closer.

"Not really. I just want to take the three of them out of this place." Takumi said as an answer.

"But you can't escape forever, dude." Tora spoke as he took a sip from his juice.

"I know and that's why I came with them."

Soon, he felt a hand o his shoulder and looked back to see a middle aged man standing there. He remembered him because he was the CEO of a company which was in good terms with Walker Corps.

"Hello, Mr. Hale, everything's good?" He asked as he shook his waited hand and gave a formal and fake smile.

"Yes, I am good. How about you?"

"Never better."

The middle aged man chuckled, "So, I believe they are your children." He said pointing at Tai and Mei. Takumi looked at his direction and saw his family. Most probably Misaki was trying to feed them some fruits and though Meichi accepted it, Taichi was constantly shaking his head like he didn't want to eat at all. Takumi noticed the scene and his smile changed into a contented one from the fake one.

"Yes, they are my angels." He answered.

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure." Takumi said as he led him to the table where Misaki and the others were. He stopped in front of the table and called for Misaki, who stood and joined them.

"Mr. Hale, this is Misaki, my wife and Misaki, this is Charles Hale, one of greatest businessman around the world." Takumi introduced them but Charles laughed when he completed the introduction.

"I am not as great as you. When I was at your age, I never achieved a part of what you've achieved." He but Takumi only smiled a little and replied that his grandfather guided him but Misaki knew better. She knew it was a lie.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Walker." He said and shook her hand.

"T-the pleasure is mine." She stuttered, not being used to be addressed as Mrs. Walker.

Takumi went took the kids and also introduced them. Both Tai and Mei bowed in front of him and said, "It's nice to meet you." in unison.

"They are so mannered Mr. Walker and cute too." Charles exclaimed and with that he sat on his knees and gave the kids two chocolates but both of them looked at Misaki for permission before accepting that. Misaki smiled and nodded at them, after that the kids took the chocolate from him and murmured a small thank you leaving the middle aged man speechless about how obedient they were to their mother.

Charles stood up, "I believe, I should give some time to the families to enjoy some time." He said and bid goodbye before leaving the couples alone.

"So, do Tai and Mei want to eat an ice-cream?" Aoi asked catching their attention and the kids nodded. Misaki was going to protest but, thinking that it will help them get out from this place, nodded anyways.

Soon, they both were out of the room and the parents heaved a sigh of relief.

"I never knew they could talk with a stranger that formally." Misaki said, while waving to the kids.

"You have to see whose kids are they?" Takumi said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, mine." Misaki said as she smirked to see his reaction.

"You really want me to kiss you here, right?" He threatened while smiling but she knew better as her smile vanished from her face. "You wouldn't dare." She hissed.

""You wanna see?"

"No."

He chuckled and leaned in before giving her a peck on her cheek. "This is for people to know that you are mine." He whispered into her ear before straightening up.

"Now, don't talk too much with anybody. I will go talk some people but come back soon. Don't miss me too much." She was about to protest but he cut her, "Stay with Sakura and Chiyo while I am away." He said and half hugged her before he went away leaving a speechless Misaki behind.

She was about to turn when she bumped into someone.

"I am sorry." She apologized out of instinct before even looking up. _How clumsy of me..._

"No, it's okay."

She looked up after hearing the familiar voice to see Mr. Jun Mashima standing there.

"Hi Mr. Mashima." She greeted.

"Call me Jun. We are friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled awkwardly

"So, I didn't knew you were married to Mr. Walker."

"Nobody knew."

Jun smiled, "So that's why, he stopped me from dancing with you." He thought for a moment. " So, Takumi walker gets jealous too."

Misaki could only smile, _You don't even know…_

"So, how does it fell to be the wife of an angry young businessman?"

"Businessman, yes but angry, no. He is not a angry person."

"Really?"

"Yes, not at all."

"Then he is different when he is working. You probably don't know, but people literally shiver when he enters a building."

Misaki only smiled.

"Mr. Mashima, can I talk with her for a moment?" Suddenly a voice made them to look back.

Misaki's eyes widened. It was the lady who told her to move away from Takumi and let her daughter to dance with him yesterday. She believed her name was Mrs. Hirakata.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Jun said and looked at Misaki, "I will talk to you later." He said and left but not before giving her a thumbs up as if saying good luck and Misaki understood he didn't like this lady too.

Misaki quickly scanned around the room but there was no sign of him. _Where did he disappear at this time?_

"Hello…"

"Misaki."

"Hello, Misaki, So you are the new wife of Takumi, I guess."

Misaki twitched at the part 'I guess' but maintained her smile. "Yes I am."

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a stern face and Misaki doubted if she has ever smiled or not. She replied the same too.

"So, why did you marry him?" She asked as she looked Misaki from top to bottom.

"Um…because…"

"Because of his money, I guess." Mrs. Hirakata cut in.

"Excuse me?"

"You are just the same, running behind his fame and everything." She sighed, "I feel bad for those little kids."

Misaki blinked. This lady was getting on her nerves but she wasn't obliged to answer her, was she? And now she understood, why nobody liked her.

"So, you know about his past when…"

This time Misaki cut her, "I am not interested in his past. I am his present and I will be his future too. You don't have to worry for the kids. They have their father and mother to worry for them and they will be fine as long as they have me, and I am not going to leave my husband or my kids. Now, Mrs. Hirakata, I have some other things to do, so, please excuse me…" With that she left a speechless lady behind and joined Sakura and Chiyo at the table who were very happy to see that lady's stunned and irritated face.

Though she said those words, her words still lingered on Misaki's mind. What exactly happened in the past? Why did Takumi avoided this topic everytime? What was the main reason behind their divorce? These questions wouldn't leave her mind. She was finally curios to know the past. She couldn't focus on eating and when she couldn't take it anymore, she excused herself and came out to see Takumi talking with some other people but he excused himself as soon as he saw Misaki.

He approached her, "Hey, are you okay? You look troubled."

"Takumi, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"That day, Meichi dreamt about what? What exactly happened in the past? "

* * *

**Thanks for the past reviews. They made me update faster.**


	33. Chapter 32:- Wedding Trip (part IV)

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 32:- The past and present.**

Nervous.

Anxious.

Afraid.

That was Ayuzawa Misaki's feelings. Nervous, because by the look of Takumi's face, she knew she has hit a wrong button. Anxious, because her heart was beating furiously to hear his answer and finally afraid, because of what she will hear.

She knew there were some things which should be kept secret. Everybody has this kind of secrets. She has too, like, she has never talked about her mother and even hated it whenever somebody would ask her about it. But, now she was asking some other person's-her husband's-past.

Takumi sighed, breaking her thoughts. He looked up to see her expectant eyes. "Someone told you something?"

Bingo. He hit the right point. But Misaki shook her head, first slowly like she was uncertain but then gained speed like there's no tomorrow and if they weren't talking about something serious, he might have laughed loudly but for now, Takumi restrained himself.

"I…I…never mind." She was about to let the matter go when suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her to God knows where, saying that place wasn't right to talk.

After a while he stopped and Misaki took a notice of her surroundings. They were in the park. Now she understood his point. Firstly, there was no one there. Secondly, the park was in middle of garden, so no one could overhear their conversation secretly as there weren't any walls to hide behind.

"Take a seat." He said pointing at a swing. Without protesting, she did what she was told. Takumi took the swing beside her.

"So, somebody did say you something." He said as a confirmation.

"I told you, nobody said anything to me." Misaki defended and Takumi knew there was no use fighting with her, so he decided to let that matter go.

"You want to know the past…?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes."

"Look…"

"Takumi…" She threatened like she was threatening a little kid, with gritted teeth and glaring. He chuckled watching her expression and was returned with a smack on his head.

"Ouch…that hurts." He whined.

"Serves you right." She stood up, "If you are not going to tell me, then I should go." But a hand-his hand- caught her wrist and pulled her causing her to sit on the swing, again.

"I never said that." He sighed, "Actually, I don't know where to begin."

"Begin from the first." She encouraged.

"Well, I think, Satsuki told you about my past." She nodded, "You know about _her_ too."

"Tainaka Segumi." **(Refer to chapter 7)**

He nodded. "You remember her name?"

"Well…yeah." _How can I forget about your ex-wife, idiot?!_

"If you ask me, I can't tell you everything. I don't know everything."

"What the-"

Takumi cut her, "There are only two persons who can tell you exactly what happened."

Misaki frowned and thought for a moment before her eyes widened at realization, "Don't tell me…"

"Yes." He nodded, "Only Tai and Mei can tell you everything. But again, they won't tell anyone. Even I didn't know…"

"What?" She asked, encouraging him to continue.

"They were being abused."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed, this time shocked and again Takumi restrained himself from laughing.

"I mean….I…They are only five-"

"They were younger back then." He said calmly like it didn't matter to him but Misaki knew better. She knew how much it affected him.

"Why do you think, Tai is so protective of his sister? Why are they afraid of strangers and don't talk with people too much?"

"I…don't know."

Takumi looked at her and again sighed before starting.

"I was nineteen when Gerald forced me to marry her. I wouldn't blame him, he didn't knew how she was like. I always knew, that one day, I will have to get married and to continue the lineage, I have to be a father but being the person I was, I knew, that I can never fall in love, so my so-called family will never be like the ones out there. So, I married her without any protest but…" He sighed, "…I never liked her. She was one of those girls who were after money. I agreed to give her everything except love and she agreed. So, I never had any relations with…well…until-"

"Skip that part."

Takumi smirked as his eyes sparkled with mischief, "Why does it bother you?"

"Very."She said truthfully.

"But…I think I don't regret it, after all, that's how I got Tai and Mei." He said, his bangs covering his face. When he heard no answer he looked up thinking somehow he had upset her, only to see her smiling warmly. His eyes widened.

"Who said you to regret it? After all, that's how I got my kids too. Thanks Takumi." Misaki said, while smiling.

Takumi blushed. Her smiles, they were so warm that it made him fall for her again and again. He was so wrong. Even he can love someone and had a normal family filled with love. This made him smile at her too. But that didn't last long.

"What happened after that?" She asked. His smile vanished. But he continued. The sooner it ends, the better it is.

"Well, next I don't know what happened because I never noticed her. When the kids were born, I wasn't here, as you know. But after two month when I first stepped inside the house, the first thing I heard was cries. I followed it, and the next thing I knew I was holding the babies in my arms. Well, that's how I fell for them." A smile was visible on his lips.

"And they were just like you with beautiful emerald eyes and soft blond hair."

Soon, a grin appeared on his lips. Misaki looked confused at first but then she understood the reason behind it. Unconsciously, she had praised him. She blushed and looked. Takumi chuckled at her reaction before taking her hands and kissing it. He continued.

"No matter how much I loved them, I had to go to the business trips. Whenever I would come back, I would say, the distance between them and their mother was increasing. However, it didn't surprise. I never knew what was happening and Satsuki wasn't there too. Until, one day I caught Meichi applying some kind of lotion on Taichi's hand. They were shocked and when I asked what happened, they lied. The very next day, on breakfast table, princess accidently dropped some food on _her_ lap and she slapped her, hard. That was the first time I saw her using violence on my kids and by how Taichi acted at that moment I knew, it wasn't new. That's how the conflict started and eventually it resulted our divorce. So, if you ask me about Meichi's dream them it must be one of that times."

He sighed and looked at Misaki who was looking at front with a blank expression on, "Have you ever heard of her after that?"

"No" Then he added, "And I don't want too."

Misaki looked at him. She wasn't blind. She could see how much it was hurting him to tell all of that. Maybe there was more, but she didn't want it to hear knowing that much is more than enough. She opened her mouth to say something but he was faster as he cut her.

"Right now, I want to live my life with the one love and raise our kids together." He admitted, "And I was wrong to think that I can't fall in love after meeting you everything changed, for good. Tai and Mei started to smile, I started to smile. When you agreed to marry me, it was more than enough but then you also made me feel like, I can lead a normal life. You gave us so much. A little thank you can't even express how I feel."

Misaki stared at him, slightly amused. It wasn't every day that he would talk all his hearts out and in those rare occasions when he did, it really made her happy to see that he thinks her worthy to tell all those things which no one knows.

"Takumi, I love you." She said, and noticed as a little pink hue appeared on his cheeks. He looked cute but he quickly recovered.

"Don't say such things carelessly." He came closer to her so that she could practically feel his breathing and smell the perfume he had used. "I might not able to control myself."

Misaki blushed at their close proximity and looked away, fearing someone might see them. Now, if she could remember, it was her fault. She confessed without thinking, not that she hated his touch.

"Look at me." He pleaded, in his smooth voice causing her to look at him, "Now tell me who asked you?"

"Takumi, for the third time, no one asked me."

"Who asked you? Tell me or else I will punish you."

"Do you have two heads?! Nobody asked me."

"As for the first question every man has two heads so I have two as well."

She blushed beet red as she took in his words, "You perve-hmph" she exclaimed but he silenced her with a kiss. At first she was shocked but soon she started responding. As the kiss grew passionate and became the fight of dominance, Misaki forgot her earlier worries; she forgot where she was. Eventually, due to the lack of air, they broke apart.

"That was the start of your punishment, there's more to come." He said seductively and gave a wink before standing up, "What a nice start of the day!" He exclaimed and much to her annoyance he continued, "Especially, the breakfast. I wonder what I will have for lunch and not to mention for dinner too. I am getting so excited!"

"You…" She also stood up and punched him on his chest, "Don't get so excited!" She said as the blush was prominent on her cheeks all the time.

"Why aren't you excited too?" He asked….excitedly.

"No!" Came her answer and he pouted. "Let's go and find the kids."

"No need." He answered.

"Huh?"

Takumi smiled, "Because they are behind you."

Misaki turned to see what he said was right. They were at a distance with Aoi while Aoi was talking with some other people whom she believed to be some other famous people of business industry. They haven't noticed them standing. Suddenly, Takumi took her hand and they made their way to Aoi.

Noticing Takumi coming, they stopped talking and a man came forward and shook his hands with him.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Walker." He said.

Takumi smiled and nodded.

"And you too, Mrs. Walker." He bowed.

Misaki bowed too, "The pleasure is mine."

"You know daddy too." Their head turned towards Taichi who had spoken this. The man laughed a little which was definitely a forced laugh, "Everybody knows your daddy." He said and smiled a little, Now Mr. Walker, if you excuse us." He said and when Takumi said yes, they bowed and excused themselves.

"I don't like them." Meichi said, as soon as they were out of the sight.

"That's my daughter." Takumi said as he picked her up while Misaki only elbowed him saying he shouldn't teach that to kids.

"Hey, you two!" Aoi said while pointing a finger at them.

"We?" they said, bewildered.

"yes, you! Do you have any idea that I had to go all around the place just to find you two, in this sunny day! Do you how much it affects the skin?!" He exclaimed.

"Should we thank you?" Takumi said, which irritated him more.

"Yes, you should!"

"Okay, Thank you."

Aoi only crossed his arms above his chest and looked at Misaki, "Hey, you tomboy, don't you care about your skin?"

"I….no."

"You-"

"What's the noise?"

All of them looked at the source of the voice. Their eyes widened to see who was standing. Only, the kids' eyes brightened at the sight of him. "Uncle Gerald!" They exclaimed.

"Kuuga, even invited you?!" Aoi asked, bitterly.

Gerald laughed as he came closer, "What a nice joke Aoi-kun."

"I don't seriously like the both of you." Aoi said while pointing at Takumi and Gerald. "You two give me creeps." He said and shivered. The kids laughed.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hello, Misaki!" Rui squealed as she gave her a big hug. Somehow, she really resembled Sakura's personality. Misaki wondered if they were related or not.

"Hello, Rui-san. How are you?"

"Fine." She said, smiling and the girls shifted their attention to the boys who were busy teasing each other.

Misaki was also watching. Seeing her family to laugh, was really a good thing. She laughed too, until Rui said…

"By the way, I saw that kiss earlier."

**On the wedding day…**

"I am so nervous!" Sakura said for the millionth time that day.

"Stop it, Sakura. It happens to everybody." Chiyo said as she zipped the dress Sakura wore. She turned her and took a full look, "You look beautiful."

"Really?" Sakura looked at Misaki who was sitting on a couch, "What do you think?"

"You look really beautiful." She commented, which was true. Sakura really looked stunning in her sweet-heart shaped milky white colored wedding dress. It hugged her body tightly but from her waist it flowed loosely to the bottom. Her pinkish locks were put in an elegant bun and a tiara was placed in the front. She also wore a diamond chain which went good with her dress and applied some make-up.

"See." Chiyo said, "Don't even think of tripping. I am sure Kuuga will trip instead of you." Sakura let out a chuckle. Misaki smiled too. "And Tora will trip too." Misaki added.

Chiyo laughed, "He should be." Chiyo was wearing a chocolate brown colored gown. She was showing a little so Aoi made that dress especially for her so that people can't tell from outside that she was carrying a child. And it worked perfectly. Her gown was simple yet beautiful. Her hair was let loose and curled at edges. She looked seductive.

"Misaki, don't go in front of Takumi, he will not trip but have a heart-attack." Chiyo commented.

"Yeah, you look sexy." Sakura added with a wink.

Misaki was about to say something when the door opened and Aoi barged in, without even knocking.

"Aoi, knock!" Chiyo glared.

"Yeah yeah…" he shrugged, "…By the way, presenting our flower girl and ring bearer for today."

Then the Tai and Mei came in and the three ladies gasped. Meichi was dressed like Sakura. She was wearing a light purple gown with her hair braided and there was also a small tiara in front of her head. Her small hands were covered with gloves and she also wore a small necklace like Sakura. On the other hand, Taichi looked absolutely handsome as he was clad in a tux with his hair in its usual messy manner and covering his forehead which made him look cuter. His was also wearing gloves and there was even a rose in his chest-pocket.

Misaki smiled at them, "You two look beautiful."

"And stunning too." Chiyo added, "Champ, you look so handsome that I can fall for you."

"Well, uncle Tora wouldn't like that." He said causing the adults to laugh.

Sakura was about to come and hug them but Aoi stopped her, "No! I spent a long time to prepare them, don't you dare to destroy my effort by hugging them!"

"But…"

"No!"

On the other hand the kids walked to their mother. "Wow, mommy you look beautiful." Meichi commented upon seeing Misaki who smiled and sat down, "Thanks dear." And was going to kiss her but…

"Misaki, don't kiss her! Your lip-gloss will stick to her cheek!"

Meichi chuckled.

"Mommy?" Misaki looked at Taichi, "Daddy is waiting for you."

"Yes, Misaki we should go." Chiyo said and together they headed out. On their way Chiyo found Tora who really tripped at the sight of her and Misaki searched for Takumi who was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is that idiot?_

Suddenly her eyes fell on bulb of blond hair and instantly she knew it was Takumi noticing how many girls had their eyes on him. Slowly, Misaki her way to him and like sensing her presence, he turned only to let his eyes widen.

There stood his wife, clad in a one strapped red gown which went very well with her pale white skin and raven black hair. Her hair done in a messy yet elegant braid which was taken to one side but the most distracting thing was her lips. She had applied a rich amount of lip-gloss which made her lips glossier. She looked sexy.

Sometimes, Takumi really had to thank Aoi for his dressing skills. He took a look around and noticed there were a lot of eyes on her, oblivious to her. He sighed and pulled her closer.

"I think, I made it clear that don't give me any more heart-attacks." He hissed.

"Huh?" She asked bewildered.

Takumi only smiled and pulled her closer before glaring at other males.

Soon, the ceremony started and Kuuga waited at the end of the aisle but everybody could see that how impatient he was to see his soon-to-be wife. After a while, Sakura entered with a bouquet of flower and a smile on her lips. All the guest stood up.

Soon, she took Kuuga's hand-who was grinning at the sight of her- and they both faced the priest.

"She looks beautiful." Misaki said.

"You too."

She looked at her idiotic husband who was the cause of the glares she was receiving from other girls, "Don't stare at me."

"Can't help." Was his reply, "I wish I could marry you again, in front of lot of people."

Misaki chuckled, "You sound like you want it more than I do."

He smile the charming smile of his and Misaki can't help but to get distracted by his smile. How it reached his eyes, how his eyes softened, how his shoulders relaxed.

"Done checking me." His voice bought her to reality. He smirked. She blushed. Now that he mentioned, she noticed that he was wearing a tux with his hair brushed backwards. So simple, like every other guy but still he shone above them. He looked so beautiful.

"Misa-chan don't look at me like that. I feel naked in your stare."

She blushed of being caught again. "Pervert." She murmured.

He chucked, "Not that I mind it."

"You may now the kiss the bride." The priest loud announcement made them come back to reality. They noticed they had already missed their vows. But Takumi didn't mind it. He waved his hand at the kids who waved their hands back. On the other hand, Kuuga slowly pulled aside the veil which was blocking the view of his beautiful wife. He smiled at her and pressed his lips on her. She spread her hands around his neck as the crowd cheered for the newly wedded couple.

Soon it was time to throw the bouquet. Sakura turned and threw the bouquet. Misaki noticed Rui had an expectant look to catch it but when it flew past her, disappointment was evident on her face. On the other hand, Chiyo wasn't really into catching it. Other girls also tried to catch it but it flew past everyone until it fell…into her arms.

_What the hell?_

The crowd clapped for her and Rui and Chiyo came towards her.

"Congrats, you will be the next bride." Rui said.

"But I am already married."

"Doesn't matter." Chiyo said.

"It's okay Misa-chan, We will get married again." Takumi said while grinning, "I don't mind going to honeymoon again. We can have fun again" he whispered in her ear.

"Shut up, You pervert!"

* * *

**Another chapter done. By the way, the story is reaching it's climax soon. I think there is 8 or 9 chapters left and a epilogue. I can only hope, this story will be completed in this year. So, I have decided to update more frequently! So, I will update next in next week.**

**Thanks for the supports, guys. I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading! I love ya all! **


	34. Chapter 33:- Happy Family

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 33:- Happy Family.**

Nobody dared to cross the door which leads to private chamber of Takumi Walker as it was emitting a very gloomy aura let alone the murderous aura that surrounded the owner of the room. Many stopped by the room but no one dared to enter and ask anything. One thing they knew, they have never seen their boss this irritated before. But still the people, with whom he was having a meeting, had to enter the room.

Takumi let out a frustrated sigh. It's been nearly one month since he had come back from Kuuga and Sakura's wedding. They were doing good and when they came back from their honeymoon the couple seems to be extra happy. He don't know why though but his problem was, it has been three days, three days since he is working continuously and haven't got the time to go back to his home and by the numbers of files he was seeing, maybe that will soon be four days. Not only this, the same thing is happening for the last two weeks. He would go home for one day and then he would spend the next two days here, in his office.

Surely, there was a lot of work. Many other people were also with him, working all night but they were doing that for only one or two days the max, not like him. And everything happened because of a stupid, silly, unnecessary, idiotic contract he had sighed with another international company and he have to go to London this weekend for an urgent meeting and there was only two days before weekend comes. It feared him because he didn't know when he will be able to come back since he hasn't gone for a business-trip for the last seven months.

Pulling an all-nighter was really hard for him, not physically but emotionally. Especially when he remembered the last time he had spoke with her, which was at yesterday night… He called at home to say that he couldn't make it home and it was Mei. She sounded so happy when she heard his voice but when he delivered the news for which he called, she slowly put the phone down and went away, even Tai refused to talk with him. Okay...he deserved that but what pained him the most was that, when Misaki took the phone, she just said okay and it pained him more. She should be angry, she should be throwing curses to him, she must come here and punch some senses into him. Shouldn't she? But she did none of that. Maybe because, he couldn't spend the whole day with her, when it was her birthday.

Takumi groaned. It was not good. He promised to be a better father but here he was neglecting them again...just like what he did six years ago. He was doing the same like the pathetic father and husband he was.

Suddenly, he got up startling all the people around him.

"Gentlemen, I am sorry to say, but I have to leave for today." He said, and noticed the confused looks all of them gave him.

One of them dared to speak with him, "But…Sir, we talked that we will pull an-" But he was cut by his boss.

"I know, but I suddenly remembered something and I am heading back." He looked at Kanou, his secretary, "Arrange everything. Don't expect me to come tomorrow. I will see you at the airport." He said, grabbed his coat and went out of the room, not giving anybody a chance to talk.

* * *

"Mommy, is daddy coming home?" Taichi asked, for the millionth time of the day.

Misaki sighed. She was doing this very frequently.

"No dear, daddy is busy. You know that." She said as she kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

"He is very busy nowadays." Meichi muttered while she pulled the blanket over her head.

Misaki again sighed. These kids were being really hard to handle, "Hey, don't say that." She sat at the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket from her head, "You know daddy has to lead a big company. Of course he is busy."

"You say it like you don't want daddy to spend your birthday with you." Taichi said as he sat up.

Misaki chuckled at that, "I am not a kid. People don't have to celebrate my birthday." She lied. Of course, she wanted to spend that day with her family. But still, it was tomorrow. There was still some time left. Maybe, just maybe he will come back at the right time; after all, he had a perfect timing. But how can she expect such thing when he is clearly busy.

A while ago, she was always complaining that he had ditched his work but now, when he was doing all his works, she was again complaining. She should be happy but no she was feeling lonely, especially when she would wake up to see there wasn't any arm hugging her and the other side of the bed was empty.

Meichi seemed to have noticed her getting all depressed because she sat up and hugged her,  
"Don't worry, Mommy, we will have fun." She looked at Misaki, "I and Tai will make you a cake." She smiled and Misaki smiled too before kissing her forehead. Thank god, she had two angels with her or else she didn't know how she could have spent the whole day in this freaking big house, especially with Satsuki now gone because the duke has again called her to England.

"Mommy, when you were a kid how did you celebrate your birthday?" Tai asked.

Misaki pondered for a moment before answering, "Well not much, my mom used to bake a small cake and my dad used to give a small gift and Suzuna used to make me a small card."

Meichi frowned, "No balloons?"

Misaki laughed at that, "No."

"Mommy, do you want a party tomorrow?" Taichi asked hopefully.

Misaki looked at him sternly, "Don't even think of that." She said, knowing anything was possible for her little angels. But he pouted and Misaki fought the extreme urge to say yes to his wish because he looked so adorably cute while doing that. Like father, like son.

"That won't work on me." She lied.

"Okay then I, Tai and daddy will celebrate it."

"But Daddy isn't coming." The elder replied causing the mood of the room to get sour again. He seemed to notice it because he quickly muttered an apology.

"It's okay." Misaki said as she came closer, "As long as you two are here, it's more than enough." She said, oblivious to the fact that both of them have noticed her sad eyes. Misaki kissed their forehead before pulling back. "Now go to sleep, it's way past your bed time."

At the mention of time, both kids looked at the digital clock.

_11:58_

"But we are not sleepy." Mei whined.

Misaki eyed both of them suspiciously, "What's the matter? You both are being extremely hard today."

They again glanced at the clock, _11:59._

"What can we do, we are not sleepy." Tai said.

"yeah." Mei defended.

"But it's way past your bedtime. Just close your eyes and you two will soon be asleep." She tried to help them lay but those kids weren't just listening to her.

Both of them again glanced at the clock.

_12:00_

They grinned. _This is the time. _

Both of them looked at her and opened their mouth to wish her…but it never came out of their mouth as darkness surrounded them so suddenly that they couldn't even register what was happening. Misaki gasped as her hands automatically reached out the kids who were as surprised as her. It was really weird. Surely, this mansion had a replacement for blackouts and as far as she knew, this house has been dark in blackouts but now it is and that in midnight, which is really suspicious.

"Mommy…?" Meichi asked, still stunned, "What happened?"

"Must be the fuse." She answered as she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness by then, "Let's blow a candle…wait, my phone…" She mumbled and looked around to find her phone which happened to have a flashlight. Suddenly, her hands stopped as some sounds, moreover, footsteps were heard.

"Mommy?" Taichi also heard it since he grabbed Misaki's hand.

She gulped. Was somebody in the house? Was it a thief or something? Was he here because he knew this is Takumi Walker's pad? She shook her head, no, this wasn't possible, and nobody knew Takumi lives here. It's very confidential. Misaki heard the footsteps being louder. Well, not only the footsteps but her heartbeat was being louder too as she panicked for the kids. She couldn't bear to lose them. She has to protect them. Eventually, she looked at the door before hugging the kids who were very scared in the pitch dark. Three of them closed their eyes tightly when the sound became louder and the door creaked open.

"Happy birthday, Misaki."

Three of them opened their eyes after hearing the all-too-familiar voice. They looked at each other first before they took a glance at the door where stood the intruder with a cake in his hand. The room was lit up a little by the little light which the candles- on the cake-was emitting.

Takumi looked at the scared expressions on their face as if they had seen a ghost and if he wasn't so surprised himself, he would've laughed loudly. Unconsciously, a grin spread across his face. Just a glimpse of his family and every fatigue he was feeling was gone. He slowly put the small cake he and baked on the desk beside the bed and approached them.

"Hey, come on give daddy a hu-hmph!" He was cut as three pillows were crashed on his face causing him to lose his balance and to fall backwards.

"What?!" He said as he frowned in confusion while rubbing his back before he had to cover his ears.

"You scared us!"

"Don't laugh, daddy!" Meichi screamed as she clamped her small hands over her daddy's mouth but her action was in vain as he didn't stop laughing.

"Yeah, we were scared." Taichi also said.

Takumi only laughed harder, "Jeez, don't act like you two are five year olds."

"We _are_ five year olds." Both said in unison.

"Okay, I am sorry." He turned towards his wife who hasn't spoken to him since he had arrived, so he decided to tease her, "Hey, are you still scared? Don't be because the lights are back."

Misaki looked at the clock, _12:20, _and looked at kids, "I think it's time to sleep." She said and helped them to lie down. When they tried to protest, she cut them, "No more talking."

"But the cake…?" They both said and again she wanted to give in but she kept firm. "We will think about that tomorrow. Now sleep." She said and kissed their foreheads when they started yawning. After a minute, both of them closed their eyes and Misaki went out of the room, making the room a little dark and completely ignoring Takumi.

"Daddy…?" Meichi whispered after Misaki was out of sight.

"Hmm."

"She is mad." She informed.

"I know."

"She was scared for us." Taichi said.

"I know."

"You laughed at her." This time it was Mei.

"I know."

"You have to apologize." Both of them said at once.

"I know." He said as he stood up and nodded at his too smart kids and went out. He walked to their bedroom only to find that she was preparing to go to bed.

"What are you doing?" Takumi asked although he knew what she was doing.

"What do you think I am doing?"

"Going to bed."

"Bingo. You got it right."

"I…baked you a cake." He tried saying but received only a glare that sent shivers. After all he knew one thing and that is, never ever laugh on her again.

"I am sorry." He said.

"What for?"

"For laughing at you."

She turned to face him and crossed her hands on her chest, "No no, don't apologize, you should laugh. After all, I was only scared for my family like a fool." She said, sarcastically, "On the other hand, wy are you even here, you should be with the love of your life."

He frowned at that, "What?"

"What? The love of your life, your precious office." She stated as a matter of fact as her eyes burned with anger. "So, what if you have two little kids back at home who constantly wait for you, who ask for you every night, every day. You have to be with your love."

He stared at her. It was the first time she was yelling at him. Okay, he deserved it. He sighed and slowly walked to her, "I know, I am a bad father, bu-"

"You are going to London tomorrow." She said successfully cutting him.

His eyes widened. _How did she…?_

"Gerald-san called." She answered, "So, is that why you are here? To pack bags, is it?"

He slowly shook his head. This was getting bad. "No…I…." He was at a loss of words.

Misaki let out a frustrated sigh as she turned, "I am sorry for yelling at you." She again sighed, "You must be hungry. I will cook you something." She tried to walk past him but he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace, "I am sorry." He again said.

Misaki was stunned for a minute before she eventually gave in, "It's okay. I know you were busy." She said in a small voice, much different to what she had used in past.

"I am such a bad father."

"I know." She slowly pulled back, "But still, you can put a smile on their faces with just your presence." She sighed, "Sorry, I was just letting all my frustration on you."

"I know." He repeated her words and chuckled when she softly punched on his chest, "Why are you too forgiving?"

"Huh?" She looked at her.

"You should have punched some senses into me instead of forgiving me."

"Now that you say it…" She cracked her fingers, "It's not that bad idea."

He gulped. "On a second thought, you shouldn't."

She took one step forward while he took a step backward. She smirked. The tables are turned, finally.

Beep…Beep…

They both stopped. It was his phone that was ringing. Takumi frowned while also thanking it. He looked at the screen, _Aoi._

"it's Aoi."

"Now? In midnight?" Con fusion was written all over her face.

Takumi looked at her before he answered the call, "What?"

"_Say, Happy Birthday to Misaki."_

He sighed, "Why don't you do it yourself?"

_"I thought you would get mad if you do so."_

"Why?"

_"Why?! Imagine a guy calling-"_

"Shut up!" He said annoyed. "Why do you have to call in midnight?"

_"To disturb you when you are buy in doing naughty-"_

"Aoi…" He warned again. He head him chuckle.

_"Sorry. Anyways be safe and don't let her go."_

"Why would I even do that?!"

_"What if that bitch shows up again?"_

His frown deepened, "Who?"

_"Your ex-wife, what was her name again, oops, I forgot."_

His eyes widened, "What nonsense are you spouting?!" He literally yelled.

_"What? You thought she isn't keeping tracks on you?! You naïve boy! If she knows that you married again, she will definitely show up again. Anyways, I hope that never happens. Just don't let Misaki go, she is the one for you."_

Takumi sighed. What he said was true. He really was naïve, "I will. I promise and I know Misaki is the one for me." He glanced at Misaki who blushed hearing his words. He smirked.

_"I will see you later."_

"Hmm."

And both of them hung up.

"What did you say?!"

"That you are one for me." He smirked again when she blushed.

"You are…impossible!"

He chuckled, "So, am I forgiven?"

"No, not before you apologize to the kids."

He smiled.

"What did he say?"

"Who?"

Misaki sighed, "Aoi."

"Oh, he wished you happy birthday."

She smacked him, "Not that. Why were you yelling? You looked stiffed."

He smiled and pulled her closer, "Oh my god, Misa-chan know me so well." She blushed as she looked up to him wide eyed. He smirked and came closer, "Don't make those cute expressions or I might let you go tonight." He said seductively while she blushed deeper at his words. "You…!" She was going to hit him when he suddenly pecked her on lips and announced, "Cake time!"

"What?!"

"Kiddos!" He called out and almost immediately both of came out with the cake. Takumi went to them took the cake from them and put it on the bed and lighted the candles while the little one's smiled at their mother.

"I thought, you two were asleep." She asked.

They only smiled.

"You three are…impossible!"

"We know." The kids along with their father said and laughed when Misaki made a face.

"Mommy, cut the cake." Taichi said as he pulled her to the beds and Misaki knowing that these three were impossible handle silently sat down and blew the candle.

"Happy Birthday!"

Misaki smiled as she cut the cake and fed the kids first and when she looked at Takumi, He was already waving a piece in front of her. She frowned.

"Come on, eat it." He encouraged and she did so but not before glaring.

"So, how was it?"

While the kids answered, "Good." Misaki said, "Why don't you eat yourself."

Much to their surprise, she held a piece in front of him. He frowned at first and Misaki raised her brows. Takumi looked at the kids who nodded at him in encouragement. He slowly bent down but Misaki had another plans as she stick the cake on his face.

"Woah!" The kids screamed before they burst into laughing. Misaki laughed at home and though having cake sticking on his face, he felt happy, he felt home. He smiled too before wiping the cake, "You wanna play….come." He said as he slowly stood up and three of them backed still laughing like crazy. Well, after all he looked funny.

He took a piece and threw it at their direction.

"No!"

And scream and laughter filled the once dull house as they all laughed together like the happy family they were. Bad things can wait for later.

* * *

**Took me long to update. I kept writing and deleting. **

**Once again, thanks for those reviews. :)**

**So, until next time...**


	35. Chapter 34:- Accident?

**Okay, sorry for this long wait. I was having my finals so I was very busy the past few weeks. The finals ended today so here I am updating the new chap and as an apology I made this chap as long as possible. **

**Btw, it has been one year since I started this story. Thank you so much friends. Without your supports this story couldn't have reached this far. Also, thanks to Erzalawliet for helping me to write this chap, so, without further ado here's the chap.**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 34:- Accident…?**

"Stop staring at me!"

Takumi frowned. "Why do you always think I am staring at you?"

"Because you are!" She screamed as she threw his clothes in the suitcase.

Takumi smirked. He was happy, very happy because it was the first time someone was helping him to pack his clothes. The more days passed, the more he was falling for her. Sometimes, he would wonder what he had done to have someone like her by himself. She was beautiful inside and out but she couldn't see it which made her more beautiful. Now Staring t her, annoy her, tease her – it was always a lot of fun especially when she would get all annoyed and blush. Now, the problem was when he was so obsessed with her, how was he going to spend the next days without her and their children?

Suddenly, he got up from the bed, on which he was currently sitting, and went behind her before hugging her and since she was busy checking if everything was packed or not, she didn't quite notice him and let out a startled gasp.

"What are you doing?" She hissed while looking at the door, afraid that the kids might come in and see them in that embarrassing position.

"Hugging you." He replied flatly.

She sighed.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Does it look like it?" When he didn't answer for a long time she turned to face him and pinched his cheeks. She chuckled, "You look funny."

"What are you doing?"

At first she tried to restrain her laughter but in the end failed to do so because he was sounding very funny. Takumi frowned, "What's so funny?"

"You." She replied.

"Yeah, whatever." He looked away while in the inside he was having a lot of fun.

"Hey, look-" She touched his cheek and made him look at her, "I am not mad at you. Okay, I am still a little mad at you but the last two day you made Tai and Mei smile so I have forgiven you already."

"Only for the kids?" He asked in disappoint.

Misaki frowned too. Surely, she had already forgiven him. After that night he had taken them on a picnic on the day of her birthday saying he doesn't have any work left and yesterday he had stayed back in the house. It was really good wake up with the aroma of food hitting her nose. She remembered the faces of the kids when Takumi said that that day he will pick them up from school. So, when he made them this happy, how can she still be mad?

"No. But because you showed the effort that you care for them." She said.

Right on cue, soft footsteps echoed through the house meaning the little ones were already awake and after a second or so, both of them barged into the room.

"Daddy, do you really need to go?" Both said in unison.

"That's it." Takumi said, "Now I am cancelling wherever I am going."

"Really?" Both asked hopefully as they climbed on the bed and before Takumi could say anything Misaki spoke, "No, dear. Daddy needs to go. "

Tai and Mei both pouted before they hugged their father. Takumi also lifted them up and hugged them while Misaki can't do anything but to drool over the scene.

"I will miss you." Mei said.

Takumi smiled, "I will miss you too." He kissed her forehead and ruffled Tai's hair.

"Aww, come on, don't make faces like this." Misaki said as she also hugged the kids from back. "Daddy will come back as soon as possible and besides Aunt Suzu is coming to pick you two up, right?"

"Who?" Takumi asked as he watched Misaki going to the cupboard to keep the extra clothes.

"Suzuna." She answered, "Well, they wanted to go out and I was pretty busy these days so I asked her and she agreed happily." She turned to them and looked at the kids – who were still hugging their father – as she spoke, "So now, we do have to brush our teeth and get ready, right?"

Both of them nodded before Tai looked at their father and spoke, "Daddy, don't worry. We will be back before you leave."

Takumi smiled.

"Yeah, but I kind of miss brushing teeth with daddy." Meichi muttered and then smirked when their father suddenly picked them up and carried them to their room while saying them that he will drop them both in the bathtub.

Misaki chuckled after them. Those three really suited each other. Take only one glance of them and you will know how close they really were. But sometimes – as in sometimes – she felt like an outsider as if she isn't one of them, as if she doesn't belong there.

"Mommy, HELP!"

She heard the kids screaming. She smiled. She was really blessed to have such a family. She closed the cupboard and made her way to them, "Takumi, STOP!"

The next few hours were gone in a blink of an eye and since it was weekend the kids were present at the house to make it lively. Laughter and screams were coming from every corner. And like in a flash it was already 2 in the noon; the exact time at which Suzuna promised to pick the kids up.

"Mommy, it's already the time." Tai whined since they were pretty excited.

"She must the on the way. She is very punctual." As on cue the doorbell rang. Misaki had that I-told-you-so look on.

"That must be her." Mei said as she ran to the door.

"They are excited." Takumi said who was reading a book to them.

"Well, of course they are." She said as she stood up when she saw her sister coming up and she realized how much she had missed her.

"Suzuna…" she said as she went to hug her. The little sister also returned her hug. "How are you?" She asked like the caring sister she was.

"Fine." Misaki answered as she noticed that Takumi has also stood up.

"Hello, Brother-in-law." Suzuna said as she nodded at Takumi.

"Hello, Sister-in-law." He replied in the same tone as her and Misaki was still clueless how they could talk to someone like that.

"Come on, let's go. We don't have much time." Taichi said as he took Suzuna's hand.

"Um… Suzu can you drop them here by 4? Takumi is going out and I think the kids will love to bid him good-bye."

"Really?" Suzuna looked at Takumi, "When will you come back?"

The answer came out naturally as he said, "As soon as possible."

"Um..so, can you?" Misaki tried asking again.

"Oh yeah, sure, why not?" Suzuna nodded.

"Come on." Mei whined to let the adults know that they were getting impatient.

"Okay, so bye."

"Bye" The kids also waved at them as they went out.

Misaki was tired, really tired. After all, she still didn't know the source of the kids' energy. So, it was really hard to keep up with them. She sighed and almost immediately two strong arms encircled her waist from behind.

"Stressed?" She heard his husky voice and eventually she nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Well, I have a way to make you relax."

"What?" She murmured and suddenly she was feeling sleepy in his warm embrace.

"Let's take a bath together."

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Misaki screamed as she turned to face him with all the sleepiness gone.

"What…?" Takumi answered innocently, "I meant in the pool. So, why's Misa-chan blushing right now?" he grinned and slowly that grin turned into his lopsided infamous smirk, "Is she thinking of something…naughty?" He took a step towards her.

"Wha..? no!" She denied as she took a step backwards and the butterflies were again in her stomach. "Stay where you are, idiot!"

His smirk grew wider, "But, I don't mind washing Misa-chan's back. Maybe we could do some other things too."

Her blush only deepened as he took more steps towards her until her back toughed the wall. She tried to run but he was fast when he caught her wrist and lifted her on his shoulder as if she weighted nothing. Misaki gasped ad much to her horror, he started walking – still carrying here – and when she started struggling to get out, he just gripped her tighter.

But she continued to struggle nonetheless even knowing that it had no use against him and soon she noticed that they were already at the back side at the house.

Takumi, having so much fun with her, stopped in front of the pool and knowing that if he would let her down, she would definitely run away, slowly dropped her into the water.

Misaki closed her eyes as the cold water touched her skin. When she was accustomed to the water she opened her eyes to scream at him only to see that he has joined her too and seeing his messy hair and wet shirt, her words again stopped in her throat.

"Like what you see?" His words snapped her out from whatever daydream she was having.

She blushed, "No! A-And what are w-we doing here?"

"Simple, we are having a bath _together _and don't worry the water is changed every day." He said while putting unnecessary emphasize on the word 'together'.

"T-That's not w-what I mean, I me-hah!" She gasped when he pulled her by her hand caged her in between his broad chest and one side of the pool.

He stared deep into her eyes and she thought she could've melt in his gaze. "Are you nervous?" He asked in his deep, husky voice. Misaki gulped as she shook her head stubbornly when she was damn nervous, "I-I-I am n-not."

"Then why are you stuttering?" He asked as he came closer as if their current proximity wasn't enough.

"Why w-would I stutter? I-I am n-not s-stutter-"

"There is no one home." He cut her.

Her eyes widened at the realization. Indeed, there was no one at home. Only she and him and…she blushed hard.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing." She denied even when she knew that she indeed was blushing. "You are imagining things."

"I love you." He blurted out suddenly. Her eyes widened and she looked at his direction wide eyed. She really did not expect such a confession from him at that time but much to her annoyance he only chuckled. "What?" She asked confused.

He looked at her with his slightly dark eyes, "Are you trying to seduce me when no one is here in the house? Do you know the consequences of it?"

Misaki, getting blank for a minute, slowly shook her head and unconsciously looked at his lips, his red lips before looking back at his eyes which looked really serious.

Takumi slowly lowered his head and when she closed her eyes he pressed his lips on her soft one and for one minute Misaki thought she could die with how softly his lips were moving against hers telling her many things which he was unable to voice out. She felt his hand grabbing her waist and automatically her hand flew up to his neck before her fingers came across with his soft blond locks which were still dry unlike hers. Her mind went blank and she could no longer feel her legs. The coldness of the water was long forgotten as they both got deeper into the kiss.

Takumi slowly encircled her waist as he took a step backwards and she thought she was going to fall but good thing, he was supporting her. Just like that, he led them to the middle of the pool with their lips locked and as much as they hated it but they still had to let go due to the lack of the oxygen.

Misaki looked up to see his breathing uneven like hers. The look in his eyes clearly showed that how sorry he was for the past few days. She smiled softly and he smiled back; the same smile which could make her heart jump in happiness. She gripped her neck tighter as they both took a dip into the water together.

Takumi was looking at her, her face looked really beautiful with her hair stuck with her face. He wouldn't lie but he had imagined this moment but this was much better. A single smile of her can make his heart go crazy. He didn't know what hit him when he slowly rested his head on the crook of her neck and snuggle closer.

"You smell good." He murmured and when she didn't answer he continued, "You smell like flowers."

"I do…?" She asked in a small voice and he nodded before he placed a soft kiss there. She shivered as he placed more kissed as her breathing stopped and she could already hear the sound of her own heart's beat. It felt like her heart is going to come out and she could do nothing other than gripping his hair tighter.

Takumi, on the verge of loose control, knew he had to stop but he couldn't, not when he could finally show her how much he loves her. With the last self-control he had left, he slowly – painfully – pulled his head up only to see her eyes closed and he kissed her long, dark, beautiful eyelashes. Misaki opened her clouded eyes only to see him staring down at her. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip and then was going to press her lips again his but she knew something was coming and that something was…

"Achoo!" She sneezed. "Oh, I am so sorry."

Takumi chuckled before he burst into laughing. Misaki looked at him frowning, embarrassed of her sudden sneeze. "Don't laugh!" But he continued to do so. After a while, when he thought the teasing was enough he stopped and embraced her, "That is so like my Misaki, always ruining the mood." He ended his sentence with a chuckle.

"Shut u-Achoo!"

"Oops, looks like, someone is going to catch a cold?" He said as he bent down a little and lifted her, bridal style. Misaki gasped as she was lifted.

"Well, I carried you to this pool. So, I will also carry you out." He declared before he bent down and kissed her nose, "And you can't get to complain."

* * *

Misaki was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what happened some minutes ago and what feared her most was that she almost gave in – almost – and did nothing to protest instead, if she remembered right, she pulled him closer. What was wrong with her? She should've said something! Well, she couldn't. Even some moments ago her thoughts were hazy and her voice was stuck in her throat.

_Misaki, what the hell did you just do? How are you going to face him after your hot make out session?_

That's right! How's she going to face him?

"Argh!" She screamed in frustration. It was too much.

"Hey, did something happen?" Here comes the voice she hated – loved – the most.

"N-No, nothing." She said, not facing him.

"Okay, so…I am leaving."

Her eyes widened as she turned only to see him dressed in his suite.

Takumi approached her, "Well, then, bye."

"It's early."

"Huh?"

"Champ and princess is coming at four and it's not four yet." She explained.

Takumi sighed before looking down. He kept his hands in his pockets, a sign that he was going to admit something, and then looked at her, "Well, I kind of don't want to say goodbye to them."

Misaki frowned, "What? Why?"

"You know, when everybody is saying good-bye to you, you will feel like you are going forever, so…" He trailed off.

"Stop spouting nonsense." She yelled at him, her earlier embarrassment gone, "It will break their heart, you know."

"I know."

"Answer me honestly, when are you getting back?"

"Why?" He smirked, "Are you missing me already?"

She blushed at his words, "What, no!"

He smiled, "I don't know. It can be 5 days or 15 days, depends on the workload."

She nodded in understanding, "Okay." Then she looked at him like she wanted to tell something.

Sensing this, he said, "You want to tell something?"

She nodded and murmured, "Actually, I want to give you something."

This was something new so he didn't tease her about it and he also wanted to see what she tried to offer. Hence he nodded in encouragement, "Then, I want to see it."

"Close your eyes."

Takumi chuckled, "So, the tables have finally turned, huh?"

She glared at him or at least tried to, "Do it or I might change my mind."

He laughed as he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes." She ordered after a while. Hearing this he opened his eyes only to be astonished. This lady never fails to surprise him. He chuckled.

"Hey, even if you don't like it don't laugh. My mom gave me this key holder and it's my lucky and safety charm"

"No, I love it but there's a doll hanging."

"In case you didn't notice, I am a girl."

"It's broken."

"It's okay if you don't want to take it. After all, it's girly and not suited for someone lik-" she began rambling only to be interrupted by him.

"I will take it." Takumi said before he took the broken doll key holder from her, "Misa-chan is giving me a safety charm. How can I not take it? In fact, I think it's lovely." He said in his low and husky before kissing her forehead, "Don't miss me too much, okay?"

Misaki playfully punched him in his chest, "Who said I will miss you?"

He chuckled to hide his disappointment, "Okay then, bye." He took his bags and went out leaving her all by herself.

Misaki sighed. It wasn't feeling good. There was something, something she was feeling but couldn't tell it why. Of course, she didn't want him to go, especially after having him in the house after like two weeks, but she knows that it was very selfish idea. She again let out exhausted sigh before going out but then she looked that Takumi was doing something with his head down.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He turned smiling sheepishly, "Can you do my tie?" He asked.

She chuckled. Some things never change, "Yeah." She approached him and caught his deep blue tie and tried doing it and in some seconds she was finished. She took a step back to see if it was done right and yeah, it was. She smiled, "So, how are you going to do it there."

He just shrugged. Misaki rolled her eyes at him. He can also be childish at times. Takumi chuckled and pulled her in a warm embrace.

"You don't want to go?" She asked.

"No." He answered, almost immediately.

"But you have to."

"I know."

She loosened her grip and took a look at his beautiful face which never fails to surprise her with it's beauty, "As much as I hate to say it but bye."

"Again?"

"Oops, then see you later."

He smiled, "that's more like it."

"So, you're already going?"

Both of them turned to the source of the voice only to see the Tai and Mei standing at the doorframe with a hurt expression on their face. Seeing their face, Takumi let go off Misaki. He kept the key holder, which was still in his hands, on the table of living room and knelt down. Mei ran to him to hug him while the elder sibling stood by the doorframe.

"Were you again trying to leave without saying goodbye?" Tai asked and their father could only shake his head. Moments later he ran to hug his father too.

"Bye." Both of them said. Takumi also got up and kissed their foreheads before turning to Misaki. He approached her and also kissed her on the forehead. Sensing her sour mood, he put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Wait for me. Then we can continue what was stopped because of your sudden sneeze."

Misaki blushed deep red at his words and rolled her eyes at him while he only smirked. He took his one small bag and then headed towards the door while nodding at Suzuna, who was standing at the doorframe too.

He turned and waved at all of them with a smile before going in the car which was waiting for him outside the house.

On the other hand, Suzuna went to close the door and when she came back she saw Mei was sobbing and Tai was on the verge of tears but was controlling his tears while Misaki was consoling them.

"I don't like when daddy goes out." The little girl screamed as she started crying harder.

"It's okay, he will be back." Misaki tried and embraced her in a motherly hug.

"He will?"

"Yeah. He can't stay away from his beautiful daughter."

Mei laughed, "And from you and Tai too."

This made Tai and Misaki laugh too.

Suzuna watched the family talking with each other and couldn't help but grin. Her sister was really happy and to make the mood better she spoke, "Let's go in. We have to tell you."

The kids nodded in encouragement and ran into the house. Suzuna came in and hugged her sister.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"By the way, I heard what Takumi-nii told you in your ear."

And Misaki could only smack her forehead. Why does everybody have to see or hear what happens between them?

Suzuna took a glance at her blushing face and smirked. After all, she didn't really hear what he said but her sis is to naïve to realize this fact.

* * *

Misaki sighed for the third time. Today was hell tiring. Even in afternoon, Suzuna continued to tease her about what Takumi said. Seriously, she was so far away, how can she hear it? And that idiot, what did he exactly meant by those words? Did he mean…..

No, she shook her head. She was really turning into a pervert. She really needs to clean her mind. She looked around. Her exams were starting but the day very hard for her. Even after having Suzuna gone, the kids decided to act stubborn and wanted to sleep with her. But she refused because she had to study and which meant that those guys will not be able to sleep in the lights. And now, she doesn't want to study. She should've accepted their proposal.

After a lot of wandering about what to do she decided to watch some television. At first, she settled for a comedy film, partly because now she doesn't want to sleep alone in that room and mostly because she wanted to have a good laugh after her all too tiring day.

But that film didn't help at all. It wasn't even funny. So she started wandering through the channels.

_Never knew that night shows were this boring?_

She took a glance at the clock._ 9:45_

_His flight was at 8:30, right? So, he must be on the flight now._

That and she started to search the channels again but noting caught her interest. But that was until…

_Breaking news_

_The plane, which was departed to London at 8:30 today from Japan, has erupted by some unknown engine problems. The airport is in a great mess now. No person can give us any news; even how many people are injured is unknown. The chairman of Japan airlines said, "It is very unfortunate what happened. We are trying to find the plane. The cause is still unknown but the plane has gone missing. So I am afraid the no survivors should be expected. I am sorry for the loss. It's….."_

But Misaki could not hear any longer. She frowned. What the hell… she changed the channels. It was the same news then another channel. Same news. Her breathing eventually became head as her mind went blank again, her throat went dry.

_He was on the plane. _

She straightened her beak as she watched the news. For first some minutes, she couldn't think of anything. Her brain wasn't working and when it started working her hands started shaking. She was having problems in breathing. She reached for the glass of water but her hands were shaking too much and the glass fell.

_But he said he will come back. Right? As soon as his works are done._

And there was that lump in her throat and pain in her chest she couldn't describe.

"_You know, when everybody is saying good-bye to you, you will feel like you are going forever, so…"_

She shook her head. It wasn't true. She was imagining this. Maybe he wasn't on the plane. Maybe he got stuck in the heavy traffic. She stood up and staggered to her phone, by now her throat was as dry as a desert and she was covered in sweat.

There was a massage. It was from him. He wrote: _Safely reached at the airport. Will call you back after landing. Love you. U.T_

Her eyes widened at the realization. _He was on the plane._

But he had her safety charm with him so noting can happen to him. But then her eyes spotted the table and the broken doll key holder laying on it.

Now the tears started flowing,

_He left it… _


	36. Chapter 35:- Arrival

**Wow, response for the last chapter was...horrifying. I mean, in a good way. Seriously. But I am even more excited for this chapter. :)**

**So here's the chap.**

**I own only the plot.**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 35:- Arrival. **

Now what?

Was she dreaming?

Maybe a nightmare. Was it?

But the intense pain in her chest told otherwise.

Her phone in her hand was vibrating. Maybe it was the others calling. Have the news already spread? Why were every calling her now? To show pity? Had they expected her to answer those calls? What will she answer to them? What will she answer her kids when they will ask her about their father? Will they be able to get over this huge shock? Will _she_ be able to?

Those questions were all running her head as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her while sitting alone in _their _bedroom. She was hurt but at the same time she wasn't feeling anything. Weird. They say, the bigger the sorrow is the longer it takes to reach your heart. Maybe it was true. After all, there weren't any fresh tears coming out. All she felt was empty and…vacant.

She again looked at the screen of her phone. The message he sent was still there. So, it wasn't an illusion, right? She also noticed there were some notifications about some missed calls but she couldn't open them.

She was so lost in thought that she couldn't hear their main door creaked open. And then again everything was silent again. She didn't notice when suddenly footsteps were all around in the house. She didn't notice when those footsteps became louder. She didn't notice when it became quiet again. She only noticed when she caught a glimpse of shoes. She looked up and her mind didn't register anything until her eyes fell on all-too-familiar emerald orbs.

Takumi stated at her dumbfounded. What the fuck? Misaki – his Misaki – was sitting on floor with a blank expression with flustered cheek strained with tears, looking like she has been through hell. He wanted to come back before _that_ news could've reached her ear but he was too late. The news has reached her ears.

But soon, he came out of his trance when he saw tears falling from her eyes and he did what his mind was telling him to do He rushed to her and embraced her. As her hands came around his neck he could see how cold her hands were. He tightened her arms around her.

"T-Takumi…?" She asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"Yes." He also whispered in her ear and before he could ask another question, he answered, "I am fine. I came back. I-I noticed the key holder wasn't with me, so…so I came back to get it."

As on cue her arms around him tightened.

"I was so… scared." She whispered but her voice creaked at the last as tears came out again.

Takumi took a long breath and exhaled before tightening his arms more around her. They were practically crushing each other but neither cared. He rubbed her back hoping that it will clam her sobbing. It hurt him to see her like that. It was first time he saw her vulnerable as this and the reason that she was like this wasn't helping at all.

"I am fine." He again said, hoping that she will understand.

"You are not leaving me." She said more to herself, her voice deep and muffled.

"Nowhere." He answered, "Where can I go without you? I will never leave you."

Slowly Misaki pulled away to see him in the eyes, "Promise?" She asked with her shaky voice.

He smiled, that no-teeth-showing heart-warming content smile, only he was capable was giving, "Promise." He said and kissed her on her lips to let her know he meant it. The kiss was nothing compared to the ones he gave before leaving, it was full of promises and the meaning behind it was intense.

When they pulled apart, Takumi cupped her cheeks and wiped her remaining tears. It was hurting him to see her crying, after all. Then he slowly got up also carrying her with him before he lifted her and carried her bridal style. For the first time in life, Misaki let him do so and didn't complain once.

Takumi slowly walked to the bed thinking they have had enough drama for one day and laid her down. But when he was about to pull apart, Misaki didn't let him go instead she kept her arms around his neck.

"Not sleepy yet?" He gently asked as he kissed her soft hair.

Misaki shook her head, "Tired but not sleepy."

"Why?"

"I-I feel if I close m-my eyes…something bad will happen." She stuttered.

"No, nothing will happen, you should sleep." He said as he straightened himself.

"Where are you going?" She asked, seeing him going away.

"I have to make some phone calls." He answered but when he noticed the frown on her beautiful face he immediately came back and sat on the bed. Misaki, watching him, also sat up.

"I thought…for a moment that…I have lost you and I-I…" But she was interrupted by him as he pressed his lips on her unable to hear more of her cracking voice. He felt pathetic to see her in this state. Now it led him to think, if something were really to happen to him, what could've happen to her and that thought scared him.

"I am not leaving you. Never." He whispered clearly and slowly but then smirk came on his beautiful face, "You are not off the hook that easily."

"I don't want to be off the hook easily." She said pulling him towards her by his collar, her eyes suddenly displaying anger, "And if you dare-"

But he surprised her when he suddenly pushed causing her to fall on the bed and hovered on her, his face dangerously close to her. Noticing their position she blushed, her actual senses finally coming back to her and now he was having fun seeing her all flustered.

"What did I say to you before I left?" He pondered.

Her blush deepened.

"Oh yes, we will continue which was interrupted by your sudden sneeze. Right?"

"Y-You were g-going to make the calls, r-right?"

Takumi sighed as he came closer, so much that he could practically sense her racing heartbeat. "Yeah, I wanted to but _now_, not anymore." He said emphasizing the now while is smirk was getting bigger. "Yeah, I wanted to but now I don't want it."

Misaki gulped. This wasn't good. Though her mind was screaming, she couldn't find the force to push him. Instead, she found herself closing her eyes and because of her closed eyes, she couldn't see his eyes widening and then softening. He smiled and pressed his lips on hers. He thought she will push him, a part him wanted her to push him, but that never happened, instead she felt two hands around his neck pulling him closer. He cupped her cheeks before kissing her eyelids.

Soon time was forgotten, worry was forgotten, all restrictions were forgotten as they touched, as they kissed, as they caressed, as they loved the felling of having each other safe in their hands.

But one thing they both knew, those phone calls can wait till next morning.

Takumi stirred in his sleep as those rays of sun fell on his eyes. It was disturbing. He groaned as his hands went up to the place beside him only to find it empty. His eyes shot open and he immediately looked at the place beside him. Her place was empty, let alone, it was cold meaning she has been gone for some time.

He looked at the cloak beside the table. It was only 6 in the morning. That's weird.

She could be in the house but still he couldn't help but panic. He got up, put on his crumpled shirt and went out. The first he searched was the washrooms. But she wasn't there. He went to the garden but she wasn't there too. He looked at the kitchen, at the poolside – but she wasn't anywhere. The kids shouldn't be up at this hour, so it was impossible for her to be with them. But then, where was she?

He was suddenly worried. Maybe she felt like this when she heard the news yesterday. Finally deciding to look for her at the kid's room, he ran up the stairs.

As he came to their room he opened the door, only to see both Tai and Mei up. His eyes searched for another person and then he saw her standing in a corner with some towel in her hands. Shock was evident on her facial features as she took in his current state. Hair massy, shirt crumpled with buttons buttoned at the wrong places, panting as if he had run a Marathon.

"Daddy, you okay?" Tai's voice made them come to the real world.

"Yeah, you look awful." Mei agreed with her father.

Takumi sighed, relieved to see Misaki before he looked at the kids and smiled at them. He approached them and hugged them tightly.

"Mommy said, you are not going anywhere," Mei said.

"Is that true?" Tai asked.

Takumi chuckled and nodded, "Yeah." He took a side glance Misaki. Their eyes met. She blushed and looked away. He grinned.

Soon, the kids loosened the hug and pulled apart with a frown at their face.

"Weird." Both said together.

Takumi also rolled his eyes at them, "What's weird?"

Both kids looked at him with confused expression, "You smell like mommy."

Takumi blinked at them, once, twice before he burst into laughter. He took a glance at Misaki's face to see her blushing madly which only made him laugh more.

"Really…?" he said trying to stop his laughter, "We switched our towels actually."

"Ah, that's why…" The kids mumbled, "Daddy, did you bring us anything?" They asked, their earlier confusion completely forgotten.

Takumi nodded, "Yeah, it's in the living room."

As soon as those words left his mouth, both kids jumped out of the bed and made a dash to the living room leaving their parents alone.

Takumi looked at the blushing Misaki, his grin never leaving his face. He made his to her.

"Good morning." He said.

"Y-Yeah."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah."

Misaki bit her lower lip before she took a glance of his face. Her heart skipped when she saw the soft and loving expression he wore. Then her eyes went to his wrongly buttoned shirt.

"You didn't button your shirt correctly?" She murmured before she caught his shirt and did those buttons for him.

"So, I smell like you." He stated. She blushed harder.

"I-It's done." She announced and was going to run off but he caught her wrist and pulled her in a hug. Misaki gasped but didn't protest. While, he tightened his arms once he felt her returning the hug and nuzzled in her neck. "You smell like daddy too."

That made Misaki to blush harder. She pushed him, "P-Pervert."

"Aww, you say that after last night…" He teased and was rewarded by a punch by his blushing wife before she walked outside the room and he followed her.

"Stay away." She yelled.

"But wasn't it you who wanted me to stay with her."

Misaki groaned.

He smirked. This was going to be fun – he could already sense it.

* * *

Just like his thoughts, the next days were really fun. Well, only for him. He followed her, teased her nonstop. Much to his surprise, she smiled sometimes too. So, he assumed she was having fun too.

He didn't get in the plane and so, his other employers didn't get in too and after that unfortunate accident all their families have thanked him saying that he was their savior. How he wished to say that his savior was his wife. The deal they were doing was cancelled because the other company was doing some underground illegal business and Takumi, being the careful man he is, cancelled the deal as soon as he this news.

On the other hand, Misaki was very happy. She was thankful to Takumi; he was always there for her. He made her feel special but she will never admit it to him.

Life was now a little hectic for her as her exams were coming. She was also doing shifts in the kindergarten too. After all, no matter what that place was really important to her. She met her kids there, like six months ago, and that place changed her life.

Soon, the day she was waiting for came, the parents meeting day; the day where parents talked with teachers. She loved this day. She loved talking with people.

Misaki stood in a corner watching the whole campus buzzing with laughter. It was refreshing. She remembered, six months ago, she was standing at the same spot watching the same scene. But then Tai and Mei were with Takumi. Now they were with her. She chuckled as she remembered more memories.

"Mommy, why are you smiling?" Mei asked her.

Misaki looked down at her, "Nothing, dear, Just thinking." She sat to match her height and patted both their heads, "Daddy, will be here soon. But I have to go now. Go to your class for now."

Both of them nodded and Tai led Mei to their classroom leaving Misaki alone.

Misaki sighed. It was time for her to start work.

The rest of the day went talking to other people. Many parents came to talk with her. She was so busy that she couldn't make time to see champ and princess. But she wanted to see them desperately. She again sighed. Maybe Takumi also felt like this whenever he is inside of this office working nonstop. Remembering his name, she also remembered she hasn't talked to him.

Right...Takumi had to come and talk to her because she was the teacher. Misaki chuckled. How ironic.

She stretched and yawned. She looked at the clock. Lunch break was in 10 minutes. She got up, thinking that nobody will come in these 10 minutes.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you?"

Misaki looked at the door and her widened to see the lady standing there. She was beautiful and had a British accent in her talking.

_I haven't seen her before._

"Well, I went to the principal but he told me to come and speak to you." She said when Misaki didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah…" Misaki looked around, "Sure, I come in and have a seat." She told pointing at the seat in front of her.

When the lady was seated properly, Misaki asked, "So, what is the name of the student?"

The lady smiled, "Usui Taichi and Usui Meichi."

Misaki frowned, "And what is your relationship with them?"

She smiled and got up, stretching her hand towards Misaki, offering a handshake, "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself." She took a breath, "My name is Segumi Walker and I am their mother."

* * *

**And the climax begins!**

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	37. Chapter 36:- Insecure

**Okay, first of all, I am really sorry for not updating like almost two months and I am not dead. Time just passed so quickly, I didn't even realize it and before I knew one month has already passed. **

**I really appreciate the reviews and especially last 20 ones or so. They were encouraging.**

**Okay, another thing, I was revising the whole story and I noticed that in the previous chapter, a long part had been left out. I am really sorry for not noticing it earlier. I have fixed the whole thing, so I sincerely request you all to read the previous chap again. I hope it will clear the confusion.**

**I would like to tell, the starting was suggested by 11 years old. Thanks for telling me those awesome lines and giving me an idea how to start this chapter. But you see, I have split those lines throughout the whole chapter. Hope you don't mind. **

**LilannaXD:- Honestly, I haven't thought about collaborating with any other author. But, I do have a story in my mind, which is a little deep and, you know, a little bit angst-y. I would like to collaborate with someone as it will be very difficult for me to write. But I haven't made any decision.**

**Okay, now the most important part, the next update will be late as usual but this time I want to tell you guys beforehand. You see I have a very important exam in next February and I am preparing for it. So, these one and half months, I only want to concentrate on my studies. I hope you guys understand my situation. **_**I will update next in next February, most probably, on Valentines' Day, maybe sooner but not later. **_**And I will not stop this story without finishing this. **

**So, without further delay, here the chap-**

* * *

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 36:- Insecure**

_What?_

But then her eyes widened as the lady's words slowly sank into her head, moreover, it was more shocking to her that the person, standing in front of her, was claiming to be the real mother of Tai and Mei.

Then came confusion. _Was she lying?_ After all, there was a possibility but then again the world didn't know that Takumi was married. Well, a part of it knew, but to know her name was something she couldn't believe.

"Excuse me?" The lady, who was also referred as 'Segumi', broke her out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes." Her voice trembled a little but she managed to make it sound normal.

"Can you tell me what you should tell me?" She asked.

"Um… actually-" Misaki looked down at the papers in front of her and made her busy by arranging the papers, "-I was told that their father will come so I can't tell you anything."

"Really?" The lady hummed, "Okay. Let's wait then."

Misaki flinched at her words and looked up to see that the other person has already made her comfortable by leaning back on her chair and she had the most relaxed expression on while looking outside. Then suddenly, she made eye-contact with Misaki.

"I know." She suddenly declared.

Misaki wasn't a weak person. She wasn't someone who get scared. People have always commented her about her about how she fears nothing. But then why was she now feeling fear in deep inside of her heart; the fear of losing something precious.

"What….?" Misaki frowned, "What are you doing here?"

A smirk came upon her lips as she looked at Misaki, "So, are we done playing good?"

Misaki decided to stay quiet.

Segumi sighed and leaned in to place her arms on the wooden desk. "I wanted to meet you." She whispered.

Misaki's frown deepened as she tried to think of the reason _she _would want to meet her. Finally she let out her thoughts, "Why?"

Segumi inhaled, "Why?" she again smirked, "I wonder. Well, if you are thinking I am lying, then baby I suggest you to talk to Satsuki. She probably still has the picture of me."

_How does she know about Satsuki?_

"What are you doing here?" Misaki repeated her question.

"I didn't know Takumi's _new_ wife is this thick-brained." She stood up, "By the way, don't even think of discussing about my appearance with Takumi. I don't want him to worry about me." She made a mock worried expression, "He already has so much to worry."

Misaki scrunched her nose in disgust. Her oh-so-caring voice made her want to vomit. How can she…? Concern, disbelief, protectiveness, frustration, love, fear – she was feeling so many emotions at the same time.

"So I guess it's time to bid goodbye." Segumi smiled – a fake smile– and without much delay she left the classroom.

As soon as she went out, Misaki got up and made a dash to the restroom. As she looked herself in the mirror, she could see how terrified her eyes looked. If Takumi was to see her right now, he would know in an instant that something must have happened. This wasn't good! She had take control on her mind. There was still a possibility that she was just a fake. Well, it wouldn't hurt to hope.

After taking a lot of deep breathes and washing her face with water, Misaki made herself look presentable and _normal_.

As she walked through the hallways she kept taking deep breaths and before she could think anything clearly, she was again in the classroom but this time something, rather someone, else was awaiting her.

"Hello, Ms. Ayuzawa, how's my kids are doing in school?" Takumi, who was sitting comfortably on a chair, asked with a smirk.

Misaki, at first, decided to stay silent and went to take her usual chair.

"So, what's troubling you?"

"Huh?"

Seriously! Did he really have to take a glance at her and know that there WAS something which is bothering her! That's not fair!

"Nothing." She shook her head, "Nothing is troubling me."

Takumi watched her closely. She was acting strange. He could sense that there was something else going in her mind but he also knew that she wouldn't say. Stubborn.

"So, how are my kids are doing in school?" He again asked.

"Ooh yeah, their behavior has improved and I think it has something to do with their mother, Mr. Walker." She smirked.

"I know." Takumi leaned in, "My wife is the best."

Listening to his words, she blushed and mumbled something about how idiotic he sounded. But then she felt something on her head. She looked up and found out that Takumi was smiling at her, a smile which made her calm in an instant. Unconsciously, she smiled back too.

He softly patted her head, "You know, I am always here for you."

Misaki's eyes widened as she slowly nodded. Saying that, he got up from his chair and kissed her forehead, "I have a meeting. Sorry."

She smiled at him, "It's okay. I will take Tai and Mei home today."

He nodded and went out of the room. But deep inside his head, he knew something was definitely bothering her. Looks like he'd have to find out himself.

* * *

"Mommy, is something wrong?"

Misaki sighed. Now, her two little kids had also caught her. Well, how could they not? She was driving them home and it was obvious by how stiff she looked.

"Nothing." She lied again, "I am just a little tired. The day was just very tiring."

"Hmm." Meichi said, "Did you talk with daddy?"

"Yes, did he talk with you two?"

"Yes." Both said in unison.

"Good." She said and turned her attention towards the road.

Taichi looked at his sister who was frowning. He patted her shoulder to catch her attention.

_She is changing the topic_, he mouthed.

_I know_, she mouthed back.

With that, both kids came to one decision and that was, _we will have to find out._

* * *

"Sir, is something bothering you?"

Takumi looked up to find his loyal secretary looking very concerned. He shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Even if you say that, I can see that you are pretty distracted." His secretary, Kanou again said though he was afraid to talk to his boss like that but his boss was practically staring at the wall for the last five minutes which was pretty – very – odd.

Takumi smirked, "I knew, you are observant person, Kanou."

"Thanks for, sir."

Takumi leaned back on his chair and sighed softly. Somehow, Misaki's face couldn't get outside of his head. Her eyes were filled with fear like she had seen a ghost or something. But what can it be? Did someone threaten her? But who? And why would anybody even threaten her? Nobody knows she is his wife. And she wasn't someone to get threaten too; unless somebody threatens her with the…kids.

"Kanou" He called making the person stiff with the seriousness in his voice, "Call the Hakuo Kindergarten and obtain all of today's video footage."

"B-But w-why?"

"I. Need. Them. Right. Now." He clarified.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_Meet me __tomorrow__, at XXX hotel, __2 P.M__ sharp_

That one came two hours ago. The sender was none other than the woman she has met only a few hours ago. But Misaki still couldn't decide to go or not.

Should I tell Takumi?

No.

No matter how many times the question came to her mind the answer never changed.

"Mommy?" Mei said catching her attention.

"Y-Yes honey." Misaki looked at her, "What's the problem."

"My soup's already cold." She said pointing at the spoon in her hand on which she was blowing for the last five minutes.

"Y-Yeah… yeah. I know. It's cold." She mumbled before feeding it to Mei.

"Mommy, is something bothering you?" Tai asked again. He may only be five but still he could tell something was bothering her. He will just have to find out.

"No" She smiled and answered.

"Are you hiding something?" Mei asked.

"No." She again smiled.

Misaki got up. It was hard lying to her angels over and over again.

"Mommy?" They called catching her attention. She turned.

"We love you the most." They said in unison and the way they said it, Misaki felt her heart will burst out with feelings. She felt her eyes getting wet. She put the tray down and ran to them to hug them. She literally crushed them but none cared. Then she whispered, "I love you two the most too."

The twins smiled. She smiled too.

That's it.

Now she will see the end of it.

Then her eyes fell on the clock. It was past 10 which meant Takumi was awfully late. Odd. That was the only thing came to her mind. Did he suspect anything? She was definitely acting weird earlier. Maybe he has sensed anything. No, that wasn't possible.

After a little hesitation, she took her phone and dialed a too familiar number. The person whom she was calling answered after the fourth ring.

"Sorry, I can't come home tonight." Takumi said from the other side and by his voice, she could sense that he was pretty exhausted.

"What do you mean by that? You can't come." She said, slowly and clearly.

"You seem to be back to yourself."

"What was that?" Misaki screamed in her phone. Well, right now she was pretty much back to being herself. Short tempered, stubborn and confident. And screaming at Takumi, it made her refreshed.

"I mean, I am sorry. There's too much load but as an apology, I have the day off tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, we can go on a…date. You know movie and then dinner. Nice, isn't it?" And he was grinning. She knew it.

"Y-Yeah, it's nice."

"So, tomorrow?"

"What! T-tomorrow, no! I-I can't go tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, I have an important class tomorrow a-at the u-university. Yeah, I have to go."

"Okay. Then. Maybe later."

"Yeah. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"What? You should!"

He chuckled at the other hand, "Yes, I will. Have _you _eaten?"

"No."

"…"

"Okay, okay, I am eating."

"Good night. Sleep tight, my queen."

"You take a nap too."

"Definitely, then I will dream about you and I will be double refreshed."

"Are you flirting?"

"No."

"Bye."

She heard him snicker. "I love you."

She gulped and her heart beat quickened. It was kind of funny how much effect he had on her. It was kind of unfair how he could make her be overwhelmed by various kinds of emotion with just a few words, "I love you too."

Misaki sighed. She was again alone for today. That was close. Lying has always been hard for her. She thanked her luck that they were talking on a phone. Had it been a face to face conversation, he could've easily seen through her lies. With that in mind she went to take a good rest.

_I have a big fight __tomorrow__._

* * *

"You came!" Segumi snickered, "I thought you are not going to come!"

Misaki opened her mouth and took a long breath to calm her temper. Sakuya had taught her this trick and it has been useful since then.

"Can we get to the point?" Misaki asked, her voice sounding a little bit impatient.

"Impatient, are we?" Segumi smirked, "For starters, you can take the seat in front of me."

Misaki took the seat in front of her while frowning. If she didn't know about this woman, she could have never, in a million years, believed that she could blackmail people.

"For starters, you know I am a law student. Any wrong talk or move may cost you a lot, Segumi" Misaki said in her professional tight voice, the voice of a lawyer.

"Exactly, my point. You are a law student, then how did you brain washed my kids." Segumi said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Mind your language. I have not brain washed them and how dare you call them _your _kids."

Segumi sighed, "Well, like it or not they are my kids after all. So, maybe right now they can call you mom or whatever but one day eventually, they will come back to me."

"You will see." Misaki took another long breath, "I assume, you have nothing else to talk about." She waited for her reply and when she made no answer, she got up but couldn't go further as she heard the words which made her eyes twice big.

"Takumi and I actually never got divorced." Segumi said as a matter of fact.

"What?" She turned, "What did you say just now?"

Segumi looked up at her while sipping her own coffee, "You may want to sit first." Misaki did as she was told and then Segumi continued, "You see, Takumi and I were not _officially_ divorced which means I am still a Walker."

Misaki frowned as she digested the new information. As long as she could remember, Takumi and also Satsuki both had said to her that both of them has gotten a divorce and she knew they were not someone to tell lies. So, maybe this lady here was telling lies.

"Can you explain?" She asked, her voice controlled so that Segumi wouldn't know her inner turmoil.

"Yes, that's why I called you." She took her last sip before continuing, "To explain."

Misaki bit her inner cheek in anticipation.

"I bet everybody has told you we were divorced that's why you were that shocked. To tell you, I am not lying because I can still show you the papers." She said as she took out some papers and laid them on the table.

Misaki eyes them first before slowly pulling them to her side. Much – MUCH – to her surprise they were divorce papers! Of none other than this lady and Takumi Walker! She didn't know if this was a fake but still it was so neatly done. Then her eyes came to the main thing; that place where two parties signed. But in this case only one sign was there which was Takumi's but there was no sign of the other party. Misaki looked up to see the other lady smiling wickedly at her. Suddenly, Misaki became speechless as a lot of questions ran through her head.

Is this was a fake?

What if it is not?

Is she going to blackmail her?

What is her planning?

So many questions without answers.

"How?" She could only utter this one word.

"How?" Segumi paused for a moment there, "Well, that day, if I remember correctly Takumi came in the living room and threw the already signed papers towards me and gave me the money I needed. Taking those I left the house with a smile but I never really signed those papers. After that I asked him if he needed the certificate but he said he don't want anything in the house which could remind him of me. So, I never really applied it to the court so officially we are still a _married couple. _As for the papers, I knew they will come handy in future. Smart, isn't it?"

"I didn't ask this, you know?" Misaki looked up, "I asked, how _much_ do you want?"

Segumi chuckled as she leaned back on her chair, "That's pretty smart of you." She smirked, "But, this time I don't want money."

Her frown deepened, "I will ask you one more time, what do you want?"

"I want my family back."

"What if I don't give it back to you?" Misaki challenged.

"My my, you are so dumb!" She laughed which made Misaki scrunch up her nose, "You are a law student. You know the law and right now Takumi has two wives, knowing or unknowing. I don't care but it can affect him in many ways, you know, being a CEO and stuff. God, I have talked too much, I need another coffee."

Misaki stared at her while she ordered another cup of coffee. She hated to admit but this lady here had a point. If all she said was true, then Takumi is in great danger. He can get sued for this and to make matters worse it will make the Walker Inc crumble into pieces. She can't let this happen. She has to save him. But how? By giving her family? But that will make Tai and Mei back to what they were when she first met them. And Takumi? How will she survive this? She possibly can't imagine him holding another woman in his arms.

"I will give you some time to think." Segumi said, putting an end to Misaki's inner uncertainties, "1 day. Give back my family or see you loved ones crumble in front of you. The choice is yours." She said and went out leaving the other lady lost in thoughts.

Misaki sat there motionless. She knew the odds and she hated to think that all of them were working against her. She had two choices as Segumi said before but both of them were unacceptable to her.

She didn't know how many times she sat there thinking. She didn't know how many people came in or went out. She just sat there thinking until a waiter came and informed that it was time for them to close it. That's when she noticed that the clock was already past 11.

She got up and made her way home, or is it safe to say home till today.

After like thirty minutes, when she reached her _home_, the lights were still on, meaning somebody was awake. The door was not locked. She went in and four worried faces welcomed her.

She looked at kids' faces which were relieved to see her.

"Satsuki" She called, "Have they eaten?"

Satsuki replied that they have.

"Good. Can you please take them to bed?"

Satsuki replied that she could.

"Good."

And then without questioning, Satsuki took the kids upstairs and they didn't protest seeing their mother's exhausted yet stern face. After they have gone up, Misaki looked at Takumi for the first time since she has entered the house.

"I called the principal. He said you weren't there." He said, "Where have you been?"

She ignored his question and looked down.

"Misaki, I asked you a question."

"…"

"Misaki?"

She looked up and looked at his eyes with determination, "Takumi…" She started, "We can't be together."

There she finally said it. But he didn't look surprised. He looked calm rather and what he said next was more shocking to her. He said,

"Did that ungrateful lady threatened you?"

"…Who?"

"Segumi."

* * *

**Thanks for always supporting me.**

**See you guys next February. I wish you guys a very Happy Christmas and A very Happy New Year in advance.**


	38. Chapter 37:- Seperation

**I am finally back. My exams are done. So at this moment I am free and in this leisure I am becoming lazier. Haha. Sorry my update is one day late. Blame my laziness.**

**Seriously thanks for the reviews. I can't believe this story has reached 1k reviews. Literally I am jumping around in joy.**

**11 years old, being a 11 year your talent is unignorable (dont know if such a word exists but you get it, right?) Why don't you make an account start your own story herr. I bet it will be good.**

**Without further delay, here's the new chap...**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter37:- Separation. **

Misaki's eyes widened.

"H….How did you… know?"

Takumi arched an eyebrow at her as he slowly – dangerously slowly – approached her, "How did I know?" he paused for a moment, "I simply asked the CCTV footage of the school."

Takumi started at her like he was damn serious, angry and…hurt. After a while, he suddenly sighed surprising Misaki before asking, "I will ask you once, What. Did. That. Lady. Say. To. You?"

Misaki winced slightly, he was mad. She had never seen him mad before. So, this side of him was new, a side she knew nothing about and that thought scared her.

"I-If you have seen the footage, then you probably heard it."

"I want to know what she said today." He stated calmly. He frowned when she remained silent, "I asked you a question, Misaki?"

"I can't tell you." She looked up, "We can't be together, Takumi. Believe me."

His jaw clenched as anger rushed through his veins. "Is that all you are going to say? Are you going to leave your kids like that? Sorry, are they my kids now?"

"I-it's not like that." Misaki took a long breath, "God knows, I love them. More than anything."

"Then what?!" He finally snapped, raising his voice for the first time. "Somebody tells you something and you say you can't stay! What is the meaning?!"

She gasped, afraid of furious Takumi, "Wha- Stop it! The kids are upstairs." She hissed. The mention of the kids relaxed him a bit. Seeing Takumi calmer, she said, "Look, what she said made sense. I-I can't-"

"Damn it!" he cut again raising his voice, "I am the CEO of an international company. I am filthy rich. I have a vast influence. I can do anything illegal but still come out clean. So, why do you think, you can't tell me?!" He let out an exasperated sigh, "Misaki, please. Please, tell me. I am tired of all these."

_I am tired of all these. _A lump formed on her chest and her heart clenched to see him like this. She looked down, "The divorce paper." She whispered.

"What about the divorce paper."

"She never signed it."

"What?!"

"Yes." She looked up, "She is still your wife and if she wants to take the kids back no matter how wealthy you are you can do nothing as she is their biological mother." She sighed, "I don't want that to happen."

Takumi's eyes widen as realization stuck him. True. He never wanted to see the divorce papers.

"Shit."

That and he turned on his heels and went to the door but couldn't reach it as Misaki's alarmed voice stopped him, "Where are you going?!"

"To kill that woman." He said through gritted teeth. "I should've done this before but late is better than never."

But before he could take a step two hands sneaked in and hugged him from behind.

"No." Misaki whispered.

"Why are you defending her?"

"I am not defending her. I am trying to protect you."

He turned so that he could face her, "Trust me."

Misaki smiled, "I do." She took his hands and kissed it. "And that's why I am willing to go. I trust you, more than even myself and that's why I know, you will definitely find a way out."

Suddenly, his arms went around her and pulled her in a hug. Misaki felt safe. This was the only place where she felt safe like nothing can happen to them. But reality was always harsh. When everything was fine, something had to happen. And maybe, just maybe, she will never have these arms around her again, she will never wake up feeling warm, she will never hear soft footsteps running through the house, that she never hear the laugh of her angels. It hurt. It hurt to think all that. It hurt so much that she couldn't even feel when tears started to flow.

Sensing this pulled apart and wiped her tears away with his thumb, "We can't stay without you, please."

She just shook her head, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then listen to me." She whispered, "Let me go."

But he just shook his head, "It doesn't make sense. She signed those papers. I saw it."

Misaki signed, "Did she signed it with your pen?"

He frowned, "What?"

"Try to remember."

Takumi thought of that day. He remembered it signing. "Yes. I remember, she signed it…but…"

"But?"

He looked in her eyes, "I don't think, it was with my pen."

Misaki signed. Now it made sense, "Takumi, do you know about vanishing ink? I think she used it."

She felt him move as if he was trying to go away but she hold tighter so he couldn't get away, "Takumi, trust me. I-I think, I need some distance. I am a lawyer. Don't forget that."

He nodded, "To let you go and let that lady stay in this house. Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"How?" He scrunched his nose in disgust, "How could you do that?"

But Misaki smiled, "Simple. Because, I trust you. And then there's the saying, keep your friend close but enemies closer, right?" But her emotions betrayed her smile as more tears started to form.

"How many days?"

"Give me a month."

"Bullshit."

Misaki touched his cheek so that he was forced to look at her, "Takumi, you need to promise me something."

He rolled his eyes at her. She was being too stubborn.

"You can't call me." She stated and before he could tell anything, she continued, "You do your thing and I will do my thing."

"What about Tai and Mei?"

"They will understand." She smiled, "After all, they are my kids."

_Now, I have to do something._

* * *

"So, what do you mean by you want to stay here?"

Misaki simply rolled her eyes as she took her suitcase – yes, she has one – in her old or ex home, "Yes, isn't this my home?"

"Yes, but where is my brother-in-law?" Suzuna's ever so sharp eyes checked her appearance. Red puffy eyes, messy hair, tired face. Oh God, she will get the wrong idea.

"He's in the office and he just gave me the ride." She lied and for once, she didn't stutter while lying. Actually, Takumi was so opposed to her – ridicules – idea that he didn't talk with her in the whole day. He didn't even give her a ride and before she could even get up, he had gone to his office. Looks like, work was the distraction for him.

Letting those sad thoughts aside she gave them a smile, "Now won't you guys even welcome me?"

"Aww, my daughter…" Sakuya said as he hugged her daughter who looked like she has been through hell and back while Suzuna just rolled her eyes there as she smelt something fishy.

Misaki blinked back her tear as she lost herself the warmth of her father's hug. It made her feel like she is a little girl. Though her heart ached for a different hug, she wanted his father because she knew, it was the only place she will find peace.

She pulled back, "Come on, let me go inside."

After that, her father laughed as he took her with him in their small living room which made fell nostalgic. Gosh, she missed this old and shabby house.

As the family indulged themselves in a light chit-chat nobody asked her about her sudden visit for which she was thankful but life wasn't fair. So as soon as, Sakuya was out for his work, Suzuna opened her smart mouth.

"So, what was your reason for the sudden quarreling?"

Misaki looked up, "no reason."

Suzuna's eyes perked up, "So, you admit that you had a quarrel with him?"

"What?! No!" She looked sown, "It isn't like that."

"Then, what it is like? Care to tell me?" She asked with her arms crossed, "You know dad will never ask you anything but deep inside, he is also worried."

"I know. Sorry for worrying you two."

She sighed, "It's not about worrying. " She took a deep breath, "So, why didn't he come? I never took him for the angry type."

"Hey, Suz, you know, you can be a great lawyer. Maybe you can try fo-"

"Usui Misaki Walker, do _not_ try to change the topic, 'cause you know, it won't work." She said while glaring at her sister and emphasizing the word 'not'.

"Um…"

"Open up."

"He's um…" Misaki looked down again, she can't escape her sister, "He's mad at me."

"Because?"

"Because I told him that I want come here alone."

Suzuna sighed. It was hard to open the mouth of her sister. So, she stood up, "Let's go, you need to unpack."

* * *

"What do you mean by Mommy left?"

"Shh…" Taichi said as he clamped her mouth shut as he put his hand on her face, "Didn't you heard yesterday?"

"I heard daddy screaming" mumbled the young sibling. "Did she really leave?"

"No!" He touched her face, "Never. She won't do that. We know!" He looked in her eyes, "We have to her. We have to be strong."

Meichi thought for a moment, "Do you think something is going on?"

He shrugged, "Obviously."

"And nobody is telling us because of me."

"He looked at her, "Nobody is telling us because we are only five."

Suddenly she stood up, "Then we have to know it by ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Sure."

"But what are we going do?"

She crossed her arms, "At least we can call mommy and daddy to hear what they say."

Taichi smirked, "Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

"S-Sir, y-you n-need t-to-"

"I don't want to eat. Kanou, leave me alone."

"Y-Yes sir."

Again he was alone. Alone in the office, alone in life. Was he born with bad luck? He had looks. He had money, he had a mansion, he had everything but he still couldn't live a happy life. When everything was going good, something had to go wrong!

He trusted Misaki but allowing _that _lady to stay with them, never! He didn't like it. How could she trust him so much? How can she trust her so much? When he asked about the kids, she just smiled and said they are stronger than him. As if!

Suddenly he stood up in sudden rage. No wasn't mad at Misaki. He was mad at himself for being so careless! Now his family is suffering. All along, it was his fault. Only if he was brave enough to say no when the walker elders told him about their marriage, things could have been so different. But even if that happened, he couldn't have his angels then probably his path couldn't come across Misaki too.

At the remembrance of them, he opened his drawer and took out a picture of them. The same picture he took at the church after their sudden marriage. Everything was so peaceful then. Everybody was smiling. He traced his thumb on the face of Misaki.

It wouldn't be same. It wouldn't be same to live in that house. It would be cold and that house will be empty. How could she expect him to live there! And that's why he ran away, like the selfish coward he is, so that he didn't have to see her going out of the house she invaded.

Just then his phone buzzed, breaking his thoughts. It was the home number.

"Yes." He said thinking it was Satsuki.

"_Daddy?_"

His eyes widened, "Princess?"

"_Where are you?"_

He gulped, "I will be back. Soon."

"_Did mommy leave us?"_

"No. Never think of that." He took a breath, "Look, you get holiday, I get holiday, mommy needs holiday too. She needs a break."

"_She will come back right?"_

"Where can she go without you two?"

"_Okay, bye."_ And he could see her smile.

Unconsciously he smiled too, "Bye."

As soon as the line was cut he called another person.

"I need to make some papers. Divorce papers to be exact."

* * *

Misaki sighed. She was happy that she deceived Suzuna successfully; then again she was sad that she had to deceive Suzuna. She looked out of the window. Takumi didn't call. Was she expecting him to? Yes. But wasn't she the one who told him not to call her? Yes but she want him to.

She signed again and looked at the clock. It has been only four hours. Had Takumi eaten? He has a bad habit of skipping lunch. Did he kids eat? Are they being hard to handle? Are they crying because she left? After all she didn't say goodbye to them. Actually, she couldn't.

She missed them. She missed their smiles. She missed them hard and it's only been four hours. Now staying away seemed like a bad idea. But it was for their good.

Suddenly her phone started ringing and she hoped it was her family and she nearly cried when she saw that it was from their home.

"Satsuki?" she asked hopeful.

"_It's me."_

Her eyes widened, "Taichi?"

"_Yeah. So-"_

But she cut him, "Did you eat?"

"_Yes."_

"What about Meichi? Did she eat?"

"_Yes. You want to talk to her?"_

"Yes, please."

Then came her little daughter's voice, "_Mommy?"_

"Yes, baby. Are you fine?"

"_It's lonely here."_

"No." She shook her head as she tried to swallow the lump which was beginning to form in her throat, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"_Why did you go?"_

"Ah…um…its…its nothing. I just wanted to see my parents."

"_You had a quarrel with daddy?"_

"No. I didn't," She gulped, "Meichi you guys have to be strong. Promise me you guys will not cry."

"_Sure."_

"Good. Can you pass the phone to Tai?"

"_Sure."_

Then there was a sound of passing the phone and the older sibling was on phone but before he could even say anything Misaki spoke, "Tai, you need to promise me that you will take care of Mei."

"_Of course."_

"You guys have to eat everyday."

"_Okay."_

"And lastly you need to promise me, no matter what happens, you guys have to come to the kinder-garden. That's only place where I can meet you."

"_Definitely. Mommy, say something, something is going on right?"_

She sighed, "Yes. But don't worry, everything will be alright. You two have be sharp. Notice everything that happens."

"_Yes, ma'am. Detective Tai and detective Mei at your service ma'am."_ He shouted.

Misaki chuckled and she heard Meichi laugh too. "I will see you two tomorrow at school. Okay?"

"_Okay, Bye then."_

"Yes. Eat properly."

He chuckled,_ "Yes ma'am."_

And the line was cut. A little talk with them made her refreshed. She can think straight again. She smiled looking at the mobile screen before dialing a number she never thought she have to use.

After the third ring the person answered.

"_Yes?"_

Misaki straightened her back, "I am Misaki. Um…Takumi's wife, the one the-"

The person chuckled at the other end of line,_ "Of course. So my dear, why did you suddenly call me? Is anything matter?"_

She took a deep breath, "I need your help."

* * *

**I know this chap is short compared to the others but I tried to expand the length as much as possible. Forgive me if there is some mistakes for I typed it in a hurry eith a terrible nrct pain (side-effect of too much sleep).**

**Hopefully the next update will be faster and I eill aldo update The Story Of Us.**

**Dont forget to leave a review.**

**Untill next time...**


	39. Chapter 38:- Dreadful Papers

**Sorry for this late update, when I said I will update fast. **

**Sakurablossom : Thank you for always being so patient with me. To answer your question, I am not getting distracted by any hateful comments. After all, every person has their own likes and dislikes. I was just very busy the last few weeks... **

**Other readers, thanks to you too. You guys are always patient with me even when I am being an a** and not updating. I cant type all the names who reviewed to say thank you, but i just want to let you know, I read every one of them . They are the inspiration for life.**

**I own nothing.**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 38:- Dreadful papers. **

"I knew it would happen!"

"Aoi, stop screaming! People are staring…" Sakura hissed at Aoi to shut him up which the blue haired boy ignored at and continue to glare at the poor Misaki. Well, in the morning suddenly Chiyo called her and Aoi to meet at a café. Without knowing what was going on, both came and thus came to know about Misaki's condition. Surely, it was very bad and she, herself, was very mad at her but still, if it was Misaki's decision, then they have to understand her. But all this idiotic boy was doing was yelling at his top voice.

"Shut up hag!" Aoi spat back at Aoi before shifting her attention towards Misaki, "You know what you are an idiot! A big one!"

Misaki let out an exasperated sigh, "I know."

Chiyo looked at the girl and frowned to see her quite demeanor. Not that she was very talkative but she was extra quiet today and she looked miserable too. Chiyo again took in her appearance; red nose, dark circles under eyes and her amber eyes dull and lifeless. Good thing, she went to her house and dragged her here. Failing to suppress her concern, Chiyo decided to speak, "Honey, are you alright? You look miserable."

Misaki glanced up at her, "I feel miserable. What I did was the right thing to do but I never thought that…that this would be so hard to….stay without them."

"Then call the idiot husband of yours!" Aoi exclaimed.

"His phone is switched off. He is mad at me, I guess."

Aoi sighed. His friends were all idiots. If she was suffering this much, then who told her to kick herself out of her house? He will never understand.

"Misaki?" Sakura asked catching her attention, "Have you seen Tai and Mei?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I saw them yesterday at the kinder-garden. They told me Takumi is not home most of the time."

Sakura nodded back, "I know this routine. Well, has she moved in?"

Misaki shook her head, "She is supposed to. Today."

A silence fell on them as all of them got lost in their own thoughts which, after a while, were broken by Chiyo.

"Misaki, you are a lawyer, can't you do something?!" She asked.

"Exactly Chiyo, I am a lawyer. That's why I am waiting her to move in and do something or make a mistake so that I can grab her and bring her down."

Aoi chuckled. Misaki's plan was too dramatic. But the problem was what if she doesn't make any mistakes?

Chiyo sighed, "Well, I don't want to give birth while we are so tensed."

Misaki looked at her and, for the first time in that day, smiled, "Don't say that. Everything will be fine."

"Let's hope." Aoi muttered voicing everybody's thoughts.

* * *

"Woah! This place hasn't changed a bit." Segumi muttered as she came in the living room with her suitcase behind, an amusement grin plastered on her face. She looked around only to see her standing in a corner. Her grin widened.

"My…" Her voice trailed off as she went towards her kids and sat on her knees to match their heights, "How are you two? I have missed you two so much!"

Both kids smiled, "We are good."

Their words shocked Segumi. She never thought that her kids will accept her this easily. She smiled back at them. From behind, Satsuki's eyes widened. What were the kids doing? For an instance she thought, the kids will have a hard time accepting her, let alone smile at her, but here they were smiling at their biological mother. Suddenly, Taichi's voice startled her thoughts.

"Sa-chan…" he asked with the nick name they had for Satsuki, "Could you please you please treat her nicely?"

Satsuki frowned but then nodded.

Taichi smiled at her before looking at Segumi who was still kneeling in front of them before continuing his earlier statement, "After all she is our guest. Please make yourself comfortable Ms. Segumi."

The lady's eyes widened as she took in her son's statement and smiled weakly at him, "Dear, what…I am your mother."

"No Ms. Segumi." Meichi spoke, "Our mother, who is daddy's wife, is on a break. She's at grandpa's house."

Satsuki's eyes widened as she bit her cheek to suppress a smile. Now she understood. Of course, they planned it from the start.

She cleared her throat, "Ms. Segumi, if you'll follow me…."

Segumi stood up, still staring at the kids before she turned and followed Satsuki to her old room.

Well, she was wrong. Some things have changed but she will change it how they were before she left.

* * *

"Misaki-san, it's cold outside! Please come in…"

Misaki snapped her eyes towards the building only to see her fellow co-worker was worried about her. Misaki smiled at the teacher and let him know that she was waiting for the students to arrive.

After her co-worker went inside, she sighed, it has been two days – _two days! – _since she had seen her angels, one day since _that lady _has moved in. somehow, this thought was bothering her more than it should. Let alone, she was thinking about her kids too. She was scared about their welfare too.

Suddenly, a very familiar car came to her view, and she let out the breath she was holding. Here comes her angels….

After the car was parked, Misaki saw, Cedric – their faithful driver – came out and noticed her. Cedric bowed in front of her and she bowed back. Soon, the kids also came out and also noticed Misaki. A smile broke out on their lips and that smile was so contagious that Misaki couldn't help but smile too.

She walked towards them and without speaking anything she got down on her knees and hugged them tightly. "I've missed you two." But when the two didn't respond, she pulled back and looked at them, "Is everything alright?"

Both kids shook their heads, before Taichi decided to speak, "Mommy, it's hard. One day and she is already on her full mode."

If it was a normal situation, Misaki would've laughed at the boy's choice of words but since they were having a serious conversation, she stayed silent and let Taichi continue, "After she moved in, she smiled sweetly at us, and I knew that she was hiding something."

"And she told Sa-chan that she is not needed in our house, that's not true!" the little girl exclaimed.

Misaki looked up and eyed Cedric, who was still standing, and asked him, "Is it true?"

The loyal and faithful butler slash driver nodded, "I am afraid so, ma'am."

"And…" Misaki urged him to continue.

"It was just a warning ma'am. But knowing her, she can do anything."

"What about Takumi?"

Cedric looked down.

"Cedric, please tell me." Misaki got up and stood in front of him.

"He only came home once since you've left ma'am. He often calls little master and mistress though." He answered truthfully.

Misaki sighed. Here goes her plan to leave the kids under his watch. But he isn't coming then maybe he is busy. Who knows if he is doing something on his own…?

"Cedric, you don't need to come and pick them up today." She smiled at the kids, "I will take them home."

Cedric opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and nodded, "As you wish ma'am"

She took the kids' arm and went towards the school building but suddenly she stopped, remembering something, and turned, "Oh, by the way, some people are going to the house today. Please don't ask them any questions and let them enter."

Cedric frowned as he looked at her confused but didn't dare asking her any questions and nodded.

* * *

"Mommy, are you nervous?" Meichi whispered into Misaki's ear.

Misaki chuckled, "Why would I be, silly?"

It was already afternoon. After school broke up, Misaki took the kids to her home first – good thing Suzuna wasn't home or she would definitely ask them questions about her and Takumi – and there Misaki baked them pancakes – which were their favorite. Truthfully, both kids wanted to stay with her but she refused saying that their daddy would be lonely without them.

So, here they were, standing in the front of the place from where she walked out more than a week ago, considering if they should really go in or just run away. But then again, Aoi's call from four hours earlier came in her mind, _'Mission accomplished!'_ he had said.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki opened the door with the key she had and got in only to be welcomed by Satsuki. The poor lady's eyes sparkled, like a child who had just saw her favorite candy, as she saw her.

Misaki smiled at her, "Hi, Satsuki-san. How are you?"

The elder lady gasped as she heard her voice and came rushing before she hugged her tightly, "Oh! Misaki-san, I missed you so much." Her voice got muffled as a lump formed in her throat.

Misaki chuckled, "I know. I missed you too."

Satsuki pulled back and looked at kids who were smiling happily. It has been so long since she had actually seen them smiling like that. Surely, only Misaki's mere presence was enough to light up their mood. "When are you coming back?" before she knew it, she found herself asking.

Misaki opened her mouth to answer but before she could even do so, a voice answered her question.

"Never."

Satsuki looked at the source of the voice and ended up seeing none other than Segumi coming down the stairs. She came down and folded her arms on her chest, a frown visible on her face. It was so obvious that she was bothered by Misaki, which made Satsuki supremely happy.

Segumi looked at _her _kids who were clutching that outsider's arms like their life depended on her. She rolled her eyes at them, "You two, go upstairs." She ordered.

Misaki noticed how both Tai and Mei stiffened at her alarming voice. Out of instinct, Misaki gave their hands a squeeze.

"Segumi-san-" She started but was cut by Segumi.

"I am not a friend of yours. You are an outsider, so call me Mrs. Walker."

Misaki pressed her lips in a thin line, "Well then, you just spoke for an outsider. Satsuki-san called me question and you answered which means you are insecure about this outsider."

Segumi glared at Misaki, "Cedric!" She yelled.

Soon, the loyal butler came in the living room and bowed.

Segumi to turned to him, "Why didn't you pick up the kids from school today?"

Cedric blinked once and glanced at Misaki for a second, "Ma'am, Misaki-san-"

"The hell with her!" She snapped at the poor butler, "You can't just leave my kids in hands of a filthy gold-digging commoner."

Cedric's eyes widened as he took in what she said. But amid of all threes, Misaki chuckled surprising everyone.

Misaki smiled at Segumi, "By any chance, did you just put in the same level as you?"

Segumi took a deep breath, "YOU!"

"What's going on here?"

All persons in the room turned at the direction of the front gate where a very dangerous looking Usui Takumi Walker stood with an envelope in his hand.

As soon as he came in he glared at every person in the room, for which Satsuki and Cedric lowered their heads.

The room fell silent as Takumi took steps in the room. Even Misaki, who was never scared of this man before, didn't dare to speak a work. Something about him, about his eyes told her that this Usui Takumi Walker is not the one she used to know, the one married or the one she fell in love with. What hurt her most was his eyes didn't even flutter once in her direction, when her heart was aching painfully in her chest.

"Satsuki" He said in a tight voice, "Take the kids upstairs."

Satsuki lowered her head and took Tai and Mei from Misaki. Though both kids were against to let go of her, Satsuki managed to take them upstairs but while she was doing so, Misaki just stood there. She couldn't look at their face. She knew, for all these mess, the ones who were hurt the most was them.

"Cedric-" Takumi turned towards the butler, "Go back to your place."

Segumi rolled his eyes at that, "What the hell?! He left my_ – our – _kids in the hands of an outsider. How can you forgive him so easily?! What if…something were happened to them?! This lady here is not their mother, she could've done anything!"

Much to Misaki's surprise Takumi only nodded and muttered a 'I know' before he turned towards Cedric, "And I am not finished with you."

After Cedric left, Segumi tried to explain but he put up a hand, "I have heard everything."

And he looked at Misaki, for the first time since he arrived. "You can't just pick up the kids at your own will. You have ask their parents."

After that, he at Segumi, "I've thought hard, about all the things. And I've come to an conclusion." He paused for a moment, "A mother loves her kids the most. Someone from outside can't just do so, no matter how hard she tries. An outsider can't deny a blood relationship. So, I've decided."

He stopped for a moment, "I want to start anew." He announced, "With my real family. So right now, I don' want any outsider near my family or near my kids. In other words-" he looked at Misaki, "I don't want you anywhere near my family."

Misaki gaped at him as if he had just grown another head. She couldn't believe her ears. Was he joking? His eyes didn't tell her so. But why?

"…Why?" She managed to say. She didn't knew if what he said was real or not but it still hurt to hear all that.

Takumi shrugged as though he didn't really wanted to explain, "I told you. I want to start anew with my kids and their biological mother." He looked at Segumi, "I am sure, she has changed. And besides, Tai and Mei need their real mother too."

Segumi just stared at Takumi, speechless, when he opened the envelope he was carrying all the time. He pulled out some papers.

Takumi set out the papers on the table between them, and placed them in front of Misaki, "These are divorce papers. I want you to sign it. I want to end out relationship, officially."

Misaki's eyes widened. Why…? How…? She couldn't find those answers as she stared at the papers in front of her. Not to mention, it had her name printed on it, moreover it was not fake. It was real. She could tell. Takumi really wanted a divorce? But why?

She looked up to see his eyes but they were cold; cold like a frozen forest which have no life in them.

Misaki saw him pull out a pen from his chest pocket and handing it to her, urging her to sign those dreadful pieces of papers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Forgive me if there is some mistakes. Another thing, right now I have decided to focus on MFEO. After finishing it I will focus on TSOU.**


	40. Chapter 39:- Surprise Visit

**It has been long since I have posted two chaps in two weeks...I am surprised myself. **

**Anyways, thanks for those reviews. Lol, I feel bad for Takumi for being hated so much... You guys probably won't hate him after this chap.**

**So, without further ado, here's the new chap...**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 39:- Surprise Visit. **

A week has passed. A week after, Misaki stood in front of the kinder-garden gate hoping that she will soon see her little two blond kids coming in their black family car, and just like the past few days, she was again disappointed as the bell of school started ringing.

"Misaki-san…?" The gate-keeper asked, wanting to close the gates.

She looked back and told she will soon go in. She decided to stand for two more minutes, though she knew, at the end of day, she will be disappointed.

It has been a week since she had seen them, it has been a week since they had stopped coming to the kinder-garden. She wanted to know why? The school was informed that they were ill which she knew was a lie. Not to mention, Misaki has tried to call but nobody answered. She even tried to call Takumi but – as disappointing as it may sound – he rejected her calls.

Misaki went in. Now she was starting to get worried. Was it because she didn't sign_ those _papers? Was it because she wanted some time to think? To decide? Moreover, was Takumi serious?

Without any answers, she went towards her first class.

"Misaki-san…?"

Misaki looked back and stopped to see none other than the principal himself standing behind her. She quickly bowed.

The elder man chuckled, "You don't need to do that."

Misaki straightened her back, "Even if you say so, I will continue to do that."

"That's true." He smiled, "Misaki-san, I think you should take some days off."

Misaki frowned, "Why sir? I am perfectly fine."

"Even if you say so, you definitely don't look fine." He continued, "For the past few days, you are always very distracted like your mind is somewhere else. Well, considering the problems you are facing right now, it I understandable and that's why, I say you should take some days off."

Misaki gaped at him in disbelief, was she that obvious? She shook her head, "No sir, I am really fine." If now, she took some days off then, she will grow more restless and probably, absolutely, definitely rush to see them and thus fail her own plan.

"You never listen to anything I say." He said, frowning, "Maybe I should fire you."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head, "N-No sir, p-please…"

"Misaki-san, please don't take my words seriously." The principal said, his voice shaking with laughter, "Anyway, yesterday someone came to our house."

Misaki frowned.

He continued, "And he told me to give you this." He handed a note to her.

Misaki examined the small paper she was given with a frown. She looked up to ask hoe the guy looked but before she could even do so the elder man spoke before, "Now if you'll excuse me." And he was gone.

Misaki stared into the place where the man just went before she looked at the paper in her hands. What if it was from_ him? _Even the mere thought of him gave her chills. She gulped as she slowly opened the paper.

_Please come at the park beside the university at 2. _She read and under the note it was written _Cedric Morris._

Somehow this small note got her curious and equally disappointed. But the question was; why has he called her at the park? Well, it was a good chance to ask about the children.

With that thought in her mind, she went in her first class of the day.

* * *

_2:00_

Misaki watched her watch as she entered the park, panting.

A small note she got from Cedric was something that made her the whole day. Why did he want to meet her? He was a man of responsibility and sense, so if he had wanted to meet her, then it has to be something very serious.

And just as she thought, a black too familiar car was waiting for her just outside of the park. She looked around and spotted the one she was looking for. "Cedric!" She called catching his attention

But then she stopped on her tracks, as she noticed two small mob of blond hair behind Cedric's legs.

"Mommy!"

Misaki got on her knees and held the kids close to her – as they came running towards her – as if her life depended on it. It has been so long. She swallowed the lump of her throat as she hugged them tighter.

After a minute of two she pulled back to watch her kids. She touched their cheeks as if they can disappear any moment and frowned, "Did…did you two lose weight?"

The elder sibling looked down before looking at the younger one who, on the other hand, threw her arms around Misaki and sobbed. He didn't blame her, after all, they has been through a lot.

Misaki, surprised by her cry, held her close and rubbed her back to confront her, "Shh…don't cry. I am here."

"Mommy…" Misaki looked at her boy, "Please don't send us there. We will stay with you."

Misaki stared at her boy and blinked. Did he just say…that? The boy who always acted strong and never cried, had tears on his eyes?! Misaki quickly pulled him into a hug and looked at the other adult, "What happened Cedric?" but when the adult didn't utter a word, she grew impatient and raised her voice, "I asked you a question!"

Cedric looked up, "She is behaving worse ma'am. It's terrible in the house."

Misaki frowned, "What's her demand?"

"Nothing ma'am. She says she wants her family but her…behavior speaks opposite. Young master and young mistress are the worst sufferer ma'am."

Her eyes widened, "Isn't Satsuki there?"

Cedric looked down, "She ordered Satsuki not to step into the main house two days ago. Even, I am not allowed to. We don't even get to see young master and mistress."

"Then…how did you get them here?"

"I took them out by the back door ma'am. Please take them with you." He bowed.

Misaki took a deep breath and took a good look at the kids. They sure have lost weight. That reminded her, "Did you two eat?"

They stared at the silently.

"Champ, princess answer me, did you two eat?" She asked them in softer tone.

Taichi bit his lower lip as he muttered slowly, "Well, Sa-chan wasn't there…so…." He trailed off.

"What?!" Misaki gasped, "When did you last eat?"

"Yesterday," Now it was Meichi who answered, "We ate lunch."

"What about dinner and today's breakfast?"

Taichi looked down, "Nobody was there to cook."

Misaki stared at them in disbelief. She watched at Cedric who looked like he didn't know a clue about this which meant, they didn't speak a word to Cedric. What if… what if Cedric couldn't bring them here today? Nobody would know about this.

Misaki quickly opened her bag and pulled out her lunch-box took the kids to the bench. She took them on her lap, just like she used to, and fed them her lunch. Tears started to form in her eyes as she watched them eat, while she was in her house enjoying two meals a day, her kids didn't get to eat a whole day. Such a horrible mother she was…

"Cedric." She called, "Buy anything you find. Any candy or chocolate or cakes or ice-cream anything! And bring them here."

As soon as she said that, the butler was gone and in a minute or so, he was back with foods in his hands.

"Mommy…?" Meichi asked after they were done eating, "Did you eat?"

Misaki smiled at her, "Yes, I did." She lied and ruffled her hair. The girl smiled at her, showing her perfect teeth. How she wished to see that smile!

Then, Misaki looked at Cedric who was standing there all alone, "Well, I get that Satsuki and you both can't see them but what about their father? Aren't they _his _kids?! Doesn't he want to start _anew_?!" She spoke with greeted teeth as the anger got the best of her.

Cedric took a small breath, "He didn't come home after that day and called sometimes but most probably, he doesn't know anything of these."

Misaki looked at kids who were staring at her innocently and chuckled bitterly, "His kids, huh?"

After a moment, Misaki looked at Cedric with determined eyes, "Go home, Cedric. I am taking them to a place with me. Don't worry, they will be perfectly safe with me."

Cedric smiled at her, "I will never doubt that."

* * *

"Care to explain, what the hell you are doing?!"

Igarashi Tora, he was known for his looks, wealth and one more thing, he was known for his well judge of human character. He could tell a person's character from a single look. But today he failed! When he first heard Takumi was getting married to a commoner, he was surprised. Well, everybody were and then when he first saw the lady he was marring, Ayuzawa Misaki to be more specific, he knew his friend was going to be happy in this marriage. And then, he was about the divorce. About the fucking divorce Takumi asked from Misaki!

Tora grew impatient when Takumi didn't bother to answer but continued to type on his laptop. He slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, "Takumi, explain!"

On the other hand, Takumi saved his works and shut his laptop before looking at Tora's agitated expression, "Explain what?"

"Explain what?!" Tora exclaimed in disbelief and chuckled in amusement as he took the seat he previously occupied, "You ask from a divorce from Misaki and noting to anyone. Thanks to Aoi, I got to know yesterday. And now here I see, you are working to death! What's the meaning of these?!"

Takumi sighed and stood up from his chair before going towards the floor to ceiling window – which was behind the desk – and stood with her back turned to Tora, "There's nothing to explain. I just wanted a divorce."

"But I thought you were happy…" Tora also stood up, "Heck, even you know you were happy, then why? Takumi that girl, I mean you previous wife only wants money…I am sure. You can't do this to Mis-"

"Shut up." Takumi interrupted as he turned to look at him with a murderous expression which made even Tora flinch a bit, "I don't want anyone to lecture me. I can do anything I want."

"You cant!" He yelled and then spoke in a calm manner, "You can't. You are playing with your life here. Okay, I don't care about what happens to you but think about Tai and Mei. Do you know how they are doing?"

"They have Satsuki."

Tora shook his head. His friend was just too naïve, "Before Misaki-san arrived, they still had Satsuki. But was that enough?"

Takumi again turned to the glass window and decided not to make an answer. Tora grew quite too. After a moment or two finally Takumi spoke, "I know, it isn't enough."

Tora looked at him, "Then why…?"

"I see no other options. But it hurts…it hurts so much that I can't bear to go home."

Tora sighed and smiled. Finally, he got to know that his friend wasn't out of his mind, "So, I assume, you still love her. Misaki, I mean."

Takumi chuckled as he turned, with a soft expression this time, "Isn't it quite obvious? But still…? I never stopped loving her you know."

Though Tora wanted to shout that it was not obvious, he decided against it and changed the topic. After all he knew, Usui Takumi Walker never acts without a plan and if he has already admitted he love Misaki, the he must have something in his mind, "Kuuga wanted to kick you after he got the news. So sad, he is in Paris."

Takumi smiled, "Indeed, it is very unfortunate."

"When are you going home?"

"I don't know." Takumi looked up and sighed, "That place doesn't seem like home anymore."

"Your kids are there." Tora informed him.

Takumi nodded, "I know. I will go today."

Satisfied with his answer Tora smiled at him, "Now if you will excuse me…" And in a moment he was out leaving the other guy alone.

Takumi sat on his chair and looked into the wall and chuckled. He wanted to a wall which didn't have any feelings. So sad, that he couldn't.

* * *

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked as she eyed the girl with the kids suspiciously.

Misaki took a deep breath, "I would like to see the CEO."

The receptionist frowned, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Then you can't go in." She eyed the little kids who were hiding behind the lady's legs, "Besides, kids aren't allowed in here."

Misaki looked at Tai and Mei who were looking like they were scared or something, so she gave them a reassuring smile before she looked at the receptionist, "I know. Just let me enter this time, it's very important."

The receptionist's frown deepened, "Look, we have far more important work here. So…wait…didn't you come here before?"

Misaki nodded, "Yes, to hand an invitation from Hakuo." She felt a tug so she looked down towards her daughter. "Mommy, let's go back." She murmured quietly but still it was heard by the other lady.

She gasped, "Are you here get your hands on the CEO by using your kids?!" She screamed, "Security!"

Misaki opened her mouth and wanted to shout that these kids were _his _but decided against it. Why was still thinking about his welfare? She should just say so and let him suffer. But that fact was, she couldn't. She didn't like to admit but she still cared for him. A lot.

"Look, it isn't like tha-" she tried but on the other hand, the other lady still asked for security, succeeding in creaking a small crowd around them.

"Misaki…?"

All eyes turned to the speaker. Misaki turned too, nobody here supposed to know her, and saw Tora standing there looking surprised.

"Misaki...?" He again asked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes drifted to the small figures standing behind her, His eyes widened. He quickly looked around and ordered, "Don't you all have work! Go back to your work!"

As the others hurried back to their work, Tora walked towards them. The lady from the reception seem to come out of her shock as she stood and bowed but Tora paid no heed to her. Instead, he walked towards Misaki, "Why are you here?" He asked.

Misaki looked down before looking at Tora, "I wanted to see Ta…I mean the CEO. Can you help me get in?"

Tora nodded, "Of course." He looked at the kids behind Misaki and frowned. They certainly didn't look well. He smiled at them before looking at Misaki, "Come with me."

Then he led them towards the elevator. Misaki remembered the first time she came here. The feelings were all opposite back then. She looked around and went in the elevator. Tora did not ask her any questions, for which she was thankful.

After some seconds, they came out at the top floor. Misaki noticed Takumi's secretary stood at the sight of them. She was surprised to see Tora come back here, but most probably she was more surprised to see two kids who, very much, resemble the CEO here.

If she was alone, she would definitely be asked a lot of questions but since Tora was with her Misaki noticed, nobody even dared to look into her eyes.

Soon, they were standing just outside the big wooden which was Takumi's office.

Tora pushed the door open and muttered a small 'best of luck'. Misaki smiled and muttered a small, Thank you'

And she was inside the room with the kids. They saw Takumi standing beside the glass wall, with his back turned to them, so he probably didn't notice them coming.

"Daddy?" Taichi asked.

She noticed his back stiffen at the voice of Taichi.

Takumi turned, surprise written all over his face…

"Sorry for coming without an appointment but I wanted to talk," Misaki said with a venomous tone before adding, "Mr. Walker."

* * *

**Please Do leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading. About the next update...I don't know. I think it will be fast, no promises though.**

**So, until next time...**


	41. Chapter 40:- Legally Separated

**Hi, guys...another update! Since I am going on a holiday, I thought why not update today.**

**Oishy:- You guessed right and I don't mind answering questions... but you can get an account then I can answer the questions more accurately.**

**Also, thanks for those reviews people. About the explanation of the divorce, don't worry. You will get everything as the story goes.**

**So, I have a train to catch in one hour, so I cant really tell much... So, here's the new chap,**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 40:- Legally separated.**

Takumi's eyes widened as he took in the sight. What the-? Why was she here? Moreover why were Tai and Mei here? At the mention of the kids, his eyes fell on them. He frowned. Both of them, certainly, did not look well, they looked like…he really couldn't describe the look they had.

Misaki took this as a chance to speak, "As I have said before, I am sorry I didn't take an appointment but I didn't have time but don't worry sir, I will not waste your precious time." Takumi flinched at her unusually cold and indifferent tone.

He took a deep breath, "Misaki, what are you-?"

"It's Ms. Ayuzawa for you, only my closest are allowed to call me by my given name."

Takumi stared at her for a second, astonished, before nodding, "Look, I have a lot of things to tell you." He started walking towards them only to be stopped by Misaki, "Stop," She threatened, "Don't come here."

Takumi looked down before looking up at her, "I….Can I hug the kids?"

Misaki swallowed as she tried to test his words. He looked frustrated, his voice held frustration; he definitely looked out of rhythm. She would be lying if she said he looked like he was enjoying his days with his wife. She looked at the kids; they looked like they wanted to go to him too. She squeezed their hand – which she was holding all along – and when they looked at her, she nodded and let them go.

Takumi smiled at the little ones as he kneeled down to hug them. Somehow, he doubted her, wondering if she would let the kids come near him. He didn't wanted to think that, but the way she just barged in his office without any warning and the way she used '_sir' _to address him, he was sure something has happened, which he didn't knew.

He hugged them tighter and kissed their heads. It's been so long….so long since he had hugged both of them like this. The past few days have been to so hectic, so tiring for him that he couldn't go back in the house. He pulled back a little, "Are you guys, okay?"

But much to his surprise, they didn't answer. He looked at them, frowning, and looked up when he heard Misaki chuckling bitterly, "Such a father you are."

Misaki shook her head, "You told you want to start anew but here you are letting your kids starve for a whole day."

His eyes widened as he took in her words. Starve? That means…he looked at the little ones in front of him. They weren't meeting his gaze. He stood up in order to call Kanou to bring some food but Misaki stopped him saying that she has already fed them.

He let out a breath, this was harder than he thought. "You two didn't call me, why?"

Both twins looked at each other, maybe deciding whether to tell the truth or not. After a second Meichi looked at Takumi, "Well…we thought you were busy."

Takumi made no comment at that statement. He just stared at them before kneeling in front them, "I am never busy for you two…"He looked at Misaki, "Now, can you two sit outside for a moment." He looked at the kids, "Uncle Tora is there, he will give you two company."

Both Tai and Mei nodded, and just then the doors opened and Tora came in. Misaki was a bit surprised to see he was still there, perhaps he knew they will need him sooner or later. Once inside, Tora gave a nod to Misaki before taking Tai and Mei with him. The five-year olds waved at their _parents_ before going out, leaving the adults alone there.

Takumi stared at her. She had bangs under her eyes, so she must be lacking her sleep and she looked thinner too. He remembered her exam was just three days later, then she must be skipping meals, in order to balance her studies and work. Not to mention, his earlier mention of divorce must have taken a great troll on her health. He took a step towards her.

"Stop."

"Misaki, listen to me for once!"

"It's Ayuzawa for you." She hissed through gritted tooth, "And I didn't come here to hear any explanations." She shook her head, "And besides I don't want to come in your happily life. Just….just let me take the kids since their _biological _mother and father is unable to look after them, I will do it."

He listened to her and noticed how ears eyes started to moisten. His fists clenched, "Don't you believe me?"

"No, I don't." Her answer came automatically, "Once I did but right now I don't." She shook her head, "I can't make myself believe you."

Three long steps and he was standing in front of her, "Believe me, please." He begged.

She looked up, his emerald eyes were the same; they held the same softness in affection in them. This was the Takumi she knew, she loved, she believed. She wanted to believe him but couldn't. There was a great chance that all of that – the divorce part – was just a pretend but then again she couldn't pretend anything when her kids….no her loved ones were suffering, were losing their childhood for these adult drama.

And the answer didn't change, she couldn't. She shook her head. "Don't you understand that…that those two outside are the worst sufferer of all these! Don't you! For God's sake, I left them in your care but how stupid I was! How could I forget all you cared about was your damn office?!" She took a deep breath, "I don't care anymore. I am taking them with me. I can definitely look after them better and no…I don't want anything in return!"

That and she turned on her heels and left the room. He wanted to stop her but couldn't. How could he when his damn legs were rotted on the spot. But before she could go out, she turned and muttered to him, "And congrats on your new life. Enjoy the night." And she was out.

He stared at the closed door and heard the noises outside. He heard, Tora's voice, he heard Mei's voice but couldn't go out. No he have to stay strong, he couldn't break. No matter what. He looked down.

He could only call his loyal butler to let him know about the kids.

* * *

"The hell?!"

"You went to his office?!"

"With Tai and Mei?!"

Misaki nodded and told her energetic friends to calm down. A while ago, the three of them – Sakura, Chiyo and Aoi – appeared on her door, looking enthusiastic while the boy looked like those two dragged him to come. Then when they saw Tai and Mei in the small house, they were astonished as hell. When, Misaki was done explaining to them what happened, the kids were already asleep, perhaps they were lacking sleep too. Together, they put the two at the bed and since Misaki only had a small bed in her room – in which three people could never fit – and so they used Suzuna's room, which was just across her room. Good thing that both Sakuya and Suzuna had gone to a relative's house.

"Jezz… That was very reckless move."

Misaki looked at Sakura who absolutely looked like she wanted to be there when it all happened, "I know. I didn't think about then."

"What you did was right." Aoi spoke, "Damn, you should have tell the workers there, that they were actually his kids. That would've been epic." He smirked, imagining the whole thing.

Misaki sighed and ignored the boy, "Well Tora was there."

"He didn't say anything." Chiyo muttered, "But Takumi, he didn't even stop you. What the hell is that guy thinking?"

Misaki shrugged, to let them know that she didn't care or she didn't want to care.

"I think that guy deserves a good punch." Aoi said.

"I agree." Chiyo said before looking at Sakura, "What to do you think?"

"Huh….what?" the question startled her since she was daydreaming.

Chiyo frowned, "What were you thinking?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and looked around the room, "I was thinking about the last time we were here. It was Misaki's wedding and remember her father kicked both Takumi and her out so that we could plan and surprise them."

Chiyo laughed, "Now that you mention it, it was actually very fun and their faces, after seeing the surprise, were worth looking."

"Too bad, I missed it."

"Yes you did, that's why I told you to come but you didn't." Sakura hissed.

"Correction: it's not I didn't, it's because I couldn't."

Sakura frowned at her too annoying cousin before looking at Misaki who had glum expression on, she gasped, "Sorry Misaki, I didn't know I was being insensitive."

But the girl only laughed and shook her head, "No you are not. It's okay. I am fine. Don't mind me." She blabbered making it way too obvious that she was anything but fine.

Just then the doorbell rang, startling everyone and Sakura was thankful for this distraction. Misaki frowned. Nobody was supposed to come today, and Sakuya and Suzuna were coming home tomorrow…so who could it be?

She was about to get up to open the door, when suddenly Aoi grabbed her hand, "I will go and get it." He said and went to open the door.

A silence fell on the room as the girls didn't talk and waited for the boy to come and join them.

A while later, Aoi came in with his hands in his pockets, looking like he had just caught his friends making out with each other. Misaki frowned and stood up before eyeing him, "Who is it, Aoi?"

"Me."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound. She looked at Aoi – who only shrugged – wide eyed and, like out of nowhere, Usui Takumi emerged at their living room door looking like he had just walked down a red-carpet. He was still wearing the same clothes but there was something queer about him… he looked fresher and Misaki could only stare at him.

Chiyo looked at Sakura, who nodded at her, and said, "Um…Misaki, actually… we have a movie night planned so we need to go." Misaki was opening her mouth to protest but she cut her, "And no, dear, you are not invited, I am sorry."

And both girls got up and went out wordlessly but not before mouthing her, _he deserves a punch _but that annoying and stupid Aoi mouthed her, _Enjoy the night _before winking at her.

After they were gone, an awkward silence fell on the room. It was Misaki who broke the silence, "What are you doing here?" She arched a brow at him as she tried to feign annoyance.

He turned his head at one side to show innocence, "What to do think I am doing here?"

Even for one second, if she thought that he looked hot while doing that, She didn't show it and kicked that unwelcome thought out of her brain, "Get out of my house?"

Takumi frowned at her, "But I thought you told me to enjoy the night. And that's why I am here." He said while taking long purposeful steps at her direction.

Misaki's eyes widened, "G-Get out…I am not in the mood to joke with you."

"Who said I am joking?" He said as he put both his hands on the small wooden table, successfully caging her between him and the table.

Misaki looked around as she tried to get out, "What are you doing? The kids are upstairs." She hissed.

He smirked, "Now we are talking."

"Takumi-"

"Misaki, I love you."

She looked at him wide-eyed and since the confession was very sudden, it made no sense to her. "W-What are you saying, idiot?"

He stared down at her while he spoke in his low and husky voice, "Don't you understand Misaki that I love you? How come you are so smart yet so stupid?"

Her jaw dropped at the accusation, "You…" She looked at him; his face had a ghost of a smile. Her fist clenched. How could he…? He was the one who was playing with her, and now he was accusing her… Suddenly, she couldn't control her rage and she punched him on the face. Hard.

Takumi took two steps back. Damn, if he wasn't punched if couldn't have believe that someone could punch this hard. She should've become a boxer, not some kinder-garden teacher. He touched his singing jaw, "That hurts!"

"You deserved that, jerk." She took a deep breath and exhaled in order to calm her nerves, "That one is for playing with my feeling-"

"I never played with your feeling."

"-by saying me to fuck-off from your life."

Takumi gasped dramatically, "I never said that."

"What you said is the same and no-hmph." She was cut as he pressed his lip on hers for a kiss. The kiss was passionate, hot even. Misaki, though unprepared, couldn't help but to respond. She felt good, good to know that he loved her, to know that there was still hope. She felt everything – his love, his apology, his frustration, his stress – through the kiss. It was amusing actually, a moment she was angry at him, then she punched and the next thing she knew, she was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

They pulled apart when they felt the lack of Oxygen. Nothing was said, but they could already understand everything. He touched her soft cheeks which was red by now. He chuckled; it has been so long since he had actually seen that blush. He leaned it and kissed her temples before kissing her forehead. He wondered, how she could make him surrender with only one look, make him break down all the walls he had put up so carefully around his heart with only one smile.

Misaki was so surprised by his actions that she couldn't help but stand there. When he finally hugged her rested his face on her head, realization hit her – at last – and she felt tear moisten her eyes. She hugged him back and felt him kissing on her head, just like he had done back at the office to the kids.

"Takumi…?" She asked.

"Hmm…" He said still hugging her.

"I will sign those papers." She murmured.

His eyes widened and he pulled himself back in order to see her face, only to be stopped when he saw tears in her eyes. He leaned down and wiped her tears before kissing her eyes, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I love you."

"M-Me too." She stuttered, while blushing like crazy.

He chuckled and wordlessly pulled out some papers from his coat. He put it out on the table before pulling out a pen from his pocket and handing it to her.

Misaki took a deep breath and took the pen before sitting the table and reading the papers. And just like before she noticed that, these papers were not fake and had all the stamps and signs needed. Even it had Takumi's signs also. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Takumi smiling reassuringly at her. "Believe me," He said and she nodded before giving him a tight smile.

And she signed the divorce papers with shaky hands.

And she dropped the pen, which weighted tons to her. Takumi took the papers and put it in the place where they were previously.

"Is this why you came here?" Misaki couldn't help asking before standing up and facing him directly, "To make me sign?"

"No." He smiled, "I came here to enjoy my night." And he again pressed his lips on hers for one heated kiss.

* * *

Segumi was startled when she heard the door of the house being opened at the middle of the night. She looked at the door only to see Takumi come in. She was surprised, for sure, to see Takumi coming home at 2 in the morning with a grin plastered on his face, looking like he has just won a lottery.

"How rare…" She murmured, "To see you here."

Takumi turned to face her. Even if he was surprised to see her awake, he hid it well, "I was busy."

She nodded, "Well, I was busy too, so I don't mind." She said as she poured herself a bit of wine in a glass and took a sip from it. "So, I suppose you were at that lady's house? What was her name, again? Ah…Misahi…?"

"Misaki." He answered for her, "And yes, I went to her house to make her sign those papers." He approached her as he slowly undid his tie.

Segumi's eyes widened, "You made her sign those papers?" She asked with amusement.

"See yourself." He pulled out the papers and indeed Segumi saw Misaki's signature in them. She tried to snatch the papers from him but he was faster to put it in his pocket, "Now, do you believe me."

"Yes." She smiled, "We should celebrate."

He smiled back, "Sure. What do you want to do?"

Wordlessly, she hugged him, "Spend the night with me."

Takumi smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

**Do leave a review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: TSOU will be updated after MFEO is finished.**


	42. Chapter 41:-Boss & Servant Relationship

**It hasn't been a month since I last updated right? Okay maybe, there's only 5 days left…But I had some kind of writer's block. I just lost the inspiration to write and when I got it back, I just didn't know what to write. Honestly, I am not really satisfied with this chap too.**

**But as everyone knows, today is April 27****th****, our dear and beloved Takumi's birthday, so I had to update today and because of that I also tried to write a sweet moment between Takumi and Misaki. Hope you guys like it… **

**Oishy:****\- I know exactly what you mean. I took the exam this year, in 2016. So, the results aren't out yet and I am getting nervous day by day. To tell you, my mom always tell me the same and shouts at me because I spend most of my day in front of mu lappy reading stories or writing. And she is always like, "I will tell your father you block that account!" and I am like, "He doesn't know my email-id and password~" Haha. That's how I am managing this account from 2014. Btw, don't worry, you will do fine on your exams.**

**Sakurablossom****:- First of all, thanks for always supporting me and leaving encouraging reviews. Honestly, you are my one of the old and regular reviewer. And, no I haven't finished school. I still have a year left, which makes me a 11****th**** grader but my classes haven't started yet. It starts from June, so you can also call me a 10****th**** grader actually. Well, I do watch k-dramas and kpop but I am not really a big fan of them, I actually prefer western music.**

**Sevar Azad****:- Thanks for liking my story, and all the questions you've asked me, they are all in my profile. I hope you don't mind me answering here. And my other stories about this couple, you will find it there.**

**Other's thank you very very much for the reviews, though I want to write everybody's name here, I can't. But just so you know, they are one of the reasons why my inspiration came back. Plus, you can ask me any questions in the review or PM me, and I will try to answer as accurately as possible. Thank You. **

**Okay, after this long author note (longest I have ever written) here's the new chap:-**

**Made For Each Other:-**

**Chapter 41:- The boss &amp; servant relationship.**

Segumi smiled in his chest, thinking finally she got him under her claws. This guy was still very easy to fool. She bit back a chuckle, but was he really…?

"So, now tell me what do you want?"

She heard Takumi murmuring. Confused, she frowned and pulled back a bit, "What?"

Takumi smiled at her, "Now, that I have already gave divorce to Misaki and only you-" he pointed at her, "-are my wife, I have no fear of getting sued. So, tell me what do u want?"

"So, that's why you divorced her." She murmured and chuckled before shaking her head, "I only want you, my kids and my family."

Takumi chuckled and went in, only to sit on the couch, "I don't believe that shit. Split it out."

Segumi sighed, "You have to believe me!"

He stood up, "Then tell me, why were they starved?"

"Who?"

He again chucked and shook his head, "You don't even know who? How are going to be a mother like that?"

Segumi clenched her fists, this guy was sharper than she thought. But how did he know about that...? About the kids not eating? He wasn't supposed to know that. Well she couldn't help it, they were being too stubborn and fussing that they would not eat. So, he couldn't really blame her. Suddenly, Takumi's voice broke the chain of her thought.

"You know what-" he looked up at her, "Let's take this to the court, I have no fear."

She raised a brow and folded her arms on her chest, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Segumi took a deep breath, "Then, let's make a deal."

Takumi frowned, "What deal?"

"You tell the world you are married with me and then your dear Misaki can have my kids."

Takumi stood up, "Absurd, doesn't make any sense to me." He was walking away but his 'wife' blocked his path. "What?" he asked annoyed.

She smirked, "Oh, believe me, it does make sense. It gives me a worldwide reputation, after I get that….honestly I don't care what happens next."

He turned to face her, "Is that so…? Then I have a deal."

She frowned, "Say it."

"Satsuki and Cedric will stay here, plus I will hire a babysitter to watch Tai and Mei. If you agree then, I will declare in public that you are my wife." He folded his hands over his chest.

"Done." She said without thinking a moment.

He smirked, "Then, it's on."

* * *

"Mommyyyyyy?"

"What is it?" Misaki turned to face her whining kids looking annoyed for she didn't know what they were whining about.

"Pleaseeee…." They said together.

"Tai and Mei, for the millionth time, what is it?" She asked, exasperated.

"First promise, that you will give us whatever we ask." The younger sibling said while popping herself on the small dining table the Ayuzawa's were blessed with.

"No no no…." Misaki said, her eyes wide as she turned to cook the breakfast, "That thing happened one, it can't happen twice."

Taichi frowned and looked at his sister who was also looking at him wide eyed, but Misaki couldn't see it since she had her back on them. Taichi quickly turned his attention to their mother – yes she was their one and only mother – and quickly thought of a different approach, "But mommy you don't even know what we are asking."

Misaki turned and leaned on the table so that she was face to face with the kids, "That is what scaring me. By the way breakfast is ready, sit on your chair properly."

After doing what they were told, Misaki served them breakfast. But both kids only stared at the food in front of them without touching them. Misaki frowned, "What?"

"We won't eat until you agree." Meichi said stubbornly.

Misaki sighed, "Okay. What do you guys want?"

"Come and live with us." Taichi declared.

On the other hand Misaki face-palmed, somehow this didn't surprise her for she could sense that this was coming. She looked at her kids; they were looking at her with a hopeful expression. "Look, I…I will think about it."

"Okay then…" that and both of them started to eat, leaving the adult with her thought.

Misaki sighed. She knew, if she didn't go back, they will be neglected again….but Takumi knew about it now, so probably now they will be safe there. But again, if that doesn't happen and that guy again goes around behaving like a jerk… she will probably end up killing him.

"Mommy?"

"Huh…yes sweetheart."

"Mommy we are done." Taichi said, "We are going upstairs."

Misaki nodded and smiled, "Yes, sure."

As soon as she said that, they were out of the room. Misaki chuckled, remembering her old days. She and Suzuna would always run around the house; then Sakuya would worry that they will fall but her mother would always laugh and try to make Sakuya relax. Those were really good times. Back then, she always wanted to have a happy and small family, just like her mom and dad had but now look at her, though her dream became true for a while, she is all alone and miserable.

Suddenly her phone rang. Misaki frowned seeing the name of the caller, it was Takumi.

"Hello…?" She said.

"I am in dare need to hire a babysitter for my two cute, stubborn, naughty and really adorable kids. Will you please join that post and bless us with your graceful appearance?"

* * *

"So, that's what you had in mind, huh?"

Takumi smirked, finally things were under control, maybe a little bit. He took a deep breath and approached their new _babysitter _who was standing in their living room with a small suitcase in her hand. He went towards her and smiled at her before turning away to face his wife, "This is Ayuzawa Misaki, our new babysitter. And for your information, she is going to stay here with us to look after Tai and Mei."

Misaki smiled at her tightly, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Segumi, on the other hand, was cursing herself. How could she be this foolish and notice this minor thing?! Takumi just wanted to bring her back from the beginning! She looked at their new_ babysitter; _what Takumi saw in her, she will never know. She looked like any average person, her hair looked like a mess, her eyes were too big for her face and moreover she reeked of poverty. How can Takumi ever allow someone like her get close to her kids?

She shook her head and looked at Takumi, "I would like to talk with her, now if you will excuse us…" She trailed off.

Takumi took a deep breath and took a short glance on Misaki. But since he knew Misaki will be fine with her smart mouth, he left without a doubt.

"So…" Segumi started when Takumi was out of their sight, "I believe, this was your intension from the start."

"No, it wasn't."

Segumi chuckled bitterly, "You sure do know how to brainwash. So, tell me how did you brain-wash Takumi, by using your body?"

Misaki gasped in her mind. How could she…? But from the outside, she maintained her calm façade well, "Well, as far as I know, I didn't drug anyone just to sleep with him."

Segumi gasped as her eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Well, you just heard it."

_SLAP!_

Misaki's eyes widened, as she took in the compact. She chuckled and looked at her, "Today I am only a servant but someday you will get back your slap."

"I have no fear of you!" She glared at her, "And stay away from Takumi."

Misaki smiled, "I have no intension in staying close with him."

Hearing that Segumi turned and stormed out of the room, fuming. Misaki heaved a sigh of relief.

"Misaki-san…?"

She turned only to come across none other than Satsuki, the most caring person she knew, "Hello, Satsuki-san."

The elder lady just smiled and came closer before hugging her tightly, "Thank God you are here. I missed you terribly."

Misaki laughed softly, "Well, me too."

Satsuki pulled back smiling only to end up frowning when she saw her red cheek. The elder lady didn't need any explanation as she understood what may have happened. And when she understood, she gasped loudly, "Oh my god, she just didn't…"

Misaki smiled a bit, "It's nothing Satsuki-san. Don't worry, she will get it back."

Satsuki stared at the girl in front of her, this girl was younger than her but she was way more mature than her. You could never guess what is in her mind because of her determined and tough demeanor. This was why she loved her at the same time hated her. She just shook her head before kissing the girl in her forehead, "I know honey, it's been very rough couple of days but don't worry, it's just a small storm. It will soon go away and everything will be peaceful again."

Misaki smiled, "I hope so too."

* * *

Takumi sometimes wondered if what he did was right but he knew the kids need her, at the same time he also pushed Misaki into unnecessary danger. Besides, he couldn't watch after the kids and do other necessary stuffs alone, so in that case he needed her too.

He chuckled, it was always same. He would be in danger, and Misaki will save him. When he nearly thought that his kids will never have a proper childhood, Misaki just came and made them laugh. When he thought he couldn't fulfill their wishes, Misaki was there. She married him. Just like that.

What kind of an idiot she was? How can someone just marry a stranger like that?! She didn't knew him, he could've been a serial killer! But no, she married him and now she was miserable.

Maybe someday, she will just get tired of it all and will want to go away, what will he do then?

He stood up and looked at his watch. It was way past midnight. The kids must be asleep by now.

Slowly, quietly he got out of his office room to the kids room. He pushed open the door and stopped. Misaki was there, by the bed, sitting on the floor. She was watching the kids sleep before she saw him.

Takumi went in and sat beside her, "Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the kids sleep."

He looked away. Their conversation seemed too professional for his taste, "Missed them that much?"

She chuckled softly, "Way too much than that."

He frowned, "What about me?"

She looked at him frowning, "You are my boss."

"At that time, I wasn't."

She looked at kids again, "Right at that time you weren't." She murmured, "Well, I was too busy being angry with you."

Takumi laughed softly, "Yeah, you must be. Was I a jerk?"

"A very big one."

He nodded, "You are right. You should be angry at me after all-"

"But I am tired." She cut him and looked at him, "I am tired being angry with you."

He smiled, "I didn't know that I will find you here."

"I didn't too."

"If I knew, I would come here earlier."

Misaki chuckled, "Right you would."

Takumi looked down and gulped, "So, I was just wondering, why did you marry me?" There, he finally asked the million dollar question.

Misaki was taken aback a bit but she composed herself well, "Well, other than not receiving a ring or a sweet confession and a sweet proposal, I still married you because I thought they needed me." She said pointing at the kids, "Plus, Satsuki-san said, you needed me too. I guess that answers your question."

"It does." Then he murmured to himself, "It sure does."

He suddenly looked at her, "I really want to kiss you right now, can I do that?"

Misaki gasped as her eyes widened at his bold words, "What are you saying in front of the kids?!" She hissed.

"Well, they are sleeping." He murmured as he inched closer and pressed his lips on her. The kiss was chaste, affectionate even. The kissed once, twice, thrice, soon they lost count and as time went by the kisses grey more intense more meaningful. After breaking apart, Takumi kissed her on her forehead.

"Stop kissing me on my forehead, I am no kid!" She complained.

But he pouted, "But you love that."

"No I don't." She looked away. Luck was on her side today, the room was nearly dark or else he could easily see how red she was, "By the way, why am I kissing my boss? That sounds inappropriate."

Takumi smirked, "Making out with my baby-sitter…sounds hot."

"It sounds gross, pervert." She murmured before adding, "I am going in my room to sleep. Good-night."

"Want me to join?" And even in nearly darkness, she could guess that he had winked at her.

"I will make sure to lock the doors and windows, thank you." That and she was out and she could hear Takumi saying 'good-night' from behind.

What happened just now was totally not in her list. She came here with the resolve to work hard and maintain a boss and servant relationship between her and Takumi. Hell, she was supposed be angry at him! Why did she kiss him! It wasn't probably a big thing after all the things that happened between them but still…

And what was annoying her most that she didn't mind it; she didn't mind it a bit. It felt natural, the most natural thing she has done in the whole weekend. Suddenly she was stopped in front of her ex-room, the master bedroom. The lights were still on.

Segumi was the one who stayed there now. She knew that because earlier Satsuki has informed her that Takumi had always stayed in the study after she left. That means she was still awake.

As she got closer, she could hear her faint voice. Was she talking to someone? Who? On her phone…?

"_Look, I just told you!"_

Misaki heard her speaking.

"_I will get it."_

"_You have believe me!"_

"_I just need some time, I will get it for sure."_

And then the voice was stopped and the light got turn off too. Perhaps, she had gone to sleep.

By now, Misaki was sure of two things…

One, Segumi wanted something from Takumi,

Two, she was sure as hell that it wasn't just her family.


	43. Author's note

**Author's Note--**

First, my deepest apology to you all, it has been such a long time since I have not updated. I am sorry for that. Second, sad to say it is not a chapter.

I got busy and then suffered from a huge writers block. I logged in after a long time, probably after 2 or 3 months, read all those reviews….and I was like, "Waahhh…."

Okay,** I have not dropped the story**, I will be back in December and update. About the next chapter, it's already half written but I wrote that like months ago, so…probably I will start again.

And last but not least, **please do not review (While you are logged in)** for this chapter because when I do post the real one, I will delete this author's note and replace it. So, then you won't be able make a review.

Massive thanks to those reviews and pm(s). It's been like seven months, so I didn't know how many of my readers were still there…But seeing you guys waiting, it just made – I don't even have a word to express…

Again, I will be back with a new chapter and sorry for the wait.

Good bye for now.

Stay blessed people and have an awesome day.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
